Vida en la academia Fairy Tail
by PrincessMico
Summary: la historia se desarrolla en la vida escolar de los integrantes de fairy tail. se basa principalmente en el romance de gajeel y levy aunque tambien hay otras parejitas algo detalladas y otras muy por arriba.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

 _Levy.. Levy.. Levy.. – dijo un niño pequeño._

Un chico de unos 5 años aparece en los sueños de Levy.. Tiene los ojos triste..

Porque estas triste? – le pregunto Levy sin tener respuestas por parte del chico. A pesar de tener los ojos vidriosos pudo notar que son rojizos.. Un rojo carmesí que le provoca ternura y ganas de secar sus lágrimas.. – Porque te conozco? Porque siento que esas lagrimas son por mí?.. – pensaba Levy.

No llores.. Estoy aquí.. Porque me llamas? – solo pudo decir eso Levy.

 _Levy.. Levy.. Levy.. – volvió a llamarla el chico pero ahora le sonreía._

Porque este chico ahora me está sonriendo? Acaso le gusto que le hablara? – pensó Levy. De pronto ve que el niño empieza a alejarse mientras sonreía.

Eeeehhy a donde te vas? – le grito Levy mientras estiraba la mano para agarrarlo. A dónde es que se va? De donde te conozco? – pensó mientras lo veía alejarse. – Por favor.. Respóndeme.. – dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Levy! Levy! Levy!.. Despierta! – le dijo una chica mientras la sacudía para despertarla.

Que? Ehh que paso?.. Lu-chan que haces en mi casa? – Dijo Levy mientras se refregaba los ojos.

Deberías cambiar de lugar donde escondes la llave de repuesto.. Vivís sola ya hace cinco años y deberías ser más cuidadosa si no quieres que entre alguien no deseado.. – dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de su amiga. – Además ya vamos a llegar tarde al primer día de clases.. Decí que estamos a menos de 5 cuadras de la academia.

No creo que alguien más extraño que tu llegara a entrar a mi casa - dijo Levy sonriendo - pero si cambio de lugar la llave no podrás venir a verme sin avisar y despertarme por si me duermo leyendo libros.. – dijo señalando todos los libros que había en el borde de la cama.

Por suerte la cama era lo bastante grande como para que entrara ella y los libros que tanto le gustaba leer. Se podía pasar horas leyendo metida en su mundo. Pudo ver como su amiga se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

Te espero abajo mientras te apresuras para que nos vallamos.. – dijo Lucy mientras salía.

Levy vio cómo su amiga salía de su cuarto. Era una chica bastante impulsiva y alegre. Siempre la animaba y desde el momento en que se conocieron se hicieron grandes amigas. Físicamente eran bastante distintas puesto que su amiga era una chica bastante atractiva que llamaría la atención de cualquier chico a su paso, no como ella que sentía que no llamaba mucho la atención del sexo opuesto. También sus cabellos eran distintos, el de su amiga era de un hermoso color rubio, largo que le llegaba a la cintura, mientras que el suyo era de un hermoso color azulado que apenas llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Lo que si tenían un poco en común era el color de sus ojos, ambos estaban en la gama de los marrones aunque los de Levy eran más de un tono avellana mientras que lo de su amiga era un tono más chocolatoso.

Pensó en lo afortunada que era por tenerla en su vida y sonrió mientras dejaba su cama. Se estiro lo más que pudo para sacarse así la pereza de recién levantada. Se dirigió a su baño y comenzó a alistarse para ir a la academia.

Mientras Lucy se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de su amiga mientras comía un poco de galletas. Le encanta su casa, siempre estaba en orden y estaba acondicionada a la comodidad de su amiga. Además ella disfrutaba muchísimo de decorar cada rincón de su hogar para que estuviese apto para que pudiera leer un libro en cada sector del hogar, actividad que le encantaba tanto a Levy como a ella.

La casa era dos plantas. En el primer piso había un gran living que estaba decorada con cuadros abstractos en colores fuertes que llenaban las paredes colores beige. Ahí podía pasar el tiempo con sus amigos ya que tenía un gran televisor pantalla plana donde podía darse el gusto de ver películas o los noticieros. Había un sillón en forma de U que le daba lugar para que todos sus amigos estuviesen cómodos junto con otro par de sillones más chicos para así sentarse solos si se deseaba. En medio de la sala estaba una mesa ratona que servía para apoyar vasos o platos cuando se sentaba a ver películas mientras disfrutaba de dulces o golosinas. Desde el living podías pasar a un comedor donde rara vez lo ocupaba ya que la mesa era bastante grande y vivía sola como para desear comer ahí sin compañía de nadie. De vez en cuando disfrutaba de esporádicos almuerzos con sus abuelos, puesto que hace años sus padres habían fallecido, y sus abuelos paternos decidieron hacerse cargo de ella al momento en que los perdió. Obviamente, como toda casa, tenía una cocina algo modesta ya que no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a ese sector de la casa pero aun así era una excelente cocinera, nada más que prefería no dedicarse mucho a ello ya que con un buen café y un par de tostadas podría disfrutar de su más hermosa actividad en toda la casa que era dedicarse a su gran colección de libros. En la segunda planta había tres dormitorios, uno era el de Levy, que contaba con un baño propio y su cuarto estaba de color amarillo claro con una enorme biblioteca, que ocupaba a una de las cuatros paredes de la habitación, en otro lugar tenía un escritorio con una computadora notebook que a pesar de no ser una de escritorio era bastante moderna y con las mejores actualizaciones ya que la necesitaba para informarse, estudiar y trabajar en manuscritos de libros que le gustaba escribir de vez en cuando, era fanática de la literatura y soñaba con ser novelista algún día en el futuro, al igual que su mejor amiga Lucy, otra cosa en común que tenían y que había hecho que se llevaran tan bien. De vez en cuando se enviaban por correo los manuscritos que iban creando para así tener la opinión de la otra y poder mejorarlos. Volviendo a su cuarto, tenía una cama de dos plazas con colchas en colores pasteles que le permitían relajarse y estaba lleno de almohadones que si no están en la cama están en el piso para dar lugar a sus libros de lectura nocturna. Su habitación era la única que daba a un pequeño balcón el cual le gustaba abrir cuando el clima lo ameritaba. Solía dejar abierta las cortinas y el mismo balcón ya que hace un par de años, en la casa del frente no vivía nadie y aunque daba al del vecino, al no tener uno, no le molestaba para nada.

Los otros cuartos eran bastantes acogedores, uno era matrimonial en tonos bordo en el cual se quedaban de vez en cuando sus abuelos, aunque en los últimos años ya no se quedaban, no tenía baño propio ya que la única habitación que lo tenía era la de Levy y es por eso que ella se cambió ahí ya que nadie más vivía en esa casa y por ende era bueno elegir la mejor de todas. Luego se encontraba una habitación para huéspedes que por lo general se quedaba alguna de sus amigas ya que como vivía sola, su casa solía ser el punto de reunión de todo el grupo de amigos desde hace años. Por último se encontraba un baño bastante lujoso y bien amoblado para la comodidad de los huéspedes o invitados.

La casa no estaba muy decorada con fotos familiares, es mas rara vez se podían ver fotos de Levy junto a sus abuelos puestos que no tenían tanto contacto ni eran tan cercanos ya que sus padres decidieron ser personas humildes que no vivian al cien por ciento de su gran herencia familiar que le dejaba el apellido McGarden y por eso habían tenidos varias discusiones familiares en el pasado y su relación se había desgastado por todo eso, y ni la muerte de sus padres había logrado unirlos ya que Levy nunca quiso irse de la casa donde vivió toda su vida, decidiendo ser igual de humilde como lo habían sido sus padres. Su apellido era conocido en la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia ya que era el nombre de una de las editoriales más famosas que había logrado lanzar al mercado miles de libros de gran renombre. Debido a la imagen que debían mantener los abuelos de Levy aceptaron con decepción que esta quisiese vivir en esa casa que aunque era grande para los ojos de algunos, no se comparaba con la mansión en la que vivían sus abuelos, aun así se hicieron cargo de ella y aceptaron que quisiese vivir de esa forma pero decidieron brindarle todos los elementos para que pudiese vivir cómodamente a su corta edad ya que ninguno viviría con ella. Es por eso que también se volvió un poco más independiente desde joven y muy apegada a sus amigos ya que solo contaba con ellos. En cuanto a la manutención, a pesar de que mensualmente sus abuelos le mandaban o ella buscaba el dinero para que esta pudiera comprar las cosas indispensables como comida, ropa o cosas de aseo personal, la mayoría de las cosas se las compraba con su sueldo, sobre todo los libros que tanto le atraían. Lo bueno de la academia era que permitía a los estudiantes trabajar siempre y cuando no afectara a su nivel académico. En dicho trabajo es donde conoció a una de sus mejores amigas Lucy.

Vamos Levy tienes menos de 15 minutos para bañarte, cambiarte y salir para que lleguemos a tiempo. – le grito desde la cocina Lucy mientras comía.

Pasaron 14 minutos y Levy ya se encontraba lista – En menos de 15 minutos lo logre – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – es lo bueno de que nuestro uniforme sea cómodo para cambiarse rápido.

Si – dijo sonriente Lucy – Amo nuestro uniforme – dijo mientras daba una vuelta – es una de las razones por la cual elegí esta academia, aunque también fue por él.. – dijo poniendo ojitos de corazón al pensar en el chico que le gusta desde la infancia y que lo encontró en la academia.

Será mejor que salgamos – dijo Levy a su amiga sabiendo que cuando entraba en ese tema no había quien la pare de lo genial que era el famoso pirómano de la academia.

Al salir de la casa, notaron un camión gigante que llevaba un cartel de fletes y mudanzas.

Levy-chan tienes nuevos vecinos – dijo Lucy mientras su amiga cerraba su casa – esto es toda una novedad. Hace años que nadie habitaba en esa casa no? – pregunto a lo que Levy simplemente se sorprendió.

Levy ve salir a un chico de unos 10 años desde la casa para buscar más cosas del camión. Lucy como siempre se acerca y lo saluda.

Hola! – dijo alegremente. – soy Lucy Heartfilia bienvenido al barrio, yo no vivo aquí pero tu vecina es mi mejor amiga asique es probable que nos veamos seguido.

Hola! soy Levy McGarden. Encantada de conocerte. Cómo te llamas? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ho.. Hola, me llamo Romeo. Me acabo de mudar con mi padre y mi hermano mayor – dijo el joven algo avergonzado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Oh encantadísima, cualquier cosa que necesi.. – Levy no pudo terminar la frase cuando Lucy la agarra del brazo y se echan a correr ya que había visto la hora en su celular y sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Si la necesitas llama a su puerta.. Perdón pero llegamos tarde a clases y es el primer día!.. – dijo Lucy corriendo mientras se despedía con una mano y con la otra agarraba a su amiga. Levy simplemente le sonrió a Romeo y ambas se perdieron de vista.

Romeo veía como se alejaban las dos chicas y no podía evitar mirar a la chica de cabellos azulados, era de baja estatura y aunque tenía unas hermosas caderas y una cintura súper finita, no tenía tanto pechos como su amiga que era bastante voluptuosa, con una larga cabellera rubia. Aun así él se quedó hechizado de la sonrisa de la peliazul, aún era chico para fijarse en chicas pero algo en ella lo flecho. En lo que se queda bobo mirando por donde se fueron corriendo las chicas..

Eey renacuajo no te quedes parado y ayuda a terminar de desempacar, no creas que por ser el menor yo voy a hacer todo tu laburo. – dijo un chico alto de unos metro ochenta, cabello negro y algo alborotado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y en su rostro tenia pirciengs en la nariz y en la ceja izquierda, dándole así un aspecto más rudo y sus facciones hacían eco de dicho aspecto.. Vestía con una remera verde oliva ajustada al cuerpo, con unos pantalones negros sueltos y para completar su look estaba con unos borcegos con tachas y unos guantes que también tenían tachas y que dejaban ver sus dedos,.

De pronto le llega un golpe por detrás al joven alto. – deja de molestar a tu hermano Gajeel. Y vos Romeo.. – también dándole un cocacho. – tampoco te quedes parado como un tonto en medio del camino. Porque es que te quedaste así?

Acabo de encontrar a la chica más linda del mundo - dijo el joven mientras el padre le mira riéndose.

Será mejor que terminemos ya que tienen que acomodarse e instalarse rápido en su nuevo hogar puesto que mañana van a la academia, han faltado hoy y mañana si o si tienen que ir. – dijo el padre de los jóvenes.

Ambos hermanos hicieron un gesto de desagrado mirando al costado. El padre solo pudo sonreír ante el parecido de sus hijos aun con la diferencia de la edad que se llevaban. – Bueno no me importan sus gestos igual tienen que llevar todo para adentro y prepararse. Les guste o no – sentencio el padre de los jóvenes.

Como sea.. – dijo Gajeel mientras sacaba más cajas del camión e ignoraba a su padre y hermano.

Y fue así como todos los hombres empezaron a bajar las cosas para poder instalarse en su nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Levy no podría dejar de pensar en el chico que la llamaba en sus sueños, en su interior sentía que lo conocía, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía exactamente a quien. Y encima ahora, después de años, volvía a tener vecinos. La casa que había estado ocupada anteriormente por una hermosa pareja de ancianos pero hace dos años, la señora falleció, dejando muy triste a Levy ya que había logrado una gran relación con ella y su esposo. Pero luego de que esta muriera, el esposo decidió mudarse con algunos familiares para no sentirse solo y evitar todos los recuerdos que esta casa le daba de su amada esposa. Desde entonces la casa permaneció deshabitada y algo olvidada, a diferencia de la otra, y de pronto aparece una nueva familia integrada solo por hombres. Por ahora solo había conocido al menor de los tres, un chico algo desprolijo en cuanto al cuidado de su cabellera ya que la tenía despeinada, aun así noto que su cabello era de un hermoso color azul marino bien oscuro. Se podía notar que era bastante tímido pero se podía deber a la edad y que había conocido a gente nueva. Aun así Levy sabía que aún le quedaba presentarse correctamente con los demás integrantes de la familia para que supiesen que era su vecina y que podían contar con ella para lo que necesitaran.

Levy seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y no notaba que su amiga llevaba todo el camino hablando.

Vamos Levy deja de estar en las nubes. – dijo Lucy algo molesta al saber que su amiga llevaba rato sin prestarle atención.

Si perdón es que hoy fue un día bastante raro, desde que empecé la mañana todo ha sido extraño pero no te preocupes estamos a tiempo – dijo Levy para tranquilizar a su amiga – ahora solo nos queda presenciar el acto de inauguración de todos los años y ver quienes serán nuestros compañeros de curso – dijo esperando que estuviese con sus amigos.

El par de amigas seguía caminando y ya empezaban a visualizar el gran portón de su hermosa Academia. Academia conocida por muchos en la ciudad, con el paso de los años se volvió querida por muchos y a la vez odiada por otros que siempre estaban con las provocaciones pero el director nunca hizo caso a ellas para evitar cualquier conflicto o que los llevaran a peleas en las cuales implicaba que sus alumnos podían salir heridos.

Las amigas habían ingresado al establecimiento y se dirigieron al gran salón donde se daban las charlas importantes y se realizaban los actos de inauguración. Buscaron por todos lados a sus amigos para ubicarse con ellos y así no aburrirse ya que cuando el grupo se juntaba, era seguro que algo divertido podía suceder.

Una vez que todos los alumnos estaban en el salón, dieron paso a los discursos. El primero en hablar fue el director dando sus palabras de ánimos para que todos los recién llegados y que los alumnos que ya conocían la Academia dieran lo mejor de sí para el año escolar que empezaba. Todos aplaudían y se sentían con muchas fuerzas e iban a dar su mayor esfuerzo para no dejar en vergüenza a la academia.

Todos los ánimos de los ya alumnos de años, empezaron a desaparecer al momento en el que el director dio lugar a que hablara el presidente del colegio. Los recién ingresantes no entendían el cambio de actitud de los demás pero al momento en que la joven empezó a hablar, entendieron de inmediato el nerviosismo en sus miradas. El discurso de la joven genero pánico en los alumnos que quedaron asustados ante las amenazas de la presidenta. Era conocida ya que por segundo año consecutivo era electa presidenta, aun así los que recién ingresaban no la conocían y quedaron algo preocupados por su integridad y deberían cuidarse para no sufrir las advertencias claras de la presidenta. Luego de inculcar el pánico en los alumnos mediante su discurso, la presidenta se presentó para lego dejar una clara advertencia para todos.

Como la presidenta de esta academia.. – Dijo la joven – yo Erza Scarlet prometo mantener intacto el honor y la rectitud en nuestra Academia Fairy Tail y cuantito alguien intente dejar en vergüenza a nuestro establecimiento, sepa que sufrirá los mayores castigos posibles – dijo con una mirada que podría paralizar hasta al más temido rebelde que se le cruzase.

Luego de sus palabras los alumnos no saben que si por miedo o por una emoción algo masoquista aplaudieron a modo de aprobar los dicho se la presidenta. Aunque también se podía deber a que Erza solía ser bastante intimidante y amante de la justicia. Les dejo en claro durante todo su discurso que no permitiría que nadie faltase a las reglas y que cuando alguien se atrevía a desafiarla lo pasaría mal. Aun así había un joven que se podría decir era lo bastante loco o estúpido como para quererla desafiar. De esa forma se logró escuchar a lo lejos como este chico se reía y decía en voz alta que él no le tenía miedo y que la desafiaría cuando y donde quiera. Todo quedo en silencio ante las palabras del joven y se voltearon al ver quien había dicho aquello. El joven algo despistado no noto que era observado por todos los alumnos y en un instante pudo sentir como una pequeña tapa de fibron lo golpea ente ceja y ceja de una manera muy precisa para luego escuchar desde el escenario.

Será mejor que te comportes este año, Natsu. No pienso dejar que tú y tus fueguitos vuelvan a provocar daños al establecimiento – dijo Erza enojada. Mientras que el vicepresidente que se encontraba alado de ella en todo momento, la miraba y simplemente reía de cómo era el comportamiento entre estos chicos que aunque era difícil de creer a veces, eran muy buenos amigos. Ambos se conocían hace años y nunca entendió porque el joven tenía una obsesión en ganarle a la presidenta a toda costa. Eso sí tenía que ser en fuerza ya que responsabilidad y académicamente hablando no era rival.

Levi reía ante la situación, ella se encontraba cerca del joven ya que eran grandes amigos y a su vez se emocionaba al ver a su mejor amiga y amiga de la infancia ahí parada hablando frente a toda una Academia de manera tan clara y segura de sí misma y ni hablar de su puntería. La admiraba un montón, en su lugar nunca hubiese podido hablar delante de tantas personas. Erza es una joven que marcaba presencia siempre, su forma prolija de estar vestida, su cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Lleva siempre el cabello suelto, una larga cabellera colorada que siempre estaba impecable a pesar del largo de su cabello.. Eran amigas con Levy de toda la vida. Su padre era un gran amigo de la familia McGarden y además, un socio minoritario en la editorial, asique conoció a erza desde muy chica. A pesar de tener la misma edad, debido al tamaño y el carácter de Levy, siempre la cuido como si fuese su hermana menor. Relación que a ambas le gustaba ya que eran hijas únicas.

La ceremonia termino con total normalidad, o la normalidad que se encuentra en dicha academia ya que los desastres siempre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Y así, los alumnos fueron llamados a sus respectivas aulas. Levy se sorprendió y a la vez se alegró de que por un año más estuviese junto a la mayoría de sus amigos ya que les había tocado la misma aula. Eso si toda alegría tiene un fin, puesto que el primer día de clases y la primera hora de clases, tenían que aguantar a uno de los profesores más estrictos de toda la Academia Fairy Tail. El temible profesor de matemáticas, Gildarts Clive, era uno de los más rectos del lugar pero en cuanto vio a su querida hija Cana Alberona, que rara vez la podía ver bien arreglada, se volvió un padre baboso por su pequeña y por un momento se dejó de ver al temible profesor de matemáticas que torturaba con excesos de trabajos prácticos y ejercicios para realizar en el hogar y que todos sabían que por más que fuese el primer día, él era capaz de dejarles varios cuadernos y libros para que ya los empezaran a completar y que en días lo corregiría, aun así se le fue la exigencia y como todo padre baboso decidió que en su hora se hicieran los cambios de asiento y que se designara al delegado del curso a cambio de que su hija se sacara una foto con él así arreglada. Recuerdo que le encantaría tener pero esta se negaba gritándole que no le daba su espacio. Pero ante la insistencia de sus amigos y compañeros para que aceptara y así perdieran su hora, dejando la agonía de sus trabajos prácticos para otro día. La joven no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar ya que a ella tampoco se le apetecía tener los dichosos trabajos. Acepto muy a su pesar para luego decirle a su padre.

Eres un maldito bastardo y me las pagaras en la casa.. – dijo Cana enojada mientras se sacaba una foto con su padre que tenía una cara de bobo.

Luego de la foto el profesor se retiró dejando a Erza a cargo del sorteo. Los comentarios empezaron a escucharse ya que varios querían estar alado de sus amigos.

Ojala que nos toque estar juntas otra vez Levy! – dijo Lucy cruzando los dedos.

Yo solo espero estar junto a la ventana – Dijo Levy – pero también alado tuyo Lucy. –prosiguió al ver a su amiga haciéndole cara rara por que su única preocupación era estar junto a la ventana.

Por favor pasen uno por uno y vayan acomodándose en sus lugares y nada de cambiarse los papeles porque si no se las verán conmigo – dijo Erza en su tono amenazante.

Para sorpresa de algunos, alegría de otros y tristeza de varios, los lugares fueron designados. Levy quedo en la última fila contra la ventana, ella era una de las que permanecía feliz dado su lugar. Al frente tenia a Lucy que esperaba sentarse a su lado pero no pudo. A lado de Lucy estaba cana, la hija del profesor pero que también era una gran amiga de ambas chicas y que tenía un estilo de vida y humor un tanto particular que era imposible no divertirse con ella. Delante de Lucy estaba gray, otro amigo de la infancia de Levy al igual que erza. Tenía la particularidad de desvestirse siempre, haga frio o calor. A lado de él se encontraba Natsu, a él lo conoció en la primaria, pasaron a ser muy buenos amigos cuando por error de este golpeo con la pelota a Levy en un recreo, ese día casi muere a manos de erza y gray pero Levy insistió que fue su culpa ya que se había distraído con un libro y no vio que la pelota se dirigía hacia ella y no pudo escuchar la advertencia de Natsu. Desde entonces siempre han sido un grupo los cuatros. Alado de Natsu se encuentra Juvia, una alumna transferida a mitad del año pasado, desde el instituto Phantom Lord, uno de los institutos más temidos por todos y que a su vez también detestaba a la Academia Fairy Tail, donde por lo general van delincuentes y pandilleros. Juvia se cambió luego de que su familia decidiera que era momento de que se convierta en alguien respetable para vivir en sociedad y darle un mejor futuro que peleas, fiestas, drogas y alcohol. Del otro lado del salón se encontraban sus mejores amigos, Jet y Droy, que lloraban abrazados ya que se encontraban lejos de Levy. Cerca de ellos se encontraban los trillizos Strauss, Mirajane, Lisanna y Elfman. Si uno los viera pensaría que son como siameses ya que se los veía muy unidos pero la realidad es que tienen la suerte de estar juntos en el curso, compartiendo aula y sentándose cerca pero la realidad es que son bastantes independientes y contaban con actividades distintas que los mantenía a cada uno lejos de los otros.

En medio del salón pero ubicada al fondo, se encuentra Erza y frente a ella su novio Jerall que a su vez era el vicepresidente. Ante el privilegiado lugar que le toco a Erza, más de uno pensó que hizo trampa en el sorteo ya que desde ese lugar le permitía mantener a raya a todos pero debido a como es ella nadie se animó a decir nada. Entre media de Levy y Erza quedo un lugar vacío, jet y Droy peleaban para ocupar el lugar pero erza les hablo.

Ese lugar es para el nuevo. – dijo en voz alta erza - hoy no vino y ya me escuchara por faltar a la inauguración del año escolar. De todas formas hay que elegir delegado aun, alguien se postula o postulamos a alguien?

Levy miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos ya que las vistas siempre le permitía hacer eso, nunca noto que no tenía a nadie sentado a lado, ni escucho que era el lugar de un alumno nuevo ni que la postularon para delegada.

Que sea Levy-chan. – gritaron Jet y Droy.

Si Levy es la que mejor nota tiene y la más aplicada para el cargo. –dijo lucy.

Si mi princesa es la mejor para el cargo. – dijo cana algo divertida al notar que la pequeña no prestaba atención.

Es de hombres aceptar el cargo y Levy es la indicada. – dijo Elfman parándose de su asiento y casi gritando sus palabras.

Levy no es un hombre onii-chan. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que sea Levy. – dijo Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

En ese caso está decidido Levy eres la nueva delegada. –concluyo erza.

Levy estaba en su mundo cuando de repente es abrazada por sus amigas diciéndole que era la delegada. Ella no lo podía creer y tampoco entendía quien la había propuesto, puesto que estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos con el hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la ventana y nunca escucho nada de lo que se habló. No le quedo otra que aceptar puesto que erza y sus amigas la miraban orgullosa de que ella fuera la elegida y eso le daba la confianza para tomar el puesto.

El resto del día fue bastante más tranquilo, considerando el ajetreo del inicio y la designación de los lugares. Antes de volver a su casa todos sus amigos se separaron para ir a los distintos clubes en los que se inscribirían ya que esas actividades comenzarían la semana siguiente.

Levy salió sobre la hora de la academia y tenía que llegar rápido a su casa para poder sacar el bolso que tenía listo para ir a trabajar. Volvió corriendo a su casa, se sacó el uniforme, se bañó lo más rápido posible y se cambió. Salió corriendo para tomar el tren que la dejaría cerca del trabajo. Una vez que llego se encontró con la jefa, Aquario era bastante exigente con el tema de la puntualidad y era mejor nunca hacerla enojar ya que su carácter era bastante terrible, pero ese día tuvo bastante buena suerte ya que el novio de Aquario la llevo hasta su trabajar, así que sabía que se había salvado por poco y que no noto que llego tarde porque estaba más ocupada en hacer feliz a su dulce novio. Aprovecho la situación y corrió a los vestuarios para cambiarse lo más rápido posible y colocarse su hermoso uniforme de trabajo. Una vez arreglada, se dirigió al salón y recibió a sus primeros clientes.

Buenas noches señor – saludo Levy a un cliente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y así es como dio comienzo su hora de trabajo.

En el salón pudo ver a Lucy, Freed, Minerva, Loke, y Rufus, todos con su uniforme. Su trabajo le encantaba, era un café/bar en la cual su turno siempre era de noche ya que de día estaba en la academia. No trabajaba toda la semana sino que iba lunes, miércoles, viernes y algunos que otro sábado cuando la jefa llamaba. El uniforme del local era bastante llamativo, la jefa tenía la idea de que vestirlos de sirvienta y mayordomo, atraería a más clientes y no se sabe si es por eso o no pero el local siempre permanecía lleno. Eso hacía que el cocinero Bickslow que era todo un personaje con un tatoo en la lengua, tuviese tanto trabajo que casi nunca se le permitía descansar.

Oi deberías pensar en contratar más cocineros. O un ayudante de cocina.. – Le dijo Bickslow a la jefa – yo no doy abasto aunque debo reconocer que soy el mejor. – dijo sonriendo como si estuviese loco.

Estoy de muy buen humor hoy así que no molestes porque si no te encierro en el frízer. – respondió Acuarios. – otra vez..

Fuera del local y paseando se encontraban los vecinos de Levy.

Bueno logramos acomodar todas las cajas dentro de la casa y acomodamos la mayor parte de todo, se merecían salir y despejarse un poco luego de que dejaran en condiciones sus cuartos y parte de las salas comunes. – dijo el padre.

Ey vejestorio prácticamente todo el laburo lo hice yo, tú y el enclenque no fueron de tanta ayuda. – dijo enojado Gajeel.

Miren ahí hay una café/bar. – señalo Romeo con el dedo. – deberíamos probar de ir a ese lugar algún día, por lo que veo va mucha gente. Espero que me dejen pasar..

Ya veremos la próxima, por lo pronto volvamos para acomodar lo que falta, cenar y que ustedes se acuesten ya que mañana tienen clases. – dijo el padre.

 **Atencion!**

 **Esto lo tenía que haber dicho en el cap 1 pero bue me olvide :) bueno a lo que iba.. Pienso publicar capítulos miércoles y domingo. Capas que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga.**

 **Espero que hasta ahora vaya siendo de su agrado y por ahora son presentación pero se ira poniendo interesante y divertido o por lo menos lo es para mi :D bueno ahora los gracias:**

 **Gracias BianWW! Gracias por la review de todo corazón!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La noche de trabajo termino con total normalidad. Se despidieron todos y se fue cada uno a su hogar. Lucy solía pasar mucho tiempo con Levy pero aun así no volvían juntas del trabajo ya que sus casas quedaban lejos la una de la otra. Levy vivía en un barrio normal cerca de la academia, en cambio su amiga vivía en un country privado algo alejado de la zona. Aun así desde el momento en que se volvieron mejores amigas y compañeras de curso, Lucy llegaba antes del horario de clases a la casa de Levy para que así pudiesen ir juntas a la Academia. Además no le gustaba llegar a clases en un auto lujoso conducido por un chofer, era una chica que en algunas situaciones le gustaba tener perfil bajo cosa de no llamar la atención, eso le resultaba bastante difícil en ocasiones ya que pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad de Magnolia. Su padre, Jude Heartfilia era dueño de varios bancos que había en la ciudad y en otros países, siendo así conocido por muchos y constantemente se encontraba trabajando o viajando, cosa que a Lucy la deprimía pero ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, por suerte tenía a su hermosa madre, Layla Heartfilia, que siempre fue bastante amorosa con ella y guiándola en el camino de la humildad a pesar de tener más que otros. Ella ayudo bastante a Lucy para que no se convirtiera en una persona fría que no tuviese sentimientos por el prójimo y que solo fuese agradecida por tener sin caer en la arrogancia. Aun así con las enseñanzas de su madre, Lucy de rato en rato tenia pequeñas actitudes de niña caprichosa, aunque nadie le puede reprochar nada ya que no tenía la culpa de nacer con esa suerte. Aun así le gustaba ganarse la vida ella sola para así cumplir con sus caprichos más simples como compartir tardes con sus amigas en confiterías o de shopping.

Las amigas se despidieron de manera animada, siendo así que una se subió a su hermoso auto conducido por un chofer mientras que la otra se dirigió a la estación de tren.

\- Nos vemos mañana Lu-chan! – Dijo Levy mientras veía a su amiga subir al auto.

\- Nos vemos Levy-chan! Anda con mucho cuidado! – Dijo Lucy mientras se despedía a través de la ventanilla del vehículo.

Fue así como Levy se dirigió a tomar el tren y así volver a su casa. Estaba cansadísima y siempre que volvía del trabajo le molestaba ver todo tan apagado en su casa. Le recordaba que vivía sola pero aun así amaba su independencia. Del cansancio iba dejando las cosas por el camino a su cuarto. Entro en su habitación y prendió la luz, saco una remera ancha que parecía ser tres talles más grandes del de que ella era y se puso un short corto gastado que no se notaba ya que la remera lo cubría. Corrió un poco unos libros que había dejado antes de salir y cayo dormida. Uno de sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue si soñaría de nuevo con ese niño, deseaba saber quién era. Pensando en eso se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente noto que no había soñado con ese niño, le parecía normal no soñar con él ya que nunca antes lo había hecho pero aun así deseaba saber quién podía ser. Teniendo aun eso en mente se decidió a prepararse para la academia. Se ducho y se empezó a vestir con su uniforme mientras esperaba a su amiga. Se colocó unas medias de un lindo color bordo, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, el color resaltaba bastante con el blanco de su piel. Se colocó una falda a cuadros, estilo escoces de color rojo con negro. Se puso la camisa blanca y sobre esta se puso el pullover verde con cuello en V que a la altura del pecho tenía el distintivo de la academia. Por último se colocó una corbata bordo del mismo tono que las medias y unos zapatos en color negro para así completar el hermoso uniforme. Se dirigió al baño para poder peinarse frente al espejo. Su peinado solía ser el mismo de siempre, cabello suelto pero con una hermosa cinta a modo de vincha, los colores de esta solían ser variados durante su vida diaria, pero para ir a clases solo usaba una verde o roja para que así combinara. Una vez listo su peinado vio sus maquillajes y se preguntaba en qué momento se le ocurrio comprarlos ya que no era una de las chicas que se maquillara tanto por lo tanto solo se deliño un poco los ojos y se puso un brillo labial con sabor a frutilla como para decir que se arreglaba un poco. Salió del baño lista para desayunar pero simplemente agarro un par de galletas y un vaso de leche y los comió en el living. Cuando miro la hora en su celular, agarro su bolso con todos los libros y útiles y salió para esperar a su amiga en compensación de que el día anterior se había dormido. Al salir ve como su amiga estaba bajándose del auto ploteado con vidrios polarizados conducido por su chofer que lo conocía, cordialmente se dispuso a saludarlo.

\- Buen día capricornio – dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días señorita McGarden, señorita Lucy que tenga un gran día. – dijo Capricornio mientras se alejaba en el auto.

\- Hoy sí que reaccionaste no? – Dijo Lucy burlándose de su amiga – bueno será mejor que nos vayamos.

Emprendieron su viaje a la academia hablando de cosas triviales, trabajo y Lucy, al tocar ese tema aprovecho de quejarse de que Aquario no la quería y se lo hacía saber durante las horas de trabajo. Dándole más trabajo y burlándose de ella por no tener un novio tan guapo como el de ella. Levy simplemente reía por toda las situaciones en las cuales su jefa siempre remarcaba que ella si tenía pareja mientras que ningunas de sus empleadas tenía una.

Al llegar a la academia ven a sus amigos Natsu y Gray a punto de pelear ya que habían hecho una carrera para ver quién era el primero en pasar el portón de rejas.

\- Cubito de hielo yo pase primero asique acepta la derrota y ríndete. – dijo Natsu pegando su frente a la de él.

\- Para nada mechitas, vos llegaste segundo. Sé que te molesta pero ya deberías estar acostumbrado. – Dijo Gray empujando más su frente contra la de él.

\- Vamos chicos es temprano para todo esto, deberíamos simplemente entrar. – dijo Lucy agarrándolos del brazo y llevándolos a ambos para adentro.

Una vez en el aula, como aún faltaban diez minutos para el timbre, todos aprovechaban para charlar.

\- Ei Levy volviste a ver a tu vecinito tan mono? – Pregunto Lucy de la nada – La verdad que me pareció adorable. Quisiera un hermanito así pero que ya tenga edad de andar solo también.

\- Vecino? – pregunto Erza – Acaso.. Levy.. Volvieron? – Levi negó con la cabeza y Erza no pregunto más nada, ella sabía que ese era un tema delicado para Levy.

Nadie más se percató de la pregunta de Erza, para suerte de Levy. Siguieron charlando hasta que un chico de otro curso llego llamando al delegado.

\- Por favor que venga el delegado que nos tienen que entregar unas cosas y darnos un par de indicaciones el director.. – dijo Freed, el delegado del curso de alado.

\- Oh me llaman chicos, después los veo antes de que toque el timbre – dijo Levy alejándose y saliendo por la puerta junto con Freed.

\- Levy no me dijiste nada de que eras la delegada, es probable que trabajemos juntos aquí también. – dijo Freed con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo bueno es que de última, nosotros trabajamos bien juntos. – respondió Levy. La verdad que debía admitir que Freed era bastante apuesto, alto, atlético e inteligente. Le encantaba su larga cabellera verde y el porte con el que caminaba, aun así siempre lo vio como un gran amigo y nada más.

Minutos antes.. en las oficinas del director..

\- Hola, soy Gajeel Redfox y me dijeron que me presente aquí para que me asignaran el salón y los horarios que voy a tener este año. – dijo el joven con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Si lo siento, ya te entrego los papeles, lo siento. – dijo la secretaria Aries, era bastante amable aunque parecía que se disculpara por todo.

De pronto entraron un par de chicos a la oficina hablando tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a la oficina del propio director, Gajeel solo los vio pasar y noto a un chico alto que iba acompañado por una joven bastante más baja que él.

No sabía que venían niñatos aquí. – pensó y volvió a quedar sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin darle tanta importancia a los que recién entraron a la oficina y se dispuso a no prestar más atención a su alrededor hasta que lo llamaran por los papeles y la información que necesitaba.

Los jóvenes que entraron después de él salieron antes y eso lo empezó a molestar un poco, acaso la secretaria se había olvidado de él. Bueno, nunca se destacó en ser una persona paciente así que volvió hasta la secretaria y de un modo más rudo y molesto, le volvió a hablar.

\- Se supone que ya van a tocar el timbre y no me dan el maldito horario para saber dónde demonios tengo clases – dijo enojado Gajeel y levantando un poco la voz.

\- Si lo siento es que tenía que esperar que el director Makarow.. ya que debido a tu historial.. lo siento, es él quien me tiene que pasar las cosas, lo siento mucho. – dijo avergonzada la secretaria. De pronto el fax empieza a funcionar, retira el papel y se lo da al joven. – por favor perdona la molestias.. – Finalizo la secretaria con una pequeña reverencia por las molestias.

El joven agarra el papel con mala cara y se da vuelta para irse. En lo que trata de abrir la puerta, esta se estampa en su cara golpeándolo completamente.

\- No puede ser.. Lo lamento muchísimo no era mi intención. Soy bastante apresurada y descuidada. – Dijo una chica.

Gajeel solo se agarró la nariz y pudo ver bien a la joven. Era una chica baja, no más de un metro y medio, cabello azul que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros apena y tenía unos ojos color avellana que por un momento lo hipnotizo pero volvió en sí cuando noto que la nariz le dolía a penas.

\- Pero que demoños! Como puedes abrir la puerta así. Sos bastante idiota o qué? – dijo enojado Gajeel mientras le gritaba a la pobre chica.

\- Yo.. Lo sie.. siento.. Pero tampoco es para que me digas eso. Encima que me preocupe por el error que cometí, me tratas así. – dijo Levy bastante molesta por las palabras del chico.

\- Ja lo último que falta es que ahora seas la ofendida cuando yo soy el que tiene la puerta marcada en toda la cara. Mejor córrete enana.. No vaya a ser que te pise por no verte. – Gajeel la empuja a un costado para que se corra y sale de la sala caminando.

Levy se encontraba muy molesta pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Se dirigió hasta la secretaria y le dijo que se habían confundido de llaves y papeles, que le había dado las cosas de otro delegado, luego de miles de disculpas, Levy agarra las cosas que correspondían a su curso y salió de la oficina antes de que se le hiciese más tarde. Durante el camino recordó al inadaptado que la empujo y que la trato muy mal..

\- Que se cree? Acaso nunca cometió un error en su vida? – Pensaba Levy. – Además me disculpe y aun así a él no le importo..

Mientras lo recordaba pudo notar que tenía el cabello largo de un color azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Los rasgos de su cara daban la sensación de ser una persona que vivía enojada y por ultimo noto sus ojos, eran rojos, un rojo carmesí que por un momento se sintió hipnotizada por ellos. Pero todo encanto se fue cuando la trato tan mal.

Por otro lado Gajeel pasó primero por los baños para ver el golpe que tenía en la cara. Era de esperarse que no tuviese mucho daño su nariz ya que había peleado antes y un golpe así no era para tanto. La verdad que más que nada estaba molesto por todo el cambio y se lo agarro con la pobre chica. Salió de los baños y se dirigió a donde se supone que tendría clases.

Levy, al llegar al curso estaba bastante molesta pero antes de cruzar la puerta respiro profundo y puso una gran sonrisa. Todos hablaban, charlaban y peleaba, así era el curso y era peor si a las discusiones se unía Erza. Ahí lloraban más de uno. Sonó el timbre y de pronto todos se sentaron en su lugar. Llego el profesor Macao Conbolt junto a un alumno nuevo. Saludo a la clase y es ahí donde Levy ve al joven que estaba parado a lado del profesor. Era ese chico irrespetuoso y maleducado de antes, tuvo que contener su enojo ya que no había comentado nada a nadie.

\- Bueno tenemos un nuevo alumno que por lo que vi es bastante desorientado ya que se perdió rumbo aquí. – dijo riéndose el profesor.

Gajeel gruñía por exponerlo así, cuando no era cierto, la verdad es que se había demorado por haber ido a los baños primero. Lo malo para él es que el profesor siguió hablando.

\- Bueno él es Gajeel Redfox y viene del instituto Phantom Lord. – el silencio reino para dar paso a pequeños murmullos que se formaron. – Bueno la distribución de los asientos se realizó el día de ayer y como faltaste, tu lugar ya fue asignado, es alado de la señorita McGarden – con un gesto le dijo a Levy que se parase para que el nuevo alumno la identificara.

Gajeel fue hasta el lugar que le indico el profesor y noto lo que eran las coincidencias, era la segunda vez que chocaba con esa chica, nada más que fue menos dolorosa la segunda vez.

\- Tks.. Qué bueno que no hay puertas cerca esta vez. – dijo en modo irónico el joven.

Levy solo hizo un mohín de enojo inflando un poco las mejillas, aun así se dispuso a no prestarle atención en lo que quedaba de clases. Para su suerte, la clase del profesor Macao era de literatura, una de sus asignaciones favoritas, asique simplemente se dedicó a leer el libro que había entregado el profesor, sin prestarle atención a su nuevo compañero de banco y de curso, cosa que era difícil ya que lo tendría que aguantar todo el año en ese lugar. Aun así decidió no pensar más y comenzó a leer, una vez que empezó, nadie la pudo sacar de ese hermoso mundo al que se trasladaba cada vez que empezaba un libro. Una vez ahí, se olvidaría de todo y de todos y no prestaría atención a nada más.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Bueno aquí está el cap 3 espero que hasta ahora sea de su agrado... Como ya dije pienso publicar capítulos los miércoles y domingo. Capas que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga.**

 **Me divierto mucho escribiendo en general y más si es de una pareja que me gusta o de un manga que me gusta, asique espero que los que lo lean le den una oportunidad...**

 **Si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber porque no es intencional... Hay cosas como el tema de los lugares en el curso que puede que estén visto en otros pero la realidad es que así pasaba cada año en el colegio al que iba... Sé que hay un fanfic en el que sucede eso y en el que Levy es delegada... Sepan que no quiero copiarlo... es mas no podría! Quien escribió ese fanfic se tomó un laburazo que yo la verdad no lo haría... Tenía información posta posta de cada cosa... En este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Bueno creo que eso es todo! Ahora si los gracias :D :**

 **Gracias BianWW! Gracias por hacerme saber que se podría ver que me copie así lo aclaro! Y espero que el cambio en el dialogo sea para mejor :)**

 **Gracias Wendy Dragneell! Tratare de actualizarlo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Las clases pasaron con total normalidad, algunos se dedicaron a dormir, otros a charlar y los menos fueron los que atendían todo el tiempo mientras tomaban notas. Aun así todos se mostraron alegres cuando llego la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría a penas sonó el timbre aprovecharon de salir rápido para ganar lugar en la cafetería, otros salieron rápidos para poder molestar con más libertad. Unos pocos demoraban en salir del salón, entre ellos se encontraba Gajeel que antes de salir del salón, se puso a acomodar sus cosas y sacar sus auriculares para así poder escuchar música mientras almorzaba, aunque algo cambio sus planes cuando sintió que unos brazos lo envolvían y al principio no los reconoció, hasta que visualizo una cabellera azul.

\- Oye Juvia no es necesario que me abraces.. Ya sabes que no me gustan estas malditas cursilerías. – dijo Gajeel en su tono rudo y gruñón.

\- Juvia lo siente mucho Gajeel-kun pero es que extrañaba muchísimo a su hermano. Hace tiempo que no lo veía. Como esta romeo?. – pregunto la joven sin soltarlo.

\- Deberías soltarme para que te cuente.. – dicho esto la joven decide soltarlo aunque no borraba su alegre sonrisa por volverlo a ver. – veras el renacuajo está bastante bien y lamento no haberte hablado pero ya sabes cómo eran las cosas en Phantom Lord y se me complicaba. Igual puedo ver que te adaptaste bien a esta academia. Tienes nuevos amigos?. –pregunto Gajeel.

\- Oh Juvia tiene muchos amigos y un amado. Por cierto, Juvia se ofrece para guiar a Gajeel-kun a sus clases y a los lugares que quiera ir para que no se pierda de nuevo. – dijo Juvia sin ánimos de ofender a Gajeel sino por lo que el profesor había dicho al principio de clases cuando lo presento.

\- Mujer no me molestes tú también con eso. Me demore por ir antes a los baños, por un golpe que recibí en toda la cara.. Ya sabes que me las arreglo bien solo. – dijo Gajeel mientras se cruzaba de brazos para acentuar su enojo por las palabras del profesor.

Juvia simplemente iba a reírse de las palabras de su amigo y preguntarle que golpe pero antes de que pudiese decir algo apareció una de sus nuevas amigas llamándola.

\- Juvia! Vamos a comer a la cafetería, quieres venir con nosotros? Va a estar Graaaay!. – grito Lucy desde la puerta.

\- Gray-sama va a estar? Juvia tiene que ir! No puede permitir que nadie se siente alado de él.. Ni siquiera tu rival del amor!. – Respondió Juvia mientras se levantaba del asiento.

\- Que no soy tu rival! – grito enojada Lucy.

\- Por cierto puede ir un amigo de Juvia a comer con nosotros? – pregunto Juvia, a lo que Lucy le respondió que si con la cabeza. – Gajeel-kun vamos a comer así conoce un poco más a quienes son nuestros compañeros.

Gajeel se estaba por negar pero la realidad es que tenía hambre y de última estaba juvia como para hablar. Es por eso que simplemente se paró de su lugar, guardo sus auriculares en el bolsillo, los llevaría por si la charla se volvía pesada o molesta, y se dispuso a ir junto a su amiga y la chica rubia que la había invitado.

Una vez en la confitería, pudo notar que las mujeres que lo acompañaban iban directo a una mesa donde había mucha gente. Un par de chicos peleando por quien comía mas rápido, una gritona que estaba con cartas y que los alentaba, otra que parecía que estaba con el novio hablando de cosas serias sin dar importancia a todo el bullicio que había a su alrededor. Cuando se estaban acercando más, ve como su amiga Juvia sale corriendo para ir a alentar a uno de los que estaban peleando, para la vista de Gajeel ese par eran bastante idiotas pero le resulto graciosa la escena que se armó, aunque claro nunca admitiría eso y menos el primer día de clases que lo conocían. Aun así apenas sonrió cuando vio la escena de juvia y el chico de pelo negro, ahora comprendía que ese era Gray y su amado aunque no sabía cómo es que se lo tomaba el pobre chico ya que Juvia era bastante pesada en ese sentido.

\- Gray-sama Juvia volvió y quiere almorzar a su lado! – dijo mientras lo asfixiaba de un abrazo. Cuando lo suelta se dirige a Gajeel. – vamos Gajeel-kun siéntate con nosotros.

El y la rubia deciden tomar un par de lugar que había, por suerte no estaba tan cerca de los idiotas competidores.

\- Ah Gajeel verdad? – dijo Lucy a lo que este asiente con la cabeza. – me haces el favor de guardar esos tres lugares? Es para los chicos que faltan que seguro están comprando aun el almuerzo..

Gajeel simplemente movió las sillas como para que nadie las sacara o se quisiesen sentar ahí. De pronto nota que tres chicos, sin decir nada, corren las sillas y se sientan en esos lugares. Cuando estaba por decirles algo de mala manera por no entender que las sillas estaban así por una razón, escucha a su nueva compañera Lucy decir algo.

\- Levy-chan te demoraste muchísimo! Seguro que es por tu culpa Droy. – dijo Lucy y luego se dirigió a su amigo Droy.. – deberías dejar de pedir tanta comida. - Dijo blanqueando los ojos.

Levy dejo su bandeja en la mesa y simplemente se sentó, sin notar que estaba ahora alado de su nuevo compañero y al cual no lo había conocido de la mejor manera. Aun así estaba más interesada en defender a su amigo de las palabras de Lucy.

\- vamos lu-chan no es necesario que digas eso.. Además fue mi culpa por no decidirme que comer – dijo la joven peliazul mientras miraba a su amigo para ver que las palabras de Lucy no le hayan lastimado.

Levy estaba tan distraída que no noto nada más a su alrededor hasta que su amigo Jet se dispuso a comentar algo que a ella se le había pasado de largo.

\- Oh tenemos al nuevo con nosotros. – dijo jet dirigiendo su mirada a Gajeel.

\- Ah si el es Gajeel-kun, éramos compañeros en Phantom Lord, lo quiero muchísimo pero como hermano asi que Gray-sama no tiene que preocuparse por los sentimientos de Juvia. – dijo la joven mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

\- Quien se preocupa? – respondió gray tratando de soltarse de los cariños de la peliazul.

\- Gray por favor ponte la remera que estamos comiendo todos. – dijo erza mientras tomaba de su bebida.

\- Pero que caraj.. En qué momento paso esto?.- dijo Gray mientras buscaba su remera por el piso.

\- A ver.. Así que eras de Phantom Lord.. Bueno ahora eres de Fairy Tail así que bienvenido cabeza de hierro. – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Natsu! – Grito Lucy desde su lugar. – A pena lo conociste hoy y ya le estas poniendo apodos! Ya te dije que algunos le puede molestar y comenzarían una pelea – regaño al pelirrosa.

\- Eh pelear? Pero si no lo dije de malas Lucy. Igual cabeza de hierro si quieres pelear no creas que no voy a responder. En esta academia soy el más fuerte de todos jijiji. – dijo confiado Natsu mientras se paraba en su asiento.

\- Desde cuando sos el más fuerte eh? Te recuerdo quien gano esta mañana?. – dijo gray mientras también se paraba en el asiento.

\- Se bajan inmediatamente los dos de ahí y se sientan como corresponde!. – Dijo Erza en un tono de voz elevado mientras golpeaba con ambas manos la mesa.

\- Si señor! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de amigos para evitar problemas.

\- Vamos vamos chicos no hace falta pelear.. Menos en la mesa donde está la presidenta de toda la academia y la princesa delegada del curso, que los puede mandar a hacer trabajos voluntarios por el resto del año. – dijo Cana mientras tiraba sus cartas.

\- Quien es la presidenta y la delegada? – pregunto Gajeel sin saber ya que era obviamente el nuevo.

\- Pues veras la delegada es nuestra princesa Levy. Vamos cariño no seas tímida y saluda a tu nuevo compañero aunque ya sabemos que se sienta alado tuyo. – Dijo Cana de una manera picara.

Levy se sonrojo no sabe si porque Gajeel la miraba sorprendido, porque sin darse cuenta se sentó a su lado sin notarlo o por la rabia de lo sucedido a la mañana y que aún no se lo había comentado a ninguna de sus amigas.

Gajeel no podía creer que la enana fuera la delega de ese grupo de locos. Le pareció extraño que pudiese poner orden en algún momento asique dedujo que debía ser que era una traga libros y por eso fue elegida. Aun así volvió a la conversación y pregunto por la presidenta.

\- La presidenta soy yo, Erza Scarlet y que sepas que estas en serios problemas por faltar el día de la inauguración siendo nuevo alumno es esta academia – dijo Erza parándose alado de el – espero una buena excusa por lo menos.

\- Tks.. No tengo ninguna. Solo no vine y punto. – respondió Gajeel mirando a otro lado, por alguna extraña razón no quería contar que estaba de mudanza, de todas formas no era algo que le importara a todos los demás.

\- No me gusta tu manera de hablar.. Además hoy llegaste tarde a clases y necesitaste la ayuda de un profesor para llegar al curso. Que escusa tienes para eso? – volvió a interrogar la pelirroja.

Levy se sentía mal porque una de las preguntas del interrogatorio iba dirigida a lo que sucedió en la mañana, aun se avergonzaba de haberlo golpeado pero también estaba bastante molesta por como reacciono este, tan así fue su enojo que no se percató de ver que estuviese bien después y solo se dirigió al curso tratando de olvidar que se lo cruzo. Y ahora no sabía si Gajeel le iba a decir a todos que fue su culpa por el golpe. Se moría de la vergüenza y no quería que sus amigos se burlaran de lo pasado, solo pudo bajar la mirada y apretar el borde de su falda con sus puños. Se levando de golpe llamando la atención de todos que se dedicaron a mirarla extrañados por su repentina actitud.

\- Etto.. Creo.. Digo tenía algo que hacer en el aula de delegados asique los veo en clases si?. Ah y Erza no deberías ser tan mala con el interrogatorio.. – dijo Levy para salir corriendo antes de que notaran que su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, sorprendidos de la actitud de Levy. Nadie se animó a hablar hasta que Erza volvió a sentarse en su lugar y cambiar de tema. Todos entendieron que el interrogatorio había terminado y se pusieron a seguir comiendo y reír de las tonteras que se les cruzaba por la cabeza. Algunos aun querían saber más de Gajeel pero este no era de hablar demasiado. En eso, cana se le acerca sentándose en el lugar de Levy.

\- Parece que la princesa te salvo no? – dijo de manera picara – acaso ustedes ya se habían conocido?

Gajeel solo se limitó a no responder y correr la mirada. De pronto escucho a los dos chicos con lo que vino la peliazul que hablaban como si estuviesen preocupados por algo.

\- Ey Droy.. Crees que Levy-chan este bien? No comió nada y salió prácticamente corriendo. Ella es bastante frágil como para que encima no coma. – hablaba jet mientras que su amigo asentía todos los dichos.

Gajeel sabía que se había ido por lo de la mañana pero aun así no era necesario que se vaya de esa forma, sin comer, menos que menos cuando lo que paso había sido culpa de ella. Estuvo decidido a ir a buscarla cuando antes de pararse le golpea un trozo de pan en toda la cara. Natsu y gray estaban peleando con comida y cayo él en la pelea. Le devolvió el pan de un solo golpe y empezaron una mini guerra de comida en la mesa. Eso sí, no duro demasiado la pelea ya que a los tres, le llego un golpe en toda la cabeza por parte de la presidenta para que se quedaran quietos en sus lugares.

En otro lado de la Academia, Levy se refugió en el aula de delegados.

\- Salí corriendo como una loca..- pensaba Levy. – ahora que voy a comer? Con todo lo que se armó ahí no tuve tiempo de probar algún bocado.. Deberíamos tener galletas en el curso de delegados por las dudas.. Será mejor que lo proponga en las reuniones..

Lo único que encontró Levy para comer fueron un par de caramelos en el bolsillo de su pullover. Se recostó en el escritorio del curso y siguió dándole cuerda a sus pensamientos.. Se sentía bastante confundida, y no entendía el porqué. El encuentro a la mañana con Gajeel había sido desastroso y a la vez le genero algo dentro de ella cuando miro sus ojos. Pero luego todo fue a peor y ahora era su compañero de curso y de banco, iban a estar así todo el año y por una extraña razón se sentía muy nerviosa alado de él..

\- de seguro es por cómo me trato a la mañana.. Verdad? – se dijo a si misma Levy.

La campana estaba a punto de sonar así que decidió volver al curso ya que no le gustaba llegar tarde a clases. A los minutos de que ella llegara, aparecieron todos sus amigos riendo y charlando. Algo que le encantaba de ver a Levy porque ese era el espíritu de la academia que tanto quería. Lo que le sorprendió fue lo rápido en que Gajeel encajo completamente con todo el grupo. Era de esperarse ya que todos eran bastantes amigables, sobretodo Natsu que le encantaba demostrar su afecto con retos y duelos a todo aquel que apareciese. Se notaba que ambos, tenían algo en la sangre que los hacia ser por demás competitivos ya que Gajeel no se reusaba a ningún duelo. Se sentaron todos en sus lugares y siguieron con las charlas, esperando a que venga el próximo profesor. Cuando Lucy y Cana que se sentaban delante de Levy y Gajeel se voltearon para la pizarra, Gajeel saco algo del bolsillo y lo dejo en la mesa de Levy, sorprendiéndola.

\- No comiste nada. Por lo menos come unas galletas para no desmayarte del hambre. – le dijo Gajeel sin mirarla. – tampoco pensaba decir que llegue tarde por culpa de una enana que no sabe abrir las puertas, asique la próxima vez no te vayas sin comer.

Levy se quedó sorprendida del gesto que había tenido el chico y que se haya preocupado por ella. No se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo por como la había tratado antes, aun así por una extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido ante el gesto de Gajeel..

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Bueno bueno bueno.. Tenemos el cap 4. Como siempre espero que este siendo de su agrado... ya avise que pienso publicar capítulos los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga.**

 **Me la paso bien escribiendo en general y más si es de una pareja que me gusta o de un manga que me gusta, asique espero que los que lo lean le sigan dando una oportunidad...**

 **Ya saben que si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber porque no es intencional... ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Así que se pueden imaginar que habrá :D Bueno creo que eso es todo! Ahora si los gracias :D :**

 **Gracias BianWW! Gracias de verdad por el apoyo que le estas dando a la historia. Aunque sea uno el que la lea la seguire hasta terminar!.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El día termino normal, Levy seguía algo nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado con Gajeel y le sorprendía su forma de preocuparse por el hecho de que no comió, aunque después de ese gesto se limitó a dormir o no prestar atención en clases y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Es más cuando sonó el timbre de salida, se fue sin decir una palabra. Los demás simplemente se despidieron amigablemente de todos y cada uno se retiró a sus hogares o a donde las ganas de seguir riendo los llevase, a la mayoría le gustaba dar una que otra vuelta antes de volver a sus hogares.

Entre las que les gusta pasear un rato antes de volver a sus casa, estaban Erza, Lucy y Levy que decidieron hacer un poco de shopping e ir a ver los negocios de ropa para fiestas ya que Lucy iba a festejar su cumpleaños pero por primera vez iba a ser una fiesta en la cual todo sería como una chica normal, es decir que no habría bailes o gente mayor que no conociese, simplemente podría invitar a sus amigos, dar un poco de comida y mucha bebida mientras se bailaba toda la noche. Aún faltaban tiempo para que fuese su fiesta, es más faltaban 3 meses pero la realidad es que solo querían salir, pasear y reír entre amigas y si de paso podían ver ropa y comprarse algo lindo mejor que mejor. Pasearon por varios locales, mientras miraban las vidrieras hasta que llagaron a un local donde solo vendían vestidos juveniles. Lucy no podía irse sin probar alguno que otro asique simplemente arrastro a sus amigas hasta el local para que empezaran a verlos todos. Revisaron cada rincón del local y Lucy eligió unos cuantos vestidos y corrió al probador a probárselos. Mientras ella se probaba uno por uno y salía a mostrarles a sus amigas como le quedaban, Erza aprovecho para hablar con Levy.

\- Levy.. Lo de hoy en el almuerzo fue por lo que te pregunte a la mañana? De que si habían vuelto?.. – pregunto afligida Erza. – vos sabes que no quise hacerte sentir mal..

\- No para nada.. Erza no te preocupes. Ese tema quedo en el pasado.. Además dudo mucho que alguna vez vuelvan.. – dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa. La realidad aunque era un tema que le dolía, ya habían pasado años y trataba de no pensar en ellos.. Pero después de lo que Erza le pregunto a la mañana, tenía la extraña sospecha de que el niño con el que soñó debía de ser él..

\- No pudiste volver a hablar con él? – pregunto Erza sacándola de sus pensamientos..

\- La verdad es qu.. – no pudo terminar de decir nada porque salió Lucy muy ansiosa con un vestido hermoso. – Lu-chan! Ese vestido es hermoso! – dijo Levy olvidándose del tema que estaba hablando con Erza.

\- Sii lo se! Creo que este me lo llevo si o si. – dijo Lucy mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Erza al saber que no podría hablar más con Levy decidió alabar a su amiga que realmente le quedaba ese vestido.

\- Es un hecho que ese vestido estaba destinado para ti Lucy, asique será mejor que te lo lleves. – dijo Erza mientras miraba como sonreía su amiga por verse tan linda con el vestido.

Lucy simplemente agradeció los halagos de sus amigas y volviendo al vestidor se colocó el uniforme y salió con el vestido que definitivamente se pondría el día de su fiesta. Una vez en caja, Lucy pago su vestido y el trio de amigas se dispuso a salir de local con bolsas de compras.

Entre compras y charlas, no notaron la hora y la noche les cayó encima. Se despidieron y cada una volvió a sus casas. Levy al llegar a su casa, hizo lo de siempre y en lo que iba de camino a su cuarto, comenzó a dejar sus cosas por el camino. Llego a su cuarto y empezó a cambiarse el uniforme por algo más cómodo. Primero se saco la falda y la doblo prolijamente para que no se ensucie. También hizo lo mismo con el pullover, quedando así en camisa, bombacha y medias. Se giró como para ir al baño y se sacó la camisa y el corpiño. Se colocó la remera grande que usaba para dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se sacó las medias. Luego de eso se puso un short y se recostó a leer un poco para poder dormir. Levy nunca noto, debido a la costumbre, que su ventana estaba abierta y que del otro lado de ese balcón había un chico que quedo con la boca abierta por ver como su joven vecina se desnudaba frente a sus ojos, no la había visto del todo ya que cuando se sacó la camisa estaba de espalda pero aun así pudo ver más de lo que debería. Estaba bastante sorprendido ya que no solo era su vecina sino que para su suerte también era su compañera de curso.

\- La comida esta lista. – dijo el más joven de los vecinos. – deberías cerrar la ventana antes de que te enfermes.

Gajeel no salía del asombro al saber que la enana era su vecina y que encima su cuarto daba al de ella. Se quedó quieto pensando en lo que había visto o casi vio. Luego del día que habían tenido los dos, lo que menos esperaba era verla tan cerca. Nunca se imaginó todas las coincidencias que habían tenido los dos. Aunque pudo notar que ella no sabía nada de que vivían alado del otro, ahora si agradecía no haber comentado lo de la mudanza.

\- Vamos cabeza de chorlito. Que la cena esta lista y papá no me deja empezar a comer porque no estas. – volvió a repetir Romeo.

\- Quien te crees que sos para llamarme así renacuajo? Más vale que corras por qué sino.. – amenazo Gajeel y su hermano empezó a correr.

\- G.. Gajeel?.. – Se preguntó Levy mientras levantaba la vista de su libro – juraría que sentí su voz.. Debo estar completamente loca para sentir su voz tan cerca.

Levy se levantó de la cama y noto que su ventana estaba abierta, decidió cerrarla por si refrescaba a la noche. En lo que la cierra ve que en el balcón de frente había luz, ahí recordó que ahora tenía vecinos y que debería cerrar las cortinas por lo menos. No sabía si ahí dormía Romeo o su hermano mayor y sería muy vergonzoso que la vieran cuando se cambiara o saliera de bañarse asique simplemente cerro tanto las puertas del balcón y las cortinas para así irse a dormir.

En la casa de los Redfox..

\- Ya era hora de que bajaran a comer. – dijo molesto el padre.

\- Lo siento viejo.. Es que tenía que terminar unas tareas para mañana. Además fue un dia agotador asique no me jodas. – respondió Gajeel mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

\- Pero si estabas como bobo quieto en tu escritorio.. No estabas haciendo nada. – dijo romeo mientras Gajeel lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. – por cierto sabias que la vecina tiene el mismo uniforme que vos? Capas que son compañeros..

\- Que? Son compañeros? Más vale que seas amable con ella ya que por lo que comentaba tu abuelo era una chica encantadora. – dijo el Redfox mayor.

Gajeel simplemente no dijo nada y empezó a comer en silencio. No sabía que la enana termino siendo su vecina, eran muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y no estaba de humor para eso o para los comentarios de su padre. Todos disfrutaban de sus comidas mientras miraban la televisión, no eran de hablar muchos excepto por Romeo pero el único que le prestaba atención era su padre, al terminar, Romeo acomodo los platos, Gajeel los empezó a lavar mientras los otros dos hacían un rato de sobremesa. Cuando su padre se dispuso a ir al trabajo los otros dos se dirigieron cada uno a su cuarto. En lo que caminaban Romeo le hablo a Gajeel.

\- Por cierto Gajeel, Levy es muy linda asique ella será mi novia – dijo romeo. – Por lo tanto no puedes acercarte mucho a ella me escuchaste? – dijo el joven enamorado.

\- Ja como si me importara la enana.. – respondió Gajeel mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Enana? Quiere decir que ya la viste y hablaste con ella?. – cuestionó Romeo. A lo que Gajeel lo ignora y cierra su puerta del cuarto. – siempre tan comunicativo..

Una vez en su cuarto, Gajeel noto que el balcón del frente estaba cerrado. Se preguntó si la enana se había dado cuenta que él era su vecino o no. Con eso en mente se fue a dormir. Debería contárselo o no? Mañana vería que haría con ese tema.

A la mañana siguiente Gajeel se preparó para asistir a clases, como no era de los más aplicados no siempre llegaba con el tiempo de sobra sino que más bien llegaba con el tiempo justo. Supuso que la enana era bastante aplicada asique lo más probable es que ella saliera temprano de su casa, esperaba eso ya que aún no quería cruzársela en la calle y que supiese que eran vecinos.

Al llegar al aula noto que ya la mayoría estaba menos la enana. Le pareció raro ya que para él ella tenía pinta de ser bastante responsable. Se quedó parado un rato al borde de la puerta cuando de pronto siente que alguien lo choca.

\- Oh perdón no te vi.. - dijo la peliazul mientras se refregaba la frente por el choque.

\- Enserio? Creo que eso es más probable que yo lo diga enana.. – respondió Gajeel burlándose del comentario de la chica.

\- Sos un idiota.. – respondió Levy ante el comentario del chico.

\- Vamos enana es temprano para andar enojada y para insultar cuando tú tienes la culpa de los golpes.. – dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Levy! Toma.. me olvide de darte estas copias. Son para que cada alumno se anote en los clubes. Hay que entregarlos mañana asique si puedes dáselo a todos para que los llenen. – dijo Freed sin notar que Levy estaba peleando con Gajeel.

\- Oh gracias Freed, ya ahora le pido a los chicos que los llenen. – le respondió Levy con una gran sonrisa.

\- Genial. Asegúrate de hacer que te escuchen no? – le dijo Freed guineando un ojo. – por cierto esta noche nos vemos. Cuídate Levy. – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la joven, haciendo que esta se ruborice.

Gajeel que presencio todo estaba bastante molesto, no entendía bien por qué pero quiso creer que era porque ambos lo habían ignorado por completo. Luego de que el joven se fuera a su curso, Levy y Gajeel entraron por fin al aula y notaron que nadie había prestado atención a lo sucedido excepto por una castaña entrometida que estaba tirando las cartas y sonriendo de manera picara por lo que vio en la entrada del curso.

Las clases estaban por comenzar y todos toman asiento. De pronto aparece el profesor Bob, un poco afeminado pero nadie podía negar que sus clases eran bastante entretenidas. Era el profesor de música y baile. Explico a todos como se trataría su materia y algunos estaba entretenidos y otros no tanto ya que los obligaría a aprender a cantar, tocar algún instrumento y hasta realizar bailes de salón. A pesar de todo, los alumnos le prestaron atención ya que de todas las materias era la más tranquila y por lo menos les permitía hablar entre ellos. La clase estaba por terminar y minutos antes de que esto pase Levy le pidió permiso al profesor para poder hablar y cumplir con una de sus actividades como delegada entregando los formularios. El profesor de dijo que no había problema y dándole tiempo a los chicos, se retiró luego de despedirse.

\- Chi.. Chicos.. Por favor podrían llenar estos formularios de los clubes?.. Por favor.. – dijo en voz baja Levy mientras veía como todos sus compañeros estaban entretenidos en otras cosa sin escucharla.

\- Ey ustedes! Más vale de llenar bien los formularios y no hagan quedar mal a esta clase me oyeron todos?! – dijo Erza parándose para hablarles a todos. – vamos Levy tienes que sacar tu voz del interior si quieres que estos locos te escuchen.. No siempre voy a estar para ser tu vocera.. – le dijo a modo de susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Levy se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido y paso a entregar las hojas a sus compañeros. Por suerte todos completaron el formulario y se sintió más aliviada. La campana sonó dando lugar a las demás clases. Una vez terminadas estas, y sonando el timbre del almuerzo, todos se reunieron en la cafetería para disfrutar de la comida todos juntos como solían hacerlos y de paso comentar en los clubes que se habían anotado cada uno.

\- Yo me anote en el de literatura..- dijo Lucy mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa.

\- Eso era obvio sabiendo que a Levy y a ti les gusta tanto leer y escribir. Por mi parte estoy en la editorial del semanal Fairy Tail. – dijo cana. – puede que este año sea aparte de la que escribe el horóscopo, la que de consejos amorosos. – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a sus amigas, estas solo la ignoraron y siguieron hablando.

\- Juvia se anotó en natación y no ve las horas de empezar con los entrenamientos. – dijo Juvia emocionada. – Gajeel-kun en que club se inscribió? – pregunto la azulada.

\- En el club de basketball. Supongo que es el que menos me molesta. - Respondió Gajeel mientras bebía una gaseosa.

\- Oh Gajeel-kun será compañero de Natsu y gray-sama. – volvió a hablar la joven azulada.

\- Jijiji que bueno cabeza de tornillo. Seremos compañeros, pero te tengo que advertir que aquí el mejor soy yo. – hablo Natsu.

\- Si claro como si vos fueras el mejor en algo. Te recuerdo que yo soy el indispensable en el equipo. – dijo gray cruzándose de brazos.

\- Juvia cree que Gray-sama es el mejor de todos y Juvia ira de nuevo a alentarlo en todos los partidos al igual que el año pasado. – dijo Juvia. – aunque ahora también ira para alentar a su hermano.

\- Oh chicos.. Hablaban de los clubes? – dijo Levy mientras se acercaba a sus amigos. – yo estoy en el de li…

\- Literatura. Lo sabemos Levy. – dijeron todos al unísono, poniendo nerviosa a la joven azulada.

\- Yo me anote en el de cocina al igual que Mirajane y Lisanna. – comento Droy. – creo que el hermano de ellas se anotó en lucha aunque no estoy seguro..

\- Yo soy el velocista – dijo Jet.

\- Y alguien sabes en que se anotó la presidenta y el vice? – pregunto Gajeel.

\- Erza en artes marciales, donde aprende para mantener el orden en la academia y Jerall en la editorial junto con cana. – respondió Lucy.

\- Ey Lucy.. Este año también vas a irme a animar? – pregunto el joven pelirosa poniendo nerviosa a la rubia.

\- Sii.. sii seguro que si voy a ir.. emm junto con Levy por supuesto. No Levy?- dijo girando la cabeza para que Natsu no notara que estaba poniéndose roja.

\- Claro que sí. – dijo con una sonrisa. – cómo no voy a ir a animar a mis mejores amigos. Por cierto Gray es mejor que te pongas la camisa por lo menos antes de que llegue Erza – dijo algo avergonzada Levy.

\- Levy mira a Gray-sama. Juvia no quiere que Levy sea su rival en el amor. –dijo Juvia llorando mientras abrazaba a Gray.

\- Yo.. Yo nunca seria tu rival Juvia. Gray es como mi hermano, lo conozco desde siempre asique no te preocupes. – respondió Levy con una sonrisa para calmar a Juvia.

\- Si es cierto. A demás a mi princesa le espera un chico más al estilo de un caballero. – dijo Cana mirando sus cartas. – ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas no amore mio? – dijo mirando a la azulada que se puso muy nerviosa.

\- Ca.. Cana por favor para de tirar las cartas pensando en mi futuro si?.. Basta de.. caballeros.. – dijo apenada Levy, a lo que solo entendió el comentario gray poniéndose nervioso por ella.

\- Con que no queremos caballeros eh?.. Bueno capas que no sea solo eso o simplemente aparezca un bruto que te sorprenda.. – volvió a insistir Cana.

\- Ya cana. Deja en paz a Levy. – dijo gray algo molesto tratando de salvar a su amiga.

Todos quedaron callados pensando en que era lo que pasaba, algunos miraban a Gray por su reacción mientras otros notaban el nerviosismo que crecía en el interior de Levy. Para suerte de los dos, un chico que simplemente le gustaba que todos estén alegres y que no era bueno notando los ambientes tensos, se dispuso a hablar para calmar todo.

\- Bueno bueno bueno.. Ahora Levy ya que sos la delegada tienes idea de los horarios de los clubes para ir sabiendo.. – pregunto el pelirosa. – danos una ventaja por ser tus amigos así estamos preparados. – dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que animo el ambiente.

\- Si claro.. Verán.. – Levy agradeció que se cambiara el tema y poniendo una cara de pensativa, siguió hablando. – literatura son todos los viernes a la tarde, editorial y natación son los martes y jueves a la tarde, cocina los miércoles y viernes, velocista es todos los días para entrenar al igual que artes marciales y lucha.. Ah y por ultimo basketball es lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde. Esos son los horarios.

\- Genial Lucy! Tengo los mismos días que vos trabajas asique podremos juntarnos los otros días como siempre a estudiar. – dijo animado Natsu.

\- Si claro. Este año tienes que tener mejores notas asique no hay drama de que estudiemos. Recuerda que si bajas en promedio no te van a dejar jugar y serás siempre el suplente. – dijo Lucy.

Natsu simplemente respondió que no se preocupara que el sería el más inteligente. Ese comentario hizo que todos comenzaran a reír en la mesa y él se molestara por eso.

\- que tiene que ver el promedio con jugar? Acaso si tienes bajas notas no podes jugar? – pregunto preocupado Gajeel.

\- Lo que sucede es que el profesor Jura es bastante estricto en ese caso. Le gusta que sus alumnos sean también buenos en la parte académica. Por lo general si ve que te va mal en las materias suele pedir a otros alumnos que ayuden a sus jugadores. – comento Levy. – es así como Lucy termino ayudando a Natsu con las materias. El profesor Jura se lo pidió..

\- Entonces estoy en problemas.. – dijo Gajeel rascándose la nuca en modo de preocupación.

\- Porque? – pregunto Levy antes de darse cuenta que hablaba con él de manera muy normal.

\- Veras enana.. Soy bueno en muchas cosas.. – dijo con una sonrisa soberbia. – pero en algunas materias y sobre todo las de muchas lectura no soy tan bueno como quisiera..

\- Bueno, en ese caso tendrás que esperar a ver que tutor te pone el profesor.. – le respondió Levy con una gran sonrisa.

Gajeel simplemente se quedó pensando en lo que le diría el profesor. Él conocía sus notas y era seguro que le pondría a alguien para que lo ayudara. No le gustaba la idea de tener un compañero que le esté molestando para estudiar pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo si es que quería jugar.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Buenas día, tardes, noche, amanecer, atardecer o lo que sea cuando estén leyendo.. Aquí tenemos el cap 5. Como siempre espero que este siendo bien aceptado.. Ya comente antes pero lo repito por las dudas, pienso publicar capítulos los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga o como me organice.**

 **Me la paso bien escribiendo, tan así es la cosa que ya estoy empezando otra historia pero cuando junte un par de capítulos como lo hice con esta recién la empezare a publicar..**

 **Ya saben que si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Bueno creo que eso es todo! Ahora si los gracias :D :**

 **Gracias Crispy Silverquill! Gracias por la review y valoro muchísimo que te tomes el laburo de escribir a pesar de que tengas otras responsabilidades.. A mí me pasa lo mismo asique te re entiendo :) espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Gracias BianWW! Gracias de verdad por el apoyo que das desde el primer cap! Por ahora seguirán siendo dos cap por semana sé que sería mejor de la otra forma pero por ahora supongo que seguiré así jeje y es muy cierto lo que decís de que las historias primero las escribimos para nosotros y recién las compartimos. Besotes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El día siguió tranquilo con las demás clases. Como siempre unos pocos prestaban atención mientras que la mayoría prefería charlar durante las clases. Igual, para sorpresa de todos, el día se pasó bastante rápido finalizando así la jornada. La mayoría salía tranquilo del curso y en pequeños grupos se disponían a irse cada uno a sus hogares. Gajeel pudo ver que la pequeña delegada salió apurada del curso en cuanto vio pasar a un chico alto y de cabello verde. Él lo reconoció al momento y sabía que era el chico con el que había hablado a la mañana y que prácticamente lo había ignorado. Vio como Levy se iba caminando con él mientras le entregaba unos papeles, supuso que serían los de los clubes por lo que escucho a la mañana. Gajeel al ver como se iban juntos simplemente gruño por lo bajo, le molestaba un poco verla irse tan sonriente junto a un chico pero no entendía bien el porqué. Desde que se la cruzo por primera vez pensaba demasiado en ella para su gusto. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y simplemente guardo sus cosas y se fue para su casa al igual que la mayoría. Justo el grupo de Natsu también estaba de salida así que simplemente los acompaño hasta la allí ya que desde el portón todos tomaban caminos distintos.

Al llegar a su casa, Gajeel quiso relajarse en silencio en el sillón pero su padre le empezó a hacer preguntas, cortándole así su seuda tranquilidad.

\- Y? que tal te va en la academia? Ya te adaptaste o aun no? – Pregunto el padre.

\- Es aburrido como cualquier academia.. No es la gran cosa.. Por momentos es tranquilo y a la vez no. – dijo Gajeel mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás del sillón. – Y supongo que ya me adapte aunque están todos locos ahí.. – siguió hablando mientras cerraba los ojos esperando relajarse.

\- Todos locos eh? – Dijo sonriendo el padre – con razón encajaste jajaja tiene sentido.. – dicho esto empezó a reírse de forma burlona.

Gajeel solo lo ignoro con cara de pocos amigos y considerando que su padre podía seguirle haciendo preguntas, se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto. Al entrar pudo notar que la luz del cuarto de Levy estaba apaga, le parecía extraño ya que ella había salido antes pero cuando recordó con quien se había ido caminando, se volvió a molestar. Recordó que cuando hablaron a la mañana, el chico le dijo que la vería a la noche, eso tal vez significaba que tendrían una cita o algo así. Ya estaba oscureciendo y le resultaba raro que saliese a mitad de semana, por como la veía tomar notas durante las clases sabía que era una chica bastante aplicada y salir con un chico a mitad de semana le parecía poco responsable para la delegada del curso. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba pensando de nuevo en la enana y eso le empezaba a molestar. Decidió despejar un poco la cabeza e hizo lo único que lo calmaba cuando se molestaba, agarro su guitarra que se la había regalado su abuelo hace años y simplemente se puso a tocar mientras estaba tirado en el piso.

\- como si me importara lo que haga la enana.. – pensó Gajeel mientras tocaba la guitarra.

Paso el tiempo y ya empezaba a sentirse más tranquilo pero no tanto como quisiera. Para su alegría, sonó su celular. Deja la guitarra en un costado y lo agarra. Al tomarlo, vio que tenía un mensaje de sus viejos compañeros de Phantom. Al leer el texto, una sonrisa volvió a su rostro y simplemente agarro una campera y salió de su cuarto, al dirigirse a la puerta de salida, simplemente le aviso a su padre que no se quedaría a cenar y sencillamente salió.

Su padre suspiraba y esperaba que con el cambio de casa él cambiara un poco ese tipo de actitudes y que dejara de lado esos tipos de salidas. Lo único que ahora podía esperar es que fuera más listo para evitar problemas y que en algún momento recapacitara y dejara de ser lo que había sido en su vieja academia.

Gajeel simplemente camino hasta donde se encontraban sus viejos amigos. Los pudo ver saliendo de un mini mercado, que estaba abierto las 24hs del día, con botellas de cerveza y se acercó a ellos.

\- Ey Redfox tanto tiempo! – dijo un chico bastante alto y de hombros anchos.

\- Tampoco es que fue tanto tiempo Aria. O acaso es que te sentías solo sin mí? – Dijo Gajeel a modo de burla – ya sabes que a mí no me van esas mariconadas.

\- Tranquilo viejo.. Con ese temperamento nunca serias mi tipo. – respondió Aria siguiéndole el juego a Gajeel – bueno como sea, vamos que todos están en la plaza tomando y fumando.

Al llegar a la plaza pudo ver a los demás sentados en los bancos y algunos en el pasto.

\- Por fin llegan.. – Dijo Sue mientras se acercaba a Aria para tomar una de las botellas – oh Gajeel que raro verte y sin alitas de hada jeje.. – se burló la joven.

Gajeel solo la miro con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó junto a los demás.

\- Vamos chicos no es culpa suya que su padre lo quisiera cambiar a esa academia.. – le ayudo Aria cuando vio que su amigo ya empezaba a tener su famosa cara de odio.

\- Tsk.. Ya saben que no tienen que molestarme.. Y menos ahora que no estoy de humor.. – sentencio Gajeel a modo de advertencia para los demás. – por cierto no veo a Totomaru.. Donde se metió? Pensé que todos me darían la bienvenida. - dijo de modo soberbio.

\- Pues veras.. Está haciendo un trabajito de logística.. – dijo Sue con una pícara sonrisa. Al ver el desconcierto de su viejo compañero se explicó. – lo que sucede es que le intereso una chica y como ésta lo mando a volar todo el tiempo, él está tratando de averiguar más de ella para así.. Cazarla digamos. Tu viste como es él con ese tema.. – dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

Gajeel solo reía al pensar en la pobre chica que fuera la próxima víctima de su amigo. No le agradaban sus métodos, se podía volver un acosador si era necesario y no descansaba hasta lograr sus objetivos. Pero que podía hacer, cada cual consigue mujer como quiere o puede y la vida amorosa de sus amigos nunca fue una prioridad en su vida así que solamente quiso pasar el rato y tomar junto a sus viejos compañeros.

En otra parte de la ciudad.. Levy se encontraba trabajando junto a sus amigos pero ya hace un tiempo se le hacía difícil por cierto individuo que se aparecía en el café.

\- Po.. Por favor señor agradecería que dejara de insinuarme. – dijo Levy mientras trataba de alejarse de un joven.

\- Vamos preciosa hace mucho que vengo a este café.. Puedes llamarme Totomaru.. – le dijo el chico mientras la agarraba del mentón.. – esta noche no quiero que te me escapes como siempre..

Levy trago saliva asustada ante la cercanía del chico para con ella. No se animaba a gritar ya que había otros clientes y no quería tener problemas después. Pero para su suerte, Minerva vio lo que pasaba, era una compañera de trabajo que a pesar de su apariencia delicada y de una fina mujer era más bien una guerrera que le molestaba esas actitudes de los clientes. Con su metro sesenta y cinco se paró frente al joven y le saco la mano de la cara de Levy.

\- Señor lo invito a irse por las buenas ya que soy una dama. Pero si insiste con gusto le enseño lo que es capaz de hacer una verdadera fiera. – dijo minerva con ojos amenazadores.

\- Ok ok.. No es para que nos pongamos así. – Dijo el joven poniendo las manos en el bolsillo mientras sonreía de manera burlona – Por hoy lo dejaremos preciosa.. – Dijo mirando a Levy por el costado de Minerva – No creo que te resistas la próxima vez.. – se alejó del lugar.

\- Etto.. Gracias Minerva. No sé qué hubiese hecho si no aparecías.. – dijo avergonzada Levy.

\- Tranquila no hay problema.. Ya sabes que me molesta los clientes así.. Pero como sabes vas a tener que tomar otro camino a tu casa. Ya que no sabemos si te seguirá o no. – dijo preocupada Minerva. A lo que Levy solo asintió y siguieron con el trabajando antes de que Aquario notara que no estaban atendiendo las mesas.

Volviendo a la plaza. Gajeel disfrutaba de tomar y fumar con sus viejos amigos mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido. Seguían disfrutando de la noche y en eso aparece una figura conocida para él.

\- Eh tan rápido terminaste con la chica? Ya decía yo que no eras muy bueno en ese tema.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras que todos se reían del comentario.

\- Ja es lo que tú crees.. Si la tuviese no me verían por días aunque no sé si la pequeña aguantaría el ritmo. – dijo Totomaru mientras le sacaba una botella de cerveza a uno de los chicos que estaba ahí.

\- Otra vez te sacaron del lugar no? Apuesto a que ni siquiera pudiste hablar con ella.. – dijo Aria mientras contenía una risa por la cara de su amigo. – seguro alguien evito que te acercaras como siempre.. Quien fue esta vez? – pregunto.

\- Minerva.. La mujer esa da miedo cuando defiende a las de su género. – respondió Totomaru. – igual para la semana seguramente logre algo. La semana que viene no se me escapa, pienso averiguar por lo menos en donde vive.

Gajeel se reía de lo patético que podía ser su amigo y de cómo todos se burlaban de él. Siguió tomando y disfrutando de la locura de sus viejos amigos. Cuando noto que era tiempo de volver, se burlaron de él pensando que ahora le interesaba ir a clases pero a él no le importo en lo más mínimo, solo ignoro todos sus comentarios y decidió volver a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, ya todos estaban dormidos o por lo menos fingiéndolo ya que sabía que su padre no dormía cuando el salía de esta forma y para su suerte ese día no trabajaba de noche. Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie entro a habitación y lo primero que noto fue que el balcón de la enana seguía igual a como estaba cuando se fue, era obvio que no había vuelvo todavía. Le molesto muchísimo saber que andaba de parejita con ese chico y que encima no volvía a su casa cuando ya era tarde. Ignorando la rabia que le daba saber eso se fue a acostar para así no pensar más en ella.

Volviendo al trabajo de Levy..

\- Lu-chan segura que quieres que me quede contigo?. Si es por lo que paso con el chico.. – dijo Levy pero no pudo terminar la frase que su amiga la interrumpió.

\- Para nada Levy-chan. Simplemente quiero que te quedes conmigo. Es que quería hablar contigo.. Ya sabes charla de chicas. – dijo Lucy.

\- Esa charla es sobre un pelirosa no? Jeje – rio contenta Levy.

\- Sii! Es por él. Vamos quédate conmigo y charlamos. – insistió Lucy a modo de súplica.

Levy acepto ya que también le gustaba pasar tiempo con su amiga de esa forma aunque implicara que sería una noche en la que se desvelarían hablando de chicos o de un chico en específico. Ambas amigas se subieron al auto que esperaba a Lucy y se dirigieron a su casa. Una vez ahí y luego de que se pusieran cómodas y empezaron a hablar.

\- La verdad que me gusta muchísimo, Levy. – dijo la rubia. – pero no sé qué hacer ya que por rato siento que yo también le gusto pero después se vuelve un idiota y no sé qué pensar.. Él es hermoso.. Sus ojos que siempre parece que te miran con pasión, su cuerpo trabajado, es tan atlético y divertido. Siempre nos anima a todos y es.. Es él.. No sé cómo decirlo.. Me enamore de él cuándo era chica y luego de muchos años lo encontré en la academia. Así que no sé cómo actuar cuando estoy con él.. Que me aconsejas Levy-chan?. – pregunto.

\- Pues.. Soy mala en este tipo de temas ya que no tengo tanta experiencia.. Pero por lo que leí en miles de libros de romance.. Solo tienes que acercarte de a poco a él.. Ganártelo y que él se fije en ti.. Tienes tantos puntos a favor Lu-chan.. Sos una de las chicas más lindas de toda la academia, además sos súper inteligente y buena con todos. – dijo Levy. – deberías aprovechar las clases particulares para así poder acercarte más a él..

\- Esa es una gran idea Levy.. Tengo que lograr que el caiga enamorado de mí y que se me declare como en los libros de amor. – dijo esperanzada Lucy. – bueno será mejor que durmamos Levy.. Mañana hay clases y encima toca gimnasia.

Ambas amigas se durmieron profundamente luego de toda la noche de charla que habían tenido.

Al otro día, Gajeel va a clases con cara de pocos amigos al notar que el balcón de su vecina seguía igual que la noche anterior.. Suponía que la enana se había visto con ese chico y encima no había vuelto a dormir a su casa. Le molestaba un montón el pensar en eso. Cuando llega al curso, pasa la puerta y ve que en un rincón estaban Gray y Erza hablando de lo que parecía un tema delicado ya que sus caras decían eso, decidió ignorarlos y simplemente tomo asiento, estaba molesto y ver que la enana no había llegado aún no ayudaba con su enojo..

\- que tan irresponsable puede ser? Acaso piensa faltar para pasar el día con ese chico? – pensaba Gajeel.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos y en su enojo pero al ver quienes llegaban por la puerta se calmó un poco. Pudo ver como la enana llegaba del brazo junto a la rubia.

\- Oh chicas llegaron.. – dijo Erza que ya había dejado de hablar con gray y se dirigía a su lugar.

\- Lo sentimos es que nos dormimos. Anoche fue noche de chicas y quedamos hablando hasta tarde. – dijo Lucy.

\- Aahh se juntan y no invitan? Eso no hacen las amigas no princesa? – dijo Cana algo dolida.

\- Lo siento Cana, fue cosa de última hora. La próxima será en mi casa así que ahí vas a tener que ir si o sí. Al igual que Erza. – dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba. – oh hola Gajeel. Buen día. – volvió a sonreír mientras lo saludaba.

\- Buen día enana – Gajeel no la podía mirar estaba algo avergonzado de haber creído que se quedó con ese chico cuando solo se había ido a la casa de la rubia, aunque luego de escuchar que se había quedado con ella, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo y por dentro le alegraba saber que no se había quedado en la casa de un chico.

Todos tomaron asiento y antes de que llegara el profesor, Erza se acerca a Levy y mientras se apoya en su banco le comienza a hablar.

\- Levy.. Gray me conto lo que paso ayer con cana.. Dijo que trato de ayudarte pero que no lo logro del todo bien.. Quería saber cómo es que est.. – decía erza hasta que Levy se queda dura y baja la mirada.

Gajeel no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban pero supuso que querían privacidad así que se puso los auriculares y empezó a escuchar música aunque más bajo de lo normal porque quería escuchar de lo que hablaban sin que parezca que estaba escuchando.

\- Estoy bien Erza. Sé que Cana no lo hizo apropósito. Nadie sabe la verdad de las cosas. Solo tú y Gray así que es lógico que esos comentarios duelan pero no es su culpa. Tampoco quiero contarles a todos lo sucedido porque es mejor dejar las cosas como están. – dijo Levy algo apenada.

\- Tu sabes que no fue tu culpa verdad? – dijo Erza.

\- Yo.. Yo sé que.. – en lo que hablaba Levy llega el profesor pidiendo que todos tomen asiento. Erza se disculpa y toma su lugar.. Dejando a Levy con la cabeza agachas. En eso Gajeel se saca los auriculares y escucha por lo bajo..

Yo sé que es mi culpa.. – decía Levy entre suspiros y de modo muy bajo para no ser escuchada.

Gajeel podía sentir que Levy quería llorar y que se contenía para así no llamar la atención y fingía con una gran sonrisa para no preocupar a Erza que por ratos la miraba. Verla así hizo que un gran nudo se le formara en la garganta, había sentido el dolor con el que dijo esas palabras esperando que nadie la escuchara. No quiso mirarla ni decir nada para que no se diera cuenta que la había escuchado y solo pudo prestar atención a las demás clases esperando que se le pasara y volviera a sonreír como la había visto los otros días.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Muy buenas a toditos!.. Aquí está el cap 6. Como siempre digo, espero que este siendo de su agradoo.. Ya comente antes pero lo repito porque quiero que salgan más palabras XD bueno pienso publicar capítulos los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga o como me organice, por ahora me doy tiempo.**

 **Me gusta mucho escribir y para los que me sigan a mí y no solo a la historia, ya verán otras historias basadas en dos canciones que me encantaron..**

 **Ya saben que si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Bueno creo que eso es todo! Ahora si los gracias :D :**

 **Gracias BianWW! Lamento en el alma los horrores de ortografía! Tengo 25años y la verdad que me molesta tenerlos. Lo releo al fanfic antes de subirlo pero por lo visto se me escapan varios aun.. Igual tratare de estar más atenta! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Las clases continuaron y Levy trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo que Erza le había dicho. Ya hacía años que no pensaba en él. En ellos. Pero desde que lo soñó, parecía que el destino se había encaprichado en traerlos de nuevo a su presente. Los últimos días, no pensar en ellos le resultaba difícil y los únicos que saben lo que realmente pasa son Gray y Erza. Ya en sus infancias los había preocupado demasiado y no quería volver a verlos de la misma forma. Levy sabía que todo lo que sentía y todo lo que pensara se lo tendría que guardar aunque eso le provocara ganas de gritar y llorar ya que no quería preocupar a nadie nunca más.

Por primera vez, Levy estuvo tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho el timbre del almuerzo hasta que todos sus compañeros se pararon dispuestos a ir a la cafetería, además noto que no había tomado demasiadas notas en clases y que lo único que hizo fue pensar en el pasado y hacer unos cuantos garabatos en su cuaderno. Sabía que después iba a tener que averiguar que dieron ya que no podía pedirle los apuntes a nadie sin que le preguntaran el porqué de su despiste y la verdad es que no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso así que mientras menos se enteraran de lo que pasa en su cabeza, era mejor.

Una vez más calmada y dispuesta a olvidar todo como lo hacía hace años, se dirigió a la cafetería junto a sus amigos para así disfrutar de la hora del almuerzo, aunque esta vez todos comerían algo más liviano ya que después tendrían clases de educación física y por eso no era buena idea ir demasiados llenos. El profesor Jura era bastante estricto en cuanto holgazanear en su clase, podíamos charlar y reírnos entre todos, podíamos formar grupos para hacer las actividades que nos daba pero si nos veía quietos o sentados se enojaba muchísimo y sus castigos siempre consistían en correr y correr hasta que se te vayan las ganas de seguir holgazaneando.

Luego del almuerzo, todos se dirigieron al gimnasio y de ahí tanto hombres como mujeres, se fueron a los vestuarios para ponerse la ropa de gimnasia. En el caso de los hombres, se colocaban un pantalón deportivo color bordo con el logo de la academia en la bota del pantalón, también llevaban musculosa blanca que siempre solía ser más suelta de lo normal para que así no les molestara a la hora de los deportes. Por otro lado las mujeres solían usar una calza del mismo color que el pantalón de los chicos y una remera blanca con el logo de la academia. Algunas les gustaba peinarse con una trenza como para que el cabello no le molestara en la cara, otras simplemente se lo recogían en una coleta bien alta y unas pocas se dejaban el cabello suelto ya sea porque su corte evitaba que les molestara o porque so colocaban bichas para evitar que les moleste a la vista. Una vez que todos estaban listos, salieron al centro del canchón donde ya el profesor los esperaba con varias bolsas con pelotas.

Para la mayoría de los alumnos, era la mejor clase de todas y es por eso que salían de los vestuarios con una gran sonrisa. Todos disfrutaban de tomar otro tipo de aire que no sea el de las aulas, eso sí a todos les gustaba, a excepción de un par de amigas que no les gustaba para nada, y a decir verdad tampoco era una de sus mejores asignaturas. Siempre solían ser elegidas de ultima cuando se armaban partidos de cualquier deporte y por lo general eran elegidas por Erza ya que su habilidad en los deportes compensaba el fracaso del par de amigas.

A Levy y Lucy no le gustaba para nada esta materia y todos eran consciente de ello. Solían burlarse de su poca resistencia y en más de una ocasión las molestaban. El profesor sabía que a ellas no debía de exigirles demasiado pero tampoco podía evitarlo ya que tenía que ser parejo con todos los demás.

Durante esta clase, se unían los dos cursos de Segundo año, así que solía ser un grupo bastante grande con el cual trabajar y aunque algunos profesores no se atreverían a controlar o tratar de controlar a tantos chicos, el profesor Jura tenia bien en claro cómo manejarlos y nunca había tenido ningún problema. Uno de los más emocionados con compartir clases, era Natsu ya que en el otro curso se encontraba Laxus Dreyar. Era el nieto del director y uno de los más fuerte de toda la academia, algunos dirían que es más fuerte que Erza pero nunca nadie pudo comprobar eso ya que no era alguien que le gustaba meterse en problemas, y no por miedo a Erza sino a su abuelo que en más de una ocasión parecía que era el director antes que abuelo de él. A pesar de su fuerza, a Natsu le encantaba retarlo a algún duelo o solo pelear con él, pero Laxus no era de aceptar todos sus desafíos ya que era bastante molesto puesto que cada vez que se veían le pedía lo mismo. Eso sí, cuando aceptaba algún enfrentamiento, este no durabas más de unos minutos. Aun así Natsu no se daba por vencido, cosa que a Laxus le molestaba ya que lo veía siempre en los entrenamientos puesto que ambos estaban en el equipo de Basketball.

Aparte de Laxus, en el otro curso se encontraban los sequitos de este, Bickslow, Evergreen y Freed. Esos tres les encantaban llamarse el equipo Raijinshuu. Además de todos ellos, se encontraba una pareja hermosa, Bisca y Alzack y entre todos ellos, eran los demás amigos del grupo del otro curso. Solo ellos eran los únicos amigos con los que no habían podido compartir salón pero era entendible ya que nunca entrarían tantos alumnos en una misma aula, aun así trataban de mantener contacto entre todos y de vez en cuando almorzaban juntos para así compartir charlas entre todos.

Luego de que todos ya habían salido de los vestuarios, el profesos les dio las indicaciones de los calentamientos y ya que era la primera clase del año, los dejo que entre ellos armaran grupos y jugaran a cualquier deporte que quisiesen. La única condición era que no quería ver a ninguno de flojo por el gimnasio. Todos estaban emocionados y empezaron a armar los grupos para así jugar. Entre risas y charlas, se podía escuchar la voz clara de un pelirosa desafiando a un rubio, alto y bastante atlético.

\- Eh Laxus! Te reto a una pelea. – grito Natsu para llamar la atención del rubio.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo.. – dijeron los hombres del sequito de Laxus.

\- que nunca se cansa? – Cuestionaba la mujer del grupo.

Laxus simplemente decidía ignorar a Natsu. Él sabía que ya para el comienzo de la próxima semana lo vería en los entrenamientos y prefería tener un poco de paz ahora ya que sabía que por todo el año no la tendría. Natsu seguía desafiándolo a los gritos mientras lo seguía. Lucy trataba de detenerlo pero le costaba un poco. Cuando vio que sería imposible, simplemente lo dejo ser él y se fue junto a Levy para ver que practicarían en la clase. Mientras las chicas platicaban, Freed y Bickslow se les acercaron.

\- Se ve que otro año más haremos gimnasia juntos no? – dijo Freed sonriendo a las chicas.

\- Si.. y no solo eso sino que otro año más en el que estaré en problemas por esta materia que no se me da bien.. – dijo resignada Levy. – otro año que me la pasare siendo elegida al último en todos los equipos.. Hasta a Lucy la eligen antes que a mí..

\- Ey no seas mala! – dijo Lucy molesta por el comentario de su amiga. – tampoco es tanta diferencia si somos las dos últimas.

\- No se preocupen chicas. – Dijo Bickslow bastante confiado – este año nosotros la elegiremos en los grupos así no se sienten mal. Todo sea por nuestras compañeritas de trabajo.

\- Por nuestras amigas Bickslow – lo corrigió Freed. – no se preocupen que no serán elegidas al último. – dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas que ya se encontraban deprimidas al recordar que siempre eran las ultimas elegidas.

\- Gracias chicos. Por cierto Bickslow.. Lisanna está con calza más ajustada de lo normal.. – dijo Lucy mientras le daba un suave codazo en el brazo de manera picara. – yo que tú, iría a saludarla.

Luego de las palabras de Lucy, Bickslow salió corriendo a buscar a Lisanna. La imagen de ella con una calza ajustada le llamaba poderosamente la atención y tenía que ir a verla, claro que con la excusa de saludarla.

\- Aun no se animó a declararse? – pregunto Levy. A lo que Freed niega con la cabeza. – es una pena.. Creo que hacen linda pareja .. Algo loca pero linda. – dijo riendo.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Lucy mientras reía. – además creo que a ella también le gusta.. Dudo mucho que lo de la calza no haya sido a propósito..

El grupo de amigo siguió charlando sin prestar mucha atención a nada mas. Mientras tanto, en otro lado del gimnasio.

\- Muy bien Redfox.. Considerando sus notas en su antigua academia y que se anotó en el club de basketball, el cual yo soy el entrenador.. Va a necesitar ayuda con los estudios si es que quiere jugar en el equipo. – dijo el profesor Jura. – veras te puedo conseguir alguien que te ayude al igual que hice con Natsu, estás de acuerdo?

\- Aunque no lo estuviese igual tendría que hacerlo para poder jugar.. – pensó Gajeel sin decir nada.. – si lo entiendo.. No tengo problema con eso. – termino aceptando.

\- Muy bien espéreme aquí.. – Dijo el profesor mientras se dirigía a buscar a quien sería que lo ayudaría con las materias.

\- Demonios.. No quería tener a ninguno molestándome para estudiar.. – Renegaba Gajeel mientras el profesor no estaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y Gajeel ve como el profesor volvía hablando con una chica. En su cabeza solo apareció una frase mientras la veía.

\- Cuantas coincidencias con ella pueden seguir pasando? – Pensó Gajeel.

\- Bien no hace falta presentarlos ya que son compañeros de curso pero de igual manera.. – dijo el profesor mirando a Levy. – ella será tu tutora.. Señorita McGarden espero que ayude a este chico con sus materias.

Levy quedo dura ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con Gajeel. Desde ahora sería su tutora y tendría que ayudarlo con sus materias. Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir y de pronto un silbato los saca de su mundo..

\- Hay muchos de ustedes sentados sin hacer nada! – Grito el profesor, asustando a todos. – Tendrán que dar 10 vueltas a todo el gimnasio. – dio la orden y todos empezaron a correr.

Levy y Gajeel se sumaron a todos aun sin decirse ni una palabra. Comenzaron a correr y como era de esperarse Levy empezó a quedarse atrás junto a su mejor amiga. Por otro lado Gajeel le saco ventajas a todos, cuando lo pasa a Natsu este se enojó y empiezo a correr más rápido. Terminando este ejercicio en una carrera entre los dos. Los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a esa locura de Natsu así que no dieron mucha importancia aunque si les sorprendió lo competitivo que podía llegar a ser Gajeel. El par de amigas, en el último lugar, no daban más de correr y al terminar las vueltas con mucho esfuerzo, pararon a tomar agua y a rogar que el tiempo pasara para terminar la clase.

En otro lado, luego de la carrera que habían improvisado un par de locos que no querían dejar ganar al otro, ambos quedaron cansados en el piso. Y se pusieron a hablar.

\- Y?.. Que dijo.. e.. el profesor?.. – pregunto Natsu con la respiración entrecortada por lo que había corrido.

\- Qu.. Que tengo.. Que tener un tutor al.. Al igual.. Igual que tú.. – dijo Gajeel de la misma forma.

\- Ah sí? Y quien te toco? Espero que no sea Lucy porque ella ya es mía.. – dijo Natsu sentándose y respirando más normal.

\- Tuya? Que son pareja o es tu tutora? – pregunto Gajeel también sentándose y respirando normal.

El pelirosa se empezó a poner nervioso y un poco ruborizado ya que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y ahora Gajeel le preguntaba eso..

\- Es solo mi tutora.. – dijo a regañadientes. – pero no cambies de tema quien es tu tutor? – pregunto Natsu tratando de desviar el tema.

\- La enana.. – dijo Gajeel.

\- Levy? Jijiji eso significa que tendrás muy buenas notas. No hay mejores tutores en toda la academia que Levy y Lucy.. – dijo Natsu sonriendo. – y aquí entre nosotros Levy es más inteligente que Lucy. Pero no digas nada que Lucy me mata. – dijo el pelirosa nervioso otra vez ya que solía hablar de más.

\- Supongo que tengo suerte entonces.. – dijo Gajeel mientras se paraba. – Solo espero no tener problemas con su novio.. – dijo un poco malhumorado. A lo que Natsu lo mira confundido.

\- Levy no tiene novio. – dijo seguro el pelirosa mientras se paraba. – de donde sacaste eso?

Gajeel le señalo como Levy estaba tan entusiasmada hablando con Freed.

\- Para nada.. Levy y Freed son amigos hace muchos y además son compañeros de trabajo junto con Lucy y Bickslow. – dijo Natsu. – bueno ahora también podes sumarle que ambos son delegados y pasan tiempo juntos pero nada más..

Gajeel se quedó pensando que tenía lógica que le diga que la veía a la noche.. No era para una cita sino por el trabajo. Si la enana trabajaba, tendría que ser de noche ya que de día estaba en la academia. Se sintió un poco idiota al pensar en que sería su novio y se sintió más idiota al darse cuenta que estaba feliz de que no tuviese novio así que se acercó a ella para hablarle dejando a Natsu solo en otro lado.

\- Ey enana.. Ahora serás mi tutora. – dijo Gajeel sonriendo. – solo espero que enseñes mejor de lo que sos con las clases de educación física..

\- Levy.. Mi nombre es Levy y tranquilo que soy muy buena ayudando a burros a aprender. – dijo Levy algo molesta por la forma de hablarle.

\- Oh ahora me llamas burro.. Muy bien LEVY.. Como tú digas. – dijo Gajeel agachándose para mirarla a los ojos. Cosa que hizo que Levy se pusiera muy nerviosa – Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo para estudiar no?..

Levy se sentía nerviosa por la repentina cercanía de Gajeel para con ella, pudo sentir como su corazón latía más rápido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Si quieres podemos vernos después de clases en la biblioteca así arreglamos los días. – dijo Levy girándose y mirando para otro lado para que no se notara su sonrojo.

Gajeel al ver que la chica se giraba, aprovecho para hablarle de cerca al oído.

\- Como gustes enana. Te veo en la biblioteca gihi. – rio Gajeel.

A Levy se le erizo la piel y quedo dura mientras podía sentir como Gajeel se alejaba burlándose de ella. Tuvo que guardar la compostura ya que se había olvidado por completo que estaba hablando con Freed. Este al ver todo simplemente rio poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Las clases terminaron y todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para así cambiarse e irse cada uno a su casa. Dos personas aún no se iban ya que tenían que arreglar un par de cosas sobre los estudios y es por eso que Levy fue a ver a Gajeel a la biblioteca, donde habían quedado antes. Para su sorpresa el chico ya estaba ahí con la silla inclinada que parecía que se caería pero no.

\- Lo siento si te hice esperar.. Es que tenía que cambiarme y después como delegada primero tengo que dejar unas cosas en la sala de profesor cuando termina el día de clases. – se disculpó Levy.

\- No hay problema tampoco es que tengo mucho que hacer.. – quiso restarle importancia Gajeel mientras se seguía hamacando con la silla pero cuando vio como ella le regalaba una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento por las palabras casi pierde el equilibrio.

\- Bueno será mejor que nos organicemos. Tú tienes club los lunes, miércoles y viernes.. Lo que no es un problema ya que yo esos días trabajo así que no hay drama. Lo que podemos hacer es juntarnos marte y jueves si te parece.. – propuso Levy.

\- De que trabajas? – pregunto Gajeel descolocando a Levy que parecía concentrada en la organización de las clases de estudio.

\- Pues.. En una café/bar. Es muy lindo el lugar, siempre hay gente y puedo trabajar con varios amigos, es más varios de aquí trabajan conmigo, Freed y Bickslow son compañeros y ni hablar de Lucy que fue donde la conocí y nos hicimos mejores amigas. – le comento Levy. – tu trabajas?

\- Antes daba clases de guitarra pero desde que estoy aquí no volví a enseñar.. Capas que busque trabajo de lo que sea. Soy bastante independiente y depender económicamente para todo es molesto.. – conto Gajeel.

\- Seguro vas a conseguir algo. Siempre se necesita de alguien así que deberías buscar los clasificados para ver que conseguís – le dijo Levy. – o sino podes volver a dar clases..

\- Si puede ser. Sino cerca de donde vivo hay un supermercado que a veces necesita de gente que ayude en la caja o reponiendo los estantes así que capas que hable ahí.. – le comento Gajeel.

\- Oh que coincidencia cerca de donde vivo también buscan a alguien en el supermercado. Debe ser que en varios negocios buscan gente.. Por cierto en que zona vivís? – pregunto Levy.

Gajeel aún no le había comentado que eran vecinos así que no sabía cómo decirle y por eso decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Eh enana tanto quieres saber de mí? Mejor sigamos viendo como nos organizamos con el estudio.. – dijo a modo de burla con una sonrisa que provoco muchos nervios en Levy. – por cierto me parece genial esos días y si te parece dependiendo que tan lento vaya esto podemos vernos sábado o domingo como para reforzar..

Levy que a todo esto estaba de todos los colores por las palabras del chico, solo pudo decirle que si con la cabeza. Trataron de seguir charlando para ponerse de acuerdo y quedaron que la semana que viene ya empezarían con los estudios. Levy había quedado en ver a su abuela así que se despidió de Gajeel y salió para la editorial. Por su parte Gajeel se fue a su casa.

\- Genial ahora pasare más tiempo con la enana y aun no encontré momento de comentarle que somos vecinos.. – pensaba Gajeel recostado en su cama mientras sonreía ante la idea de estar juntos.

Y así pasaron los días con total normalidad, con clases de todo tipo, muchas risas entre todos los amigos y para muchos la relación entre Gajeel y Levy era cada vez más notoria.. Hablaban muchos.. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo y sus burlas empezaron a parecer más cariñosas. Todos notaron que algo nuevo había entre ellos pero ambos decían que solo se debía a que ella ahora era su tutora. Aun así su grupo de amigos murmuraba siempre que los veían juntos. Gajeel solo los ignoraba y a Levy eso comentarios le provocaba que se ruborice más.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Muy buenas a tuodooos!.. Aquí está el cap 7. Como siempre digo, espero que este siendo de su agradoo.. Como ya saben este fanfic lo publico los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga o como me organice, por ahora me doy tiempo no se ni como porque ando a full.. Bendito sea los celulares que te deja escribir ahí también XD.**

 **Ya saben que si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Bueno creo que eso es todo! Ahora si los gracias :D :**

 **Gracias BianWW! ii aguante los celos de Gajeel jejej.. Porque no hay celosos así en la vida real jeje.. ii como siempre gracias por el apoyo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de que tanto Levy como Gajeel quedaran de acuerdo en los días que estarían juntos para estudiar, comenzaron a hablar más seguido entre ellos, se los podía ver hablando durante las clases o en el almuerzo. Eso si fuera de la academia no hablaban con el otro y así fue que durante el fin de semana cada uno hacia lo que comúnmente era su rutina. A Levy le gustaba leer cualquier libro que tenía en su biblioteca mientras escuchaba música con los auriculares o era de chatear por mensajes o redes sociales con sus amigas. Por su parte a Gajeel le gustaba juntarse con sus viejos compañeros de Phantom o simplemente se quedaba tocando la guitarra para tratar de despejarse.

Pasado el fin de semana en el cual era todo normal siguiendo cada cual sus actividades, empezó una nueva semana de clases. Aunque todos eran bastante divertidos y siempre pasaban cosas graciosas ya sea por las peleas de Natsu y Gray o como se comportaba Juvia con Gray o simplemente charlar entre todos en los momentos que tenían libres o en los almuerzos, en cuanto a lo que eran las clases solía ser lo mismo que en cualquier lado. El inicio de la semana siempre solía ser pesado para los que no les gustaba estudiar demasiado y para los que no les molestaba el estudio era un día mas como cualquier otro. Y así llego el primer día en el que Gajeel y Levy se juntaban para empezar con las clases particulares. El primero en llegar a la biblioteca, lugar en el que habían quedado para estudiar, fue Gajeel ya que cuando terminaban las clases él no tenía que hacer mucho más y simplemente podía irse para ahí. En cambio Levy, al ser la delegada del curso, tenía que entregar unos papeles en la sala de profesores y guardar cosas en el aula de delegadas, es por eso que solía demorar un poco en llegar a verlo a Gajeel.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, lo ve aburrido hamacándose en la silla y se acerca a él tranquila para no asustarlo y tampoco para no hacer tanto alboroto en la biblioteca que solía ser un lugar tranquilo.

\- lo siento mucho por demorarme.. – se disculpó Levy mientras tomaba asiento al frente de Gajeel.

Gajeel dejo de hamacarse y se sentó bien cuando escucho a Levy hablarle.

\- no hay problema enana.. – dijo Gajeel muy tranquilo y aburrido. – sé que tienes que hacer cosas antes y si yo vengo aun sabiendo eso es solo para no andar dando vueltas por ahi sin sentido..

\- bueno será mejor que empecemos así no perdemos el tiempo si? – dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

Gajeel simplemente acepto y ambos sacaron sus libros de texto y empezaron con las clases particulares. A Levy se le daba bien el hecho de enseñar y Gajeel prestaba atención a todo lo que le decía. Siguieron repasando las clases de la semana pasada y Levy se comprometió a traerle sus libros de los años anteriores por si el los necesitaba. La clase en la biblioteca se volvió muy amena para ambos hasta que Gajeel ya no quería saber nada de seguir repasando. Levy podía pasar horas leyendo pero Gajeel era otro tema, podía prestar atención un rato largo pero cuando su cerebro se hartaba no podía retomar el estudio.

\- Ya no doy más enana.. Es mucho para un día.. – se quejó Gajeel cerrando los libros.

\- Vamos Gajeel es importante que hagas el hábito de leer y tampoco es que es tanto. – decía Levy mientras se estiraba también.

Era obvio que a ella leer no era un problema pero tendría que buscar la forma de hacer que Gajeel generara un hábito o por lo menos lo intentara.

\- Enana para ti es fácil pero para mí no.. No soy de los que leen.. – renegaba Gajeel.

\- Mmmmm.. Supongo que tampoco puedo exigirte demasiado el primer día que empezamos con las clases.. – Decía Levy al ver a Gajeel cansado. – si quieres lo podemos dejar así por hoy y continuamos otro día.. – propuso mientras cerraba sus libros.

\- Creo que es lo mejor.. Ya no me entra nada más en la cabeza.. – dijo Gajeel y Levy se reía por el comentario.. – ey no te burles de mí, enana.. No es mi culpa no ser un cerebrito como vos..

\- Lo siento no era mi intención burlarme de ti.. Solo que es gracioso verte así. – reía Levy.

\- Así que te ríes de mi enana?.. eso es de muy mala educación lo sabias?.. – dijo Gajeel mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y se acercaba a la peliazul.. – deberías ser más amable con tu alumno no te parece? – dijo fingiendo estar dolido pero solo quería molestarla

Levy dejo de reír y empezó a sentirse nerviosa ante la cercanía del chico con ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse un poco para atrás y pararse rápido de su asiento antes de que el notara que se ponía nerviosa cada vez que el hacía eso.

\- Será mejor que aproveche que estoy aquí para sacar uno de los libros que pidió ayer el profesor Gildarts. Deberías verlo tu también así vas preparando los temas para los exámenes. – dijo Levy mientras se alejaba.

Fue a buscar el libro que, a decir verdad, aun no pensaba leerlo pero le sirvió de excusa para poder alejarse un poco ya que sentía como sus mejillas le ardían y su corazón no se podía calmar cada vez que él se le acercaba de esa forma o le hablaba de ese modo.

\- que me sucede? – se preguntaba Levy mientras se dirigía a los estantes. – estos días empecé a sentirme extraña cada vez que me habla así..

Levy ya se había dado cuenta que se sentía rara cada vez que algo se trataba de Gajeel y él no ayudaba mucho ya que parecía que disfrutaba de ponerla nerviosa. Camino por los pasillos de la biblioteca hasta que encontró el libro que le sirvió de excusa para escapar de Gajeel pero para su suerte, el libro se encontraba en el estante de más arriba.

\- Demonios porque tengo que ser tan.. tan.. – Levy no quiso decir la palabra pero en su cabeza no pudo evitar pensarla – ..Enana.. Será mejor que busque una escalera o una silla para subir.. – se dijo a si misma resignada por su altura.

Busco por los alrededores para ver si encontraba algo en lo que subirse. Vio que había una banqueta cerca de la ventana y sin hacer mucho ruido, la levanto y la llevo hasta la estantería. Coloco la banqueta en el piso y aun así le faltaba poco para llegar al libro. Se estiro lo más que pudo, siendo un intento inútil. Aun así no se dio por vencida y haciendo puntita de pie se estiro en un intento más. Cuando por fin logro sujetar el libro, perdió el equilibrio haciendo que la banqueta se diera vuelta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos pensando que se llevaría un gran golpe pero para su sorpresa, no le paso nada. Parecía que alguien había evitado que se golpeara. Cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida puedo ver que se encontraba encima de Gajeel y que él era el que había evitado que ella se golpeara.

\- Ga.. Gajeel.. Que estás haciendo? – pregunto Levy avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

\- Si de nada por salvarte.. Que si me golpee? Para nada estoy perfecto gracias por preguntar. – respondió Gajeel con su gran toque de sarcasmo.

\- Lo siento es que me sorprendí.. Pero tienes toda la razón.. – dijo Levy apenada – De verdad muchas gracias. Me salvaste.. – dijo mientras se paraba. – por cierto te lastime? – pregunto preocupada mientras Gajeel seguía en el suelo mirándola.

\- Vamos enana pesas lo mismo que dos o tres libros nada más.. – dijo Gajeel mientras se paraba. – es imposible que me lastimaras a menos que haya una puerta de por medio gihi. – se burló.

Ante el comentario Levy inflo las mejillas enojada, sabía que solo lo decía por cómo se conocieron, no sabía cómo más reaccionar por esas palabras así que solo lo empujo apenas aun enojada. A Gajeel esa actitud le pareció por demás divertida y tierna. Eso hizo que no pudiese evitar reírse de ella.

\- Que idiota que eres.. Pero.. igual gracias por ayudarme. – dijo Levy calmando su cara de enojo que por lo visto no inspiraba temor ni nada.

\- Sabes? Deberías buscar libros que estén a tu altura. Es más como delegada debería proponer que la biblioteca tenga de esos carteles que dicen "si no tienes esta altura no puedes agarrar libros de los estantes altos" gihi.. – dijo Gajeel marcando la altura con sus brazo.

\- ja ja ja.. Muy chistoso.. – dijo Levy cruzada de brazos. – además no es para tanto.. Solo paso esto porque no encontré la bendita escalera sino no hubiese pasado nada.

\- La próxima avísame enana. No tengo drama de alcanzarte un par de libros.. – dijo Gajeel mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro que quedo en el piso.

Le extendió el libro y por unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos quedando hipnotizados como ya les había pasado otras veces.

\- Gra.. Gracias lo tendré en cuenta.. – respondió Levy mientras tomaba el libro y apartaba la mirada rápidamente. – Creo que es mejor que dejemos todo por hoy y que nos veamos el jueves.. – dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar sus cosas de la mesa en la que habían estado estudiando con Gajeel.

\- Como desees enana.. – dijo Gajeel mientras también se dirigía a la mesa.

Levy caminaba por delante de Gajeel para evitar que la mirara. No podía parar el rojo de su cara por la mirada que había tenido con él. Sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza y tenía que calmarse porque no quería ser tan obvia de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

\- Dios! Que me pasa? No puedo quedármele viendo así.. – pensó Levy mientras guardaba sus cosas sin verlo.

\- Enana.. – dijo Gajeel tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Levy se sobresaltó ante el llamado de Gajeel y trato de hablar lo más natural posible aunque no sentía que lo fuera.

\- Ettoo.. Bueno seguimos con las clases el jueves si?.. – dijo Levy sonriendo nerviosa y sin dejar hablar mucho a Gajeel.

\- Si.. Claro.. Y será mejor que te alejes de los libros altos mientras no esté cerca de ti gihi. – le dijo Gajeel en tono de burla.

\- Como digas. Será mejor que me vaya. Cuídate. Nos vemos. – Se despidió Levy con la mano.

Gajeel vio como Levy salía de la biblioteca y se quedó esperando un rato para que ella llegara antes a su casa ya que aún no le había comentado que eran vecinos. Aún no había encontrado el momento para decírselo o más bien aún no quería comentarle que eran vecinos. No sabía cómo ella lo iba a tomar. Por ratos pensaba en decírselo ya que eso facilitaría las horas de estudio pero por ahora lo mantendría en secreto de ella.. Solo esperaba que su hermano o su padre no le dijera su apellido como para que ella se entere antes de que él pudiese decírselo.

Luego de darle unos minutos de ventaja para que llegara a su casa, salió de la academia. Camino a pasos tranquilos hasta su casa como para no cruzársela, y en lo que estaba llegando pudo ver que las luces de la casa de Levy ya estaban prendidas. Le tranquilizo saber que ya se encontraba ahí y que no andaba por las calles tan tarde. Entro a su casa con una boba sonrisa. Entro a su cuarto, el cual ya dejaba las cortinas cerrada para que ella no lo viese, y dejo sus cosas en la cama. Cuando estaba por tocar un poco la guitarra le llega un mensaje y simplemente se cambió y salió de su casa. Sus viejos compañeros de Phantom lo habían llamado y prefería salir un rato a estar encerrado. Se dirigió a donde se juntaban.

\- Que bueno verte de nuevo Gajeel. – dijo Aria cuando lo vio acercarse.

\- Lamentamos que hoy seamos solo los dos pero los chicos están con trabajitos.. Si tú me entiendes.. – dijo Totomaru mientras le daba un apretón de mano a Gajeel.

\- Gihi no me importa solo vine a tomar un poco. – respondió Gajeel.

\- Que acaso las haditas no son de este estilo de vida? – pregunto Totomaru burlándose.

\- Como sea.. Ese no es problema tuyo.. Por cierto que paso con tu conquista? que tal te va? Gihi – preguntaba Gajeel burlándose de su amigo.

\- La verdad que no muy bien.. – respondió Totomaru mientras bebía cerveza. – La pequeña es escurridiza.. Tengo que pensar mejor como descubrir algo de ella.. Donde vive.. o a que academia va.. Además se complica bastante por sus compañeros de trabajo que la cuidan demasiado.. Pensaba sacarla del trabajo mañana pero creo que lo dejare para más adelante.. – comento. – tengo la teoría de que si me alejo un poco ella, bajara la guardia y entonces poder seguirla sin que se dé cuenta.

\- Ese es un plan muy ingenioso viniendo de ti. – dijo riéndose Gajeel mientras que Aria también reía.

El trio de amigos siguió hablando un rato más, tomaron y cuando se acabó la última botella, cada uno se fue a sus hogares o a donde los llevara la vida.

Los días pasaron y las siguientes semanas Gajeel ya se había acostumbrado a su vida en la Academia Fairy Tail. Todo el grupo lo incluida en salidas o reuniones que hacían en casa de algunos donde se la pasaban escuchando música, bebiendo, no tanto como sus viejos compañeros, y riendo de cualquier cosa que pasaba cuando se juntaban. Si tenía que ser sincero, debía admitir que desde el primer momento todos lo aceptaron a pesar de su apariencia, es cierto que fue gracias a Juvia pero aun así fue aceptado al instante. Se podía decir que ya era parte de todo ese grupo de locos que siempre encontraban algo de lo cual reír o festejar. Además con el tiempo, su relación con Levy había mejorado muchísimo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ya que se sentaban alado y con la excusa de que era su tutora, podía estar pendiente siempre de ella por si necesitaba ayuda para algo. A medida que pasaba más tiempo con ella, le molestaba que otros chicos se le acercaran. En especial le molestaban sus dos amigos, Jet y Droy. Su enojo hacia ellos empezó cuando por chismerío de Lucy, descubrió que ambos se le declararon hace un par de años pero ella los rechazo, aun así les dijo que siguieran siendo amigos, cosa que esos dos aceptaron con tal permanecer a su lado. Aun así podía notar que ese par no se daban por vencidos y en cada oportunidad que tenían la cargoseaban demasiado. Y desde luego, también estaba el famoso delegado del otro curso, Freed, que siempre que podía tomaba demasiada confianza con la chica, él sabia gracias a Natsu que eran compañeros de trabajo pero aun así le molestaba la confianza que había entre ellos.

Ya llevaban un mes desde que estaba en la academia y por ende desde que la conocía y de que fuera su tutora. Se seguían viendo los martes y jueves para así poder estudiar y justo esa tarde se quedaron hasta más tarde en la biblioteca ya que a la mañana siguiente tenían varios exámenes.

\- Bueno creo que se la mayoría.. – dijo Gajeel agotado.

\- Vamos la mayoría no sirve.. Tienes que tratar de aprender todo.. – dijo la joven azulada. – no te quedan muchos temas por repasar..

\- Igual enana creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde de todas formas. – respondió Gajeel. – porque no hacemos esto.. Te prometo estudiar lo que falta en mi casa si?.. Ya verás que mañana me ira bien en todos los exámenes..

\- Pero y si tienes alguna una duda de algún tema? Peligraría mi reputación como tutora sabes? – dijo Levy tratando de sonar preocupada pero la realidad es que le divertía la situación.

\- Pues en ese caso pásame tu número así te llamo por si tengo alguna duda.. – Gajeel no podía creer que por fin se atrevió a pedirle su número luego de un mes de hablarse.

Llevaba semanas pensando en pedírselo pero no encontraba momento y como siempre la veía en la academia tampoco es que se preocupó tanto en pedirlo.

\- digo tengo el de todos y no el de mi tutora.. Eso si te hace ser una mala tutora.. – dijo Gajeel mirando a otro lado. – tal vez debería hablar con el profesor Jura sobre mi tutora.. – dijo a modo de burla.

Levy estaba dura sin saber qué hacer, estaba sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza pero su último comentario la hizo enojar como siempre lo hacía. Ya eran normales los momentos en los que por rato se sonrojaba y luego quería gritarle que era un idiota.

\- Por supuesto que soy una buena tutora! – dijo Levy mientras le hacia una mueca de enojo. – así que dame tu celular que te anoto mi número..

Gajeel simplemente sonrió a modo de victoria por lo que acababa de pasar y le dio su celular para que ella anotara su número. Una vez que lo agendo y guardo el contacto, le devolvió el celular.

\- Listo.. ahí lo tienes – dijo Levy.

Gajeel miro el contacto recién guardado y volvió a sonreír viendo la oportunidad de seguirla molestando.

\- Mmmm.. Esto está mal Enana.. No te puedo tener agendada como Levy, mejor te cambio el nombre a Enana. Así si voy a reconocer rápido a quien llamo gihi. – dijo Gajeel riéndose al ver la cara de enojo de Levy mientras le decía eso.

\- Como quieras.. – Dijo Levy mientras le blanqueaba los ojos. – Será mejor que nos vayamos así podes seguir estudiando en tu casa.. Además tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela.. Aunque es tarde es seguro que la encuentro – dijo Levy mientras guardaba todo.

\- Ey Enana.. Desde que estudiamos juntos solo dos veces te escuche decir que tenías que ir a verla.. Se puede saber para qué? – pregunto de curioso Gajeel mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

\- Pues.. Voy a que me dé la mensual para pagar las boletas y la academia y uno que otro gastos. No somos de vernos y ella tampoco es que va a mi casa así que una vez al mes la visito en el trabajo.. – Respondió Levy.

\- Ah.. Claro.. – Dijo Gajeel.

Él ya sabía que Levy había perdido a sus padres de chica así que no quiso preguntar más de los dramas familiares.

\- Nos vamos? – pregunto la chica.

\- Claro enana.. Vamos.. – dijo Gajeel agarrando todas sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida. – nos vemos enana.. – Levy se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para alcanzar el colectivo que la llevaría a la editorial.

Gajeel se quedó quieto pensando en el beso y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera muy rápido. Era cierto que solían pasar tiempo juntos pero nunca se despedían así y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Se habrá dado cuenta que me despidió de esa forma? – pensó Gajeel mientras iba caminado hasta su casa.

De pronto suena su celular, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Vio que eran sus viejos compañeros de Phantom. Los últimos días había dejado de juntarse con ellos. Ya no pasa tiempo con ellos ni extrañaba lo que él era con ellos. Es más cada vez pasaba más tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Simplemente ignoro el teléfono y siguió su camino hasta su casa. Su padre empezó a notar que cada vez salía menos a esos horarios de madrugada y que solía juntarse más con la gente de Fairy Tail, aun así se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

\- Que sorpresa verte aquí temprano. – dijo su padre. – bueno temprano para lo que soles estar aquí..

\- Es que mañana tengo varios examenes y prometí que iba a estudiar en casa.. – respondió Gajeel sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo y se dirigió a la heladera a sacar unas gaseosas.

\- Con que promesas eh? Gihi.. Se puede saber a quién se lo prometiste que lo estas cumpliendo? – pregunto el padre mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona en todo el rostro.

\- A la enana.. Es mi tutora y no la voy a hacer quedar mal.. Si mi nota afectara a mí solamente no me importaría pero ella es una de las mejores, si no es la mejor, de toda la academia. – dijo Gajeel recostándose en el sillón.

\- Aja con que te preocupa lo que le pase a esa chica o lo que digan de ella verdad?. – volvió a preguntar el padre sin borrar su sonrisa.

Gajeel al notar por donde iba la conversación se paró y se dirigió a su cuarto.

\- no molestes vejestorio solo es por las notas. No te confundas.. – dijo Gajeel mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Vas a cenar? – le grito el padre. Al escuchar música en la habitación del chico supo que era un "no" y suspiro – parece que al cabeza de chorlito le gusta una chica. – comenzó a reírse ante tal comentario.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Buenas buenitas buenotas! Aquí está el cap 8. Como siempre digo, espero que este siendo de su agradoo.. Como verán falle horriblemente el domingo en subir un cap nuevo :( pero son los problemas de ser adulto (o eso intento XD) pero en compensación hoy miércoles tendrán dos cap.. Este lo subo temprano y el otro más o menos al medio día lo tendrán. Aun así ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos o como ahora que suba dos cap el mismo día, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga o de cómo me organice.**

 **Como dije, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Bueno creo que eso es todo! Ahora si los gracias :D :**

 **Asia12! Gracias por la review y me alegro de que te guste! Besotes!**

 **BianWW! Gracias por la review ii yo también estaba sin tiempo ii es por eso que no subí cap el domingo.. Espero que el hecho de que sea un poco más extenso sea algo bueno :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El famoso día de los exámenes llego y por primera vez, todos se sentían demasiados confiados en que aprobarían y que les iría muy bien. Todos llegaron temprano para así poder dar la última repasada entre todos y una vez que sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases, todos se sentaron en sus lugares y esperaron al profesor. Gajeel por primera vez en su vida se sentía seguro de que esta vez en los exámenes daría lo mejor de él y aprobaría ya que había estado estudiando con Levy y además desde que pasaba más tiempo con todos en la academia, no se quería quedar atrás y tener buenas notas o por lo menos aprobar como todos. Una vez que tuvo el primer examen en sus manos, supo que lo aprobaría. Estaba convencido de todo el esfuerzo que había estado teniendo para así por fin no desaprobar como siempre lo hacía en su vieja academia. Además parte de él no quería desaprobar porque sabía que podía perjudicar a Levy con el profesor Jura si es que él no aprendía y ni pensar en que no podría jugar a los siguientes partidos si le iba mal, eso significaría que todo el esfuerzo que estaba teniendo en los entrenamientos no servirían de nada y eso no se lo podía permitir. Es por eso que por primera vez, sentía que aprobar podía traerle muy buenas noticias y no le parecía mal ir bien en clases.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban cansados luego de todos los exámenes que habían tenido. Aún quedaba uno luego del receso pero la mayoría ya se sentía aliviado por el arduo trabajo que habían tenido. Todos habían quedado en verse en la cafetería para poder despejarse un rato. Gajeel cuando llego ahí pudo ver que Levy no estaba con los demás y él la estaba buscando para así contarle como le había ido en los exámenes. Se acercó a Gray que estaba hablando con Juvia y Erza, para preguntarle por ella.

\- Ey Gray.. Viste a la enana? – pregunto Gajeel.

\- mmmmm.. Ahora que lo decís no.. No la vi.. Luego de que terminamos de rendir salió del curso pero no vi si se fue con alguien o a donde se fue.. – respondió Gray.

\- Juvia cree haber escuchado que Levy y rival en el amor iban a dar una vuelta por el patio antes de venir a almorzar.. – Dijo Juvia.

\- Gracias Juvia.. Voy a buscarla.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se alejaba, dejando al grupo de siempre en las mesas con su habitual alboroto.

Gajeel se dispuso a buscarla por el patio como le había dicho Juvia. El día era hermoso, soleado y con una buena frisa de viento, entendía porque primero querría pasear antes de ir a almorzar, además de que el tiempo prestaba para que uno se relajara luego de todos los exámenes que habían tenido. Siguió caminando hasta que las ve a ambas charlando de lo que parecía ser un tema serio por la cara de Lucy y además porque estaba cruzada de brazos como si algo le molestara algo. Quiso acercarse a hablarles pero viendo que hablaban de algo importante solo espero que terminaran de hablar aunque desde donde se encontraba podía escucharlas hablar.

\- No se Levy-chan.. Creo que aun deberías ir variando los recorridos para que no te encuentre.. – dijo Lucy cruzada de brazos y algo molesta.

\- Pero Lu-chan.. ya hace como un mes que no se aparece en el Café/Bar.. – dijo Levy tratando de calmar a su amiga.. – creo que por fin entendió todo y creo que su obsesión para conmigo termino..

\- No lo se Lev.. – dijo Lucy mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Y si todo es un truco para que bajes la guardia?.. Tu sabes que no puedo acompañarte luego del trabajo hasta tu casa y me preocupa que ese enfermo pueda seguirte.. – seguía diciendo preocupada.

\- Sé que está mal lo que hace pero no puedo seguir variando tanto el recorrido Lu-chan.. – Dijo cansada Levy – Llego muy tarde a mi casa y ya sabes que al otro día siempre tengo algo que hacer..

\- Lo sé pero es por tu seguridad.. – Repitió Lucy tratando de que su amiga entendiera los riesgos – y si le dices a tus abuelos para que te den plata para un taxi o algún chofer de tu familia podría buscarte..

\- Ya sabes que no me hablo tanto con mis abuelos y menos que menos decirles esto.. No quiero que por todo esto quieran llevarme con ello.. – respondió Levy.

\- Pero.. Levy.. – La rubia no pudo seguir hablando ya que la peliazul la interrumpió.

\- Además yo creo que ese chico ya paro con su obsesión.. Creamos que eso paso si? – Dijo Levy sonriéndole a su amiga para calmarla.

\- No sé.. Yo no lo creo aun.. Es muy sospechoso todo.. Además Minerva no va a estar convencida de tu decisión.. – dijo Lucy.

\- Lo se Lu-chan.. Es por eso que no quiero decirle nada aun.. Es más espero contar contigo para que no se entere.. – Dijo Levy mientras agarraba las manos de su amiga. – De esto solo lo sabremos las dos.. Si?

Lucy soltó las manos de su amiga y la abrazo por un instante. Aun no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado por si sola pero tampoco podía obligarla. Solo le quedaba creer que ese chico se había aburrido de ser rechazado y que simplemente la dejaría en paz. Cerca de ellas Gajeel estaba atento a todo lo que había escuchado. No entendía del todo bien que había pasado o que sucedía en el trabajo de Levy pero hubo algo de toda la conversación que le llamo la atención.

\- Minerva? Porque me suena de algún lado ese nombre? Alguien lo dijo antes pero quién?.. – Pensaba Gajeel

De pronto ambas chicas lo notan y deciden acercarse hasta él. Este estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no las escucho cuando se acercaron pero al momento en que lo saludaron volvió a prestarles atención.

\- Hola Gajeel.. No sabíamos que estabas por aquí.. – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – y que tal los exámenes?

\- Justo eso quería comentarles.. – Dijo Gajeel con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que apruebo todo.

A ambas chicas les pareció divertida la seguridad de Gajeel y lo feliz que se encontraba luego de rendir.

\- Me alegra muchísimo Gajeel! – Dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa por la felicidad de Gajeel – Eso significa que ayer cumpliste y seguiste estudiando en tu casa porque había cosas que no nos dio tiempo a repasar..

\- Claro que si enana. Ahora solo queda un examen más y terminamos. – Dijo animado Gajeel – Luego queda ir al entrenamiento y por fin un merecido descansado.

\- todos nos merecemos un descanso la verdad.. – Decía Lucy agotada por todo lo que tuvo que estudiar..

\- Cierto Lu-chan – Respondió Levy mientras reía al ver a su amiga tan cansada.

\- Es por eso que.. Que te parece si mañana en vez de estudiar nos vamos a festejar que aprobé todo? – dijo Gajeel seguro de sí mismo

Las notas no las tendrían hasta mañana pero él se sentía muy seguro de todo lo que había respondido.

\- Uhhh creo que en esta invitación es mejor que me vaya.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se tapaba la boca y le pegaba suaves codazos a su amiga – Nos vemos más tarde Levy-chan – dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo – Luego me cuentas todo no? – Grito.

Levy se encontraba sonrojada por la invitación y por lo disimulada que había sido su amiga. No sabía que decir, pero Gajeel decidió hablar luego de ver como se iba la rubia y al ver a Levy ruborizada.

\- Yo solo decía que podía ser una buena oportunidad de despejarnos nada más.. No es para nada una cita así que no te hagas ideas raras enana.. – dijo Gajeel tratando de sonar lo mas creíble posible.

\- Claro.. No hace falta aclarar eso.. Yo.. Yo nunca creería que eso sería una cita.. Así que no digas tonteras.. – Dijo Levy mirando para otro lado y así no verlo a la cara – Además es obvio que lo dices por la emoción de saber que aprobaras.. Nunca me haría ideas extrañas así que tranquilo. – Respondió aun evitando el contacto visual – Es más.. Si quieres podemos avisarle a los demás y salimos todos así no sentís que es una cita..

A Gajeel no le agradaba la idea, no por juntarse con todos, cosa que le gustaba o por lo menos se la pasaba bien, la realidad es que quería pasar tiempo a solas con Levy pero lo que había empezado como una invitación para ellos solo, ahora se había convertido en una salida de grupo por su bocota.

\- Si capas que es mejor que vaya más gente.. Luego se lo decimos a todos para ver quienes quieren ir.. – dicho esto Gajeel se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar para la cafetería para por lo menos comprar un sándwich antes de que acabara la hora.

Ambos se dirigieron a la confitería y solo les dio tiempo de comprar un par de sándwich e ir comiéndolos en el camino al curso ya que pronto tocarían el timbre de regreso. Una vez en el curso y comenzada la clase, todos hicieron el examen y cuando por fin lo terminaron, se sintió un alivio en el ambiente. Todos estaban felices de que el día terminara y por ende los exámenes. Cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades con la satisfacción de que los exámenes habían terminado y podían relajarse un rato. Los que tenían entrenamientos, se dirigieron a sus respectivos clubes. Gajeel ya estaba familiarizado con la forma de trabajar del profesor Jura y llevaba bien los entrenamientos. También hacia buen equipo con Natsu y Gray y cada tanto practicaba un uno a uno con Laxus que era indiscutiblemente el número uno en el equipo.

Las prácticas terminaron en armonía pero bastante tarde ya que algunos se quedaron practicando de más o simplemente despejando la cabeza luego de haber usado tanto las neuronas durante los exámenes. Mientras estaban en el vestuario cambiándose Natsu hablo.

\- Uno de estos días deberíamos ir al trabajo de las chicas para saludarlas.. – dijo Natsu mientras se cambiaba.

\- Lo que tú quieres es ver a Lucy con el traje de Maid maldito enfermo.. – respondió Gray mientras le blanqueaba los ojos a Natsu.

\- Nada que ver cubitos de hielo.. Solo quiero ir a visitarlas además también estaría Levy así que no solo iría por Lucy.. – Dijo el pelirosa pero no se dio cuenta que mal interpretarían su comentario.

\- No me digas que también quieres ver a Levy vestida así? Eso es enfermizo viejo.. No te metas con ella que tanto Erza como yo te vamos a arrancar los ojos. – Respondió Gray – Además suficiente tenemos con el acosador que tiene Levy..

\- Acosador? – Pregunto Gajeel que había escuchado toda la conversación de Natsu y Gray.

\- Si.. Levy tiene un idiota que la iba a ver siempre al trabajo.. No pudimos averiguar mucho del chico pero por suerte una de sus compañeras que conoce gente averiguo algo.. – dijo gray.

\- Y que averiguo? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gajeel.

\- Solo sabemos que es de la Academia.. Por supuesto como no se me ocurrio antes.. – Natsu y Gajeel que estaban atentos escuchándolo se sorprendieron por la reacción de Gray – Es de Phantom.. Gajeel tú conoces a un chico que tiene dos tonos de cabello? de un lado es blanco y del otro negro? Se supone que es de nuestra edad.. Seguro fue compañero tuyo..

\- mmmm.. Ahora que lo decís creo que.. No puede ser.. Es Totomaru.. – Dijo Gajeel sobresaltándose – Es un maldito pervertido y hace semanas cuando hablamos me dijo algo de que estaba detrás de una chica y que iba a desaparecer un tiempo para qué.. – Se quedó pensando un momento y dijo en voz baja – Para que bajara la guardia..

Gajeel miro a los otros dos que no entendían nada pero por su cara no era algo bueno.

\- Hay que ubicar a Levy o a Lucy y decirle que no salga del local que puede que la vaya a estar siguiendo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras buscaba su celular para llamarla.

\- Como que te hablabas con ellos? Te seguís viendo con los de Phantom? – Quiso saber Natsu.

\- Solo al principio pero ya hace tiempo que no los veo ni los hablo.. – Dijo Gajeel enojado por no haber atado los cabos sueltos cuando sintió que conocía el nombre Minerva que había dicho Lucy en la hora del almuerzo – Igual el tema es hablar con Levy como sea.. Ese idiota quiere saber dónde vive y quien sabe que pase..

\- Levy vive sola.. No podemos dejar que sepa donde vive.. – dijo Gray llamando por teléfono al Café/Bar.

Mientras, Natsu llamaba a Lucy y Gajeel agradecía tener el número de Levy y la empezó a llamar. El primero en hablar fue Gray, al cual le dijeron que hoy había cerraron temprano así que todos se fueron hace unos diez minutos. Natsu logro hablar con Lucy y esta le dijo que no estaba con Levy. La rubia reconoció en la voz de Natsu la preocupación para con su amiga y eso la alarmo. Aun así Natsu le explico que después hablarían pero que no se preocupara. Por último, Gajeel logra comunicarse con Levy luego de varios intentos.

\- Enana! Por fin contestas.. Por dónde estás? – pregunto Gajeel preocupado.

\- Gajeel? No tenía tu numero agendado.. Y.. Ahora estoy en el tren.. Pero qué pasa? – Respondió Levy sorprendida por el llamado.

\- Escucha enana no vayas a tu casa. Vente a la academia pero no vayas a tu casa porque te están siguiendo.. – dijo inquieto Gajeel.

Al no sentir respuesta del otro lado, ve su celular y ve que la llamada se cortó. En ese momento pensó lo peor, capas que Totomaru le saco el celular y estaba con Levy obligándola a decir donde vive.

Los otros dos se quedaron helados al no saber qué hacer y al ver como la llamada de Gajeel con Levy se había cortado.

\- Me voy.. – Dijo Gajeel agarrando sus cosas – Se dónde vive Levy y dijo que estaba en el tren hay una sola estación cerca de donde vive así que tratare de alcanzarla antes de que deje la estación..

\- Y tu como sabes dónde vive? – pregunto Gray.

\- Somos vecinos pero nunca se lo dije a nadie.. – respondió Gajeel mientras salía del vestuario.

Gajeel salió corriendo a buscar a Levy, esperando alcanzarla. Al llegar a la estación se dio cuenta de que era tarde y el tren en el cual iría, ya había pasado. Se puso a recorrer un posible camino que tomaría Levy para llegar a su casa rogando que sea ese y así poderla alcanzar antes de que llegue a su casa. Doblando en la cuadra donde viven la ve. Ve como estaba forcejeando, luchando para librarse del agarre de Totomaru mientras la tenía en el suelo.

Minutos antes..

\- Vamos lindura dime cual de todas esta es tu casa y pasemos a divertirnos un rato.. – Dijo Totomaru agarrándola de la cintura y acercándole la cara – Prometo que hare que te sientas bien..

\- Suéltame por favor!.. No te pienso decir donde vivo.. Déjame en paz o voy a gritar y saldrán los vecinos. – Trato de amenazar Levy.

\- Con que quieres jugar así no? Bueno vine preparado.. – Totomaru metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una navaja. – Tu gritas y yo te corto.. Así de simple son las reglas del juego.. Qué te parece? Ahora me vas a decir dónde vives y me vas a dejar pasar a jugar contigo..

Levy entro en pánico al ver la navaja y no se animaba a gritar por miedo a que la lastimara..

\- Que hago? – Trato de pensar Levy mientras el chico acercaba más sus cuerpos.

Lo único que pudo hacer Levy, fue golpearlo en el estómago para así lograr que la soltara. Cuando lo hizo empezó a correr pero Totomaru fue más rápido y agarrándola del cabello la volteo en el suelo. Se pudo escuchar un golpe seco del su cuerpo con la calle y una vez tirada en el suelo, el chico la inmovilizo con su cuerpo. Le sujeto las manos con una de sus manos mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la navaja. Levy seguía forcejeando para tratar de sacárselo de encima y en un movimiento del chico, este le corta cerca de la cintura. Ella solo pudo quejarse del dolor y sentía como la sangre empezaba a salir de la herida, manchando su ropa.

\- Que pena preciosa no quería lastimar tu lindo cuerpo de esta forma.. Tampoco era mi intención que estemos en esta posición aquí afuera pero si insiste no me molesto – dijo esto Totomaru y cuando estaba por besas a Levy una mano lo agarra del cuello y lo tira para atrás alejándolo de Levy.

Levy estaba asustada y llorando. Cuando siente que el chico ya no estaba encima suyo, abre los ojos y secándose las lágrimas nota quien era el que la estaba ayudando.

\- G.. Ga.. Gajeel eres tú? – pregunto asustada la joven.

\- Vamos Gajeel no me molestes cuando estoy en un momento de intimidad con mi preciosa.. – dijo Totomaru mientras se paraba.

\- Tus métodos para conseguir chicas siempre fueron enfermizos.. Pero con ella no te metas.. – dijo Gajeel mirándolo con furia.

\- No me digas que conoces a la pequeña?.. Pero si cuando te conté que estaba detrás de ella no dijiste nada.. Porque ahora te molesta? – pregunto Totomaru.

\- Cuando me lo dijiste no sabía que te referías a ella.. De haberlo sabido te hubiese roto la cara ese mismo día.. – Respondió Gajeel – Es mejor que te vayas sino quieres salir lastimado.. Y si te vuelves a acercar a ella te juro que no te daré esta oportunidad..

\- Como si tu amenaza me asustara Gajeel.. Te conozco de antes.. Fuiste el famoso "Kurogane" pero desde que estas con las haditas dejaste de serlo.. Ahora no das miedo.. Así que será mejor que tú te alejes – Dijo Totomaru mientras corría en dirección a Levy.

Gajeel lo detuvo de un solo golpe mandándolo a volar y que chocara contra un palo de la luz. Se le acerco y levantándolo del suelo, lo golpeo un par de veces para luego empezarlo a ahorcar con el antebrazo mientras preparaba el puño para pegarle el golpe final en toda la cara.

\- Te dije que te alejaras de ella.. que no entiendes? Sigues sin tenerme miedo Totomaru? – Dijo Gajeel mientras lo miraba con una furia pocas veces vista que daba miedo a cualquiera.

\- G.. Gajeel.. Déjalo hay vecinos que prendieron las luces de sus casa por los ruidos.. Seguro llamaran a la policía.. Será mejor que nos vayamos.. – dijo Levy pero podía ver que Gajeel estaba enceguecido por la furia – Gajeel?..

Este no respondía y parecía listo para pegarle el puñetazo al ya inconsciente chico. Preocupada Levy se acercó más a él y lo abrazo por la espalda esperando así que se calmara. Poco a poco Gajeel soltó al joven tirándolo en el suelo. Gajeel agarro a Levy de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta su casa.

\- Hey Gajeel.. Esa no es mi casa.. La mía es la de alado y tengo que ir a curarme el corte.. – Protesto Levy – Gajeel me estas escuchando?..

\- Solo cierra la boca enana.. – Gajeel saco unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.. – vamos a mi casa..

\- Que? No me digas que eres mi vecino?.. Eres el hermano mayor de Romeo?.. – pregunto Levy mientras entraba a su casa.

\- No hagas ruido que están todos dormidos y si soy el hermano del renacuajo. – Dijo Gajeel mientras la llevaba para que se sentara en el sillón de la sala – Ahora me puedes decir porque se cortó la llamada?

\- Ah?.. Es me quede sin batería lo siento.. Pensaba llamarte cuando llegara a mi casa pero paso todo esto.. De verdad lo lamento mucho yo no sabía que esto pasaría.. Yo pensé que ese chico.. Yo creí que no me molestaría más.. – dijo Levy aguantando las ganas de llorar..

\- Porque no dijiste que tenías un maldito acosador? Sabes lo peligroso que pudo ser? – Gajeel estaba bastante molesto y levantaba un poco la voz – Que hubiese pasado si te agarraba justo entrando a tu casa? Quien te hubiese ayudado ahí?

Levy no respondió y no aguanto las ganas de llorar. Gajeel al verla así, quiso disculparse por tratarla de ese modo cuando en realidad estaba bastante preocupado por ella, pero como siempre su maldita boca decía todo lo contrario a lo que realmente quería decir. También pudo ver que la ropa de Levy estaba manchada con sangre así que se apresuró a buscarle algo.

\- Voy a buscarte el botiquín y una remera así te curamos la herida y te cambias.. – dijo Gajeel.

Levy no podía parar de llorar pero al ver la mano de Gajeel y notarla toda roja por los golpes que le había dado a Totomaru, se empezó a sentir culpable y lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Buenos días, tarde ii noche! Aquí está el cap 9. Como siempre, espero que este fanfic sea de su agradoo.. Como verán debido a que falle horriblemente el domingo en subir un nuevo cap hoy miércoles tendrán dous caps! El anterior lo subí tempranito y este ahora XD Aun así ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, lo de esta semana es un caso extraordinario así que no lo tengan en cuenta.**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Bueno creo que eso es todo! Besotes ii el domingo si vuelvo con nuevo cap.**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Levy podía ver como Gajeel se dirigía a un cuarto de su casa en busca de un botiquín. No podía parar de llorar por todo lo que había pasado, aun no dejo de temblar y el corte que tenía en su cintura empezaba a dolerle cada vez más. Se sentía avergonzada consigo misma por no haber escuchado a su amiga y por haberse equivocado con ese chico, era cierto que esa noche podría haber terminado peor si no fuese por la ayuda de Gajeel. Mientras ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, Gajeel apareció con un botiquín y una remera, coloco todo en el suelo para así revisarle la herida a Levy. Esta simplemente se para antes de que pudiese tocarla.

\- No te preocupes.. No hace falta que me cure aquí. No estoy tan lejos de mi casa.. – Dijo Levy mientras se alejaba de Gajeel – será mejor que me vaya.. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas.. – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

Levy estaba segura de quererse ir lo más antes posible, y cuando abre la puerta siente como una mano pasa por encima de su cabeza, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Ella se dio vuelta del susto y pudo ver a Gajeel decidido a no dejarla ir de su casa hasta asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

\- No puedes irte así Enana.. No voy a dejar que te vayas.. – dijo Gajeel sin sacar la mano de la puerta – Deja que te cure la herida primero y después vemos que Totomaru no este mas ahí fuera, de acuerdo?

Levy se encontraba entre Gajeel y la puerta y sabía que él no se movería, además se podía ver que estaba realmente preocupado por ella así que solo acepto curarse la herida primero. Gajeel al escuchar eso se alejó de la puerta y ambos volvieron al sillón de la sala donde Gajeel había dejado el botiquín y una de sus remeras para que Levy se cambiara.

\- solo tengo que curarme la herida y me voy.. No creo que sea necesario cambiarme de remera ya que mi casa queda alado.. – dijo Levy mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

Gajeel permaneció callado, sin decir nada y sentándose en una mesa ratona que había frente al sillón, coloco el botiquín en sus piernas y lo abrió. Mientras buscaba las vendas y para desinfectar la herida, Levy observa su mano y un dolor en el pecho se hizo intenso. Se llevó las manos al corazón y con ganas de volver a llorar le hablo.

\- antes de pensar en mi deberías ver tu mano Gajeel.. – dijo Levy llorando.

\- eso no importa Enana.. – dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba para limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro – primero te curamos tu herida está bien?

\- pero.. Tu mano.. – dijo Levy mientras tomaba su mano lastimada.

Gajeel simplemente soltó el agarre de Levy y siguió sacando las cosas para curar su herida.

\- Enana esta mano peleo más veces de las que tú piensas así que no te preocupes que sola sana.. Primero veamos si es profunda la herida. – dijo Gajeel.

Levy aún se sentía culpable y ver como Gajeel se preocupaba más por ella que por su bienestar no ayudaba a calmarse. Agradecía la atención que le estaba dando pero él también había resultado lastimado y debía atenderse. Levy trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas cuando siente que la mano de Gajeel le agarraba la remera para tratar de levantársela y ver así la herida que tenía. Muerta de vergüenza, Levy empieza a sonrojarse y de un impulso se aleja de Gajeel.

\- Que.. Que estás haciendo Gajeel? – dijo Levy toda ruborizada.

\- Vamos Enana.. No voy a hacerte nada.. Solo iba a levantarte un poco la remera para ver tu herida nada más.. – Dijo Gajeel – A menos que quieras que haga algo.. – la miro como se ruborizaba aún más de lo que estaba.

Ya llevaba tiempo molestándola de esa forma y le encantaba ver como su rostro cambiaba de color con ese tipo de bromas.

\- Seguro pensaste en cosas raras gihi.. – dijo Gajeel mientras le sonreía de manera picara – eres muy pervertida Enana.. Está bien que estemos en mi casa pero están mi viejo y mi hermano así que ni lo pienses..

Levy estaba muerta de la vergüenza por lo que le había dicho Gajeel y por haber hecho que ella quedara como la pervertida cuando era el que sin avisarle le había intentado subir la remera.

\- Yo.. Yo no pensé en nada extraño.. – Dijo Levy mientras miraba para otro lado – No digas esas cosas.. Además eres tú el descarado que estaba levantándome la remera.. Por lo menos podrías invitarme al cine ante no te parece? – dijo enojada.

\- Con que si te invito al cine después puedo levantarte la remera?.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras agarraba el mentón de Levy obligándola a verlo – Es interesante saber eso Enana.. Gihi.. – se reía mientras no le sacaba la vista de la boca.

Levy podía jurar que su cara estaba más roja que el cabello de Erza y verlo a Gajeel tan cerca no ayudaba para nada, podía sentir como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y le preocupa que por estar tan cerca de él, este lo notara. Además ella sola se había metido en ese embrollo cuando trato de dejarlo como el pervertido, logrando así sonar ella más pervertida.

\- Yo no.. No quise decir eso.. Mejor dame las cosas así me curo y puedo irme a mi casa.. – dijo Levy mientras corría la mano de Gajeel.

Gajeel solo podía disfrutar de lo que provocaba en Levy y en su interior también sabía lo que ella provocaba en él. Decidió dejar de molestarla por un rato y enfocarse en su herida que era lo más urgente en ese momento.

\- bueno Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel – será mejor que te levantes la remera si no quieres que lo haga yo así te limpio la herida.

Levy solo asintió con la cabeza y con mucha vergüenza se levantó la remera dejando a la vista su abdomen y la herida que tenía al costado. Gajeel toco alrededor de la herida y Levy pudo sentir los dedos fríos de él en su piel. El cuidado con el que la tocaba le provoco un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y trato de disimularlo para que él no lo notara. Por su parte Gajeel sentía que los dedos le quemaban y quería tocar un poco más del cuerpo de Levy pero debía controlarse porque no era el momento para eso, trago saliva con dificultad y dándose vuelta rápido busco todo para limpiarle la herida. A Levy le ardía un poco y se quejaba del dolor con un par de muecas tratando de aguantar.

\- por lo visto no es nada grave Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel una vez que le limpio la herida – no vas a necesitar puntos ni nada..

Levy agradeció que no fuera nada grave y Gajeel comenzó a vendarle la herida para que no se infectara. Debido a que estaba al costado de su cintura, decidió que lo mejor era envolver bien la herida para evitar que el rose de la ropa sacara la venda. Como Levy sostenía la remera, él se encargó de pasar la venda por detrás de su cuerpo para envolverla. Cada vez que pasaba la venda por detrás de su espalda, Gajeel se acercaba más a su cuerpo, quedando a centímetros de su abdomen. Le costaba respirar y evitar sentirse nervioso por estar tan cerca de ella. Levy no se encontraba mejor que él, podía sentir cada tanto la respiración de Gajeel en su pansa y eso hizo que se ruborice más porque sabía que si podía sentir eso era porque estaba muy cerca de ella. Levy solo cerró los ojos avergonzada esperando que terminara de vendarla. Cuando estuvo lista agradeció que se separaran un poco para que él no notara lo que provocaba en ella.

\- listo.. – dijo Gajeel mientras guardaba las cosas sin mirarla ya que sabía que estaba sonrojado.

\- Gracias Gajeel.. – dijo Levy mientras se bajaba la remera.

\- Por cierto toma.. – Dijo Gajeel agarrando su celular y dándoselo a Levy – Gray y Natsu estaban preocupados por ti así que sería buena idea que los llames..

\- Ellos sabían? – pregunto Levy mientras agarraba el celular de Gajeel.

\- Gray estuvo averiguando sobre Totomaru pero lo único que sabía era a que academia iba.. – dijo Gajeel mientras se volvía a sentar frente a ella en la mesa ratona – Pero el muy idiota nunca me aviso.. Sino podríamos haber evitado todo esto..

Levy no podía creer que otra vez su amigo había estado buscando información de esa forma. A ella no le gustaba cuando se ponía así y sabía que iba a tener que hablar con él de todo eso. Aun así, supo que no era el momento y que lo mejor sería hacer lo que Gajeel le había dicho y era llamarlo para que se quedara tranquilo. Gajeel estaba por decirle donde estaba el contacto de Gray pero ella simplemente empezó a marcar el número de memoria. Eso llamo la atención de Gajeel pero supuso que solo era porque se conocen hace años. El teléfono empezó a sonar y Gray contesto.

\- Cabeza de tuerca te fuiste y no dijiste nada más! Que paso con Levy la viste? está bien? – pregunto a los gritos Gray.

\- Emmm.. Gray soy yo.. Levy.. – Dijo Levy angustiada por la preocupación que provoco en él.

De pronto siente un silencio del otro lado de la línea pero Levy sabía que Gray seguía ahí y que no quería hablar por no haberle comentado que sabía que ella estaba con ese problema. Aun así Levy siguió hablando

\- Veras Gajeel me encontró en la estación de tren.. – Mintió Levy – me dijo lo que pasaba y evitamos que ese chico me siguiera hasta mi casa.. Ahora estoy con él en mi casa y te llamo desde su celular ya que el mío se quedó sin batería.. Supuse que querrías saber que paso.. – Dijo sin mirar a Gajeel porque sabía que estaba mintiendo y no quería ver que la acusara de eso mientras hablaba.

Gray recupero el habla luego de escuchar a Levy y de sentirla tranquila por su tono de voz.

\- Segura que estas bien? Me tenías muy preocupado.. – dijo Gray más tranquilo.

\- Lo se.. Pasan los años y sigo provocando eso verdad? – dijo Levy mientras reía para tratar de animarlo.

\- no es para tanto Lev.. – dijo Gray sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

\- por cierto.. Podrías avisarle a Natsu por mí?.. – Dijo Levy – veras aun no cargo el celular y no quiero seguir gastando el crédito de Gajeel..

\- claro yo le aviso ahora misma.. – Dijo Gray – por ahora ve a descansar y mañana nos vemos..

\- Esta bien.. – dijo Levy con un tono de voz más tranquilo – nos vemos mañana Gray.. Que descanses..

\- tú también.. – dijo gray para luego cortar la llamada.

Gajeel que había estado escuchando todo estaba muy molesto por la mentira de Levy. También le parecía raro su forma de actuar y las cosas que había dicho. No solo mintió sino que también parecía que toda la situación le traía malos recuerdos y Gray era consiente de ellos. Aun así, le molestaba que dijera que estaba bien cuando toda la noche había sido desastrosa.

\- Porque mentiste Enana? – Dijo Gajeel molesto – No solo no estás bien sino que resultaste lastimada.. Aun así le mentiste.. Porque lo hiciste?

\- No es necesario decirle nada a Gray.. Además tú mismo dijiste que la herida no era profunda – Dijo Levy mientras le devolvía el celular – de verdad estoy bien y no hace falta preocupar a nadie mas..

\- Y que si vuelve a molestarte Totomaru? O si aparece otro? – volvió a preguntar Gajeel aún más molesto.

\- No creo que tenga muchas ganas de volver a molestar.. – Dijo Levy segura de que haber mentido era la mejor idea – Además si vuelve estaré preparada.. No tienes de que preocuparte está bien Gajeel?..

Gajeel no podía entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Levy para decir todo eso. Tampoco la consideraba una chica que fuera mentirosa así que sabía que si dijo todo eso, era porque había una razón más profunda para decirlo. De igual manera no podía permitir que Levy volviera a salir lastimada así que él se encargaría de evitar eso como sea.

\- En ese caso.. Al menos deja que yo te cuide.. Ya que no quieres que los demás sepan.. – dijo Gajeel.

Luego de escuchar eso, Levy se volvió pálida. Sabía que había algo en lo que Gajeel había dicho que no le gustaba y no pudo evitar preguntarle para saber si había escuchado bien.

\- Que fue lo que dijiste Gajeel? – pregunto Levy.

\- Que yo voy a cuidarte enana.. No quiero que te pase nada ni que vuelvas a salir lastimada... – dijo Gajeel siendo totalmente sincero.

En ese momento Levy recuerda que esas mismas palabras ya las había oído de alguien más.

 _\- "Yo te voy a cuidar Levy" –_ pensó Levy.

Gajeel veía como Levy estaba pálida y preocupado se acercó a ella para ver si es que tenía fiebre o algo malo había pasado. Cuando quiso tocarla, Levy le corrió el brazo de un golpe.

\- No.. No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más en tu vida Gajeel.. – dijo Levy.

Ella se paró lo más rápido que pudo del sillón y salió corriendo de la casa de Gajeel. Este no pudo hacer nada ante la situación y se quedó ahí sin entender que era lo que había pasado para que Levy huyera de esa manera. Por primera vez había sido sincero con ella, primera vez que le había dicho las cosas enserio, sin ser una broma y ella reaccionaba de esa forma.

\- Pero qué carajo? Que fue todo eso?.. – se preguntó Gajeel.

En ese momento el padre de Gajeel baja al living, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada se acercó a él para hablarle.

\- Se puede saber que paso aquí? – hablo el padre de Gajeel.

\- Nada.. La verdad que no pasó nada.. – Respondió Gajeel molesto mientras guardaba todo en el botiquín – solo vuelve a dormir vejestorio.. A tu edad deberías dormir.. Que? Mínimo 15 horas?..

\- No te pases conmigo pendejo que estoy en mejor forma que ti.. Y en todo caso por lo menos a mí no me huyen las mujeres gihi.. – respondió riéndose el mayor de los Redfox.

Gajeel simplemente lo ignoro y dejando el botiquín en la mesa ratona, se fue a su cuarto. Ahí pudo ver como Levy cerraba el balcón y las cortinas para luego apagar las luces. Aun no entendía lo que había pasado pero sabía que algo en el pasado de Levy tenía que ver con todo lo sucedido. Tendría que tratar de descubrir que paso y por lo visto los únicos que saben son Erza y Gray ya que parecía que la rubia o Natsu no tenían ni idea de que ella se sentía así. De alguna forma tendría que averiguar el pasado de Levy y estaba decidido a saber qué fue lo que paso.

Levy entro corriendo a su casa luego de salir de esa forma de la casa de Gajeel luego de que la había ayudado. Pero recordar el pasado la había asustado demasiado y necesitaba huir de él como lo había hecho desde hace años. Esas palabras que había usado Gajeel la alarmaron y sabía que no quería vivir lo que ya había vivido, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba cuando alguien decía eso y no iba a permitir que alguien más sufriera por su culpa, que nadie saliera lastimado por cuidarla.

\- Que no aprendí la lección ya?.. Acaso voy a comentar el mismo error con Gajeel?.. – se dijo a si misma Levy mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y se apoyaba en ella – No.. No puedo permitir eso.. Gajeel es.. Es importante para mí y no voy a permitir que eso se repita..

Cuando entro a su cuarto, pudo ver a Gajeel entrando al suyo y en un impulso corrió a cerrar el balcón y las cortinas sin dirigirle la mirada como si eso hiciera que no le debiera una explicación por haber actuado así. Apago las luces y se acostó para tratar de no pensar en lo sucedido.

Ya era otro día y Levy se despertó pero se sentía aún muy cansada de todo lo que había pasado en la noche. Fue hasta su baño y se cambió los vendajes pero al hacerlo recordó cuando los dedos de Gajeel la tocaron y cuando pudo sentir su respiración tan cerca de su cuerpo. Al cerrar los ojos, aun podía sentir que la tocaba, pero luego recordó porque salió corriendo de su casa y abriendo los ojos de golpe decidió sacar esa imagen de su cabeza y arreglarse para ir a la Academia como siempre lo hacía. Ya se encontraba lista y cuando sintió el auto de Lucy salió apurada para verla.

Lucy se bajó lo más rápido que pudo del auto, corriendo hasta su amiga y la abrazo. Levy quería quejarse del dolor pero sabía que tenía que seguir con su mentira. Su amiga no quería soltarla y se podía ver que estaba preocupada.

\- Lu-chan? – dijo Levy tratando de calmar a su amiga.

\- Levy! Anoche me llamo Natsu preocupado por ti.. Me dijo que no pasaba nada pero lo conozco y sé que me estaba ocultando algo.. – Dijo Lucy a punto de llorar – que fue lo que sucedió anoche? – pregunto.

\- Lu-chan.. – Dijo Levy angustiada por ver como se encontraba su amiga por su culpa – No pasó nada.. Capas que se enteró del acosador y quería asegurarse que este bien nada más.. Ya sabes cómo es Natsu con sus amigos – respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su espalda para que se calmara.

\- segura que solo fue eso? – pregunto Lucy mientras dejaba de abrazar a Levy.

\- por supuesto! – Dijo Levy sonriendo animada para tranquilizarla. – será mejor que nos vayamos si?

En lo que caminaban rumbo a la Academia, Levy y Lucy pasaron por la casa de Gajeel. La puerta se abrió de pronto y Levy pensó que sería Gajeel el que saliera pero en su lugar fueron su padre y su hermanito.

\- Onee-chan! Vas para la academia? – pregunto Romeo mientras corría para abrazarla.

\- Hola Romeo! Si justo estábamos de camino con Lucy.. – respondió Levy mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Hola lucy-chan! Como estas? – pregunto Romeo mientras se ponían a hablar con Lucy.

\- Levy verdad? – Pregunto el padre de Gajeel – lo siento pero por mi trabajo nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarme como debería.. Soy Metálica Redfox, el padre de Romeo y del inadaptado de Gajeel.. Espero que no te esté dando tantos problemas en la academia..

\- Oh.. Mucho Gusto! – Dijo Levy mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – Soy Levy McGarden y a decir verdad creo que soy yo la que le da problemas a Gajeel.. – dijo riéndose nerviosa recordando la noche anterior.

De pronto Levy siente que el padre de Gajeel la abraza. Hace años que no sentía un abrazo protector de padre. A ella ese gesto le provoco ganas de llorar pero trato de aguantarse para no preocuparlo.

\- Ya pequeña.. No te preocupes.. No va a volver a molestarte ese tal Totomaru.. – Dijo a modo de susurro el padre mientras seguía abrazándola – yo me encargue personalmente de eso.. Vas a poder volver a tu casa después del trabajo sin que tengas que preocuparte por él..

Las palabras del padre de Gajeel le llegaron al corazón y no pudo evitar llorar. Metálica cuando se dio cuenta que la joven lloraba la abrazo pon suavidad como lo haría cualquier padre que cuida a sus hijos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Levy estaba agradecida y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas para evitar que Lucy se diera cuenta. Soltando el abrazo, se alejó apenas y comenzó a hablarle.

\- Que paso con él? – pregunto Levy.

\- No te preocupes es mi trabajo de todas formas gihi – dijo con una gran sonrisa el padre de los chicos.

Levy podía reconocer esa sonrisa en Gajeel. Era una sonrisa que hacia cuando estaba orgulloso de algo y ahora entendía de quien la había heredado.

\- será mejor que vayan a clases si no quieren llegar tarde.. – Dijo Metálica.

Lucy que estaba hablando con Romeo se dio cuenta de la hora y corrió hasta Levy.

\- Tiene razón! Nos vemos Romeo! Hasta luego señor papá de Romeo! – dijo Lucy mientras arrastraba a su amiga hasta la Academia.

Los hombres Redfox se quedan observando correr a las jóvenes y el padre le habla a Romeo.

\- y? cuál de las dos es tu futura novia? – pregunto Metálica.

\- Mmmm… por ahora no se.. Capas que me quede con las dos.. – dijo Romeo confiado.

Su padre simplemente sonrió y despeinándolo subieron ambos a su auto y se fueron.

Una vez en la academia, todos ya estaban en el aula y Levy no sabía cómo iba a encarar a sus amigos, pero sobretodo no sabía cómo iba a hablar con Gajeel después de lo sucedido. Sin contar que aún estaba lo de su mentira. Asustada por tener que enfrentarlos, se dirigí a su asiento y para su sorpresa nadie le había dicho nada. Todos actuaban como un día normal y eso le sorprendió. De pronto suena su celular, tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

 **Enana ayer cuando te llame te quedaste sin batería**

 **así que no se si llegaste a agendar mi número..**

 **Por cierto.. Hable con Gray y Natsu y seguí tu mentira..**

 **Nadie sabe lo que paso y les dije que no querías que todos se enteran..**

 **Sorprendentemente Gray estaba de acuerdo.**

Levy leyó el mensaje atenta y agradeció internamente al gesto que había tenido Gajeel para con ella. Simplemente le sonrió por lo que había hecho aunque en el fondo sabía que le debía una explicación. Por su lado, Gajeel al ver la sonrisa de Levy, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Las clases comenzaron y el profesor fue el encargado de dar las notas de los exámenes. Sorprendentemente Gajeel estaba en lo cierto y aprobó todo con muy buenas notas. Natsu estuvo apenas por encima del bueno mientras que los demás estaban en aceptables. Excepto por Lucy, Erza y Levy que eran las que tenían todo perfecto. Las clases continuaron con total normalidad hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Todo el grupo de amigos se dirigió a la cafetería como comúnmente hacían. Levy iba más lento de lo normal mientras todos hablaban y antes de pasar por la puerta del lugar, le agarra el uniforme a Gajeel por la espalda. Este le responde quedándose quieto sin llamar la atención de los demás que siguieron su camino.

\- Etto.. Gajeel.. Podemos ir a otro lado a hablar.. – Dijo Levy nerviosa – solo los dos si?..

\- la verdad que justo hoy no tenía tanto apetito como para ir a la cafetería.. – dijo Gajeel aun sin voltearse pero viendo como todos los demás del grupo entraban a la cafetería, cerrándose la puerta frente a ellos dos.

Gajeel simplemente siguió a Levy hasta donde ella quería ir para hablar. Tenía la esperanza de que le explicara qué había sucedido la noche anterior. Llegaron a la parte trasera de la Academia y había un par de árboles gigantes y frondosos. Levy y Gajeel se sentaron bajo la sombra de uno. Por unos minutos el silencio reino hasta que por fin uno de los dos hablo.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Buenas a todos! Cómo están? Aquí está el cap 10, espero que este siendo de su agradoo.. Ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de los tiempos que tenga XD**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas.. Bueno ahora los saluditos**

 **Asia12! Gracias y espero que te siga gustando la trama ii lo que vendraa!**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Tenía miedo de ir muy despacio ii que se hiciera pesado así que tu review me alegro muchísimo! Suerte en la universidad ii mis horrores ortográficos trato de solucionarlos posta pero se me escapan algunos aun :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Levy y Gajeel se alejaron del grupo de amigos para así poder hablar tranquilos. Gajeel tenía la esperanza de que Levy le explicara qué había sucedido la noche anterior, no había dormido bien pensando en que podía ser lo que pasaba y cuando llego a la academia tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de hablar con ella o con Gray para que alguno le explicara. Simplemente decidió seguirla cuando le pidió hablar y por lo visto el tema también era complicado para ella ya que en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la Academia donde, debajo de unos hermosos árboles frondosos, decidieron hablar. El día estaba soleado y la sombra del árbol era el lugar más tranquilo de la academia para poder hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Levy se sentó primero en el pasto, cuidando de no ensuciar demasiado su falda, y luego Gajeel la acompaño acomodándose alado de ella pero apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Al principio y al igual que en todo el trayecto hasta ahí, ninguno hablo. Levy no sabía por dónde empezar y se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba porque no dejaba de apretar el borde de su falda con los puños. Gajeel la miro de reojo y al notarla así simplemente suspiro como cansado y decidió hablar el primero.

\- Ey Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel llamando su atención – ¿Cómo se encuentra tu herida?

A pesar de que su idea era romper el silencio que se había formado o darle valor para que ella hablara, la realidad es que en todo el día no había podido preguntarle cómo es que esta con respecto a la herida. Levy estaba agradecida de que por fin el silencio se rompiera. La verdad es que ella era la que quería hablarle pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar ni cómo explicarse, tampoco sabía si encontraría el valor para decirle que fue lo que paso cuando solo pocas personas sabían lo sucedido. Decidió simplemente hablarle y tratar de relajarse un poco antes de tener que dar una explicación.

\- Por suerte está bien.. – Dijo Levy tratando de sonar normal – Veras.. Esta mañana cuando me cambie los vendaje pude ver que estaba cicatrizando como debería ser..

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa de alivio – Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisar..

Levy se ruborizo por las palabras de Gajeel y sabía que él se preocupaba por su salud. Ese gesto le parecía demasiado dulce para alguien tan brusco como podía ser él y se preguntaba si solo era así con ella o en el fondo, podía comportarse de esa manera. Aun así solo pudo seguir con la conversación esperando, como siempre, que no notara lo que con simples palabras, lograba con ella.

\- Gracias por eso Gajeel.. Por cierto.. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu mano? – pregunto Levy preocupada también por él.

\- Ya te lo había dicho Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido – No era para tanto.. Además la mayoría de la sangre era de Totomaru no mía gihi..

Gajeel se rio por su comentario pero a Levy no le parecía gracioso todo lo sucedido. Aun podía recordar a Gajeel furioso con su antiguo compañero pero aun así no podía recriminarle nada ya que si no hubiese sido por él, ella podría haber resultado verdaderamente lastimada.

\- No me parece algo de lo cual reírse Gajeel.. – dijo Levy – Pero igual gracias por la ayuda..

\- No fue nada.. – le respondió Gajeel.

Por un momento volvió a reinar el silencio pero esta vez Levy junto valor y trato de comenzar ella la conversación. La verdad es que desde que había hablado con el padre de Gajeel, tenía una duda y sabía que quien podía responderle, era él.

\- Por cierto Gajeel.. – dijo Levy ahora siendo ella la que llamaba la atención del pelinegro – ¿De que trabaja tu papá?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que trabaja? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?.. – pregunto intrigado Gajeel.

\- Es solo que no hace mucho lo conocí y tengo curiosidad.. – dijo Levy.

Era cierto que nunca se había tomado el trabajo de presentarse como debía con sus nuevos vecinos y ya tenían tiempo viviendo alado suyo. Solo conocía a Romeo y era con el que más hablaba y nunca se percató que Gajeel podía ser su hermano. Nunca le había preguntado su apellido, ni cuando se presentaron, por eso nunca los pudo relacionar como familia. Recién había conocido al padre de ambos y no podía evitar sentirse curiosa. Gajeel al ver que Levy estaba interesada en saber suspiro ya que si comentaba lo de su padre era probable que derivara en otro tema que aún no había tenido tiempo de comentarle. Aun así decidió decirle ya que si él se sinceraba con ella, existía la posibilidad de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

\- Pues veras.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se rascaba la nuca buscando las palabras correctas – es irónico pero mi viejo es policía.. Y no solo eso sino que además es el Comisario general de ciudad.. – dijo mirando al cielo.

\- Wow.. Que gran responsabilidad.. – Dijo Levy.

Ahora entendía porque es que le había dicho que era su trabajo después de toda la seguridad y la confianza que se tenía, no solo era policía sino que su puesto era bastante alto. Aun así a Levy no le paso desapercibido una palabra que uso Gajeel y eso le dio más curiosidad.

\- ¿Porque dijiste que su trabajo era irónico? – pregunto Levy.

Gajeel supuso que la peliazul notaria la palabra que había usado y que tendría aún más curiosidad, si eso era posible. Pero aun así estaba convencido de que si, tal vez solo tal vez, él se sincerara, ella haría lo mismo.

\- Lo que sucede es que.. – Gajeel ahora si tenía que pensar bien las palabras que iba a decir, no iba a mentirle pero tampoco era cuestión de decir la verdad de manera fuerte – En mis días en la academia Phantom yo era lo opuesto a mi padre.. Prácticamente era un delincuente que lograba escapar de los policías junto a otros más.. Entre esos Totomaru..

\- ¿Qué hacías? – Quiso saber Levy.

Gajeel podía ver, en la mirada de Levy que no lo juzgaba y que solo preguntaba por curiosidad. Por primera vez sentía que podía hablar de eso sin recibir miradas de desaprobación o juzgándolo. Sintió un gran alivio pero aún no había contado que hacía y eso probablemente si provocaría que la peliazul saliera huyendo o lo mirara juzgándolo como la mayoría de las personas solían hacerlo cuando lo veían sin saber lo que hacía.

\- Tsk.. Tampoco es para ondear en detalles.. – Dijo Gajeel sin mirarla – Pero digamos que solía escaparme por las noches y junto a los otros tomábamos demás.. Eso hacía que después quisiéramos divertirnos y solíamos robar supermercados que abrían todo el día o buscábamos peleas con cualquiera que se cruzara por la zona en la que estábamos..

\- ¿Tu papá sabía que te escapabas? – Pregunto la peliazul.

\- Supongo.. – dijo Gajeel aun sin mirarla. Por primera vez no quería ver en alguien una mirada acusadora – Si lo sabía nunca dijo nada pero no lo culpo.. Su trabajo le demandaba mucho tiempo..

\- ¿Paso algo más verdad? – Dijo Levy al ver como Gajeel no la miraba.

Gajeel no podía entender como Levy podía ver a través de él, a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

\- Pues sí.. Paso algo.. – Gajeel miro de reojo a Levy y al verla que le prestaba atención siguió hablando – Digamos que un día todo salió mal y no logre escapar.. – Dijo apenado – Me atraparon y no me quedo de otra que verme cara a cara con él pero en ese momento no era mi padre.. Era el comisario.. Fue duro pero no podía dejar su cargo y tratarme como su hijo.. Aun así con su ayuda y dada mi edad, me dejaron libre.. Pero debía cambiar mi estilo de vida..

\- ¿Por eso te cambiaron de academia? – pregunto Levy.

\- Así es.. – Dijo Gajeel – Pero si hubo una advertencia.. Si me vuelven a atrapar o si llego a tener alguna denuncia es probable que no pueda escapar de la prisión..

\- Wow.. No sabía todo eso de ti.. – dijo Levy pensando en todo lo que había pasado Gajeel.

Levy se sentía mal por lo último que le conto Gajeel. La pelea que había tenido con Totomaru pudo terminar mal para él y aun así se metió para ayudarla. Si no se hubiesen ido rápido o si los vecinos llamaban a la policía, él estaría en problemas por su culpa y eso hacía que se sintiera bastante arrepentida de lo que había provocado. Gajeel vio la cara de Levy y pensó que no querría verle más por todo lo que había sido antes y esperaba no volver a serlo. Él sentía que había cambiado desde que estaba con todos sus nuevos amigos de Fairy Tail pero no sabía si ella le creería eso o no. Quería saber qué es lo que pensaba Levy de él en este momento y la única forma de saberlo era preguntando.

\- ¿Desilusionada Enana? Entendería si lo estas.. – pregunto preocupado Gajeel por la respuesta que podría darle Levy.

\- ¿Eh?.. Para nada Gajeel.. – dijo Levy viéndolo que estaba preocupado.

Levy había quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos y en la culpa que tenía por lo que había pasado, y su cara lo demostraba pero Gajeel pensó que se debía a todo lo que había contado así que se apresuró a explicarle que no tenía nada que ver lo que le había dicho.

\- Gajeel lamento si mi cara decía otra cosa pero no me importa que hiciste en el pasado.. Hoy por hoy eres otro y de ultima estas queriendo cambiar así que admiro mucho eso de ti.. – dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa para calmar al pelinegro.

Gajeel sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Levy y sabía que su sonrisa era completamente sincera.

\- Gihi eres rara enana.. Me escuchaste sin juzgarme en ningún momento.. – dijo Gajeel sonriendo de lado.

\- No creo que nadie aquí te juzgara Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy – todos tenemos nuestras cosas pero lo único que importa es lo que somos ahora..

El pelinegro quiso aprovechar lo que Levy había dicho para poder preguntar ahora él sobre su pasado y entender lo que había sucedido en la noche del día anterior.

\- Enana.. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Gajeel mirándola seriamente.

\- Supongo que te lo debo.. – dijo Levy sabiendo lo que se podía venir – tu respondiste mis preguntas así que supongo que puedo hacer lo mismo..

\- ¿Que sucedió anoche? – Pregunto Gajeel – ¿Porque te fuiste de esa forma?

Levy no tenía el valor para responderle eso. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en todo lo sucedido en el pasado y escuchar lo que Gajeel le había dicho en la noche anterior había traído todos los recuerdos, que trataba de olvidar, al presente. Se empezaba a poner nerviosa y se notaba por como apretaba el borde de su falda con los puños cerrado. Gajeel al verla solo se le ocurrio seguir preguntando para ver si podía responder algo o si simplemente se iría.

\- Si no quieres no me respondas.. – dijo Gajeel mirando en la dirección opuesta de Levy – Pero.. ¿Se puede saber porque no quieres que te cuide?.. – pregunto directamente.

\- Por si no lo notaste todos me cuidan.. – Dijo Levy pensando en sus amigos y en todo lo que habían hecho para tratar de averiguar sobre el chico que la acosaba – Yo diría que me cuidan demasiado.. Incluso gente que no me conocían.. – comento recordando lo que había hecho su padre por ella.

\- ¿Por quién lo dices?.. – Pregunto Gajeel intrigado.

\- No importa quién.. – Dijo Levy tratando de desviar el tema para no comentarle a Gajeel la ayuda que había tenido de su padre – El punto aquí es que no me gusta preocupar a nadie.. Si dejo que me cuiden es probable que eso pase..

\- ¿Desde cuándo es malo preocuparse por alguien? – Gajeel seguía sin entenderla y tampoco sabía si de esta forma lograría averiguar algo..

\- Yo sé que cuando alguien se preocupa.. – Dijo Levy suspirando con angustia – Por lo general sale lastimado.. Mírate tú mismo.. – Le dijo agarrando su mano que aún no había sanado por los golpes – tú mismo te preocupaste por mí y mira lo que paso..

\- Esto no es nada Levy.. Solo son golpes que sanan rápido – dijo Gajeel mirándola seriamente – como unos golpes pueden ser más importante que evitar que ese idiota te ponga la mano encima?

\- ¿Acaso me llamaste por mi nomb..? – Levy noto que su cara estaba completamente seria ante lo sucedido – Mira.. Hoy es un golpecito y luego.. ¿Qué sigue? No pienso pasar por eso otra vez Gajeel.. Solo.. Solo no te preocupes por mí..

A Gajeel no había pasado desapercibido su comentario y cada vez estaba más convencido de que algo en el pasado de Levy hacia que fuera así.

\- ¿Que paso antes? – pregunto Gajeel.

\- Eso no importa ahora.. – dijo Levy sabiendo que sola había metido la pata al revelar más de lo que quería o de lo que estaba preparada para hacerlo – Escucha.. Solo no lo hagas ¿está bien?

\- Enana.. Tu puedes decirme que no me preocupe pero yo hago lo que quiera.. – Dijo Gajeel mirándola a los ojos – Eso ya deberías saberlo.. Así que no me importa lo que digas voy a cuidarte de todos modos..

Levy podía sentir los nervios a flor de piel por las palabras de Gajeel. Obviamente entendía que él haría lo que quisiese pero esta vez ella no lo permitiría. No permitiría que la historia se repitiese y mucho menos que Gajeel tuviese problemas por culpa de ella. Menos que menos ahora que sabía la historia de él.

\- En ese caso no me dejas otra opción Gajeel.. – dijo Levy mientras se levantaba del suelo lista para irse.

\- ¿A dónde te vas? – pregunto Gajeel mientras se paraba rápido y acercándose a ella.

\- Solo me queda alejarme de ti.. – dijo Levy mientras tomaba distancia del chico.

Gajeel podía ver como Levy empezaba a tomar distancia de él y sentía que a cada palabra que decía se alejaba más y más. El pelinegro, pensando que saldría corriendo como lo había hecho antes, simplemente la tomo de los brazos para que no escapara y tratar de entender que pasaba.

\- Ey Enana q¿ue estás diciendo? – Dijo Gajeel sin soltarla – ¿Porque es tan importante que nadie te cuide? – su voz sonaba más preocupado que antes.

\- No es asunto tuyo Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy sin mirarlo a la cara y sin soltarse de su agarre – Hablare con el profesor Jura así te busca otro tutor.. Tú dices que haces lo que quieras ¿no?.. Bueno yo también lo hare entonces.. tú eliges..

Gajeel simplemente soltó a Levy y se fue caminando hasta el aula. Aún faltaba para que terminara el almuerzo pero aun así estaba demasiado enojado como para quedarse en ese lugar. No entendía porque Levy quería alejarlo de esa forma por el simple hecho de quererla cuidar, tenía otros defectos de los cuales elegir pero ella había elegido algo que para cualquier otra persona no sería malo.

Levy simplemente vio como Gajeel se alejaba de ella y sabía que estaba enojado por lo que le había dicho. Ella sola había tomado la decisión de alejarlo pero eso no hacía que doliera. Dolía verlo irse sin decirle nada. No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas mientras sentía como el corazón se le partía en dos, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él.

\- lo siento mucho Gajeel.. – dijo Levy por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Gajeel no podía cambiar su cara de enojo. Fue hasta el curso caminando tranquilamente para pensar en todo lo que había dicho Levy. En momentos así, siempre le calmaba tocar la guitarra pero como estaba en la Academia, solo pudo pensar en escuchar música. Fue esta el aula para así buscar los auriculares pero al ver la hora sabía que ya iban a volver todos y tenía que buscar la forma de disimular su enojo aunque nunca fue de que le importara lo que le dijeran. Por su parte, Levy antes de volver al curso, decidió pasar por los baños para lavarse la cara y que nadie notara que había estado llorando. Al llegar al curso, pudo ver a Gajeel ya sentado en su lugar y comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa. Sabía que no podía huir como lo había hecho así que solo se dirigió a su lugar. Para la suerte de ambos, los demás comenzaron a llegar y la mayoría podía sentir que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre ambos compañeros, pero claro en todo grupo siempre hay uno que no es muy bueno leyendo entre líneas. Es por eso que el pelirosa se acercó hasta Gajeel y golpeándolo en la espalda comenzó a molestarlo.

\- Ey cara de tuercas ¿por que no fuiste a comer? – pregunto Natsu sonriendo como siempre.

\- Ahora no salamandra.. No estoy de humor.. – dijo Gajeel con cara de pocos amigos. Haciendo que la mayoría se aleje de él.

El grupo decidió no molestarlo más a Gajeel porque su humor decía que los podía mandar a volar en cualquier momento. Lucy al sentarse en su lugar, ve a Levy mirando por la ventana con los ojos tristes y decidió hablarle ya que la tenía bastante preocupada.

\- Lev.. ¿Te pasa algo? Desde esta mañana estas rara.. – pregunto Lucy llamando la atención de la peliazul.

Levy dirigió la vista a su amiga que la miraba preocupada. Detestaba preocupar a sus amigos y últimamente parecía que era lo único que hacía. Aun así Levy respiro profundo y mostrándole una gran sonrisa le respondió para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¿Rara? Para nada lu-chan.. Seguro es tu impresión.. – dijo Levy manteniendo la sonrisa.

Lucy sabía que había algo raro pero tampoco le parecía el momento de insistirle, cuando estaban todos en el aula, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle luego o de hablar en un lugar más tranquilo. Por su parte, Gajeel al ver la sonrisa que Levy le había dedicado a la rubia, supo enseguida que era bastante falsa. Sabía que solo lo hacía para que no le dijeran nada. Enojado como él solo podía estar, se levantó de su lugar sorprendiendo a todos y se dispuesto a ir del curso pero para su sorpresa alguien vio en todo momento lo sucedido y se acercó a él antes de que saliera por la puerta.

\- Sabes que un tenemos clases ¿verdad?.. – dijo Gray deteniéndolo - ¿A donde se supone que vas?

\- No es asunto tuyo.. – dijo Gajeel abriendo la puerta.

\- En el almuerzo.. – Hablo Gray haciendo que Gajeel no saliera – No estabas y tampoco Levy.. ¿Estuvieron juntos?

Gajeel solo asintió con un gruñido y con un gran suspiro Gray siguió hablando.

\- Escucha Gajeel.. No tengo ni idea de lo que hablaron pero tu cara es bastante similar a la que tuve alguna vez o a la que tuvo Erza en su momento así que me doy una idea de lo que paso.. La conocemos desde siempre y ella.. Bueno ella sufrió bastante por algo que paso hace años..

\- ¿Que sucedió? – pregunto Gajeel sin girarse para verlo a Gray.

Gray se apoyó en la puerta del salón y viendo a Levy conversar con Lucy y esa sonrisa que también la conocía, le respondió.

\- Yo no puedo decírtelo si ella no lo hace Gajeel.. – Suspiro Gray – es algo que solo ella lo puede contar.. Pero no te sientas mal.. – Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro – nadie más aparte de Erza y yo lo sabemos.. No se lo comento a nadie más..

\- ¿Se supone que eso debería alegrarme? – dijo irónico Gajeel.

\- Escucha.. Te doy solo un consejo.. – Dijo gray sin mirarlo – ella detesta que la cuiden.. Pero podrás notar que nos importa muy poco lo que piense y aun así lo hacemos.. Solo.. Solo trata de no ser tan obvio.. Sino ella se alejara de ti..

Luego de decir eso, Gray volvió a su lugar pensando en que Levy no había cambiado y volvía a querer alejar a cualquiera que se preocupara por ella. Gajeel que había escuchado todo lo que Gray le había dicho, se dio vuelta y volvió a su lugar. Eso llamo la atención de las chicas que se sentaban alrededor de él. Cana, sorprendida de ver que volvía, no pudo evitar preguntarle por qué volvió.

\- Creí que te ibas a ir.. ¿Que paso? ¿De pronto te interesa las clases? – dijo Cana entre burlas y burlas.

\- Tengo que estar aquí sino no jugaré en el próximo partido así que no me molestes.. – respondió Gajeel sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas.

Levy lo miro sorprendida. Sabía que estaba molesto por todo lo que habían hablado pero le alegraba que no se saltara las clases. Aunque aún tenía una duda y era saber si él había aceptado no quererla cuidar o si se tendría que alejar. La duda de saber que había elegido la estaba matando por dentro pero tendría que disimularlo y esperar a ver que decidía. Lucy que, ahora estaba más tranquila con respecto a su amiga, decidió preguntarle algo para tratar de animarla.

\- Por cierto Levy-chan ¿que vas a hacer esta tarde? – pregunto Lucy esperando que su amiga confirmara la cita con Gajeel que había escuchado ayer.

\- ¿Ah? – Fue lo primero que dijo Levy, descolocándola por el comentario de su amiga – Ehh.. etto.. Hoy mmmm.. – se empezó a poner nerviosa y que sus amigas la miraran de manera picara no ayudaba.

\- Tiene que ayudarme con las materias.. ¿Que no recuerdas que es mi tutora? – dijo Gajeel a su modo brusco como siempre.

Levy lo mira sorprendida y a la vez agradecida que la sacara de ese apuro.

\- ¿Esto significara que no tendré que alejarme de él?.. – pensó Levy

\- Luego de tener buenas notas por primera vez.. – Dijo Gajeel llamando la atención de Levy que lo miraba sorprendida – quiero mantenerme así..

Tanto Lucy como Cana se sorprendieron ante los dichos de Gajeel aunque la más sorprendida era Lucy, esperando que Levy le confirmara su cita con él pero solo era una reunión de estudio. Aun así ambas amigas miraron a Levy para que confirmara lo que decía Gajeel y así fue, con un simple gesto les dio a entender a ambas que solo se reuniría con él como siempre lo hacía, para así seguir con la tutoría.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad y cuando terminaron, Gajeel y Levy se dirigieron como siempre a la biblioteca pero iban en completo silencio, durante el día habían tenido varios momentos así pero de todos fue el único que no resultaba incomodo sino que bastante familiar a como era entes de todo lo sucedido. En el trayecto, Gajeel iba pensando en lo que le diría a Levy y sabía que el ambiente tranquilo de la biblioteca, era el lugar perfecto para que hablaran los dos. Una vez que se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre. Gajeel comenzó a hablarle.

\- Ey enana.. – dijo Gajeel – ¿podemos volver a como antes?

Levy no podía entender a lo que se refería y lo miro sorprendida. Gajeel al ver su sorpresa en el rostro, siguió hablando para aclararle todo.

\- Digo.. Volver a como estábamos antes de que todo sucediera.. Que las cosas dejen de estar raras entre nosotros.. Además ahora sabes que somos vecinos gihi.. – rio Gajeel para distender el ambiente y que no pareciese tan tenso.

\- Eso es cierto.. ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que vivías alado? – pregunto Levy.

\- No se la verdad.. Supongo que no encontré el momento de comentártelo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras tiraba la cabeza para atrás y se hamacaba con la silla – aun así.. ¿Que me dices?

\- sabes que significa lo que me dices ¿verdad? – pregunto Levy.

\- Tsk.. Lo sé.. – Respondió Gajeel a regañadientes pero sabía que era la única opción que tenía si quería seguir el consejo que le había dado Gray.

\- Entonces sí.. Sigamos como antes.. – dijo Levy con una sonrisa y le estiro la mano – ¿Amigos?

\- Amigos.. – respondió Gajeel dándole la mano.

Le resultaba extraño decir eso, de pronto esa palabra comenzaba a no gustarle demasiado. Eso no significaba que no quería tener amigos pero últimamente no veía a Levy solo como una simple amiga. Gajeel simplemente la miro y sentir la mano de Levy con la suya hizo que sonriera de lado, se tranquilizó al saber que aún podría tenerla a su lado. Luego de dejar en claro que seguirían estando juntos, como amigos, continuaron con las clases como siempre lo hacían. Entre estudio y charlas se les pasó el tiempo y cuando Gajeel vio la hora, decidió que era momento de parar con la clase.

\- Enana es tarde.. Mejor volvamos.. – Propuso Gajeel – ¿qué te parece que nos vayamos juntos? ya que somos vecinos..

\- No veo por qué no.. Somos vecinos después de todo.. – dijo Levy mientras cerraba sus libros – solo dame unos minutos que saco un libro y vamos ¿si?..

\- ¿Segura que llegas a ese libro o necesitas ayuda? Gihi.. – se burló Gajeel.

\- Tranquilo.. Está en los estante de abajo.. gracias por tus buenas intenciones.. – dijo Levy enojada por el comentario del pelinegro.

Las burlas entre ambos volvían a ser las mismas de antes y ambos sintieron un gran alivio por dentro aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta. Levy fue a buscar el libro y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos volvió hasta Gajeel.

\- Listo – dijo Levy con el libro en mano – ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¿De que es el libro? – quiso saber Gajeel.

\- Es un libro de poemas.. Estaba en los recomendados de la clase de literatura así que quiero leerlo.. – dijo Levy.

\- ¿Era obligatorio leerlo? – pregunto Gajeel preocupado de tener que leer más. Levy le niega con la cabeza – Gihi entonces ni loco lo leo – dijo riendo.

Ambos decidieron pasear un rato por las calles de la ciudad como para despejarse del día que habían tenido. La noche era bastante tranquila y el clima era agradable para poder dar una vuelta. Levy aprovecho de mirar los locales de ropa ya que pronto seria el cumpleaños de su amiga y tenía que verse algo lindo para la fiesta. Paseando, ve un hermoso vestido en la vidriera, sin darse cuenta se había quedado quieta mirándolo, pensando si le quedaría o no. En cambio Gajeel seguía su camino hasta que nota que Levy ya no iba a su lado.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Muy buenas a todos guapísimos! (Alto plagio de vegetta XD) Cómo están? Aquí está el cap 11, espero que les guste.. Ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende XD**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas..**

 **Quiero decirles que me sentí muy mimada con todas las review del cap anterior! Y lamento si soy mala porque falta para que sepan que es lo que sucede con Levy XD lo lamento! Pero no es un fanfic corto.. Tiene sus capítulos y falta para que se enteren XD no me odien.. O por lo menos no mucho XD Bueno ahora los saluditos**

 **BianWW! Gracias por las review y lamento lo de los signos de interrogación! Estoy acostumbrada a escribir así, así que no lo corrijo pero tratare de hacerlo..**

 **Jailys-sama! Gracias ii lamento si sigo dejándoles la intriga XD**

 **Wendy Dragneel! Gracias por tus palabras! y tranqui que seguiré subiendo los siguientes cap :)**

 **Asia12! Gracias y espero no ser tan mala por seguir con la intriga XD**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Lo siento por ser tan malita! Jeje pero así va la historia. Ah y yo no soy nada sin la música, es más escribo escuchando a todo volumen. Pásame que tema estabas escuchando así me armo la peli yo también si? ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Una vez que se cansaron de estudiar, Levy y Gajeel decidieron volver juntos a sus casa pero no sin antes pasear un rato por las calles de la ciudad. La noche era bastante tranquila y el clima prestaba para que uno se pudiese despejar. Mientras paseaban, Levy aprovechaba de ver los locales de ropa que había por el camino, Gajeel por su parte no prestaba mucha atención al camino y aunque la noche era agradable, ambos iban callados, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le brindaba el clima. Paseando, a Levy se le iluminaron los ojos cuando paso por un pequeño local en el cual, la vidriera tenía un hermoso vestido. Quedo hipnotizada por lo lindo que era y sin darse cuenta que había dejado de caminar, en cambio Gajeel seguía el camino sin notarlo. Para su suerte, Gajeel no iba caminando con mucha prisa de llegar a su hogar así que noto luego de pasar un par de locales más, que Levy no iba a su lado. Se giró buscándola y la ve para frente a un local mirando lo que parecía ser lo más lindo del mundo. En silencio se acercó a ella para que llamarle la atención luego de quedarse ahí parada. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que nunca noto que se había quedado quieta y que además él se le había acercado. Viéndola mirar la vidriera tan absorta en su pensamiento, se agacha para hablarle al oído y así sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- Oi Enana.. No me dejes caminando solo – dijo Gajeel al oído de Levy – ¿Que te quedaste mirando?

Gajeel estaba tan cerca de Levy y eso la puso nerviosa, y sin hablar de que cuando sintió su voz al oído, eso le provoco que se le erizara la piel. Aun así, nerviosa y todo, se alejó disimuladamente de Gajeel para que no notara como estaba y decidió explicarse por qué se había quedado mirando el local.

\- Oh Gajeel.. Perdón.. – Dijo Levy sin mirarlo – Es que dentro de poco es lo cumpleaños de Lucy y la verdad es que ese vestido me gusta pero no sé si me quedara bien..

A Gajeel no le importaba mucho el tema de las vestimentas, nunca había sido de preocuparse por ese tema pero sabía que, a diferencia de él o de algunos hombres en general, a las mujeres si es algo de lo cual tener en cuenta. Viendo como se había quedado mirándolo decidió no molestarla y de ultima alentarla a que entrara al local y que lo viera mejor.

\- ¿Porque no entras y te lo probas?.. – Dijo Gajeel alentándola – Deberías aprovechar que ya estamos aquí para entrar y verlo.. Aprovechar antes de que cierren o sea más tarde..

Levy vio a Gajeel esperando que fuera un típico comentario de burla o riéndose de ella pero noto que de verdad se lo decía y sintió el ánimo suficiente como para atreverse a entrar al local.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Levy con una sonrisa – Creo que voy a entrar.. Supongo que me voy a demorar un poco así que si quieres podes irte yendo a tu casa que yo voy más tarde.. – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del local.

Gajeel al verla que iba a entrar y que se había decidido a probárselo, decidió acompañarla ya que tampoco es que tuvieses muchas ganas de llegar rápido a su casa o que le molestase pasar más tiempo con ella fuera de las horas de clases o el tiempo que pasaban en la biblioteca. Decidido a quedarse, abrió la puerta para cuando ella estaba por hacerlo y la acompaño.

\- Para nada Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel entrando al local con ella – Después de dejarme caminado solo como tonto, ahora voy a vengarme riéndome de cómo te queda el vestido Gihi..

Gajeel se comenzó a reír y eso puso más nerviosa a Levy que ya para ese momento estaba completamente roja por ir de compras con él. De pronto una empleada del local se les acerco a ambos y con una gran sonrisa les hablo.

\- buenas – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – ¿que andaban buscando?

Luego de que la chica les hablara, Gajeel se dirigió a uno de los asientos que había en el lugar y Levy se quedó con la vendedora para explicarle que vestido era el que quería.

\- Vera.. Me gustaría probarme el vestido que está en vidriera.. – dijo Levy.

La empleada le pidió que la acompañara para que así pudiese dárselo y que fuera a los vestidores. Yendo detrás de la vendedora, decidió voltearse un instante para ver a donde había ido Gajeel y pudo verlo que se sentaba en uno de los lugares que había para los acompañantes, para su suerte estaban cerca de los probadores así que sabía que lo vería cuando entrase a probárselo. Además aun podía recordar lo que le había dicho al principio sobre reírse de ella por cómo le quedase. Se encontraba muy nerviosa y la vendedora lo noto cuando le entrego el vestido que quería.

\- tranquila – dijo la joven – seguro que le va a gustar el vestido – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Levy tomo el vestido más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba y sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Nunca le había pasado esto cuando se compraba algo pero era obvio que la presencia de Gajeel provocaba que estuviese así. En algún momento de la historia había terminado de compras con él y le parecía súper extraño y cualquiera que los viese en ese momento podría decir que parecían una pareja de novios y que ella estaba preocupada de comprarse algo que a él le gustara. Claro que le interesaba su opinión pero tenía que recordar que el vestido lo buscaba por el cumpleaños de su amiga. Con el vestido en manos, se dirigió a los probadores pasando por delante de donde Gajeel se encontraba, llamando su atención. Una vez en el probador, no sabía qué hacer ni como bajar el rubor que tenía en las mejillas. Se encontraba, de pronto, desnudándose frente a Gajeel y una puerta era lo que evitaba que la viese. Por su parte Gajeel que estaba sentado, algo aburrido jugando con el celular, vio cuando Levy pasó a los probadores y dejo por un momento el jueguito. La puerta tenía un espacio por debajo que dejaba ver apenas los pies y un poco de las piernas de Levy. Vio cuando empezó a sacarse el uniforme o por lo menos cuando se sacó la falda y trago saliva con dificultad. Se quedó por unos instantes mirando con miedo a que su imaginación volara hasta que vio pasar a la vendedora y decidió disimular que miraba, volviendo a los jueguitos.

Levy ya se encontraba casi lista con el vestido y mirándose al espejo del probador vio que le encantaba como le quedaba. Ahora solo le quedaba decidir si saldría o no para mostrarle el vestido a Gajeel. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que Gajeel le hablo.

\- Venga Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel tratando de sonar tranquilo – no tengo toda la noche y quiero reírme un poco Gihi.. – Dijo mientras se reía – ¿Ya te lo probaste?

Levy junto valor para salir del probador con el vestido que tanto le gustaba como le quedaba.

\- Vamos Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy mientras salía del probador – Es muy malo de tu parte que quieras reírte así de mí..

En el momento que Gajeel vio salir a Levy del probador, sintió que el aire se le acababa. Lo costaba respirar y ver a Levy tan nerviosa sin levantarle la mirada, le provocaba más ternura aun. No podía dejarla de mirar, el vestido era sin mangas y de un color celeste pastel que resaltaba lo blanco de su piel. Parecía que era cerrado hasta el cuello pero tenía un escote que dejaba ver bastante que, aunque no tuviese tanto pecho como sus demás amigas, aun así llamaba la atención. El largo del vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y tenía un cinto color marrón oscuro que marcaba su delgada cintura. El vestido se veía perfecto en ella y Gajeel era consciente de ello. No podía formular alguna palabra ya que se sentía sumamente atraído por cómo estaba vestida Levy, por su lado Levy se sentía nerviosa al ver que Gajeel no decía nada cuando salió del probador. Esperaba que aunque sea se burlara de ella pero simplemente se había quedado ahí callado y como se sentía muy nerviosa no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

De pronto la vendedora que los había atendido, se acercó a ellos para ver si necesitaban algo pero al ver la escena que se había formado y que ambos se encontraban en completo silencio, decidió hablarles a ambos.

\- Ahh te queda hermoso! – Dijo la vendedora sin dejar de sonreírle – Por lo que veo a tu novio le encanta como te queda – dijo llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

\- ¿EH? – Dijo Levy siendo la primera en reaccionar por los dichos de la vendedora – ¿Nov.. Novio? No para nada.. el es mi amig..

Levy no pudo terminar de decir la frase que Gajeel la interrumpió, llamando la atención ahora él, de ambas jóvenes.

\- Deberías llevarlo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba del lugar y se dirigía a la salida – te queda bien Enana..

Gajeel solo pudo salir del local antes de que perdiera la compostura. Debía tomar un poco de aire para relajarse y evitar que Levy notara como apenas se había sonrojado.

\- Demonios.. – Dijo Gajeel por lo bajo una vez fuera del local – tengo que controlarme..

Por su parte, Levy se había quedado helada por las palabras de Gajeel. No solo le había dicho que le quedaba bien el vestido sino que no se había tomado el trabajo de desmentir los dicho de la vendedora. Decidió volver al probador lo más rápido posible y una vez que cerró la puerta, se llevó las manos al pecho y podía sentir como el corazón le latía a mil por horas y no podía dejar de ver la escena que había sucedido, una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se vio al espejo y noto lo ruborizada que estaba y trato de relajarse. Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar los latidos y una vez más relajada, se cambió rápidamente y salió con el vestido en la mano para dirigirse a la caja y pagarlo. Una vez que la vendedora se lo entrego, salió del local y pudo ver a Gajeel esperándola afuera mientras miraba el hermoso cielo despejado. Tomo aire de nuevo para tranquilizarse por última vez, y se acercó para hablarle.

\- Perdón si te hice esperar demasiado.. – se disculpó Levy.

\- No pasa nada.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras la miraba – Tampoco es que fue mucho tiempo..

Ambos volvieron a caminar rumbo a su casa sin que ninguno hablara de lo sucedido o hablara en general. Por lo general, mantenía mucho el silencio entre ellos y había de varios tipos. Había veces que el silencio era incomodo, otros tranquilos y relajantes, y el ultimo era de nerviosismo. Esta vez podían sentir como cada uno estaba más nerviosos que el otro. Levy no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Gajeel y él no podía evitar recordar cómo le quedaba el vestido. Ninguno miro al otro y solo podían esperar que llegaran a sus casas para poder tranquilizarse. Mientras caminaban, pasaron por un montón de cajas y bolsas que habían apiladas que parecían ser basura, en eso Levy siente un ruido extraño provenientes de ahí y curiosa como ella sola podía ser dejo de caminar, buscando de donde provenía el ruido. Lo peor que podría pasar es que fuera una rata o algo así. Se acercó más para escucharlo rogando que no saliese nada raro de ahí. Por su parte Gajeel había seguido caminando sin notar que Levy se había detenido otra vez. Cuando lo noto, gruño por lo bajo y se volvió en sus pasos cuando vio donde estaba.

\- Oi Enana! – Dijo Gajeel a medio gruñir – está comenzando a molestar un poco que me dejes caminado solo sin avisar.. ¿Qué es ahora?

\- Shiiii! – lo cayo Levy – Silencio Gajeel.. Escucho algo.. – dijo mientras buscando entre unas cajas que había.. – Es como si llorara un gatito..

\- ¿Tanto lio por un gato? – Dijo Gajeel medio molesto.

Gajeel solo vio como Levy sacaba un par de cajas y corría una bolsa de basura. De pronto ve ahí un pequeño gatito. Parecía estar muy asustado y por cómo se paraba se notaba que estaba listo para atacar por más que estuviese llorando. Levy lo vio, era un hermoso gatito negro con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que mostraba que había estado peleando con algún otro animalito. Trato de acercarse de a poco para no asustarlo demasiado pero a cada paso que daba el gatito se erizaba más y más.

\- Tranquilo chiquitín.. – Dijo Levy arrodillada sin moverse demasiado brusco – No quiero hacerte daño..

\- Enana ten cuidado – dijo Gajeel preocupado por Levy.

\- vamos gatito.. – Volvió a hablar Levy sin darle mucha importancia a los dichos de Gajeel – juro que no quiero hacerte daño..

Levy estaba bastante tranquila esperando que el gatito tomara confianza con ella y se acercara para ver si es que estaba herido o no. El minino no se animaba a acercarse aun pero poco a poco, mientras escuchaba la voz de la joven, dejaba su posición de lucha para acercarse apenas. Al ver que no tenía malas intenciones, se comenzó a acercar más y más, hasta que comenzó a jugar con la mano de Levy. Ella simplemente lo alzo con mucho cuidado por si estaba lastimado y cuando vio que se encontraba bien y que la cicatriz era vieja, lo acurruco en su pecho como si de un pequeño bebe se tratara. Comenzó a hacerle pequeños mimos y podía sentir como el minino ronroneaba por los afectos que le daba. Gajeel solo observaba toda la escena y no podía evitar perderse en la pequeña azulada y en como trataba al pequeño gatito callejero que había encontrado. Al ver que se levantaba, con todas las intenciones de llevárselo, volvió en si para hablarle.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? – le pregunto Gajeel.

\- Voy a llevármelo.. – Dijo Levy aun con el minino en brazos – No puedo dejarlo aquí solito.. Además no tiene collar así que alguien lo debe haber abandonado..

\- Tsk.. Esta noche no vas a dejar que vuelva temprano a mi casa no? – dijo Gajeel agarrando de la muñeca a Levy mientras caminaba.

La verdad es que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, y no le molestaba llegar tarde a su casa pero aun así ya era tarde y al otro día aún tenían clases. Levy no entendía a donde se dirigían ya que la llevaba por otro lado que no era un camino para sus hogares. Lo miro confundida y al ver esto Gajeel, le dijo a donde se dirigían.

\- Vamos a una veterinaria.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras caminaban – no puedes llevarte un gato así como si nada.. No deja de ser callejero.

Levy simplemente lo siguió y fueron hasta una veterinaria que abría las veinticuatro horas por cualquier emergencia. Gajeel todo con muchísimo cuidado al gatito que sostenía Levy y se lo dio al veterinario para que lo revisase. Mientras el veterinario revisaba al minino, les hacía preguntas a ambos para saber si era de ellos el gatito o como lo habían encontrado. Luego de explicarles donde lo encontraron y de que suponían que no tenía dueño, le pusieron algunas vacunas por precaución y les pregunto si se lo quedarían o no.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer con el gato? – pregunto el veterinario.

\- Nos lo llevaremos.. – Dijo Gajeel alzando al minino.

Una vez dicho eso, el veterinario le indico que tipo de alimento deberían darle ya que era pequeño el gatito, aparte de darle otras recomendaciones para su cuidado. El minino se sentía cómodo al estar en los brazos de Gajeel, al igual que de Levy. Eso ayudó mucho mientras Levy se encargaba de comprar el alimento y un par de juguetitos para el minino. Mientras, Gajeel jugaba con el gatito para que no se asustara. Luego de que salieran de la veterinaria, Gajeel seguía cargando al gatito mientras que levy llevaba las bolsas con todo lo que había comprado. Volvieron al camino para ir hasta sus casas para por fin llegar luego de todas las interrupciones que habían tenido. Cada tanto Gajeel acariciaba al minino mientras miraba de rato en ratos a Levy que iba muy feliz por el camino.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos ponerle un nombre? – dijo Gajeel.

\- Mmmm.. Tienes razón – dijo Levy – Pero no sé cómo podríamos llamarlo.. – dijo a modo pensativa.

\- ¿Y qué dices que se llame Lily? – propuso Gajeel.

Levy comenzó a reírse por el nombre que había elegido Gajeel para el minino. Gajeel la miro confundido sin saber de qué se reía hasta que Levy se aclaró.

\- Gajeel es macho jajaja.. no podemos ponerle Lily – dijo Levy entre risas.

\- Entonces PantherLily.. – Dijo Gajeel – Además.. ¿No te parece como un pequeño cachorro de pantera? – dijo levantando al cielo al minino.

\- Pues.. Me gusta mucho el nombre – dijo Levy acercándose a Gajeel que ya había bajado al gatito para volverlo a acurrucar – ¿Que dices? ¿Te gusta tu nombre Pantherlily? – dijo mientras le sonreía al minino y lo acariciaba aun estando en brazos de Gajeel.

Gajeel se quedó quieto mirando a Levy tan cerca de él mientras tenía en sus brazos al gatito. Se sentía extraño por la cercanía de la chica y como miraba con dulzura y amor al pequeño felino. Nunca pensó que el día terminaría así para ambos, luego del día que habían tenido. Habían discutido en la mañana, a tal punto de casi dejar de verse, pero luego habían arreglado las cosas. También la había acompañado a verse un vestido y ahora estaban ambos cuidando a un gatito callejero. Cualquiera que los viese diría que eran una joven pareja de novios y se sentían así pero sin serlos.

Levy levanto la mirada mientras acariciaba a PantherLily y pudo ver como Gajeel la miraba con tanta dulzura que la sorprendió. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir y volvía a sentirse nerviosa. Después del día que habían tenido ambos, se sentía como si fuese su novia pero sin serlo. Ya era sabido que le provocaba varias sensaciones y que se la pasaba muy bien con él. Lo cierto era que a cada momento que estaban juntos, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y era solo por él. Nadie más en la academia había provocado eso alguna vez y era consciente de ello. No quería decirle como se sentía o de que se notara lo que le provocaba ya que descarto al instante de que Gajeel pudiese sentir lo mismo por ella. Le parecía raro que él la pudiese ver de otra forma que no fuese su compañera o aunque sea su amiga. A pesar de ser consciente de ello, no pudo evitar mantenerle la mirada un rato más, pero el celular de Gajeel comenzó a sonar y ambos volvieron en sí. Gajeel le tendió el minino para que ella lo agarrara y así poder contestar el teléfono mientras se daba vuelta para que no viese que estaba molesto por la interrupción. Al mirar quien era, gruño por lo bajo y contesto enojado.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – dijo Gajeel enojado.

\- ¿Que que demonios quiero? – Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono – Se supone que volverías hace rato.. El viejo se fue pensando que volverías y pedirías tú la comida..

\- ¿porque no la pediste tú? – dijo Gajeel.

\- me olvide y no vi la hora.. – Volvió a decir la voz – pero igual tendrías que haber vuelto hace mucho..

\- Pues llama ahora a algo.. – dijo Gajeel.

\- ¿A esta hora quieres que pida algo? ¿Estás loco? Es tardísimo y va a llegar aun más tarde la comida.. – Dijo el joven – vente rápido y cocina algo tú.. Es tu deber cuidarme..

\- Tsk.. Demonios renacuajo.. Ya veo que hago.. – dijo Gajeel mientras se rascaba la cabeza de modo pensativo para luego colgarle a su hermano.

Levy que había estado atenta a escuchar lo que Gajeel decía, dedujo que era Romeo el que le había hablado, y viendo la hora sabía que ya era tarde para que estuviese solo en su casa.

\- Era romeo ¿verdad? – pregunto Levy.

\- cierto que conoces al renacuajo.. – Dijo Gajeel – pues si era él.. El idiota de mi viejo cree que es buena idea dejarle indicaciones a él cuándo no presta mucha atención.. Se olvidó de pedir la comida y ahora es muy tarde para llamar algún lado..

\- ¿y tú no sabes cocinar? – pregunto Levy.

\- pues.. Digamos que no es de mis cosas favoritas para hacer.. – Dijo Gajeel – prefiero no hacerlo y no siempre sale todo bien..

Levy sabía que culpa de todas las interrupciones que habían tenido de camino a sus casas, es que se habían demorado, interrupciones que fueron provocadas por ella así que sabía que de alguna forma debía disculparse.

\- ¿Tienen para cocinar algo en tu casa? – Pregunto Levy a lo que Gajeel asiente – bueno puesto que llegas tarde por mi culpa, será mejor que te de una mano con eso.. Y tranquilo que no voy a intoxicar a Romeo..

Luego de decir aquello, volvió a emprender camino hasta sus hogares que ya estaban cada vez más cerca pero tampoco es que caminaban de lo más rápido. Por su parte Gajeel se había quedado quieto luego de lo que Levy le había dicho, se había ofrecido a cocinarle para él y para su hermano y eso le agradaba, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado mientras la veía caminar. Levy al ver que no iba a su lado se da vuelta y le habla.

\- ¿Vienes? – pregunto Levy sonriendo.

\- Gihi.. Ahora sabes lo que es que te dejen caminando solo Enana – dijo Gajeel mientras volvía a caminar a su lado.

Ante esos dichos, Levy simplemente inflo las mejillas a modo de enojo pero a Gajeel solo le provocaba ternura verla así. Las pocas cuadras que le quedaban, luego de tantos desvíos, fueron hablando de distintas cosas. Esta vez no hubo más silencio entre ellos y sentían que podían hablar tranquilos sin nervios de por medio. Disfrutaban de la caminata y Gajeel aprovecho de comentarle sobre un pequeño amistoso de basketball que se realizaría dentro de dos semanas en la academia y que sabía que jugaría luego de las notas y los entrenamientos que había tenido. Ese tema le interesó mucho a Levy ya que era de ir a ver los partidos por sus amigos.

\- si juegas, seguro te veré – Dijo sonriendo Levy – suelo ir a alentar a Natsu y Gray además de asegurarme de que no se manden una de las suyas..

\- ¿cómo cuál? – Pregunto Gajeel.

\- veras.. Por una extraña razón Gray suele ir por todos lados sin ropa y luego esta Natsu.. – Dijo suspirando al recordar cómo se comparta su amigo – él es todo un caso.. Si no está desafiando a Laxus a un uno vs uno, está preparando fuegos artificiales que podrían ocasionar un incendio en el patio..

\- ¿es enserio? – Pregunto sorprendido Gajeel.

\- pues sí.. – Dijo Levy aunque sonara difícil de creer – Erza aun no descubre donde los esconde pero hay que estar atentos para evitar que pase algo.. – Dijo mientras reía.

\- Veo que te llevas muy bien con ellos.. – comento Gajeel al ver lo feliz que se veía de hablar de ellos.

\- Pues sí.. A Gray lo conozco de toda la vida y con Natsu nos volvimos muy buenos amigos en primaria.. – Dijo Levy mientras recordaba a sus amigos – Junto con Erza somos amigos desde siempre se podría decir.. A todos los demás los quiero muchísimo pero nos fuimos conociendo por el camino.. Aun así eso no hace que los quiera menos.. – dijo mientras acariciaba al minino que seguía en sus brazos.

\- ¿Eso significa que a mí también me quieres? – pregunto Gajeel en tono burlón mientras se aproximaban a su casa.

\- ¿Qu.. Que?.. ¿Porque preguntas algo tan así de repente? – dijo Levy sonrojada.

\- Gihi.. No respondiste.. – Dijo Gajeel justo en frente de la puerta de su casa mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Levy – ¿Y Enana? ¿Me quieres o no? – volvió a preguntar Gajeel.

\- Y.. Yo.. Yo.. – Levy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Para su suerte, la puerta de la casa de Gajeel se abre de pronto y ve a Romeo que comenzó a hablarle a Gajeel, interrumpiéndolos.

\- No conseguí nada de comida y llegas tarde idiota! – grito Romeo.

Pero al ver que Levy estaba a su lado se calmó un poco y suspirando volvió a hablar más tranquilo.

\- Ohh onee-chan perdón por gritar pero es que este me abandono a mi suerte.. – dijo señalando a su hermano, a lo que el mencionado le blanquea los ojos.

\- No te preocupes Romeo.. – dijo Levy mientras le entregaba una gran sonrisa – Veras es mi culpa que Gajeel llegara tarde así que en compensación yo les voy a cocinar algo ¿si? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Por dentro Levy estaba agradecida por la interrupción de Romeo, que la salvo de tener que responder algo vergonzoso para ella. Ella sabía que lo quería pero tampoco podía mentir de decir que lo quería como a Natsu o a Gray. Era un cariño diferente y prefería no decirlo aun para que las cosas no se pusieran raras entre ellos. Levy vio como romeo asentía ante la idea de que ella cocinara e invitándola a pasar entro a su casa. Al ver a Gajeel aun en la puerta, se giró para hablarle.

\- Vamos Gajeel no te quedes afuera – dijo entre risas Levy.

\- Tsk.. Como sea Enana.. – dijo Gajeel entrando a su casa algo molesto.

La interrupción de su hermano le había molestado ya que de verdad esperaba escuchar de la boca de Levy decir que lo quería pero había perdido esa oportunidad. Luego de que todos ya estuviesen dentro de la casa, cambio su cara y volvió a hablarle.

\- Siéntete cómoda de dejar tus cosas donde quieras y dame a Lily para que lo cuide mientras tú haces lo otro.. – dijo Gajeel tomando a Lily para irse al sillón a ver algo de televisión.

Romeo acompaño a Levy hasta la cocina y la ayudo a preparar la cena. Con la ayuda de Romeo, termino bastante rápido y disfruto de la compañía ya que por lo general siempre se cocinaba para ella y sola. Le era agradable tener algo de compañía para variar. Mientras Gajeel se había quedado viendo la televisión y cada tanto escuchaba las risas que venían de la cocina. Quería acompañarlos pero le parecía mejor quedarse donde estaba. Aprovecho de jugar un rato más con Lily hasta que el minino se durmió en su regazo.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Levy ayudo a Romeo a poner la mesa y les sirvió a ambos. Luego llamo a Gajeel que estaba en la sala y dejando a Lily con cuidado de no despertarlo, se dirigió a la mesa. Por su parte Levy, luego de servir la comida, fue a buscar sus cosas para irse a su casa.

\- no piensas comer con nosotros onee-chan? – Pregunto Romeo al verla agarrar sus cosas – vi que preparaste comida para tres personas..

\- eso es para tu papá.. – Dijo Levy – Seguro que cuando vuelva va a tener hambre.. Además es mejor que me vaya.. Mañana aún hay clases..

\- Enana no es necesario que le guardes a él.. Por lo general no come cuando vuelve del trabajo y suele venir directo a dormir.. – dijo Gajeel.

\- Ya moleste demasiado hoy.. – Dijo Levy negando con la cabeza – Por mi culpa es que están comiendo tan tarde así que es mejor que me vaya..

Levy se dirigió a buscar a Lily pero lo encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón donde había estado con Gajeel minutos antes.

\- Oohh.. Pantherlily se durmió.. – Dijo Levy acercándose al minino – No quiero despertarlo..

\- Deja que hoy duerma aquí.. – Dijo Gajeel yendo alado de Levy – No lo despiertes o podría asustarse..

\- Seguro que no tienes problema con eso?.. – Pregunto Levy y Gajeel negó con la cabeza – Pues en ese caso está bien.. Pero cualquier cosa me avisas.. – dijo Levy mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Enana espera.. – Dijo Gajeel alcanzándola en la puerta – te acompaño hasta tu casa.

\- Vamos Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy – no vivo tan lejos.. No es necesario..

\- pero esta oscuro.. – dijo Gajeel pero al ver la cara de Levy sabía que luego de lo que habían pasado a la mañana, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía – está bien.. No es tan lejos.. – dijo resignado

\- Gracias Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy tranquila de que Gajeel entendiera de lo que habían hablado – sé que fue un día raro para ambos pero me alegra que este todo bien entre nosotros.

A Gajeel no le quedo más que aceptar que Levy se fuera sola y luego de despedirse, cerró la puerta de su casa y se apoyó unos instantes en ella con los puños cerrado, impotente por la situación que Levy le planteaba. Sabia, luego de lo que Gray le había comentado, de que si se volvía sobreprotector con ella, se alejaría y no quería que eso sucediese. Debía encontrar la forma de cuidarla pero de una manera menos obvia. Sin más remedio se volvió para la mesa donde se encontraba Romeo comiendo. Se sentó bastante molesto pero le duro poco mientras disfrutaba de la comida que había preparado Levy para ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos, su celular suena y ve que tenía un mensaje de texto de Levy.

 **Por las dudas te aviso que ya estoy en mi casa..**

 **No es para tanto ¿verdad?**

 **Buenas noches Gajeel, te veo mañana.**

Gajeel leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había logrado aguantar sus ganas de cuidarla y ella sola se había encargado de avisarle que estaba bien. Agradecía eso y sentía que mientras la cuidase disimuladamente, ella no lo alejaría. Le respondió de manera normal y siguió con su cena.

 **Gihi.. Hasta mañana Enana.**

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Holiis! Como es que están? Bueno como verán falle en subir capitulo ayer ii lo estoy subiendo hoy lunes a las 4 de la mañana XD Lo bueno es que aquí está el cap 12! Espero que les guste. ii ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende XD**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas..**

 **Gracias como siempre por dejarme review ii aquí vienen los saluditous!**

 **BianWW! Veremos si será una damisela o no XD falta para descubrirlo.**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Lamento si te puse en aprietos con lo del tema XD y muy buena esa música no la conocía ii me encanto!**

 **Asia12! Pobre levy! XD tenle paciencia XD jeje**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Pasaron los días con total normalidad y el pequeño grupo de Fairy Tail se llevaba cada vez mejor entre ellos. Eran de compartir siempre los almuerzos y las horas libres que tenían, además de que cuando las clases acababan solían salir y pasear por las hermosas calles de la ciudad. Les gustaba salir al shopping ya que las chicas aprovechaban de comprar mientras que los hombres siempre se iban a los juegos. Por lo general, terminaban siempre haciendo competición entre todos mientras que las chicas se encargaban de animarlos. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuánto dinero llevaban gastando en todos los juegos pero valía la pena por ver al grupo así de unido y riendo.

El tiempo pasaba y la relación que había entre todos era amena y más de uno podía confundir a algunos que parecían pareja más que amigos. Por un lado teníamos a un Gray que le encantaba hacerse el duro e ignorar a Juvia, pero cuando ella no estaba a su lado, se notaba como la buscaba con la mirada. Obviamente él siempre lo negaba aunque todos sabían que no era verdad. Luego teníamos a un Natsu que siempre estaba alado de Lucy y que disfrutaba de su compañía, todos podían notar como la rubia veía al pelirosa pero este era demasiado lento como para entenderlo, aun así siempre estaban juntos. También estaba Erza y Jerall pero todos sabían que ya eran una hermosa pareja consolidada de años y que él era el único que podía contener a la joven pelirroja. Por ultimo estaba Levy y Gajeel que aunque ellos siempre se encargaban de desmentir cualquier rumor y de aclarar que solamente eran amigos, era demasiado notorio que su relación había mejorado cada vez más y más. Solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos y cuando uno necesitaba ayuda para algo, el otro era el primero en ofrecerse.

Con el tiempo, Gajeel empezó a entender más a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo y eso hacía que se llevara mejor con todos. Solía salir, luego de entrenar, con Natsu y Gray para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad aunque con ellos tres juntos, lo que menos reinaba era eso. Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y él podía ver la diferencia que sentía con su amistad a la que tenía con sus viejos compañeros de Phantom. Además solía hablar bastante con Gray sobre Levy, cosa que a este le pareció un poco sospechoso y empezaba a dudar de la simple amistad que tenían. Aun así, Gray le agradecía que cuidara de ella y saber que eran vecinos facilitaba las cosas para estar pendiente de ella sin ser demasiado sobreprotector, pero, a pesar de conversar bastante, nunca logro sacarle por qué Levy era así con ese tema. Dejo de insistir en que Gray le contara ya que en varias ocasiones le había dejado claro que él no podía decirle nada, pero eso ya no le parecía necesario porque, con Levy, compartían varios momentos juntos incluso fuera de la academia. También tenían la excusa perfecta que era PantherLily, el pequeño felino le había venido como anillo al dedo para poder hablar con ella de manera frecuente puesto que, por una extraña razón, al minino le encantaba pasar tiempo con ambos. Solía pasar tiempo en ambas casas, por ratos disfrutaba de tiempos de tranquilidad, acurrucado junto a Levy mientras leía su inmensa colección de libros, y por otros momentos, disfrutaba de las melodías de Gajeel con su guitarra o de la música que solía escuchar. Por esta razón, ambos habían decidido dejar la puerta de sus balcones abiertos siempre para que Lily pudiese ir de casa en casa y entre los dos lo cuidaban, haciéndose cargo de los gastos y los cuidados del pequeño felino.

Lily les había dado la excusa perfecta de verse y a la vez, no dejaba que uno, dejara de pensar en el otro. Levy era consciente de que Gajeel ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, que al principio creía que sería solo por las clases pero con los días, descubrió que pensaba en él de una manera totalmente distinta. No quería admitirlo y prefería que él nunca se enterara ya que siendo bastantes diferentes, le parecía ilógico que él la viese de otra forma. Solo podía conformarse con pasar tiempo con él y de mantenerlo como un gran amigo. Pero la realidad es que Gajeel también había dejado de verla solo como amiga. Levy ocupaba todo el tiempo sus pensamientos pero se negaba a creerlo. En su vida había salido con varias chicas pero nunca llego a sentirse como se sentía ahora y eso le asustaba. No era de encarar a las chicas ya que por lo general venían a él pero Levy ya le había demostrado que no era como las demás, y eso hacía más difícil el poder decirle algo. Solo podía aceptar compartir los momentos que tenían y aprovechar cuando estaban solos para poder conocerla más y que lo conociese más a él. Tal vez, solo tal vez así podría encontrar la forma de dejar de ser solo su amigo.

Uno de los momentos que más aprovechaban para estar juntos, era cuando volvían juntos a sus casas. Podían compartir de una dulce caminata que, cuando el clima o la noche lo ameritaba, paseaban un rato antes de llegar o sino iban directo a sus casas pero disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Un día que volvían tranquilos a sus casas, Gajeel se le ocurrio una idea para hacer partícipe a Levy en su vida. Él ya sabía que Levy solía ir a ver a sus amigos jugar basketball y dentro de unos días sería el primer torneo amistoso entre seis de las academias de la ciudad de magnolia. Era el momento perfecto para invitarla a que fuese a verlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería que sonara como una cita para así no ponerla incomoda y seguir con la idea de ser solo amigos, o por lo menos por ahora. Cada vez quedaba menos para llegar hasta sus casas y sabía que si no se lo pedía ahora que estaban solos, tendría que hacerlo en clases y ahí seria aún más difícil, así que juntando valor y tratando de sonar normal, llamo su atención para hablarle.

\- Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel llamando la atención de la peliazul y caminando más lento para darle tiempo de hablar – Seguro sabes pero este sábado hay un torneo de basketball..

\- Cierto! – Dijo Levy recordando la fecha del torneo – ¿Estas ansioso por jugar?

\- Claro que sí.. – Dijo Gajeel un poco nervioso por no poder invitarla como debía – entrene bastante para que me hicieran jugar.. Pero eso no te quería decir..

\- Entonces ¿qué pasa? – Pregunto Levy confundida.

\- Veras.. El enano quiere ir pero el viejo tiene trabajo así que estaba pensando en que si tú quieres podes ir y de paso llevarlo..

\- Es lindo que Romeo quiera ir – Dijo Levy sonriendo – No tengo ningún problema con llevarlo.. Además ya sabes que suelo ir de todas formas para animar a los chicos..

Gajeel escuchaba lo que Levy le decía y por dentro quería que fuese solo por él, pero no podía decirlo o enojarse porque ella fuese por sus amigos. De última tendría que compartirla, mientras fuese con ellos ya que sabía que la querían como a una hermana. Tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, siguió con la conversación.

\- ¿segura que no tienes ningún problema en llevarlo? – pregunto Gajeel

\- segurísima.. – Afirmo Levy – además me llevo muy bien con él así que no creo que haya problemas..

\- Seguro debe ser por la altura Gihi.. – Rio Gajeel tratando de que sus típicas bromas disimularan su nerviosismo.

Levy ya estaba acostumbrada a sus típicas burlas y ya había desistido de responderle, pero aun así, inflando las mejillas a modo de enojo, le pego un pequeño codazo a la altura del abdomen. El golpe no provocaba nada en Gajeel, era imposible que los brazos de la azulada pudiesen dañar a alguien, aun así, le daba la oportunidad para seguirla molestando.

\- Auch Enana – Dijo Gajeel con un gesto como si el golpe le hubiese dolido – tengo un partido que jugar el sábado y tú quieres lesionarme..

Luego de las burlas de Gajeel, ambos siguieron con su camino mientras charlaban y reían. Levy estaba feliz de que Gajeel la invitara a ir a verlo, iba a ir de todas formas pero ahora tenía una excusa por si él notaba que lo veía. Gajeel, por su parte estaba feliz de que Levy aceptara ir aunque sabía que igual iría, aun así, una parte de ella iba para verlo a él y eso le agradaba.

Y así llego el gran día, donde el primer torneo del año se realizaría. Eran unos partidos de calentamiento pero aun así todos iban a dar lo mejor de sí para demostrar que no estaban jugando. Sabían que todos los equipos se lo tomarían enserio y Fairy Tail no podía ser menos. Aun no sabían cuáles eran las academias con las que jugarían y debían esperar al sorteo que se realizaría en ese preciso momento. Gajeel, como tenía que estar con el equipo, salió temprano de su casa para dirigirse a la academia y así poder escuchar las indicaciones y estrategias del entrenador, y aprovechar de calentar junto a los demás. Antes de salir levanto a su hermano para que estuviese listo para cuando Levy llamara a la puerta. Una vez que tenía todo listo, ya había levantado a Romeo y tenía el bolso listo, salió rumbo para la academia con muchas ganas de jugar y de ver a Levy en la tribuna.

Por otro lado, estaba Levy esperando que llegaran su grupo de amigos a su casa. Lugar en el cual habían quedado para ir todos juntos como si de una gran hinchada se tratase. Todos estaban entusiasmados de alentar a los chicos porque era el primer partido, es por eso que la mayoría de los compañeros irían a verlos. La primera en llegar, a casa de Levy, fue Lucy. Para sorpresa de la azulada, su amiga había caído con un bolso gigante de ropa. La pequeña se encontraba sorprendida y no entendía a que se debía que lo trajese, así que mientras la hacía pasar le pregunto.

\- Eeemmm Lu-chan.. – Dijo confundida Levy por el tamaño del bolso – ¿Para qué es ese bolso?

\- Levy-chan! Necesito tu ayuda! – Dijo Lucy mientras arrastraba el bolso para dentro de la casa – No me decido que ponerme.. Tienes que ayudarme.. No quiero que Natsu me vea desarreglada..

\- Pero si nunca estas así.. – Dijo Levy confundida por la preocupación de su amiga.

\- Es que.. – Lucy no sabía cómo decirlo – Es..

Levy la miro y sonriendo con picardía entendió la preocupación de su amiga.

\- ¿Quieres verte linda para él verdad? – Dijo Levy mientras se reía de manera burlona de su amiga.

\- ¿Vas.. Vas a ayudarme o no? – Dijo Lucy mirando a otro lado para tapar su rubor en las mejillas.

Levy dejo de reír de su amiga y entendió que de verdad le afligía la decisión de su vestimenta. Todos sabían lo que sentía ella por el pelirosa pero la única que tenía la confirmación de la rubia, era ella y debía ayudarla, aunque combinar ropa no era su fuerte.

\- lo que sucede es que soy la menos indicada para ayudarte Lu-chan.. – Dijo Levy apenada – Quizás.. Lo mejor es esperar a Erza..

\- no podemos Levy-chan.. – Dijo la rubia – si la esperamos seguro se nos hace tarde y tendría que decirles porque quiero cambiarme..

\- ¿aún no estas lista para contarlo? – Pregunto Levy tranquila.

Lucy sentía que su cara ardía ante la sola idea de decirle a alguien más que no sea su pequeña amiga, sobre lo que sentía por Natsu. Aun no se sentía preparada para comentárselo a alguien más, así que su única ayuda en ese momento, era Levy.

\- por supuesto que no! – Dijo Lucy a los gritos – Vamos Levy.. Necesito de tu ayuda.. Además eres la que más lo conoces aparte de Erza..

Levy no pudo evitar aceptar lo que Lucy le proponía aunque ella no fuese la mejor del mundo combinando guardarropa. Haría un intento y trataría de aconsejarla lo mejor posible. Lo único que tenía a su favor, era que como Natsu también la quería, todo lo que se pusiese, a él le gustaría. Solo debía esperar no arruinarlo demasiado. Agarrando cada una, una de las tiras del bolso de ropa, subieron las escaleras y fueron directo al cuarto de Levy. Ahí entre toda la ropa que tenía, le sugirió que usara una falda corta de color marrón oscuro junto con una remera celeste de hombros caídos, y luego usara unas hermosas botas altas que la hacían lucir aún más alta de lo que ya era. Lucy estaba convencida de que ese conjunto era el mejor que había visto y agarrando la ropa, se cambió rápidamente, dejando sus demás ropas en el bolso para luego llevárselo a su casa. Una vez lista corrió al baño para completar el look con el peinado y el maquillaje. Para ese momento, la puerta había sonado y eran los demás compañeros. Corrió para abrirles y ahí se encontró con Erza, Jerall, Juvia y Cana, los demás los vería en el gimnasio de la academia. Todos estaban ansiosos de alentarlos, tan así que se habían hecho banderas, banderines y vinchas del equipo, excepto Juvia que todas sus cosas eran de Gray. Una vez que todos estaban listos y preparados, salieron de la casa de Levy rumbo a la academia. Antes de emprender el corto paseo, Levy llamo a la puerta de la casa de los Redfox para así llevar a Romeo. El joven la esperaba listo y animado por ir a ver a su hermano jugar. Levy se encargó de presentarlo al grupo y una vez listo todo, salieron rumbo a la academia.

En la academia, para ser más específico, en los vestuarios del gimnasio, se encontraban el equipo de basketball listo para salir a la cancha y escuchar por fin contra quien es que jugarían el primer partido. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el entrenador y profesor Jura les dio una noticia que cambiaría el sorteo.

\- un equipo fue descalificado por hechos de violencia en la vía publica.. – Dijo el profesor Jura – es por eso que este amistoso será entre cinco academias y no seis como en años anteriores..

\- ¿Qué equipo quedo descalificado? – pregunto uno de los jugadores.

\- Pues verán creo que es la academia Phantom.. – dijo el entrenador mientras revisabas los papeles de las jugadas.

Tres jugadores se sorprendieron por la noticia y no pudieron evitar mirarse, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel sabían que era una academia complicada pero nunca los habían descalificado así que algo mayor tuvo que haber pasado para que se tomara esa decisión tan repentina.

\- Es por eso.. – siguió hablando el entrenador – que ahora en el sorteo un equipo pasara sin jugar en cada ronda.. No es lo ideal pero no deja de ser un amistoso para prepararlos a ustedes..

Luego de que el entrenador hablara y aclarara lo sucedido, se dispuso a comentarle los últimos detalles de los enfrentamientos. Una vez dicho todos los detalles y las estrategias, los jugadores salieron a la cancha para escuchar el sorteo que lo realizaría el director de la academia ya que eran los locales. Al salir pudieron notar a todos sus amigos y familiares en las tribunas y esos los animaban a dar lo mejor de sí. También salieron los demás equipos y entre todos, esperaron atentos al sorteo. El director de la academia, Makarov dijo unas palabras antes del sorteo para alentar a los estudiantes. Todo el gimnasio permaneció en silencio, atentos por las palabras del director.

\- Bueno jóvenes.. – Comenzó a hablar el director – Espero unos partidos entretenidos, lleno de diversión y sin ningún conflicto.. Recuerden que la rivalidad comienza con el sonido del silbato y termina con el mismo sonido.. Estamos aquí para compartir una hermosa jornada deportiva y no para crear enemistades con los demás compañeros.. Dicho esto.. – Levanto la mano el director – Comencemos con el sorteo..

Los jóvenes deportistas comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados y ansiosos por empezar. La tribuna también esta eufórica por las palabras del director y esperaban ver un gran espectáculo como se daban todos los años.

\- El primer partido es entre.. – Dijo el director sacando dos bolillas de un bolillero que contenía los nombres de todas las academias que jugarían – Fairy Tail contra Lamia Scale

Ambos equipos se miraron sorprendidos y animados por empezar la contienda para ir avanzando.

\- El segundo partido es entre.. – Volvió a decir el director mientras sostenía dos bolillas mas - Quatro Cerberus y Sabertooth.. y por razones que ya les habrán explicado los entrenadores, Blue Pegasus pasa a la siguiente ronda sin competir.

Los jugadores sabían a lo que se refería el director ya que como él dijo, los entrenadores les habían contado lo sucedido. Aun así la tribuno no estaba enterada de lo acontecido y solo podían esperar para preguntarle a sus amigos, cuando terminaran de competir.

Una vez hecho el sorteo, se dio lugar al primer enfrentamiento del día. Se trataba de la academia Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale. Ambos equipos se dirigieron a la cancha y luego de que el árbitro, tirando la moneda, diera a elegir al quipo que gano, el lugar de la cancha, los jugadores se saludaron uno a uno. Todos notaron como Gray saludaba más animado a uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario, un saludo que aunque iba con muchos ánimos, también iba con un gran apretón de manos que marcaba una clara rivalidad entre ambos jóvenes. Gajeel al ser nuevo en la academia, noto eso y le pregunto a Natsu sobre el chico de Lamia Scale.

\- Oi.. – Dijo Gajeel llamando a Natsu – ¿Se conocen? ¿Parecen rivales de toda la vida?

\- Jijiji creo que lo son pero también es un gran amigo de su infancia.. – Dijo Natsu riendo – suelen competir todos los años para ver cuál es el mejor pero nunca llegan a nada..

Una vez que terminaron los saludos, cada equipo se dirigió a su lado de la cancha y cuando todos estuvieron en sus posiciones, el árbitro dio inicio al partido. La hinchada estaba por demás eufórica y se hacía notar el apoyo de todo Fairy Tail, gran parte de la academia había ido ya que eran locales así que los gritos animaban al equipo. El grupo que había ido a alentar a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, no eran menos que los demás, gritaban y alentaban a todo pulmón, siendo Juvia y Lucy las que más animadas estaban. Cada vez que veían correr a Natsu o a Gray, sentían que se enamoraban más y más de ellos ya que se veían hermosos con sus uniformes deportivos. Por su parte Levy también animaba pero menos eufórica que sus amigas pero aun así no podía evitar alentar y gritar por sus amigos cuando alguno agarraba la pelota. Aunque, de vez en cuando, su mirada se dirigía hacia un alto pelinegro lleno de pirciengs. Le atraía bastante verlo a Gajeel con esa vestimenta, le gustaba como le quedaba la musculosa bastante suelta que a cada paso que daba o cada vez que saltaba, se le subía un poco, dejando ver todo su cuerpo trabajado. También, era la primera vez que lo veía con el cabello recogido en forma de cola de caballo y eso le gustaba. Empezaba a sonrojarse al pensar tanto en Gajeel y no estar pensando en sí, en el partido que se estaba disputando, además que debía disimularlo ya que estaban todas sus amigas y el hermano de él. Sabía que tenía que ser más discreta pero cada vez que Gajeel tenía la pelota, le era imposible.

El partido estuvo parejo durante mucho tiempo, siendo imposible que alguno de los jugadores anotara. A pesar de ser amistosos, ninguno estaba tomándoselo como tal y estaban dando lo mejor de ellos para lograr el triunfo. Ya estaban entrando a los últimos minutos del partido, y el resultado era un empate, 87 a 87. La última jugada, antes de que acabara el partido, fue la oportunidad de anotar para Fairy Tail. Desde el fondo habían logrado recuperar el balón, y los segundos seguían pasando. En una rápida jugada, Gray le pasa el balón a Natsu, este esquivando un par de jugadores de Lamia, se lo pasa a Gajeel. Quedaban unos escasos segundos para finalizar el partido, la hinchada que no había dejado de alentar en ningún momento, gritaba de emoción para animar al equipo. Levy al ver el reloj, se levantó y gritando con todas sus fuerzas alentó a Gajeel.

\- Vamos Gajeel! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas Levy – Tu puedes!

En ese instante, Gajeel tira la pelota y encesta. El partido se dio por finalizado, ganando Faity Tail 89 a 87. La emoción y el festejo se podía escuchar a cuadras del gimnasio, toda la hinchada de Fairy Tail no paraban de festejar y el grupo de amigos no podía ser menos que los demás, excepto por una rubia que le había sorprendido el grito de su amiga. Acercándose a ella con mucho disimulo, le hablo al oído para que nadie más escuchara.

\- Mmmm Levy-chan.. – Dijo Lucy de manera picara mientras se tapaba los labios con gracia – ¿Que fue el grito de recién?

Levy que aún se encontraba parada en su lugar, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa por las palabras de su amiga. Había gritado impulsivamente y ahora se encontraba en apuros.

\- ¿Eh?.. Yo.. Yo solo animaba a todos.. – Dijo Levy tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – ¿porque preguntas?

Levy tenía miedo de haber sido demasiado obvia, estando cerca sus amigos y más aun teniendo alado a Romeo. Sería su fin si él lo notaba y se lo dijese a Gajeel, después no sabría cómo mirarlo a la cara y no quería que por un descuido así, todo se volviese raro entre ellos. No estaba lista para comentárselo a alguien, incluso a su amiga, así que su única salida era tratar de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Acaso Natsu se quiere sacar la musculosa? – Dijo Levy haciendo que miraba al pelirosa.

Lucy no pudo evitar buscarlo entre la multitud que festejaba, olvidándose completamente de lo que le había dicho a Levy. La peliazul se sentó en su lugar más tranquila por haber logrado distraer a su amiga y para que no le hiciese más preguntas.

\- Que alivio.. – suspiro Levy.

\- Onee-chan ¿te gusta mi hermano? – Dijo una pequeña voz alado de Levy.

La peliazul de pronto se puso roja como el cabello de Erza. Sin querer girarse, sabía que esa pregunta la había hecho nada más ni nada menos que el hermano de Gajeel, Romeo.

\- ¿Qu.. Que? – Dijo Levy espantada – ¿Que dijiste Romeo?..

\- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Gajeel mientras se acercaba a ambos.

\- Oh hermano.. Solo le preguntaba a Levy unas cosas.. – dijo Romeo de lo más tranquilo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como que cosa renacuajo? ¿Que no entendiste el juego? Gihi – dijo Gajeel burlándose de su hermano.

Levy tenía miedo de que Romeo dijera algo más así que lo único que pensó fue en salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

\- Eeemmm.. Yo los dejo tranquilos.. – Dijo Levy levantándose – Sera mejor que me vaya.. Ya te comente que Natsu y Gray se suelen mandar de las suyas y como Erza vino será mejor evitar cualquier cosa.. – Dijo mientras se iba para tratar de huir de la conversación – Nos vemos después..

\- Ey enana espe.. – Dijo a medias Gajeel.

No pudo terminar de decir nada mas ya que Levy se había alejado de las tribunas, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Gajeel se encontraba confundido y no sabía porque se había ido de esa forma. Mirando a su hermano espero una respuesta.

\- Venga.. – Dijo Gajeel a su hermano – ¿De que estaban hablando que se fue así?..

\- Mmmm.. Secreto Gihi – dijo el menor de los Redfox burlándose de su hermano que lo miraba algo molesto por no decirle.

Levy iba caminando entre la multitud, roja como un tomate, y trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero le era imposible. Romeo se había dado cuenta y encima se lo había preguntado directamente pero en vez de desmentirlo se había puesto tan nerviosa que salió corriendo, y para el colmo Gajeel estuvo cerca de escuchar la pregunta que le hizo. Para su suerte, un par de gritos de su amiga la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Gray-sama esta sin remera!. – dijo juvia con los ojos de enamorada – Juvia cree que Gray-sama es hermoso así!

La pequeña peliazul se acercó a su amigo con la musculosa que estaba en el piso. Y alcanzándosela le hablo.

\- Gray vino Erza a animarlos así que será mejor que no andes así por ya sabes cómo se pone.. – dijo Levy mientras le daba la musculosa.

Levy buscaba a su otro amigo que solía mandarse alguna. Buscándolo entre la multitud lo ve agachado sacando un mechero de su bolso.

\- Natsu! – Grito la peliazul.

Corrió hasta su amigo y sacándole el mechero de la mano llamo la atención del pelirosa. El joven estaba molesto sin saber quién era quien se lo había sacado, cuando la vio, se tranquilizó un poco.

\- Levy!.. – Dijo el pelirosa – ¿me devuelves el mechero? Jijiji.. – Dijo con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Vamos Natsu.. – Dijo Levy – Ya sabes que puedes provocar un incendio si te lo diese..

\- Mmmm.. Está bien.. – Dijo Natsu girándose para buscar a su compañero – Ey Laxus! Te reto a un uno y un.. – Natsu no pudo terminar su frase que Levy le tapó la boca.

\- ¿es enserio? – Dijo Levy sin poder creerlo – ¿Porque no esperas a que primero termine el torneo?.. Además como le dije a Gray, Erza vino y dudo que quieras que te mate antes de terminar los partidos que faltan.. – Dijo destapándole la boca.

Gray que se había acercado a los chicos, con juvia colgada de su brazo, le blanqueo los ojos al pirómano del curso y volviendo a Levy le hablo.

\- Gracias Levy! – dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de amigos con una sonrisa.

La pequeña peliazul podía no ser la más fuerte de todos en el grupo pero aun asi siempre estaba atenta a sus amigos y los cuidaba cuando lo creía necesario. El grupo de amigos, se encontraban hablando hasta que un joven platinado y alto se le acerco.

\- Gran partido chicos.. – Dijo el joven – Tanto tiempo Gray deberíamos vernos vas segui..

El joven no pudo terminar su frase, que sus ojos se desviaron para una hermosa peliazul, alta y bastante voluptuosa.

\- Diría que esto es amor a primera vista.. – Dijo el platinado dirigiéndose a Juvia y tomando de su mano para darle un beso con delicadeza.

\- ¿Eh?.. Juvia no sabe ni su nombre.. – dijo Juvia sacando su mano lo más rápido posible.

\- Vamos Lyon.. ¿Por qué no te presentas primero? ¿No te parece? – dijo Gray mostrándose indiferente por el beso que le había dado a Juvia.

\- Lo siento.. Tienes razón.. – Dijo el joven dirigiéndose a juvia nuevamente – Soy Lyon Vastia.. – Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a Juvia – Oh hola Levy.. Tanto tiempo ¿como has estado?

\- Hola Lyon! – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa – todo bien por suerte.. Evitando que ellos se manden una de las suyas.. – Dijo señalando a sus amigos.

\- ¿Como siempre verdad? – dijo riendo Lyon. A lo que Levy asintió y comenzó a reírse también.

\- Juvia está feliz porque gray-sama gano el juego! – dijo juvia colgándose de nuevo del brazo de gray.

\- Vamos Juvia lo ganamos entre todos.. – Dijo Gray tratando de soltarse de Juvia – Ahora deberíamos ir a ver el próximo partido para saber quiénes serán nuestros rivales..

\- Juvia cree que quien sea que les toques gray-sama ganara.. Esta vez Gray-sama será el que dé el punto ganador.. – dijo juvia esta vez abrazando fuerte a Gray.

\- Juvia no me.. Abrases.. Tan fuert.. Fuerte.. No.. No puedo respirar.. – dijo gray mientras caía por el abrazo de juvia.

Natsu y los demás solo veía la situación y no podían evitar reírse.

\- ¿Acaso son pareja? – pregunto Lyon a Levy y Natsu. A lo que estos levantaron los hombros en modo de "ni idea".

Luego de que todos despejaran la cancha, para el próximo partido, se dirigieron a las tribunas dispuestos a disfrutar del espectáculo mientras que el equipo de Fairy Tail prestaba atención para saber contra quieres jugarían. El próximo partido era entre Quatro Cerberus y Sabertooth. Los equipos salieron a la cancha y algo llamo la atención de las mujeres de Fairy Tail, un joven de Quatro Cerberus, se giró para donde se encontraba el grupo de amigas, y mirando a una castaña, guiño un ojo de manera picara. Levy miro al costado, al igual que Erza y Lucy, y vieron como Cana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y colorada, algo rarísimo en ella a menos que hubiese alcohol de por medio. El trio de amigas no lo podía creer y sabían que ese guiño iba dirigido para ella y era consciente de ello. La castaña les había comentado que conoció a un chico hace unas semanas pero no lo habían conocido y ahora ya sabían quién era el susodicho.

Por otra parte uno de los chicos de Sabertooth, tiro un beso en dirección de Levy y Lucy y estas rieron y lo saludaron. Eso detallesito molesto demasiado a Natsu y a Gajeel que vieron como el chico intencionalmente las había saludado así, y no solo eso sino que ellas habían respondido esa clase de saludos. No les resultaba familiar el chico y no pudieron evitar pensar de quien se trataba para saludarlas así.

\- ¿Pero quién es ese idiota?.. – pensaron al mismo tiempo Gajeel y Natsu.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Hellou! Como es que están? Aquí tienen el cap 13. Espero que les guste.. ii ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de las responsabilidades de ser adulto XD**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas..**

 **Gracias por las review ii aquí vienen los saluditous!**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Qué bueno que hubo cap entonces así no me matabas XD aunq piensa que si lo hace ahí no va a haber más cap XD igual gracias porque me anima saber que hay gente que espera mi fanfic**

 **BianWW! No sé qué pasa que salen más largo los cap XD gracias por siempre dejar tu review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

En el primer partido que fue entre Fairy Tail contra Lamia Scale, había resultado victorioso para la academia local. El equipo había demostrado que daría lo mejor de sí para ganar este torneo amistoso entre cinco de las academias de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Ahora era el turno de que jugara Quatro Cerberus contra Sabertooth. Los demás equipos estaban atentos entre la tribuna ya sea para alentar a cualquiera de los equipos o para ver a sus futuros contrincantes. Entre las gradas, se encontraba el grupo de amigos de Fairy Tail atentos para no perderse ningún detalle. Gajeel y Natsu se encontraban bastantes molesto por el atrevimiento que había tenido uno de los chicos de Sabertooth al lanzarle besos en dirección de Lucy y Levy. Ambas amigas se encontraban bastante animadas por la presencia del chico y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido por los muchachos. No les resultaba familiar y tampoco lo conocían de ningún lado y eso les fastidiaba ya que era obvio que era conocido de las chicas y además era cercano como para que ellas reaccionaran así.

Cada uno mientras miraban al chico no podían evitarse preguntar quién podía ser o que pretendía.

\- ¿Pero quién demonios es ese? – pensaron Gajeel y Natsu al mismo tiempo mientras miraban con enojo al joven.

El partido estaba por dar inicio y ambos equipos se posicionaron en sus lugares dispuestos a dar todo en el juego. Con el sonido del silbato se dio inicio y el primero en tomar la pelota fue el equipo de Sabertooth y los primeros puntos se hicieron llegar para este equipo. Parecía que sería una victoria asegurada pero Quatro Cerberus no se daría por vencido y demostrando de lo que estaban hechos emprendían el contrataque. La tribuna no dejaba de alentar a los equipos, inclusos alumnos de otras academias ya que les divertía ver un buen partido y eso era lo que estaban demostrando los chicos. Dentro del grupo de Fairy Tail tenían a una Cana que cada tanto se emocionaba de que el joven que la saludo, encestara y la mirara cuando lo hacía. Sus amigas notaban ese detalle y cada tanto le pegaban un par de codazos a modo de burlas para que la castaña se ruborizara. Esta solamente se giraba para otro lado sin darle mucha importancia pero a la vez se encontraba feliz por el equipo del que por ahora era solo su amigo.

Por otro lado se encontraban un par de amigas que estaban alentando a Sabertooth, la peliazul y la rubia no dejaban de gritar por el equipo y en especial por el joven que al principio les había tirado un beso. El joven, al igual que la mayoría de todos los jugadores de las distintas academias, vestía con el típico equipo de basketball con una musculosa bastante holgada y los pantalones cortos, eso sí, con los colores de su academia. El chico llevaba sujeto su larga cabellera rubia con una coleta para que no le molestara durante el partido. Se podría decir que junto con otro joven, alto, bastante armado que parecía que le encantara entrenar en el gimnasio y con una cabellera color verde agua, eran los mejores del equipo. Se notaba que como compañeros se entendían bastante bien y en cada pase que se daban, era una anotación segura.

Levy y Lucy no podían evitar alentar al joven rubio cada vez que tenía la pelota y en más de una ocasión, Gajeel y Natsu, las escucharon gritar el nombre de un tal Rufus. Las jóvenes no podían evitar emocionarse y eso era algo que molestaba demasiado a los chicos, por un lado Natsu trataba de disimular su enojo con su típica cara de aburrimiento mientras que a Gajeel le costaba demasiado disimularlo. Les molestaba verlas a ambas tan ansiosas, saltando y alentando al chico.

El pequeño enojo de Gajeel no paso desapercibido para una pequeña personita que por una extraña razón, el día de hoy, estaba bastante lucido y entendía mejor que nadie lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tratando de sonar tranquilo y sin ganas de enojar más a su hermano le hablo llamando su atención.

\- Deberías calmarte un poco.. – Dijo Romeo mientras tomaba un poco de su gaseosa – cualquiera que te viese diría que estas celoso de como Levy alienta a ese chico..

Gajeel ya se encontraba de por sí bastante molesto y el comentario de su hermano no ayudaba en nada a cambiar su humor, es más cualquiera diría que lo empeoraría.

\- ¿Que dices renacuajo?.. – Dijo Gajeel enojado – Yo para nada estoy celoso..

\- ¿Ah no? – Retruco Romeo sin despegar la mirada del partido.

\- Que no! – Dijo Gajeel más fuerte.

Tuvo miedo de que alguien más a parte de su hermano lo hubiese escuchado, ya que había levantado un poco la voz y mirando para sus amigos pudo ver que prácticamente Levy no le prestaba atención ya que estaba ocupada con su amiga alentando, Natsu tenía una cara de aburrido que obviamente era solo porque estaba molesto y los demás solo prestaban atención al partido. Viendo que podía hablar tranquilo siguió conversando con su hermano.

\- Nunca estaría celoso y menos de ese que parece un princeso.. – Dijo Gajeel más tranquilo – Además es obvio que soy mejor que él..

\- Si claro.. – Dijo Romeo blanqueando los ojos.

A Romeo solo le interesaba ver a su hermano jugar así que como él no estaba jugando en este momento, estaba un poco aburrido y molestarlo era una buena forma de pasar el rato, así que recordando el beso, encontró la excusa perfecta para, ahora sí, fastidiarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Romeo listo para molestarlo – Me pregunto para cuál de las dos iba dirigido el beso de antes.. Habrá sido para Lucy o para Le..

Romeo de pronto sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda y girando, apenas, pudo ver la mirada de odio que le daba su hermano, haciendo que se le helara la sangre y tragara saliva con dificultad.

\- Yo solo decía.. – Dijo Romeo terminando el tema antes de que se complicara la cosa.

Luego de las palabras de su hermano, Gajeel volvió la atención a Levy, que no había parado ni un instante en alentar al joven cada vez que hacia algo interesante o marcaba una anotación. La realidad es que si se encontraba celoso pero nunca lo admitiría y menos a su hermano menor. También, se preguntaba si en algún momento del partido que había jugado, lo había alentado a él o no. La había invitado para que lo viese, con la excusa de su hermano, pero aun así y tenía la duda de que si le había prestado atención o no. Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no hacían más que empeorar su humor, y no prestaba atención al partido. Luego de un rato, levantando la mirada, ve que Sabertooth iba ganando y en parte eso le agradaba un poco ya que si ganaban, significaría que podrían jugar contra ellos y le daría una paliza para demostrarle a Levy que él era mejor que el princeso al que tanto alentaba. En la cancha seria el momento ideal para demostrar que nadie se le podía comparar. Ante la sola idea, comenzó a reírse y no noto la mirada de su hermano que estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Gihi.. – Rio Romeo – se nota que está más que celoso..

El partido termino y gano Sabertooth por una aplastante paliza de 88 a 51. Quatro Cerberus había dado lo mejor de sí pero el dúo entre Rufus y Olga, hacía imposible evitar que anotasen. Aun así trataron de no dejárselo tan fácil. Luego del final del partido, cada equipo se fue a festejar o a saludar a sus demás compañeros que habían ido a alentarlos. En un momento, tanto Levy como Lucy se habían perdido de la vista de los chicos y cuando las encontraron, las vieron acercándose al joven rubio.

\- Felicidades Rufus! – Gritaron las amigas al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias chicas – Les contesto Rufus con una gran sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla – mentiría si dijera que no las escuchaba alentar..

\- Eeey.. – Dijo Lucy mirándola algo molesta – ¿que nos quieres decir?

\- diría que son bastantes ruidosas aquí también.. – dijo Rufus sonriendo al ver a sus amigas molestas por su comentario.

\- No seas malos Rufus.. – Dijo Levy – en el trabajo no somos ruidosas.. Aquarios nos mataría jaja – rio la joven.

\- Eso es cierto.. – Reafirmo Lucy – Además somos toda una delicadeza en el Café/Bar – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- aunque.. pensándolo bien.. – Dijo Levy recordando – lo cierto es que si nos han retado por eso más de una vez..

Levy estaba apenada mientras que Lucy no quería admitir que solían ser bastante ruidosas si se lo proponían. Rufus solo podía reír de la situación que se había formado en un momento con su par de compañeras de trabajo.

\- igual.. – Dijo Levy volviendo al tema – Felicidades por pasar a la siguiente ronda.. Capas que se enfrenten a nuestra academia..

\- Si eso sucede.. – Dijo Rufus acercándose a las chicas – ¿ahí a quien van a alentar? – Dijo de manera picara.

Al momento que el joven les hizo la pregunta a las chicas, un par de muchachos se acercaron a ellas bastantes molestos y de un grito llamaron la atención a los tres.

\- Por supuesto que a nosotros! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gajeel.

Ambos habían intentado aguantar todo el partido, su fastidio con el muchacho y parecía que su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Luego de dejarle en claro al rubio, a quien alentaría las chicas, Natsu pasó su brazo por el cuello de Lucy, alejándola suavemente del joven, mientras que Gajeel se paró delante de Levy para colocarse en medio de ella y el chico. La actitud de sus compañeros había llamado la atención de las chicas que no entendían a que se debía esa forma de actuar. Extrañadísimas por todo, no sabían cómo reaccionar y solo pudieron decir una palabra cada una.

\- ¿Natsu?.. – Dijo Lucy confundida.

\- ¿Gajeel?.. – Dijo Levy sin comprender lo que sucedía.

\- por supuesto chicos – Dijo Rufus mientras se colocaba la toalla en la nuca – Solo era una pequeña bromita.. Bueno.. Mejor me voy con mi equipo para escuchar el próximo sorteo.. Nos vemos Ladies – Dijo despidiéndose de las chicas con una reverencia.

\- Tks.. Que imbécil.. – Se quejó Gajeel – ¿Que se ha creído?..

\- ¿Que se cree diciendo "Ladies"?.. Es más.. ¿Que es eso? – Dijo Natsu molesto y a la vez confundido por la palabra que uso el joven.

Las chicas empezaban a molestarse y más con los comentarios de sus amigos. La primera en reaccionar fue Lucy soltando el semi abrazo que le había dado Natsu cuando hablo con Rufus.

\- Los imbéciles son ustedes.. – Dijo molesta Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿Además que les pasa?.. Es un amigo de nosotras y ustedes se portaron como unos idiotas con él..

\- Es cierto chicos.. – Dijo Levy ubicándose alado de su compañera ya que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho – ¿Con qué necesidad se comportaron de esa forma?.. ¿Porque lo hicieron?.. – Pregunto sin entender nada.

\- Lo que sucede es que.. – Natsu trato de hablar pero los altavoces lo interrumpieron.

 _Los tres equipos que pasaron a la siguiente ronda, por favor acercarse al escenario para que se realizase el próximo sorteo donde se determinaran los dos equipos que competirán y el equipo que pasara a la final directamente._

\- será mejor que vayan.. – Dijo Lucy agarrando del brazo a Levy para volver a la tribuna – Nosotras nos iremos a las tribunas..

Sin decir ni una palabra más, ambas amigas volvieron a sus lugares bastantes molestas por el comportamiento de los chicos que les había parecido inapropiado y a la vez inentendible. Por su parte, los chicos se quedaron viendo como volvían a sus lugares y sabían que estaban fastidiadas y que lo habían arruinado. Sin poder hacer más, ya que los llamaban, se dirigieron con el equipo para escuchar quien pasaría y quienes jugarían. Mientras iban caminando, Gajeel tenía la duda de que era lo que iba a decir Natsu así que simplemente le pregunto.

\- Oi Salamandra.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras caminaba a su lado – ¿que estabas a punto de decirles?

\- Mmmm.. – Dijo Natsu mientras colocaba los brazos detrás de la nuca – Ahora que lo pienso.. Nada bueno.. Pero fui salvado por la campana..

Gajeel sabía que estuvo a punto de meter la pata y quería molestarse con él pero aún quedaba partidos por jugar y no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás.. – Dijo Natsu pensando en que era lo que casi decía.

Una vez que todos los equipos estaban ubicados en el centro del gimnasio, el director se dispuso a hablarles del próximo sorteo y a la vez de felicitarlos por los partidos que había visto.

\- Felicidades señores. Quiero que sepan que ambos partidos que hemos presenciado han sido sumamente entretenidos y a la vez inspiradores para sus demás compañeros que no dejaron de alentar en ningún momento.. – Dijo el director – pero ahora bien.. Toca saber quiénes son los que competirán ahora y que equipo será el que pase a la final sin enfrentar a ninguno de los otros.

Acercándose al bolillero que esta vez contenía solo tres nombres de las academias que aun competían, saco el primer nombre del siguiente enfrentamiento.

\- El primero es.. Blue Pegasus – Dijo el director – El siguiente es.. Fairy Tail. Pero considerando que uno de esos equipos jugo dos partidos, y para hacerlo más equitativo, tendremos un pequeño receso de una hora donde podrán recargar energías para el siguiente partido. Dicho esto.. Disfrutar de la cafetería y pueden comer en cualquier parte del patio.. Nos vemos dentro de una hora.

Luego de decir eso el director se alejó y los demás chicos se dispersaron por todo el establecimiento, dirigiéndose algunos a la cafetería para comer algo y otros salieron al patio para tomar aire fresco y relajarse un rato. El grupo inseparable de siempre, se dirigió cerca de unos árboles que daban una hermosa sombra para así relajarse mientras charlaban del partido y de que sería interesante que ganase o perdiesen, igual fueran a algún lado para pasarla bien y distenderse de todo el día que sabían que sería agotador. La primera en tirar una idea fue Cana, si de fiesta o salida se tratara, ella era la indicada para el tema.

\- ¿Saben? conozco un boliche que queda cerca y podríamos ir todos juntos luego de que termine el torneo.. – Dijo Cana – Tiene buena música y es entretenida..

\- Además de que tiene mucho alcohol y gaseosas para los que no tomen.. – Dijo un joven abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Bacc.. Bacchus.. – Dijo Cana sonrojada por la cercanía del joven – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?..

\- Justo estaba paseando por aquí y te vi.. Digo.. Los vi todos aquí.. – Dijo Bacchus apenado mientras soltaba el abrazo – Volviendo al tema.. ¿Piensan ir al boliche? Con los muchachos pensamos ir un rato..

\- De eso estábamos hablando hasta que llegaste.. – Dijo Cana sin mirarlo – Estamos decidiendo que haremos luego del torneo..

\- Yo opino que es una gran idea.. – Dijo Gray mientras disfrutaba de un helado – Ganemos o perdamos podemos ir y juntarnos.. Será más divertido si van todos los equipos también..

\- Si Gray-sama va.. Juvia también quiere ir – Dijo Juvia mientras agarraba del brazo a Gray.

\- A mí me parece una buena idea.. – Dijo Lucy tratándose de animar luego de lo que habían pasado con Natsu y Gajeel – ¿Tu que dices Levy-chan?

\- Por mi suena bien.. – Dijo Levy sonriendo ante la idea – si invitamos a todos los equipos, seguro que llenamos nosotros solos el local jajaja – Dijo riendo.

\- Creo que es una excelente forma de demostrarle al director de que únicamente somos rivales dentro de la cancha y que fuera de ella somos todos amigos.. – Dijo Erza pensando en la situación que era apropiada para crear lazos entre las academias – Cuenten con nosotros.. – Dijo confirmando su asistencia junto con la de Jerall.

\- Suena divertido jijiji – Dijo Natsu riendo – yo me apunto.. ¿Y tu cara de tuercas?

\- ¿Porque no?.. Cuenten conmigo también.. – Dijo Gajeel mirando a Levy que estaba feliz por la idea de salir todos juntos.

Gajeel era de salir pero esta vez quería ir ya que no dejaría sola a Levy en un boliche al cual irían otros chicos, suficiente tenía ya con el princeso que había hecho que se molestara con él hace un rato.

\- yo le mando un mensaje a Rufus para que le avise a todos los de Sabertooth.. – dijo Levy muy tranquila.

Gajeel ya había tenido suficiente de ese chico y le molestaba saber que Levy tenía el número de él y que por lo que apenas había visto de reojo, eran de mandarse varios mensajes por el largo de la conversación que aparecía en su celular. Levy que no notaba el enojo del chico, siguió hablando.

\- Nos faltan los de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus.. – Dijo la peliazul a sus demás amigos.

\- Yo me encargo de decirle a Lyon para que todos los que quieran vayan.. – Dijo Gray mientras sacaba su celular – Solo queda Blue Pegasus.. ¿Alguien conoce a alguno de ahí? – Pregunto.

Ante la pregunta de Gray, se asomaron un grupo de chicos vestidos con los equipos de basketball.

\- ¿Acaso somos mencionados?.. – Dijo un chico alto de cabellos castaños y unos ojos marrón oscuro – Aunque hubiese preferido que me llamase una de las hermosas chicas que los acompañan a que me busque un grupo de hombres.. ¿Ustedes que opinan chicos? – Pregunto el castaño a sus amigos que estaban detrás de él.

\- Por supuesto.. – Dijo un joven morocho de cabello negro y rasgos que daban la sensación de estar molesto por algo.

\- Lo mismo opino.. – Dijo un chico un poco más bajo que los otros dos, de cabello rubio con una cara angelical que daba la sensación de ser más chico de lo que aparentaba.

El grupo que había presenciado las palabras del trio, se encontraban confundidos y Natsu fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Quien se supone que son todos ustedes? – Pregunto Natsu.

\- Oh.. Disculpen por ser tan descortés.. Soy Hibiki Lates.. – dijo el joven castaño agarrando la mano de Lucy y dejando un beso en ella.

\- Y yo soy Ren Akatsuki.. – dijo el joven morocho mientras agarraba la mano de Levy y dejaba un beso en ella.

\- Mi nombre es Eve Tearm.. Encantado.. – dijo el joven rubio mientras agarraba la mano de Juvia y Erza y le daba un beso a ambas.

Las chicas se quedaron sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no les había dado tiempo de reaccionar, pero un pelirosa bastante molesto por la cercanía de los muchachos para las chicas, y en especial para con Lucy, fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – Dijo Natsu al ver como los chicos besaban las manos de las chicas – yo fui el que pregunto quiénes eran y ¿se ponen a besar a las chicas? – Dijo fastidiado Natsu.

Luego de dar el beso en la mano de Lucy, Hibiki se dirigió a Natsu aun sin soltarle la mano.

\- Sepa disculparnos pero nosotros no besamos las manos de los hombres.. – Dijo el Castaño – Solo besamos a hermosas mujeres..

Luego de las palabras del chico, todas por fin reaccionaron y gritando al unísono se soltaron de los chicos.

\- Eeehhh! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las cuatro chicas mientras alejaban sus manos.

Luego del grito que pegaron las jóvenes, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Jerall se colocaron frente a ellos para evitar que volviesen a acercarse a las chicas.

\- solo los buscábamos para avisarle sobre la salida que haríamos entre todas las academias.. – Dijo Gajeel molesto con el pelinegro – ya tienen la invitación así que será mejor que dejen su jueguito de andar besando las manos..

\- Si ya lo saben.. Iremos a un boliche que está cerca de acá así que si quieren van pero dejen el maldito fetiche de las manos.. – Dijo molesto Gray.

\- y será mejor que no se vuelvan a acercar a las chicas nunca más.. – Dijo Natsu molesto con el castaño.

\- Por favor.. No vuelvas a tocar a mi novia ¿si? – Dijo Jerall amablemente para acercarse con poco más al rubio – Sino te juro que lo lamentaras.. – Dijo por lo bajo para que solamente el joven lo escuchara.

Los demás que miraron toda la situación se divertían ante la reacción de los chicos y de cómo se comportaban. Los primeros en reírse fueron Cana y Bacchus que no podían creer lo sucedido. Cana ante lo inevitable y con ganas de molestar a los demás decidió picarlos un poco para ver como reaccionaban.

\- Vamos.. Vamos chicos jajaj – Rio Cana – No hay por qué molestarse tanto.. Cualquiera que los viese diría que están celosos.. Lo entiendo de Jerall ya que Erza es su novia pero ¿los demás?.. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? – Dijo de manera picara sabiendo lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros pero que todos eran demasiado lentos para avanzar en algo.

\- Es cierto chicos.. – Dijo Bacchus acercándose a los tres de Blue Pegasus – Ya van a tener la cancha para desafiarse de este modo.. Aquí solo estamos organizando la juntada de después..

\- Agradecemos la invitación y es seguro que iremos al boliche cuando el torneo termine.. – Dijo Hibiki – Las veremos ahí señoritas.. – Dijo mientras se despedía de las jóvenes al igual que sus amigos para dirigirse al gimnasio.

La actitud de los tres chicos molesto aún más a los otros cuatros que además de haberse pasado con las chicas, prácticamente los habían ignorado por completo.

\- Tsk.. Que se han creído estos.. – dijo Gajeel cruzándose de brazos..

\- Le demostraremos en la cancha.. – dijo Natsu igual de molesto.

\- Juvia está muy emocionada de que gray-sama se ponga celoso porque alguien tome la mano de juvia – dijo juvia feliz mientras abrazaba a Gray.

\- Yo.. Yo no.. No estaba celoso.. Solo me molesto su forma de presentarse.. – dijo gray tratando de sonar creíble.

Levy y Lucy no entendían nada de lo que había sucedido ni la reacción de los chicos. Les costaba creer que estuviesen celoso pero por cómo habían reaccionado era posible. Aun así tenían sus dudas.

\- ¿Que fue todo eso?.. – Se preguntaron Levy y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

\- No te tenía tan celoso Jerall.. – dijo Erza – igual me gusto esa parte tuya.. – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Todo el grupo se había olvidado que, aparte de ellos, se encontraba un jovencito que en el día se había dedicado a prestarle atención a todos y burlándose de ellos por como actuaban, hablo llamando la atención de todos que se habían olvidado por un momento de que estaba.

\- Creo todos son unos celosos.. – dijo Romeo que hasta el momento estaba callado.

Los mencionados se sintieron bastantes tocados por el comentario del chico y mirándolo con furia, le gritaron entre los tres.

\- Que te calles pendejo!.. – gritaron Gajeel, Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo.

Cana y Bacchus comenzaron a reírse ante el comentario del chico y por haber hecho que todos se enojaran. Dándole la razón al pequeño, los tres se dirigieron al gimnasio para presenciar el próximo partido.

\- Será mejor que volvamos al gimnasio que ya va a ser hora del próximo partido.. – dijo Jerall mientras se dirigía abrazando a Erza.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Jerall ya que efectivamente faltaba poco para que empezase el siguiente partido. Los chicos ahora tenían una razón más para querer empezar el próximo juego y demostrarles a ese trio con quienes se habían metidos. En la cancha les dejarían en claro que con ellos y que con las chicas no se podían meter sin que hubiese consecuencias por ello.

Una vez que entraron al gimnasio, los chicos se dirigieron con los demás integrantes del equipo y los demás se fueron a sentar en las tribunas, listos para apoyarlos.

\- Hay que ganar si o sí.. – Dijo Natsu decidido.

\- Claro.. Se atrevieron a meterse con las chicas.. – Dijo Gray pensando que ese era su mayor enojo.

\- No solo por eso.. – Dijo Gajeel mirando a Natsu – Tenemos que jugar contra Sabertooth..

Ante los dichos de Gajeel, Natsu asintió con la cabeza y luego miro a la tribuna. Gajeel al ver que la cara de su amigo comenzaba a cambiar, miro para ver qué era lo que veía. La rabia empezó a crecer en el interior de Gajeel al ver la escena que estaba sucediendo en la tribuna. El famoso Rufus, se había sentado en medio entre Lucy y Levy y parecían estar pasándosela bien. Reían con bastante confianza entre los tres. Pero hubo algo que a Gajeel le molesto demasiado. En un momento, el joven se había tomado el atrevimiento de quitar un mechón de cabello de la cara de Levy, dejándolo detrás de su oreja, lo que parecía como una pequeña caricia.

\- Tenemos que ganar.. ¿Me escucharon? – Dijo Gajeel bastante molesto.

Natsu veía como el chico, pasaba su brazo por la nuca de Lucy para abrazarla y eso le molestaba ya que a la rubia parecía no molestarle.

\- Claro que sí.. – Dijo Natsu igual de molesto que Gajeel – Ahora sí que estoy encendido jijiji – Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos.

\- Gihi – Rio Gajeel.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Como andan? Aquí tienen el cap 14. Ojala que les esté gustando el fanfic. ii ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de las responsabilidades y del trabajo XD**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas..**

 **Ahora si los saluditos!**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Suerte con los estudios ii a meterle ganas! No se la dejan fácil a los chicos pobrees XD**

 **BianWW! ya se enteraran de lo que pasa con Levy por ahora muajaja soy medio mala XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego del extraño encuentro entre la academia Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus, los chicos habían quedado cada uno con distintos pensamientos en sus cabezas. Cana, Bacchus y Romeo simplemente se reían de la actitud que habían tenido los chicos, sin mencionar los claros celos que hervían por dentro de cada uno. Por otro lado estaba la presidenta y el vice que solo reían de lo sucedido y seguían actuando de la misma forma. Juvia por su parte, vivía distintos sueños en los cuales Gray la celaba de cualquier chico, pidiéndole que escapasen juntos y que se casaran para luego tener muchos hijos juntos. Sus pensamientos, aunque quedaban en su cabeza, lograban darle grandes escalofríos a Gray cada vez que la veía saltar feliz y contenta. Mientras, Levy y Lucy iban de camino a las tribunas algo confundidas por la reacción de sus amigos para la cercanía que habían tenido los chicos de Blue. Obviamente habían exagerado con el saludo pero aun así no era para tanto y el hecho de que reaccionaran así significaba que estaban celosos aunque costara creerlo. Cada una pensaba en su cabeza, que sería lindo que hubiesen reaccionado así por esos motivos ya que eso quería decir que las querían y no que habían reaccionado por el simple hecho de ser amigos que se cuidan.

Ambas siguieron camino a las tribunas despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos para desearles suertes en el próximo partido. Por su parte, los chicos estaban cada uno peleando con sus demonios internos en los que no querían admitir que sentían celos y que les molestaban que otros chicos se acercaran a, las por ahora, sus amigas. Decididos a concentrarse en el partido que venía, se despidieron de las chicas que iban para las tribunas. Se juntaron con los demás integrantes del equipo y mientras el profesor Jura daba las ultimas indicaciones, Natsu le hablo por lo bajo a Gajeel y a Gray que estaban cerca suyo.

\- Tenemos que ganar sí o sí.. – Dijo Natsu decidido.

Gray creía que sus ganas de ganar eran para demostrarle a los de Blue Pegasus que no la iban a sacar de arriba el hecho de ignorarlos y a la vez de meterse con todas las chicas.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Gray – Se quisieron pasar con las chicas así que no se lo dejaremos pasar..

\- No solo por eso.. – Dijo Gajeel cruzando miradas con Natsu – Tenemos que jugar contra Sabertooth..

Gray no entendía el porqué de sus ganas de jugar contra ellos, supuso que podía ser para jugar la final y sin darle mucha importancia volvió a prestar atención al entrenador. Mientras, Natsu miro unos instantes para la tribuna esperando ver a Lucy mirándolo pero se encontró con una escena no muy alegre. Su cara comenzó a cambiar y ese detalle lo noto Gajeel que luego de mirar para donde veía su amigo, entendía el cambio de cara y él estaba de la misma forma. Podían ver como el rubio de Sabertooth se pasaba de cariñitos con las chicas y que a ellas no les molestaba la cercanía de este. No solo tenían que competir contra los de blue para dejarles claro que lo que habían hecho era su mayor error, sino que tenían que demostrarle a Lucy y Levy que ellos eran mejor que ese chico.

\- Tenemos que ganar.. – Dijo Gajeel bastante molesto – ¿Has escuchado?

\- Claro que si – Dijo Natsu – Estoy encendido jijiji..

\- Gihi – Rio Gajeel mientras se tronaba los dedos decidido a dar lo mejor en el partido.

Volvieron a prestar atención al entrenador y luego del saludo grupal, se dirigieron a la cancha donde ya se encontraba el equipo de Blue Pegasus listo para el enfrentamiento. Cada uno se ubicó en sus lugares y no pudieron evitar mirarse antes de que el silbato sonara. Por el lado de Fairy Tail, Gajeel miraba con una ira incontrolable al joven morocho, Natsu miraba molesto al castaño y Gray miraba enojado al joven rubio, pero por su parte, el trio del equipo contrario simplemente los miraban con una sonrisa soberbia y a la vez sobradora que sabían que provocaba más enojos a los jóvenes adversarios.

Sin más, llego la hora del siguiente partido. El árbitro, dio inicio al que sería el tercer partido del día, haciendo que todas las tribunas volvieran a sus eufóricos y animados alientos para sus compañeros que jugaban dejando todo en la cancha. El partido comenzó siendo a favor de Blue Pegasus, que constantemente le iba sacando ventaja a Fairy Tail, siempre se mantenían ganando, sin dejar que el equipo de las Hadas pudiese acercarse o tratar de acortar la distancia entre los puntos de ambos equipos. El líder del equipo parecía ser Hibiki, que era excelente leyendo los movimientos del rival y podía adelantarse ante las estrategias que formaban. Con sus indicaciones, lograban interceptar constantemente los pases que intentaban hacer ya sea entre Gajeel y Natsu o Natsu y Gray, haciéndoles así imposible avanzar más allá de mitad de la cancha. Por su parte, Eve, al ser un poco más bajo que los demás lograban ser más escurridizo que los demás, siendo así casi imparable para la defensa que tenían con Laxus. Debían admitir, que los chicos eran bastantes buenos y estaban bien organizados, haciendo que tanto Gajeel, Natsu o Gray se les hiciera imposible acercarse o anotar. Siempre se mantenían cubiertos y cada vez que estos tenían la pelota, se volvía una anotación segura. Los chicos tenían que empezar a buscar algún tipo de estrategia que les permitiese avanzar pero ahora debían tratar de concentrarse ya que se notaba que estaban distraídos y que la presión que estaba ejerciendo Blue Pegasus se hacía notar desconcentrando más a los chicos que no lograban recuperarse de los golpes que significaba cada anotación. No solo por el partido en si querían ganar, el orgullo y más que eso estaba en juego y debían volver a enfocarse para demostrarles a todos lo que significaba jugar contra Fairy Tail.

El entrenador al ver su equipo nervioso y fallando más de lo normal, pidió un tiempo fuera para poder hablar con todos. Una vez que los tuvo de frente, los vio desanimados y frustrados por los puntos que les llevaba el equipo contrario. Sin ánimos de desanimarlos más, decidió que era momento de subir el ánimo a su equipo.

\- Vamos 20 puntos por debajo de Blue Pegasus.. – Dijo el entrenador – Sé que son buenos pero recuerden que todos ustedes son mejores.. Dejen de estar dispersos y concéntrense en lo importante.. Busquen los huecos necesarios y pasen a su lado de la cancha.. No sé qué sucedió pero sea lo que sea dejen eso de lado y vayan a anotar como lo estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo!

\- Si entrenador! – Gritaron todos los jóvenes ante las palabras del entrenador.

\- Diviértanse y ganen! – Dijo el entrenador.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para que todo el equipo volviera a la cancha con más fuerza y ganas de dejar todo ahí. Gajeel, Natsu y Gray sabían que ellos tenían bastante culpa por la desconcentración del equipo, y caminando juntos hasta sus lugares, iban hablando.

\- Tenemos que olvidarnos de lo que paso en el receso.. – Dijo Gray ubicándose en su lugar, dejando a los otros dos hablando..

\- Demonios.. Lo sabemos.. – Dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza – Es solo que no es eso.. Es más complicado de lo que crees..

\- No importa salamandra.. Gray tiene razón.. – Dijo Gajeel – tenemos que ganar sino no solo Blue Pegasus se reirá de nosotros sino que ese imbécil también.. – Dijo mirando a la tribuna.

\- Esta bien.. Tengo una idea.. – Dijo Natsu acercándose a Gray que se había quedado en su puesto – Lo que tenemos que hacer es marearlos un poco y tratar de no ser tan predecibles en los pases..

\- Es posible que así encontremos algún hueco.. – Dijo Gajeel pensando que la idea de Natsu era viable.

\- Esta bien.. – Dijo Gray ante la idea – Vamos a probar eso..

Una vez todos listos, el árbitro volvió a dar inicio al partido y esta vez, Fairy Tail parecía más concentrado de lo que se habían encontrado antes, comenzaron a tener el balón más en su poder, sin darle lugar a que el equipo contrario la tuviese y anotase. Decidieron seguir la idea que había tenido Natsu y empezaron a realizar diversos pases sin seguir patrón alguno, confundiendo más y más al estratega de Hibiki que no podía leerles las jugadas. La idea de Natsu había resultado ya que se lograron poner iguales con Blue Pegasus y desde entonces no habían podido acercarse lo suficiente como para anotar. Las únicas anotaciones que aparecían eran por parte del equipo de las Hadas. La tribuna se volvía loca por la remontada de la academia, que para algunos era épica y para otros era pura suerte. El grupo de amigos nunca había dejado de alentarlos y para ellos era una remontada épica, merecedora de una gran victoria que esperaban que llegase.

Faltando menos de diez minutos para que el partido terminase, aún seguían empatados y el cansancio se hacía notar. Aun así la defensa de Laxus y la estrategia de Natsu, había sido la combinación perfecta para evitar que anotasen o que apenas pudiesen pasar al lado contrario de la cancha. Debido a esto, Blue se había tenido que centrar también en la defensa para evitar que se sumaran más puntos en su contra. En uno de los ataques por parte del equipo de Fairy Tail, Gajeel quiso abrirse lugar por el lado de Ren, este se interpone haciéndolo caer, esto genero una falta a favor de las Hadas. La falta les venía bien para pasar por fin a Blue y luego del partido que llevaban, colocarse como los que iban ganando por primera vez en todo el juego. Para el único que no le agradaba, por el momento la falta, era a Gajeel que al verse volteado por el joven, se paró con todas las intenciones de irlo a increpar por el golpe. Gajeel sabía que no había sido intencional el choque, que simplemente fue algo que sucedió por el mismo partido pero aun así tenía algo de bronca aun guardada por lo sucedido en el receso y nunca se caracterizó por pensar las cosas en frio, es más, era todo lo contrario y solía reaccionar de la peor manera ante los pequeños pleitos que le podían surgir. Para su suerte, sus amigos notaron la brusquedad con la que se había levantado y se interpusieron para que no cometiese una locura que encima los dejase sin un jugador menos.

\- Vamos Gajeel.. – Dijo Gray tratando de calmarlo – no fue para tanto.. Nos vas a dejar con un jugador menos si haces algo..

\- No hagas una escena cara de tuerca.. – Dijo Natsu – menos cuando todos nos están mirando desde la tribuna..

Gajeel se calmó un poco y respirando profundo agradeció que ellos estuviesen para evitar que se lanzara a golpes contra el pobre chico que no tenía nada que ver. Levanto la vista para la tribuna y pudo ver como Levy lo miraba preocupada por lo que había sucedido, podía ver que ya no le prestaba atención al princeso que tenía alado y eso le agradaba. Le animo saber que solamente está mirándolo a él y a nadie más. Decidido a dejar todo en la cancha y demostrarle lo bueno que era, decidió realizar él los tiros de la falta.

A cada tiro que daba y encestaba podía escuchar el aliento de Levy, gritando constantemente su nombre. Ese aliento le daba la confianza suficiente para encestar todo y así fue que lo hizo. Luego de encestar el último tiro, pudo escuchar claramente el ánimo y la alegría de Levy por los puntos que había conseguido para la academia.

\- Eso es Gajeel! – Gritaba Levy con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya no se sentía apenada y avergonzada por gritar por él ya que todos estaban igual de entusiasmados que ella, la azaña que estaba mostrando la academia era inmemorable y valía la pena cada gripo de aliento que le daban. Tenía la esperanza que entre todo el grupo de gente que gritaba y animaba, no se notaría que lo animaba solo a él y esperaba que este no lo notase. Para su suerte, no fue tan así ya que Gajeel solo escuchaba su voz gritando por él, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al saber que lo alentaba y que le prestaba atención. Una nueva ráfaga de energía le invadió por todo el cuerpo, animándolo para poder continuar con el partido.

Las indicaciones del entrenador era de que tratasen de mantener el resultado, concentrándose únicamente en defender pero esta estrategia no convenció a ninguno del equipo ya que para ellos lo importante era seguir con el ataque y tratar de conseguir una mayor diferencia de la que ellos le habían sacado antes y solo le quedaban pocos minutos para poder lograrlo. Aun así el entrenador los amenazó con no volver a jugar nunca más y poner a cualquier otro en sus lugares así que simplemente tuvieron que acatar la orden aunque de vez en cuanto trataron de anotar, llegando un par de veces más a encestar pero sin lograr sacar una mayor distancia en los resultados.

El partido termino, dándole la victoria a Fairy Tail y todo el gimnasio grito animado por el triunfo de los chicos y por lo que había sido una remontada épica. Ambos equipos se acercaron para saludarse y felicitarse por el partido que habían dado. El primero en buscar a Gajeel fue Ren para saludarlo de forma amigable y disculparse por la falta anterior.

\- De verdad no fue a propósito la falta.. – Dijo Ren dándole la mano de manera amigable – Lamento haberte tirado..

\- No hay problema.. – Dijo Gajeel devolviéndole el saludo con mano – lamento si no reaccione de la mejor forma..

La realidad es que a Gajeel ya no le molestaba la falta, es más, gracias a eso fue que pudo ver a Levy preocupada por él y eso le gustaba.

\- Nos veremos en la noche.. – Dijo Gajeel tratando de ser amigable.

\- Claro que sí.. – Respondió sonriendo Ren – Van a ir esas hermosas chicas así que..

\- No abuses de tu suerte.. – Gruño Gajeel ante el comentario.

\- Claro claro claro.. – Dijo el joven mientras se alejaba para ir con su equipo.

A Gajeel no lo convencía las intenciones por las cuales irían al boliche pero para eso iría él para evitar que alguno como ese o como cualquiera que se cruzase, queriendose pasarse con Levy. Antes tendrían que pasar sobre él si es que quieren algo.

Decidido a estar pendiente de ella en la noche para que nadie se le acercase, camino hasta donde se encontraba su equipo y escucho atento lo que el entrenador tenía que decirles.

\- Felicidades muchachos!.. – Dijo el entrenador orgulloso de lo que habían logrado los chicos – pero lamento decirles que no tienen mucho para relajarse.. Tomen algo y estírense para evitar calambres que el próximo partido es dentro de veinte minutos..

Los chicos aprovecharon para tomar bastante agua, limpiarse un poco el sudor y de estirar para evitar algún problema durante el próximo partido. Al verlos tranquilos y buscando despejarse los veinte minutos que le quedaban, el entrenador les siguió hablando mientras revisaba que ninguno tuviese algún malestar o dolor que hiciese que no pudiesen jugar.

\- El otro equipo esta descansado y nosotros, a diferencia de ellos, jugamos los tres partidos que podía jugar un mismo equipo.. Solo descansen lo suficiente ya que una vez que ganen podrán descansar todo lo que quieran.. Dentro de unos minutos quiero que salgan con todo y que den lo mejor de ustedes como lo hicieron hasta ahora..

Los chicos se sentían bastante animados y felices de ser uno de los finalistas. No debían olvidar de que era un simple torneo amistoso pero aun así todos los equipos habían dado lo mejor de sí para llegar hasta donde habían llegado. Solo les quedaba un pequeño empujón más para levantar la copa y para que dos del equipo, pudiesen demostrarle a dos hermosas chicas, que ellos eran mucho mejor que un princeso que se tomaba demasiada libertad para con ellas.

En otra parte del gimnasio, en las tribunas, Rufus se levantaba del lugar que se encontraba entre Levy y Lucy para dirigirse con su equipo ya que pronto seria su partido por la final.

\- Lo siento chicas.. Pero tengo que ir con mi equipo para jugar la final.. – Dijo Rufus mientras se paraba para irse – Supongo que ahora no voy a contar con sus ánimos.. – Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

\- Vamos Rufus.. No lo digas tan así.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- Es cierto.. Vamos a alentar a nuestra academia pero aun así te deseamos mucha suerte.. – Dijo Levy sonriendo.

\- Van a tener que dar lo mejor de ustedes porque Natsu y los demás no se lo van a dejar nada fácil.. – Dijo Lucy confiando en sus compañeros.

\- Supongo que ya se de quien cuidarme aunque no creo que sea el único por el cual deba preocuparme.. – Dijo Rufus mientras miraba a Levy.

Levy se había vuelto roja como un tomate, se suponía que nadie había notado su forma de alentar a Gajeel pero sabía que Rufus se refería a él. A pesar de haberla hecho sonrojar tanto, el rubio simplemente rio y les siguió hablando mientras se dirigía hacia su equipo.

\- Las veré después o sino las veo en el boliche a la noche – Dijo Rufus mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir con sus compañeros.

\- Suerte! – Gritaron Levy y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

El grito llego a oídos del rubio que no pudo evitar reírse y saludarlas con una pequeña reverencia para luego reunirse con los demás para hablar de estrategias. Pero no fue el único que lo escucho, ya que Gajeel y Natsu también lo sintieron y al girarse vieron como le gritaban con una gran sonrisa al rubio y como este luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, se alejaba de ellas con un aire de superioridad, pasando cerca de ellos para así reunirse con los demás de Sabertooth. Eso molesto demasiado al par de amigos que sentían que el joven había aprovechado todo su partido para estarse de mimitos con ellas. Definitivamente le demostrarían tanto a él como a las chicas, que ellos eran mucho mejor y se lo dejarían claro, ganándole a su academia y siendo nombrados los mejores de las cinco academias que habían participado.

Por su parte, las chicas luego de gritarle a Rufus, decidieron aprovechar los minutos que quedaban para ir a animar a los chicos y darles el mayor apoyo posible para que dieran lo mejor de ellos y que pasa lo que pase ellos eran los mejores por haber jugado todo el día. La primera en hablar y llegar hasta los chicos, fue juvia que no podía evitar correr a los brazos de su chico.

\- Gray-sama! Juvia está feliz de que llegara a la final y va a animarlo con más fuerzas que antes! – Dijo juvia mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

\- Gracias Juvia.. – Dijo Gray sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que le decía.. – Igual deberías tener cuidado para no quedar afónica de tanto gritar..

Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse en el paraíso ya que en su cabeza, el comentario de gray iba dirigido con muchísimo amor y seguido de una proposición de matrimonio que se vería frustrada por ella al no poder decirle que si por estar afónica.

\- Juvia acepta casarse con Gray-sama y quiere decírselo antes de quedar afónica! – Dijo Juvia mientras trataba de abrazarlo y darle un gran beso de amor.

Gray al ver que la imaginación de juvia volaba como era de costumbre, trato de librarse de ella pero le era complicado sin gastar demasiada energía que estaba guardando para el siguiente partido. Solo pudo quejarse mientras sentía como de a poco le iba faltando el aire por el abrazo que parecía más bien una estrangulación por parte de Juvia.

\- Por.. Por favor.. No Juvia!.. No me abraces tan fuert.. Tan fuerte!.. – dijo Gray mientras era asfixiado.

Dejando de lado al intento de homicidio por parte de Juvia, los demás se pusieron a hablar para tratar de distenderse un poco.

\- Ey Lucy! Viste que partido? Jijiji.. – Dijo Natsu – Estamos en la final ahora.. – Dijo abrazándola – Ahora si o si tienen que alentar por nosotros.. ¿Verdad?

Lucy no podía evitar ruborizarse por el abrazo del pelirosa que a la vez disfrutaba demasiado pero no debían notarlo.

\- Cla.. Claro que si Natsu.. Para eso vine ¿que no?.. – Dijo nerviosa Lucy – Digo para eso vinimos..

Por su parte, Gajeel se acercó más a Levy para hablar con ella ya que no le interesaba mucho lo que hablaran los demás.

\- Enana.. Y el renacuajo? – Pregunto Gajeel tratando de tener algún tema del que hablar.

\- Él esta con Cana, Bacchus, Erza y Jerall.. Yo me quise acercar antes de que comience el próximo partido para desearte suerte.. – dijo Levy nerviosa pero al notar lo que había dicho, y al ver la cara de asombro de Gajeel, siguió hablando rápidamente – Claro que a ti y a todo el equipo por supuesto.. – dijo girándose para que no notara que estaba nerviosa.

Gajeel, otra vez había tenido esas ganas de escucharla decir algo importante como la vez que quiso de que saliera de su boca, que lo quería aunque fuera en otro contexto. Aun asi no podía parecer desilusionado y debía disimularlo.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Gajeel girándose – Sera mejor que vaya a estirar un poco..

Levy vio cómo se estaba por alejar y de un impulso lo sujeto de la remera para llamar su atención.

\- Etto.. Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy mientras sujetaba su remera, cuando este se paró para escucharla, lo soltó y se volteo a verla – Emmm.. ¿Como estas luego de la falta?.. – Pregunto y sin dejar que el valor que había reunido se vaya, siguió hablando – Yo.. Estaba preocupada porque después te paraste algo enojado así que pensé que había sigo algo grave..

\- Gihi.. Eso no fue nada Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se reía – Deberías saber que un golpe así no me hace nada.. Acaso ¿tanto te preocupo? – le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y la miraba desde arriba.

Levy podía verlo como se acercaba más a ella y por cómo se había parado parecía inclusive más alto de lo que era. Comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho pero tratando de sonar normal le siguió hablando.

\- Obvio que me preocupe.. Idiota.. Pero no te hagas ideas raras.. – Dijo mientras se giraba – También me hubiese preocupado si le hubiese paso lo mismo a Natsu o a Gray.. No te creas mucho.. – Dijo mientras se iba hacia la tribuna.

\- Lo que tú digas Enana.. Gihi.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras reía.

Gajeel sabía, por la forma en la que había preguntado por él, que no se preocupada de la misma forma que por sus amigos. Había mucha diferencia y la forma en que se ponía nerviosa, cada vez que se acercaba tanto era razón suficiente para creer eso. Ya comenzaba a distinguir cada gesto, cada tono de voz que tenía Levy para con él y eso le daba la esperanza de que pudiese haber algo más entre los dos. Solo tenía que lograr que ella lo dijera y también debía alejar a cualquier idiota que se le acercara.

Levy volvió toda roja a la tribuna y ahí vio a Romeo que estaba algo aburrido ya que llevaba todo el día fuera de su casa y rodeado de gente extraña que aún no conocía bien del todo. Preocupada de que fuese algo más que solo aburrimiento, se aventuró a preguntarle que sucedía.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Romeo? – Pregunto Levy con una dulce voz.

\- Estoy algo cansado y todavía queda un partido más para ver.. – Dijo Romeo algo agotado luego de haber estado gritando y saltando para animar a Gajeel y a la academia.

\- Estoy segura que una vez que empiece el partido te vas a volver a animar! – Dijo Levy sonriendo – seguro que el cansancio se te pasa.. Solo espera un poquitito más..

El último partido del día estaba por empezar así que todos los que no fuesen jugadores volvieron a las tribunas y se acomodaron para gritar y alentar en la final. Cuando los equipos estaban por salir a la cancha, ya se podía sentir el sentimiento de fiesta que reino durante todo el día. Y como Levy lo había predicho, Romeo comenzó a animarse a medida que las tribunas comenzaban a cantar y a gritar por ambas academias.

Cuando fue el momento, ambos equipos salieron a la cancha y comenzaron con los saludos de mano entre ambas academias. Rufus miro a Natsu y a Gajeel cuando estos le dieron la mano simplemente les sonrió de manera picara para luego mirar a la tribuna donde se encontraban Levy y Lucy. Volvió a tirarles un beso a ambas y estas respondieron con un saludo. Ante toda esta provocación, ambos dos se quedaron sumamente molestos ya que había esperado a saludarlos para recién saludar a las chicas, provocándolo de manera intencional. A Rufus le pareció divertida la reacción de los chicos y sabía que de esta forma el partido seria por demás, interesante.

Una vez que cada uno estuvo en su puesto, el árbitro dio inicio al último enfrentamiento de la jornada y desde el primer momento, las cosas se habían puestos pareja para ambos lados. Ambos equipos daban todo para tratar de ganar el partido y poderse llevar la copa amistosa para su academia. Ningún equipo podía sacarle ventaja al otro y cada pase trataba de ser preciso y certero para evitar que así el rival tomara el balón y encestara.

Dentro del equipo de Sabertooth, quien jugaba mejor era Rufus y más si realizaba pases con su compañero Olga, aun así y con el apoyo de los demás jugadores, le era difícil de avanzar. Gajeel y Natsu se encargaron en más de una ocasión en cubrirlo para evitar que pasase pero cada vez que lo hacían comenzaba a reírse en frente de ellos, haciendo que estos se desconcentraran ya que sabían que se burlaba a propósito de ellos, se estaba aprovechando de la relación que tenía con las chicas para hacerle cariñitos y entre risas se los hacía sentir. Los chicos estaban perdiendo la paciencia y Rufus aprovecho esos momentos de confusión para lograr esquivarlos y luego de un par de pases más, logro anotar para su academia. En lo que volvía a su lado de la cancha miraba para las tribunas y en especial a las chicas para sonreírles. Tanto Lucy como Levy aplaudían pero no animaban, solo gritaban cuando los chicos tenían la pelota, al fin y al cabo ellas estaban por sus amigos y solo a ellos alentarían en este caso.

Tanto Natsu como Gajeel se empezaban a poner nerviosos por todo lo sucedido. Sentían que el rubio los estaba dejando en ridículo con todos pero sobretodo con Lucy y Levy, y aunque estas no festejaban como antes los logros del chico, igual le aplaudían y no podían evitar sentirse frustrados. El primero en notar que era lo que les estaba pasando, fue Gray.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza de ambos así que se les acerco, aprovechando unos breves segundos para saber que sucedía.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Que tal? Aquí tienen el cap 15. Espero que les esté gustando.. ii ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles y domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno y otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende de las responsabilidades y del trabajo XD**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas..**

 **Ahora si los saluditos!**

 **BianWW! Siempre es bueno tener un mete púa XD Gracias por la review como siempre!**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El último partido de la jornada estaba por iniciar y ambos equipos salieron a la cancha para darse el saludo inicial. Al momento de estrecharse las manos, Rufus decidió provocarlos un poco más a Natsu y a Gajeel que ya de por si estaban bastante fastidiado por su cercanía para con las chicas. La provocación consistía en que cuando los saludara, miraría a las chicas y les tiraría un beso como lo había hecho en el otro partido. Dicho y hecho, Rufus lo hizo, molestándolos de manera considerable a los muchachos que simplemente pudieron mirarlo con enojo y no hacer mucho más ya que estaban en pleno torneo y no se podían exponer ante todo el mundo. Luego del saludo, cada uno se ubicó en su lugar de la cancha, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí y a la vez enfrentarse de una manera menos llamativa para demostrar quién era el mejor.

Desde su lado de la cancha, Rufus encontraba divertida las reacciones de los chicos por todo lo que había pasado y sabía que de esta forma el partido sería bastante interesante.

Cuando el árbitro dio inicio al último partido del día, la emoción en las tribunas se hizo notar. Todos alentaban a los dos equipos y cada uno tenía su favorito. Los alumnos de Fairy Tail estaban emocionados y sumamente animados por el espectáculo que habían dado los chicos ya que habían sido el único equipo en jugar tres partidos y en todos demostraron su amplia determinación en ganar cada uno. Aun así, la determinación no les garantizaba ganar el último partido ya que los jugadores de Sabertooth eran bastante buenos y la dupla entre Rufus y Olga era algo a tener en cuenta. Ambos equipos estaban igualados y trataban de ser lo más preciso que habían sido en cualquier otro partido ya que cada pase mal hecho podía significar una anotación por el equipo contrario.

La famosa dupla de Sabertooth, aunque parecía que eran los más fuertes, necesitaban del apoyo de los demás jugadores que hacían difícil que Gajeel o Natsu pudiesen avanzar. En más de una ocasión, los chicos solían cubrir a Rufus para evitar que avanzara pero este solía reírse de ellos, provocándolos y haciendo que se desconcentraran para así poder pasar y anotar para su equipo. Los muchachos ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia y eso se hacía notar en la coordinación de la cual antes se habían jactado de tener. Por su parte, Sabertooth aprovechaba cada oportunidad y en las veces que Rufus anotaba, miraba a las tribunas y en especial al par de amigas para sonreírles por la anotación. Las chicas no podían animarlo ya que primero estaba apoyar a su academia pero aun así aplaudían el logro del joven ya que de todas formas era su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

El rubio se estaba encargando de dejar en ridículo a Gajeel y a Natsu y eso lo tenían claro. Sentían que quería dejarlos mal parado frente a todo el equipo pero sobretodo, frente a Lucy y a Levy que estaban atentas al partido. No veían que festejaran como lo habían hecho antes, pero entendían que solo era porque el enfrentamiento era con la academia. Aun así el sentimiento de frustración no desaparecía y comenzaban a molestarse. El primero y único en notar la frustración en los chicos, fue Gray que, sabiendo que algo sucedía en la cabeza de ambos, se acercó para tratar de entender que es lo que pasaba.

\- Ey.. – Dijo Gray molesto acercándose a ambos – ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? Pensé que querían jugar contra ellos..

Tanto Natsu y Gajeel se sentían bastante molestos como para aguantar que Gray les diera un sermón o algo similar. Aun así entendían que las fayas que estaba teniendo el equipo en general, eran su culpa y no podían darse el gusto de ser ellos los que se molestasen por el comentario de Gray ya que tenía toda la razón de hablarles así. El primero en hablar fue Gajeel tratando de aguantar su bronca pero le era difícil.

\- No molestes.. – Dijo Gajeel tratando de aguantarse a sí mismo – Estamos haciendo lo que podemos..

\- Es bastante frustrante ver que se nos ría en la cara.. – dijo Natsu.

Esta vez Gray no entendía nada de lo que decía Natsu y buscando entre la gente confundido de quien podría ser, simplemente les pregunto.

\- ¿A quién se refieren? – Pregunto Gray sin entender quién podría ser – ¿Quién es el que se ríe?

Natsu y Gajeel se miraron y sabían que ya no podrían seguir ocultando su malestar para con el rubio. Si no lo comentaban era seguro que seguirían frustrados y jugando mal, perjudicando así a todos en el equipo y peor aún, quedando más aun en ridículo frente a las chicas. Gajeel tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y explicarle de quien se trataba.

\- Tsk.. Pues el imbécil del princeso rubio.. – Dijo enojado Gajeel.

Gray los miro confundido y buscando a quien se referían, vio al mencionado que se encontraba bastante confiado junto con su equipo. Luego de entender de quien se trataba, ahora le entraba la duda de porque podía ser que él los molestara.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver Rufus con todo esto? – Dijo gray sin entenderlos – Es cierto que es bastante bueno pero tampoco es para tanto.. Ya demostramos que somos mejores..

\- No es eso.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Lo que sucede es que ese idiota se anda de muy amiguito con Lucy y eso me molesta..

\- Esta del mismo modo con la Enana y se atreve a hacerle cariñitos y esas cosas.. – Dijo Gajeel molesto de recordar cuando la acaricio mientras le corría el cabello.

Gray simplemente quería matarlos o pegarles por lo idiota y celosos que podían llegar a ser. Si tan solo lo hubiesen dicho antes todo ese mal entendido se podría haber evitado pero no los podían culpar y tampoco culpar a las chicas ya que es entendible que se olvidaran de comentarle ese pequeño detalle de quien podía ser Rufus para ellas. Aun así seguía bastante molesto por todo lo sucedido.

\- No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas ustedes dos.. – Dijo Gray negando con la cabeza – Dudo mucho que esos cariñitos tengan algo de relevancia para ellos y por supuesto que son amigos.. Trabajan juntos en el Café/bar par de imbéciles!

Ambos miraron a Gray confundidos ya que no sabían que eran compañeros, y si era así les parecían raro los mimos que tenían entre ellos. Lo cierto también era que Gajeel hace poco sabia sobre el trabajo de Levy y Natsu por su parte, nunca fue de interesarse con quienes podía trabajar. Ambos sabían solamente de sus compañeros de la academia que trabajaban con ellas.

\- Yo se hace poco que Levy trabajaba ahí.. – Dijo Gajeel un poco más tranquilo ya que de ahí podía venir la cercanía que tenían – nunca pregunte quienes eran sus compañeros.. Es más pensé que solo Freed, Bickslow y Minerva eran sus compañeros.. Claro sin contar con la rubia..

\- yo ya sabía que trabajaba ahí hace mucho pero como nunca fui no sabía quiénes eran sus compañeros exceptos los de la academia.. – Dijo Natsu.

Gray simplemente negaba con la cabeza y no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que luego de que terminara el partido tendría que preguntarle a Rufus sobre los cariñitos pero entendía que podía ser solo provocación para divertirse un poco ya que si no fuese que eso implicaba que perdieran la final, era divertido verlos tan frustrado ese par de idiotas.

\- Bueno ahora ya lo saben par de idiotas.. – Dijo Gray y los mencionados lo miraron con enojo – Rufus las quiere a ambas pero como si fuesen sus hermanitas y nada más.. No las ve de otra forma.. Es más tengo entendido que le gusta otra de sus compañeras.. – Dijo para tratar de que le creyeran.

Aun así, Natsu y Gajeel no estaban del todo convencidos pero les tranquilizaba un poco ya que Gray las conocía y estaba más enterado de su trabajo o por lo menos sabia más que ellos. Decidieron creerle y se volverían a concentrar en el partido para así poder comprobarlo por ellos mismos una vez que terminara. Gray podía ver que ya no estaban tan molestos sus amigos y que ahora si se iban a enfocar en lo que importaba en ese momento y que era ganar la final.

\- Ahora que lo saben.. ¿Quieren concentrarse y evitar que pase y anote?.. – Dijo Gray un poco más tranquilo ya que el problema parecía que se había solucionado.

Natsu y Gajeel aún tenían sus dudas pero se sentían más confiados y dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para ganar este partido.

\- Jijiji ahora si estoy encendido – Dijo Natsu golpeando su puño contra la otra mano.

\- Vamos a ganarles y veremos quién es el que se ríe.. Gihii.. – Reía Gajeel mientras se tronaba los dedos.

El partido siguió y esta vez parecía que Fairy Tail estaba más concentrado de lo que había demostrado hasta el momento. La cosa se empezó a poner a favor de ellos y como lo había dicho Natsu, todo el equipo parecía estar más encendido que nunca. En cada pase que intentaba hacer Sabertooth, los chicos robaban la pelota con una determinación admirable para luego anotar sin ningún problema. También lograron neutralizar a Rufus y a Olga para que no pasaran y anotaran. La diferencia entre los puntos, empezó a crecer más y más entre ambos equipos y parecía que Fairy Tail lo tenía prácticamente ganado. Esta vez era Sabertooth el que estaba descoordinado y no podían evitar que en cada pelota tomada, fuera una anotación para el equipo contrario. El cansancio se hacía notar pero parecía solo afectarles a ellos ya que Fairy Tail no se detenía en ningún momento. Todo ya estaba perdido y el silbato del árbitro termino con el sufrimiento de Sabertooth dando como ganador al equipo de la academia Fairy Tail.

Con el sonido del silbato, todo el estadio estallo en felicidad y en alegría por el gran espectáculo que habían presenciado y por la merecida victoria de la academia local. Todos gritaban y aplaudían al equipo ganador y a su vez los jugadores se saludaban para demostrar que no había rivalidad entre ellos.

Rufus se acercó al trio de amigos para felicitarlos pero el pelinegro y el pelirosa lo miraron aun molesto por lo anterior. Aun asi se acercó y con una gran sonrisa les estrecho la mano.

\- Muchas Felicidades muchachos – Dijo Rufus dándole la mano.

Los muchachos no respondieron al momento y aun se encontraba reacios con el joven. Pero Gray que lo conocía y sabía la verdad no tuvo problema de corresponderle el saludo ante la sobrada que le estaban haciendo al rubio.

\- Gracias Rufus.. – Dijo Gray dándole la mano.

\- Por Dios.. – Dijo una alta morena a espaldas del rubio – ¿Para esto me invitaste a ver el torneo?.. Perdieron por mucho y les gano la academia de Levy y Lucy.. – Dijo Minerva para luego voltearse y ver a Gray – Oh hola Gray! ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Hola Minerva! – Dijo Gray sonriendo por el saludo – Todo bien.. Aquí festejando que ganamos el torneo jeje – Dijo mientras mostraba como estaban el resto de sus compañeros.

\- Vamos Minerva.. – Dijo Rufus tratando de llamar la atención de Minerva otra vez – Dimos un buen partido.. Por cierto.. Gracias por venir a verme jugar..

\- Si claro.. Solo Vine por nuestra academia.. No vine por ti.. – Dijo Minerva mientras tomaba su celular para mostrar indiferencia – Voy a saludar a las chicas y luego me voy..

\- Pero.. Pero luego de la entrega del trofeo vamos a ir todos a un boliche a pasar el rato.. – Dijo Rufus casi a suplica para que la morocha vaya con él – Estaría bueno que vayas con nosotros..

Natsu y Gajeel no podían creer todo lo que estaban viendo y sabían ahora sí que lo que Gray les había dicho era cierto y que Rufus no estaba detrás de las chicas sino de Minerva y por lo que veían ella no le daba mucha importancia. Gray al ver como el rubio salía perdiendo, decidió ayudarlo ya que también lo consideraba un amigo.

\- Vamos Minerva.. – Dijo Gray llamando la atención de la chica – Las chicas van a ir con todos nosotros.. Estaría bueno que vayas..

\- Mmmm.. Está bien.. Iré solo porque Lucy y Levy van a ir.. – Dijo Minerva y luego se giró para mirar a Rufus y le hablo a él – Solo por ellas ¿ok?.. No por ti.. – luego de decir eso se alejó para saludar a sus compañeras.

Se podía ver como el rubio se sentía apenado por las palabras de Minerva y simplemente la veía alejarse y no pudo hacer más que suspirar por la morocha. Tratándose de reponer de la indiferencia de Minerva, siguió hablando con los muchachos que habían presenciado todo. La situación se estaba poniendo algo incomoda pero el gran salvador del día hablo para tratar de distender el ambiente.

\- Les dije que a él le gustaba otra chica.. – Dijo Gray a sus amigos.

Los muchachos simplemente no miraron al rubio ya que habían quedado demasiados expuesto durante todo el día. Gray simplemente reía ante lo sucedido y siguió hablando pero esta vez tenía una duda que solo Rufus podía sacársela.

\- ¿Por qué les hiciste creer que estabas detrás de Levy o Lucy? – Pregunto Gray a Rufus.

\- Me pareció divertida la demostración de celos que tuvieron con las chicas jaja.. – Dijo Rufus mientras reía – Sin mencionar que ellas nunca lo notaron..

El rubio se acercó a los muchachos para darles un pequeño consejo sin que Gray lo escuchara.

\- Deberían ser más sinceros con ustedes mismo y también con ellas.. – Dijo Rufus al par de muchachos – Puede que en algún momento aparezca alguien que de verdad esté interesado en alguna de ellas y ustedes ya no tendrán oportunidad de nada..

Los chicos se quedaron duros ante el consejo del muchacho y mirando a la tribuna entendieron que eso podía pasar. Ambas eran chicas hermosas e inteligentes y sabían que podían llamar la atención de cualquiera que se cruzase. Les preocupaba que algún otro se interesase en ellas o peor aún que ellas se interesasen en otro que no sean ellos, ahí ya no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Ser sinceros?.. – Dijo Natsu nervioso – La verdad es que lo veo bastante difícil..

\- Tks.. – Dijo Gajeel mirando para otro lado.. – Sera mejor volver con el resto del equipo para la entrega de premios..

Gajeel se alejó de los demás y se fue junto al resto del equipo. Rufus simplemente se rio de la actitud de los muchachos y despidiéndose de Gray volvió con su equipo para así presenciar el acto donde entregarían el trofeo a la academia vencedora. Natsu volvió junto a Gray con los demás y esperaron por las palabras del director para que así finalizara la jornada que se había desarrollado sin ningún incidente.

\- Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido a nuestra academia y por haber participado dando un hermoso espectáculo donde el deporte fue el protagonista y donde no se presenció ningún incidente.. – Dijo el Director – Felicito a las cinco academias que participaron y que dejaron todo en la cancha y felicito al equipo ganador.. – Dijo mirando al entrenador Jura para que subiese al escenario – Felicidades academia Fairy Tail y hago entrega del trofeo al entrenador..

Todos en el gimnasio gritaron de emoción por la victoria del equipo y cuando el entrenador levanto el trofeo, la ovación para el equipo fue unánime. Todos festejan y cuando el entrenador bajo para que todo el equipo levantara la copa, el director dio por finalizada la jornada y todos los de la tribuna bajaron para festejar junto con el equipo y los demás para saludar a sus amigos de otras academias.

El grupo de amigos que había estado apoyándolos y animándolos de principio a fin, se acercó a los jugadores para felicitarlos. Junto al grupo estaba Minerva y Bacchus que no se había despegado de Cana en ningún momento. Cuando por fin se localizaron entre ellos, las chicas que habían sido las más animadas de todo el grupo, se acercaron para ser las primeras en saludarlos. La primera en salir corriendo fue Juvia que al ver a Gray no pudo evitar correr hacia él.

\- Gray-sama! – Grito Juvia – Juvia está muy feliz de que ganara!

Gray pudo ver como Juvia corría para abrazarlo pero sabía que ese abrazo era probable que le quitara todo el aire así que al verla venir, empezó a correr por el gimnasio mientras Juvia lo seguía muy de cerca.

El par de amigas decidieron ser más tranquilas y se acercaron a los muchachos con más pausa para no resultar ser obvias pero aun así tenían muchas ganas de correr hacia ellos como lo había hecho Juvia.

\- Natsu! – Grito Lucy mientras lo abrazaba – Muchas felicidades! Dieron un partido genial.. Sabía que ustedes ganarían.

Natsu rio confiado y correspondió el abrazo dejando ruborizada a Lucy que no pensó que él lo haría.

\- Felicidades Gajeel.. – Dijo tímidamente Levy – Le dieron mucha pelea a Sabertooth y le terminaron ganando por muchísimo..

Gajeel se volteo cuando escucho la voz de Levy y estaba feliz de que ella lo estuviese felicitando en ese momento.

\- Gihii – Rio Gajeel confiado – Somos los mejores Enana..

\- Seguro que lo son – Respondió Levy con una sonrisa ya que le encantaba ver ese lado confiado de Gajeel – Hoy lo demostraron ganándole a todos.. Además de que fueron el único equipo que jugo los tres partidos así que tiene más mérito lo de ustedes..

Gajeel y Levy estaban cómodos hablando entre ellos sin importarles el resto de bullicio que había por los festejos de los demás. Aun así una vocecita les llamo la atención.

\- Felicidades hermano! – Dijo Romeo – Por cierto quiero una foto con el trofeo.. ¿Puedo?.. – Pregunto mientras tenía el celular de Gajeel en la mano.

\- Claro renacuajo.. Párate ahí que te saco la foto y de paso se la mando al viejo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras tomaba su celular y le sacaba la foto a Romeo.

Levy veía a Gajeel comportándose como todo un hermano y eso le atraía bastante. No podía evitar sonreír ante toda la escena que se había formado y de cómo Gajeel le gritaba que sonriera para que saliera mejoren la foto. Luego de un par de fotos, a Levy se le ocurrio una idea para que Gajeel también tuviese un recuerdo junto con su hermano.

\- Si quieren les saco una foto a ambos para que tengan de recuerdo y se la mandes a tu papá.. – Propuso Levy.

\- Que gran idea onee-chan.. – Dijo Romeo emocionado – Vamos Gajeel.. sé que estas bien feo pero aun así el trofeo es lo que importa Gihi.. – Dijo mientras se reía.

Gajeel ante el comentario de su hermano simplemente lo miro con enojo pero aun así fue alado de él para qué Levy sacara la foto. La peliazul que había escuchado lo que Romeo había dicho, solo pudo reírse, tenía un par de amigos que tenían hermanos pero la mayoría eran hijos únicos así que ver ese tipo de escena siempre le resultaba divertida. Levy tomo el celular de Gajeel y comenzó a sacarles fotos a los hermanos Redfox. Una vez que las tomo, se acercó a ellos y le devolvió el celular para que las vea. Romeo le saco el celular a Gajeel, llamando la atención de este pero luego se explicó el porqué.

\- Ahora una foto de ustedes dos.. Gihii – Dijo Romeo mientras empujaba a Levy alado de Gajeel y les apuntaba con el celular.

\- ¿Ehh?.. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir a Levy que estaba apenada – Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto Romeo.. De ultima debería ser una foto de Gajeel con el trofeo..

\- ¿Qué pretendes enano? – Dijo Gajeel mirando a su hermano que se reía.

\- Como sea.. Solo párense juntos que les voy a tomar la foto.. – Dijo Romeo mientras se reía por verlos nerviosos a ambos.

Tanto Levy como Gajeel quisieron mirarse para saber que pensaba el otro sobre eso pero de lo nerviosos que se encontraban no quisieron hacerlo. Gajeel al ver la burla de su hermano simplemente acepto lo que propuso y sin mirar a Levy le dio a entender de que estaba todo bien.

\- Tks.. – Gruño Gajeel aunque no le molestaba la idea – Ni modo.. Solo es una foto..

Levy estaba nerviosa y sabía que su cara obviamente estaba toda roja pero le alegro saber que a Gajeel no le molestaba tener una foto con ella, estando los dos solos. Se ubicó más cerca de él y Romeo les tomo la foto. Una vez que el chico dejo de apuntarlos, se alejaron un poco pero no demasiado. Romeo miro la foto y luego le hablo a su hermano.

\- Lo sabía.. – Dijo Romeo mientras miraba la foto – Levy es muy linda para estar a tu lado.. Gihii.. – Comenzó a reír.

Luego de decir eso Romeo empezó a correr por todo el gimnasio ya que Gajeel lo empezó a perseguir enojadísimo por lo que había dicho. Levy estaba muerta de vergüenza por las palabras de Romeo pero verlos correr por todo el gimnasio, esquivando personas, le resultaba bastante divertido. Luego de unos minutos, Gajeel alcanzo a Romeo y de un cocacho en toda la cabeza, le saco el celular enojado por lo que había dicho, no por lo de Levy que era verdad sino por lo de él con ella. Romeo solo se disculpó y volvió corriendo alado de Levy que lo esperaba riéndose de todo. Gajeel que ya tenía su celular en mano, miro la foto y aunque era cierto que Levy era hermosa, no le parecía que ellos quedaran mal como pareja. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al pensar en eso y esperaba que algún día pudiese tener más fotos como esas con Levy.

Guardo su celular y volvió junto a los demás. Los chicos que habían jugado se disculparon y les dijeron a sus amigos que se iban a ir a los vestuarios para poder cambiarse y así ir al boliche. Cuando salieron del vestuario, todos se sentían más frescos y relajados. Salieron a la entrada donde los esperaban todos pero algo les llamo la atención. Un pelirosa había salido antes que todos de los vestuarios pero no lo veían con los demás.

\- ¿Y Natsu? – Pregunto Gray llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿No estaba con ustedes en el vestuario? – Dijo Lucy.

\- Salió hace un rato.. – Advirtió Gajeel.

\- No puede ser.. – Dijo Levy preocupada y miro a Erza.

De pronto, comenzaron a sentir una fuerte explosión que venía por la parte de atrás de la academia. Luego el cielo que había empezado a oscurecer, se volvió de colores por los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban todo el cielo. Erza comenzó a apretar los puños y con el ceño fruncido solo pudo gritar un nombre.

\- NATSU! – Grito Erza dirigiéndose al patio de atrás, donde sabía que lo encontraría.

Levy se sentía bastante culpable ya que lo había perdido de vista tan solo un momento y él había encontrado la forma de mandarse una de las suyas como siempre lo hacía. Lucy le dio palmadas en la espalda para que se animara ya que no era su culpa y era obvio que él buscaría la forma de festejar a su modo. Luego de un rato, Erza apareció arrastrando a Natsu que estaba todo golpeado pero consiente.

\- Es un idiota.. – Dijo Gray al verlos.

Todos comenzaron a reír de Natsu y este se levantó del suelo disculpándose, por lo que parecía se la millonésima vez, por lo sucedido.

\- Bien bien bien.. Luego del gran festejo.. – Dijo Natsu riendo pero al ver la cara de Erza dejo de hacerlo – Creo que es hora de ir al boliche jijiji..

A todos sorprendió la rápida recuperación del chico pero sabían que era bastante resistente ante los golpes de Erza. Aun así todos empezaron a caminar rumbo al boliche pero se percataron de que algunos, como Laxus, no iba con ellos. Gray que lo había visto salir con todos y que cuando se quedaron esperando por Erza y Natsu, vio que se alejaba.

\- ¿Laxus no va a venir? – Pregunto Gray por si los demás lo habían visto.

\- Dijo que tenía que ir a otra parte.. – Dijo Natsu mientras iba al frente de todo el grupo – Le propuse una competencia luego de que nos entregaron el premio pero dijo que tenía que ir a otro lugar sí o sí..

Las chicas del grupo simplemente rieron ante el comentario de Natsu ya que sabían el porqué del faltazo de Laxus. Habían escuchado rumores sobre que salía con una chica. De hecho era una compañera de curso que aunque parecía un completo ángel, si la llegaban a hacer enojar, podía ser el mismísimo demonio reencarnado. Aun así solo se podía decir que eran rumores ya que nadie los había visto juntos. Se decía que no lo blanqueaban por los celos del hermano pero la mayoría ya lo daba como un hecho a su relación.

Todos iban caminando felices y contentos, entre bromas y risas, cuando una pequeña vocecita les llamo la atención al grupo.

\- Creo que se olvidaron que estoy aquí.. ¿Verdad? – Hablo Romeo – Aunque me gustaría ir con todos ustedes podría apostar de que no me dejaran entrar al boliche..

Todos se quedaron quietos y en especial Levy y Gajeel que iban tranquilamente caminado junto con los demás. Romeo tenía toda la razón, se habían olvidado por completo de él y volteándose para verlo, vieron que los miraba algo molesto por el descuido de los que se suponen debían cuidarlo. El pequeño tenía razón sobre que no podrían llevarlo al boliche y que además era tarde para que él estuviese por la calle. Ademas debería estar durmiendo y no podían llamar a su padre para que lo busque ya que estaba de guardia. Lo único que podían hacer era llevarlo hasta su casa y asegurarse de que se durmiese.

\- Tks.. – Gruño Gajeel – No puedo creer que me olvide de este pequeño detalle.. – Dijo mientras se refregaba la frente.

\- Vamos Gajeel no digas eso.. – Dijo Levy para animarlo – Si quieres lo llevo yo y luego los veo en el boliche.. – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Romeo.

\- No voy a dejar que cargues con esto Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel más tranquilo – Es mi hermano.. Ustedes vayan yendo que yo ya los alcanzo en el boliche.. Además estamos bastante cerca de la casa..

Gajeel tomo a Romeo y se dirigieron hasta su casa. Antes de alejarse, Levy los vio y tomando coraje se ofreció a acompañarlos.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – Pregunto tímidamente Levy – Digo.. Lo estuve cuidando todo el día y me siento mal por olvidarme de llevarlo antes de ir para el boliche.. De esta forma siento que lo compenso..

\- Claro Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel sonriendo.

Le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con Levy, aunque al principio irían con su hermano, luego estarían solos cuando fueran para el boliche. Luego de que Levy estuviese ya a su lado, lista para ir a dejar a Romeo, se dirigió a los demás.

\- Nos vemos dentro de un rato.. – Dijo Gajeel al resto del grupo y ellos se despidieron de Romeo mientras se encaminaban para ir al boliche.

Durante todo el camino hasta la casa, tuvieron charlas bastantes divertidas. Romeo les contaba a ambos lo que más le había gustado de los partidos y que le gustaría jugar también al basketball cuando crezca un poco más. Gajeel y Levy solo se reían de los comentarios del joven y de las partes que le habían parecido interesantes. Debido que, realmente estaban cerca de sus casas, llegaron rápidamente. Todos entraron a la casa y luego de asegurarse de que Romeo se fuera a dormir y de revisar que todas las puertas de la casa estuviesen cerradas, volvieron a encaminarse para el boliche.

\- Bueno no nos demoramos nada por suerte.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras caminaba junto a Levy por las calles de la ciudad.

\- Lo sé.. Es lo bueno de vivir cerca de la academia – Respondió Levy sonriendo.

\- Ahora es tiempo de ir a festejar Enana – Dijo Gajeel bastante animado – Nos lo merecemos luego de todos los partidos que dimos hoy.. Gihi.. – Rio.

\- Seguro que sí.. Fueron los mejores de las cinco academias que participaron.. – Dijo Levy mientras se acercaban a la cuadra del boliche – Pero me pregunto qué academia fue la descalificada.. El director no dijo el nombre..

Gajeel si sabía que academia era pero no quería recordarle nada a Levy que tuviese que ver con ella ya que podía pensar en lo que le había contado o en el acoso que había sufrido por parte de Totomaru.

\- No deberías preocuparte por eso Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos – Da igual que academia hubiese sido.. El resultado iba a ser el mismo.. Le hubiéramos ganado como a los demás.. Gihii..

\- Muy confiado de tu parte ¿no Gajeel? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de Levy y Gajeel – Creo que subestimas demasiado a la academia Lord Phantom ¿no?..

\- ¿Qui.. Quiénes son?.. – Pregunto nerviosa Levy al ver como se acercaba el chico que había hablado junto con otros dos más.

\- Ohh.. La pequeña quiere saber quiénes somos jajaja – Rio el joven – ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu compañerito de clases?

Levy se volteo a ver a Gajeel y podía ver como se tensaba por la presencia de los chicos. Aun así no podía evitar preguntar quiénes eran.

\- ¿Los conoces Gajeel? – Pregunto Levy.

\- Son de Phantom.. – Dijo Gajeel tenso – Éramos compañeros pero ya hace tiempo que no los veía.. ¿Qué es lo que quieren Aria? ¿Que buscan?..

\- ¿Lo que queremos?.. Jajaja.. No me hagas reír Gajeel.. – Dijo Aria – Además.. ¿Qué haces con la chica de Totomaru?

\- Son amigos de ese chico?.. – Pregunto nerviosa Levy.

\- Levy será mejor que te vayas.. – Dijo Gajeel por lo bajo para que solo Levy escuchara – Esto no es broma.. Sé que no te gusta que alguien se comporte así contigo pero ellos son peor que Totomaru..

Luego de decirle eso a Levy, Gajeel se paró entre los muchachos y ella para evitar que se le acercaran más.

\- No puedo creer esto.. ¿Vieron eso muchachos? – Dijo Aria a sus amigos – No solo su papito mando a meter preso a Totomaru sino que ahora también se quiere quedar con su chica..

\- Eso fue lo que hizo.. – Dijo Levy por lo bajo.

Gajeel giro apena la cabeza ya que había escuchado clarito lo que Levy había dicho pero no tenía tiempo ni era el lugar para preguntarle a que se refería. Prefirió por ahora no darle importancia y se concentró en sus ex compañeros para evitar que la lastimaran.

\- Pues veras Gajeel.. – Dijo otro de los chicos que acompañaba a Aria – Tu querido papito llego a nuestra academia con un montón de denuncias y por eso nos sacaron del torneo.. Y con contento con eso.. En un par de días también cerraran la academia ya que le encontraron un montón de irregularidades al director José Porla

\- Es así.. – Hablo el ultimo chico – Todo gracias a tu papi..

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que él hizo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se acomodaba para pelear, los conocía bastante y sabía que si venían de esta forma no era solo para hablar – Además supongo que se lo buscaron.. ¿Porque no mejor se van Aria, Sol y Boze?..

\- Si mal no recuerdo tú también eras parte de nosotros Gajeel.. – Dijo Boze.

\- Él ya no pertenece a Phantom.. – Dijo Levy nerviosa – Él ahora es de Fairy Tail..

\- Levy no digas nada más.. – La cayo Gajeel – Tú no sabes de lo que son capases..

\- Que bajo has caído Gajeel.. – Dijo Boze mientras sacaba una navaja del bolsillo.

\- Si.. – Dijo Aria – Ahora te defiende una niñita jajaja.. – Rio – veamos qué tan valiente sos pequeñita.. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Gajeel que esta entre medio de ellos y Levy, miro a Aria con furia para que no se acercara más. Comenzó a forcejear con él, tratando así de evitar de que se acercara a Levy pero le ganaban en número y Sol y Boze se lo hicieron saber cuándo, mientras él estaba con Aria, se acercaron a Levy con intenciones de dañarla.

En otro lado de la cuadra, dentro del boliche donde habían quedado todos los del torneo, se encontraban todos bailando y tomando mientras pasaban un buen rato entre ellos. El boliche prácticamente se había llenado con todos los estudiantes y las risas se hacían sentir. Aun así un pequeño grupo notaba la ausencia de dos integrantes que ya se habían demorado más de lo normal.

\- ¿No les parece que están demorando mucho? – Pregunto Lucy.

\- Mmmm.. Creo que si.. – Dijo Natsu – seguro que el cabeza de tuerca se perdió..

\- Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun es bueno orientándose.. Pero a veces es tan terco que no admite que no sabe dónde está.. – dijo juvia mientras abrazaba a Gray.

\- ¿Porque no lo llamas Natsu? – Sugirió Lucy.

\- ¿Eh?.. ¿Y porque no llamas a Levy? – Pregunto Natsu.

\- Lo que sucede es que de tantas fotos que saque y de las filmaciones.. Me quede sin batería en el celular.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- Esta bien.. Voy a llamarlo desde afuera porque en este lugar no se escucha nada por la música.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

\- Ey Natsu! – Grito Gray soltándose de Juvia – Espérame que te acompaño.. Voy contigo.. Necesito un poco de aire fresco y poder escapar de los abrazos de juvia.. – le dijo a Natsu para que los demás no escucharan.

Juvia solo pudo ver como Gray salía del boliche sin ella y le entristecía. Sus amigas para intentarla animar, la sacaron a bailar y le ofrecían alguna bebida para que se distendiera. Mientras, Natsu y Gray salían del boliche esperando poder llamar a Levy o a Gajeel para saber qué había pasado.

\- Wow.. Sí que la música esta fuerte ahí adentro jijiji – Rio Natsu – Definitivamente es mejor llamarlos aquí..

En lo que Natsu empezaba a marcar el número de Gajeel, sienten un grito que provenía de donde empezaba la cuadra.

\- LEVY!..

Ese nombre llamo la atención del par de amigos y se miraron para luego reaccionar.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Como están todos? Aquí tienen el cap 16. Espero que les esté gustando.. Perdón por subirlo un lunes ii no un domingo como corresponde pero estaba de mudanza dentro de mi casa.. Como es eso? Buee.. Estamos arreglando la casa y hay que hacerlo por partes.. Bueno dejando dramas de lado, saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles ii domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno ii otras en las que si publique dos capítulos.**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas..**

 **Antes de los saluditos quiero que me saquen de una duda.. Ustedes saben dónde leer Fairy Tail 3: Trouble Twins en español? Si es que esta.. Bueno, ahora si gracias en general por tomarse el tiempo de leerme ii estos son los saluditos!**

 **BianWW! Obvio que lo van a negar hasta el último momento.. No sé porque tienen esa manía jejeje**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Espero que las maletas sea por algo bueno :) justo ahora en mi país era o es (no recuerdo ahora) la semana de la dulzura.. ii me quede sin chocolate ii con este final de cap XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La jornada del torneo había terminado dándole la victoria a la academia Fairy Tail y todos habían decidido salir a un boliche para pasarla bien. Todas las academias que habían participado se juntaron y se pusieron de acuerdo para juntarse en el boliche que quedaba a pocas cuadras de ahí. Luego de la pequeña travesura que había tenido Natsu y con el correctivo de Erza, se dispusieron para ir al lugar pero antes, Gajeel y Levy tenían que hacer una parada en la casa de los Redfox ya que habían llevado a Romeo y este no podía ir al boliche ni pasar tanto tiempo en la calle de noche.

Mientras estos llevaban al menor hasta su casa, los demás se habían dirigido al boliche y ahí empezaron a bailar y a disfrutar de los distintos tragos que ofrecía el lugar. A Cana y a Bacchus no se los podía sacar de la barra al igual que los compañeros de este que disfrutaban de distintos tragos, de diversos colores y alcohol. Los chicos de Sabertooth disfrutaban más de la música y aprovechaban de bailar en medio de la pista junto con todos los de Lamia Scale. Por su parte, todos los de Blue Pegasus aprovechaban para tratar de conquistar a cualquier chica de cualquier academia, soltando siempre sus típicos piropos que no tenían resultado con ninguna y vivían siendo rechazados.

En un sector del boliche, se podía sentar en sillones en forma de U con una mesa en medio para los que preferían hablar y pasar el rato tomando sin estar en la barra o en medio de la pista. En ese lugar estaba un pequeño grupo de Fairy Tail esperando a sus amigos que aún no volvían y que por la hora, ya se habían demorado demasiado cuando la casa de Gajeel quedaba relativamente cerca de la academia. La primera en notar la ausencia del par de amigos, fue Lucy que le pidió a Natsu que llamara a alguno de los dos para así saber por dónde iban o que era lo que había pasado para que se demoraran tanto.

Natsu al ver que dentro del boliche, y por la música no podría llamar y escuchar nada, salió del mismo para así poder hablar tranquilo. Gray que no podía seguir aguantando los mimos de Juvia, no porque no los quisiese sino que ya que estaba empezando a dejarlo en evidencia, salió junto a Natsu para acompañarlo a llamar a sus amigos y de paso despejarse un poco. Los demás que quedaron dentro del boliche simplemente se empezaron a divertir ya que estaban más tranquilos de que llamaran a sus compañeros para saber dónde estaban.

Al salir, notaron que la noche era bastante agradable pero esa tranquilidad termino cuando escucharon el grito de Gajeel llamando a Levy. Rápidamente, Natsu y Gray corrieron hasta donde habían escuchado el grito y se encontraron con una escena que les hizo hervir la sangre a ambos. Pudieron ver como un joven bastante grande estaba tirado en el suelo pero no parecía inconsciente, por otro lado estaba Gajeel peleando con dos chicos más y a Levy la vieron tirada en la calle bastante asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Al ver lo que sucedía, no se detuvieron mucho a pensar y simplemente, Gray corrió a ayudar a Levy y Natsu se encargó de ayudar a Gajeel que seguía forcejeando con los otros dos chicos.

\- Levy! – Grito Gray mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

\- Gray.. – Respondió Levy temblando – Gracias a Dios son ustedes..

En lo que Gray la ayudaba a pararse, pudo notar que el suelo estaba con sangre y no solo eso, sino que la ropa de Levy también estaba manchada. Rápidamente se puso a buscar donde es que pudiese estar herida.

Ambos amigos, lo primero que pensaron es que todo se trataba de un posible robo. Por su parte, Natsu que lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver tirada a Levy, se empezó a enfurecer al verla lastimada y manchada de sangre. Enojado, se volteo a la pelea que estaba teniendo Gajeel, dejando a Gray para que ayudara a Levy, agarro a uno de los chicos con los que peleaba y de un golpe en toda la cara lo tiro al suelo.

\- ¿Quiénes se creen que son? – Dijo Natsu enojado.

Gajeel que ahora se encontraba peleando uno a uno gracias a la ayuda de Natsu, pudo encargarse de él pegándole en la cara para dejarlo tirado en la calle.

\- Son mis ex compañeros.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se acomodaba para seguir peleando, los conocía bastante y sabía que con eso no se darían por vencido aun – se llaman Aria, Sol y Boze.. – Dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno – También son amigos del acosador de Levy..

\- Eso quiere decir que son de Phantom ¿cierto?.. – Pregunto Gray mientras estaba con Levy – ¿acaso vienen por ella?

Ante su pregunta, Gray por las dudas se colocó frente a Levy para evitar que alguno se acercara a ella. Los tres chicos que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a ponerse de pie, escupiendo un poco de sangre debido a los golpes de antes. El primero en hablarles, fue el que estaba en el piso cuando llegaron.

\- Jajaja.. – Comenzó a reír como un loco el joven mientras se levantaba de a poco – La niñata no nos interesa.. Seguro Totomaru se encargara de ella cuando salga..

Ante las palabras del chico, Levy comenzó a temblar de solo recordar la mirada de loco que había tenido Totomaru cuando la agarro llegando a su casa y si no hubiese sido por Gajeel podía haber pasado algo peor. Del miedo que tenía se escondió, aun mas, detrás de Gray que era quien la estaba resguardando en ese momento.

\- ¿Que quieren entonces? – Pregunto Natsu mientras se preparaba para seguir peleando al ver como los demás se levantaban.

\- Quien nos interesa en Redfox.. – Volvió a hablar Aria – Su querido papito hizo que cerraran nuestra academia..

\- Mas bien diría que la cerraron ustedes mismo.. – Dijo Natsu y al recordar las palabras del entrenador, siguió hablándole – La cerraron por sus propias peleas y por delincuentes..

\- Es cierto.. – Dijo Gray mientras se prepara para emparejar la pelea – Nadie más que ustedes tienen la culpa de que la cerraran..

\- Mmm.. – Dijo Sol mientras se acomodaba para devolver el golpe recibido – Nosotros no lo vemos de esa forma jejeje..

\- ¿Porque mejor no se van?.. – Dijo Gray molesto – Ahora la pelea esta igualada y si se atreven a seguir con esto no vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya..

\- Jajaja.. – Comenzó a reír Boze mientras se paraba junto a sus amigos – Como si le tuviésemos miedo a tres tristes hadas.. Bueno cuatro si contamos a la pequeña jajaja

Levy sabía que no contaba en la pelea ya que era más un estorbo que otra cosa. Había intentado cubrirse de un ataque y había terminado peor la situación, aun así confiaba en sus amigos y en Gajeel ya que ellos si sabían pelear y no les iban a dejar que se saliesen con la suya por esa emboscada que le habían tendido a Gajeel.

Los chicos de Fairy Tail se prepararon para la pelea y luego de que Boze terminara de hablar, los de Phantom se dirigieron hacia ellos, haciendo su primer movimiento y golpearlos. Gajeel les advirtió que no son de pelear limpio y que tuviesen cuidado. Natsu se encargo de Aria, que había sido el primero en levantarse. Aria había empezado pegándole golpes bajos en la boca del estómago pero Natsu lograba soportarlo. El joven de Phantom simplemente reía creyendo que la pelea no duraría demasiado ya que su oponente solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes, pero Natsu no era alguien que se daría por vencido y aunque su contrincante era más grande que él, sabía que eso sería su punto débil. Siguió esquivando los movimientos hasta que noto que cada vez eran más lento, así que de un rápido juego de piernas, al igual que cuando estaba en la cancha para abrirse paso de un oponente, se colocó detrás de él y pegándole al costado, en las costillas, hizo que Aria perdiera estabilidad y caerá de rodillas. Natsu solo vio como el joven se doblaba de dolor por el golpe certero, quiso dejarlo ahí pensando que ya no se levantaría mas pero Aria no pensaba dejarlo así y parándose corrió hasta él para pegarle por la espalda, Natsu advirtió lo que iba a hacer y dándose vuelta le pego un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que el chico volara al otro lado de la calle y ahora si quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

Por su parte gray había comenzado a pelear contra sol, no era tan grande como Aria ya que este era mucho más flaco y eso hacía que fuera más ágil para moverse. El joven de Phantom lograba evitar los ataques de Gray sin ningún problema y eso comenzaba a frustrar al pelinegro que no encontraba la forma de golpearlo. Sol, solo se encargaba de evitar los ataques y de reírse cada vez que lo hacía ya que eso desconcentraba más a Gray por la frustración que sentía. Aun así Gray intento hacerle todo el lio con pequeños amagues de golpes que hacía que Sol no supiese cuando era que iba a atacar de verdad. Como su método funcionaba, logro confundirlo y pegándole una patada en toda la boca del estómago lo mando a volar a un palo de luz que hizo que el joven recibiera el doble del impacto. Quedo inconsciente en ese lugar y Gray sonrió satisfecho por haber ganado.

Por último se encontraba Gajeel que le había dirigido la mirada a Boze. Además estaba bastante molesto con él ya que cuando se encontraba peleando con Aria, él y Sol habían aprovechado para acercarse a Levy y dañarla. Pero Boze no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse primero a él, sino que antes quería seguir lastimando a la peliazul. Levy se encontraba distraída viendo las peleas de sus amigos y no pudo advertir que el joven de Phantom se dirigía hacia ella.

\- Da igual que Totomaru se encargara de ti más tarde.. – Dijo Boze volviendo a sostener su navaja – Seguro que le agradara saber que lastime un poco a la niñata que hizo que lo metieran preso..

Levy al escucharlo, lo ve venir directo hacia ella y trato de correr pero se tropiezo con una baldosa. Estando en el suelo ve como el chico se abalanzaba hacia ella con la misma navaja de antes, solo se pudo cubrir con los brazos para evitar que la lastimara en la cara. Pensó que era su fin y que se vería envuelta otra vez en la pelea pero el golpe nunca llego, bajando los brazos para ver que sucedía, ve como Gajeel había tomado la muñeca de Boze para doblársela y hacer que este tire la navaja que llevaba para que así no pudiese lastimar ni a Levy ni a él en la pelea. Boze cae de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose la mano que apenas unos instantes Gajeel le había roto, este aprovecho de patear la navaja lo más lejos posible para que no la volviese a tomar. El joven de Phantom, aguanto el dolor y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia Gajeel para pegarle una piña con la mano sana. Gajeel simplemente evito el golpe y le devolvió la gentileza, con un rodillazo en la boca del estómago que hizo que el joven tosiera sangre. Ante aquel golpe, Boze no pudo hacer más nada y se dejó caer al suelo inconsciente.

Los chicos se aseguraron de que ahora si estuviesen inconscientes los muchachos de Phantom para evitar un contrataque pero al verlos a cada uno desparramados por las calles, sabían que ya no darían más pelea. Pudieron ver que donde estaban peleando, empezaron a prender las luces de las casas por los ruidos y agarrando a Levy corrieron del lugar para evitar que la policía los atrapase a ellos, solo se habían defendido pero viendo el estado en que habían quedado los otros, dudaban que les creyeran a la primera y no tenían ningún testigo que los ayudase. Al alejarse un poco del lugar, Levy se preocupó por sus amigos y por Gajeel y trato de revisarlos para ver si tenían algo pero ellos le dijeron que no se preocupara que prácticamente ni los habían tocado, aunque Levy podía ver que en sus manos, sus nudillos estaban todo golpeados y raspado por los golpes que habían dado. Aun así no se quejaron y tampoco le dieron importancia. Gray que ya estaba más tranquilo luego de la pelea, recordó que había visto sangre cuando fue a ayudar a Levy y aun no sabía si estaba lastimada o no. Pudo notar que la manga de su campera era donde más sangre había así que se acercó para tratar de averiguar dónde estaba herida.

\- Lev.. Dime donde te lastimaron para ver si es grave o no.. – Dijo Gray acercándose a Levy.

\- No es nada Gray.. – Dijo Levy nerviosa y aun temblando por todo lo sucedido.

Gajeel que había visto donde la lastimaron, la tomo del brazo con cuidado para que les mostrara si el corte era profundo o no. En su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar que era la segunda vez que Levy salía herida por un corte y que no había sido capaz de evitarlo. Se sentía bastante molesto consigo mismo pero en ese momento era más importante saber que tan grave era la herida.

\- Fue el brazo donde la lastimaron.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras le agarraba el brazo con cuidado para así ver la herida pero la campera no le dejaba ver bien.

\- ¿Como paso? – Pregunto Gray tratando de ver el corte.

\- Fue unos instantes antes de que ustedes llegaran.. – Dijo Gajeel – Yo me encontraba peleando con Aria y los otros dos aprovecharon de atacarla..

\- Tra.. Trate de defenderme.. – Dijo Levy frustrada porque volvía a preocupar a todos – Pero no pude hacer mucho.. Solo me cubrí y fue así que me lastimo..

Gray y Natsu querían examinarle la herida pero Levy no se quería sacar la campera. Sabía que no podía ser tan grave el corte porque casi no le dolía pero aun así sus amigos insistieron. Con mucho cuidado se sacó solo la manga del brazo lastimado, con la ayuda de Gray, y así pudieron ver el corte.

\- Creo que no es profundo.. – Dijo Natsu – Solo necesita que te lo cures y lo vendes para evitar que se infecte.. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- Natsu tiene razón Levy.. – Dijo Gray entre suspiro por la preocupación que tenía – Deberías curártelo en tu casa.. Si caes así al boliche vas a preocupar a todas tus amigas ¿no?..

Gray ya no quería que Levy estuviese sola por la noche y aunque la herida no era nada grave, seguía siendo una herida que debía tratarse. Al decirle que si iba así al boliche, supo que preocuparía a los demás y eso era algo que ella detestaba así que era la única forma de convencerla. Estaba por ofrecerse a acompañarla para que no estuviese sola pero Levy parecía adivinarle los pensamientos y se adelantó.

\- Esta bien.. – Dijo Levy sonriéndole a Gray para que no se preocupara – Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa.. Ustedes vayan al boliche..

\- Si quieres podemos acompañarte todos.. – Dijo Natsu.

\- No.. No hay drama.. – Dijo Levy negando con la cabeza – Puedo volver sola.. Además ustedes tienen que volver sino será muy sospechoso..

Gray sabía que Levy diría algo así y no quería dejarla ir sola cuando aún no sabían a ciencia cierta, si seguían inconscientes o no los otros. Comenzó a apretar los puños, se estaba comenzando a molestar y estaba a punto de obligarla a que le dejara que la acompañe sin importarle lo que dijera. Sabía que eso podía significar que se moleste de tal forma, que no le hablase por un tiempo pero aun así era su amigo y tenía que hacer algo. Estaba a punto de decirle todo eso pero Gajeel se le adelanto.

Gajeel había notado la frustración que tenía su amigo y también la sonrisa que le había dejado Levy para que no se preocuparan. Aun así él tenía la mejor escusa de todos para poder acompañarla así que antes de que Gray dijera algo de lo que luego se podía arrepentir, hablo el primero.

\- Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel llamando la atención de todos – Yo te voy a acompañar.. Además tengo que volver para hablar con el viejo sobre todo esto.. Seguro que cuando llegue él ya habrá terminado su guardia..

Levy no quería aceptar pero lo cierto es que vivían uno alado del otro y por todo lo sucedido, era mejor que su padre supiese por cualquier cosa. Solo pudo asentir ante la idea de Gajeel, se volvió a colocar bien la campera y estaba lista para irse a su casa. Gajeel al verla alado suyo volvió a hablarle a los otros dos.

\- Por su brazo no se preocupen.. – Dijo Gajeel para tranquilizarlos – Yo me encargo de que se cure como corresponde..

Levy se despidió de Natsu con un abrazo mientras Gray se despedía de Gajeel para así acercarse y hablarle.

\- Gracias Gajeel.. – Dijo gray mientras estrechaban las manos – Te debo una por esto..

Gajeel simplemente le sonrió y miro a Levy que se despedía de Natsu. No lo hacía tanto por Gray sino más bien para asegurarse de que Levy llegara bien a su casa. Levy se volteo para despedirse de Gray, también con un abrazo, cuidando de no ensuciarlos por la sangre. Mientras Natsu se despide de Gajeel.

\- Yo les inventare una excusa a todos para decirles porque no van a ir al boliche jijiji.. – Dijo Natsu riéndose de la excusa que daría – Es más.. Nos habían mandado a que los llamáramos..

\- Seguro que en cualquier momento salen a buscarnos.. – Dijo Gray.

\- Tienes razón.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se encaminaba para el boliche.

\- Sera mejor que vayan chicos.. – Dijo Levy sonriéndole a ambos.

\- Nos vemos el lunes en clases Levy! – Dijo Natsu despidiéndose con la mano.

\- Mañana te llamo para saber cómo estas ¿sí?.. – Dijo Gray mientras se despedía.

Levy se despidió de sus amigos y junto con Gajeel se pusieron en marcha para sus hogares. Levy se sentía en parte culpable así que mirando a Gajeel se disculpó.

\- De verdad que lo lamento mucho Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy apenada – Sé que querías festejar el triunfo del equipo junto a todos.. Pero por mi culpa te estas yendo a tu casa..

Levy estaba a punto de llorar por todos los problemas que le causaba a Gajeel. En su interior no quería molestarlo más pero luego de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, tampoco lo quería lejos de ella. Gajeel pudo sentir en la voz de Levy que quería llorar y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Al principio Levy se tensó ante el gesto del pelinegro, levanto la mirada para verlo pero este parecía estar algo ruborizado así que desvió la mirada para otro lado. Levy comenzó a relajarse y se acercó más a Gajeel para que la abrazara cómodamente. El pelinegro al ver como Levy aceptaba su gesto, le hablo para tratar de tranquilizarla y de que no llorara.

\- Levy.. – Dijo Gajeel aun sin mirarla – Esta vez estoy completamente seguro de que toda la culpa es mía.. O más bien es culpa de mi viejo.. Ellos vinieron por mí y te viste envuelta en toda esta locura..

Levy sabía que Gajeel quería animarla pero lo que decía no era del todo cierto. Si no hubiese sido por ella, su padre capas que no hacía nada o no tenía motivos y entonces no lo buscarían a Gajeel para vengarse.

\- Tu papá me dijo que se había encargado de Totomaru.. – Dijo Levy recordando las palabras del padre de Gajeel – Yo.. Yo ya lo sabían y nada de esto hubiese pasado si no fuese por mi problema con ese chico..

Esta vez Levy no pudo evitar llorar. Gajeel siguió abrazándola pero esta vez decidió hablarle como siempre para ver si así lograba hacerla reír.

\- Oye oye Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel sonriendo – ¿Acaso tratas de animarme para que no crea que fue mi culpa?.. Se supone que yo debería animarte ya que tú eres la herida aquí..

Levy comenzó a reír ante la forma de hablar de Gajeel. Le gustaba cuando la trataba así porque sabía que de esta forma animaba las cosas y hacia que ella se olvidara por un instante que podía ser una molestia para él. Con la manga limpia de la campera, se limpió las lágrimas y le regalo una gran sonrisa a Gajeel por animarla. Gajeel se sentía bastante bien por haber logrado que dejara de llorar y que volviera a sonreír sinceramente y no para que otros no se preocuparan por ella.

\- Ahora vamos a curar esa herida y listo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras la acercaba más a él.

Mientras tanto, Natsu y Gray volvían al boliche y pasaron por donde habían estado peleando antes, su intención no era volver a la escena del crimen, sino que querían asegurarse de que allí seguían los chicos de Phantom. Pero lo que vieron fue a un vecino hablando con la policía y dentro del patrullero, estaban los tres chicos semi inconscientes. La sangre se les helo al pensar que el vecino podría identificarlos a ellos dos como los que habían estado peleando con los otros, ante esa sola idea comenzaron a caminar para atrás y cuando estaban a punto de darse vuelta para evitar a la policía y a ese vecino, este les sonríe de una manera amigable para tranquilizarlos. Natsu y Gray se miraron y no sabían si seguir con el camino o dar marcha atrás. Ambos tragaron saliva y tratando de verse lo más natural posible, comenzaron a caminar tranquilos. Al pasar por donde el vecino hablaba con el policía, pudieron escuchar que el vecino le decía que no había visto bien a los otros chicos con los que estos se pelearon pero le aseguro que el pleito lo había iniciado los chicos de la patrulla y que los otros solo se habían defendido. El par de amigo solo pudo reírse ante la ayuda del vecino y estaban completamente agradecidos. Volvieron al boliche pensando que lo peor ya había pasado pero al ver la cara de sus amigas, sabían que aún tenían que dar una última explicación.

\- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – Pregunto Lucy molesta por la demora de los muchachos.

\- ¿Acaso Gajeel-kun se perdió? – Pregunto juvia mientras volvía a abrazar a Gray.

\- Mmmm.. Nos demoramos con la llamada.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se llevaba los brazos a la nuca.

\- ¿Y?.. ¿Cuándo vienen? – Pregunto Lucy perdiendo un poco la paciencia por el misterio que le estaba dando Natsu.

\- Verán.. No se perdieron.. – Dijo tranquilo Natsu – Pero.. No van a venir..

\- ¿Y eso porque?.. – Insistió la rubia – ¿Qué te dijo Gajeel?

\- Pues.. Jijijiji.. – Comenzó a reír Natsu ya que por fin podía dar su gran escusa – Dijo que está muy tranquilo en casa de Levy ahora mismo..

Gray que había escuchado lo que su amigo había dicho, no lo podía creer y sabía que todo eso tendría una gran repercusión el lunes en clases.

\- Eres un idiota.. – Dijo Gray negando con la cabeza ante su brillante idea – Sabes que Levy te matara ¿Verdad?..

Natsu simplemente se reía. Todo le parecía un juego muy divertido y le daba mucha gracia. Eso sí, no contaba con la reacción de todo el plantel femenino.

\- ¡¿Levy y Gajeel?! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Juvia, Lucy y Erza que no lo podían creer.

\- Juvia está muy contenta por Gajeel-kun! – Dijo juvia mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Gray – Juvia desearía que Gray-sama también pasara la noche en mi casa..

\- Jajaja era sabido que ambos se gustaban hip.. – Dijo cana mientras seguía bebiendo una cerveza.

\- ¿Levy y Gajeel?.. ¿Desde cuándo que están juntos? – Pregunto Erza a Gray pero este solo le negó con la cabeza para que no creyera nada.

\- Levy-chan nunca me conto nada.. – Dijo algo deprimida Lucy – Se supone que somos amigas y no me conto algo tan importante..

Gray que no podía creer todo lo que había pasado se acercó a Natsu, quería golpearlo para que aclarara todo pero sabía que ya no serviría de nada así que simplemente lo regaño.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de la que armaste?.. – Le dijo Gray.

\- jijijiji.. – Rio Natsu ante el comentario – Ya veremos que sucede el lunes en clases jijiji..

Volviendo con Gajeel y Levy, ya habían llegado a la casa de ella y Levy trataba de sacar sus llaves de su bolso pero le era incomodo por tener el brazo lastimado. Gajeel que la veía luchar para sacar las cosas le ofrece su ayuda.

\- Enana.. Dame el bolso así saco yo las llaves o podes decirme dónde es que tienes la de repuesto.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras le extendía la mano.

\- vas a tener que buscarla en mi bolso no más.. – Dijo Levy mientras le daba el bolso – ya no tengo llave afuera desde lo de Totomaru.. Me pareció lo más inteligente, sacarla de aquí por si averiguaba donde vivo..

\- la verdad que si es lo más inteligente.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras sacaba la llave y abría la puerta.

Levy lo invito a pasar y que se pusiera cómodo pero Gajeel prefería primero tratarle la herida antes de que se infectara.

\- ¿Dónde es que tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios? – pregunto Gajeel.

\- están en el baño de arriba.. – le indico Levy.

Mientras, ella se sacaba la campera para dejarla para lavar y luego se dirigió a la sala para esperarlo a Gajeel. Este volvió con el botiquín en mano y sentándose alado de ella comenzó a curarle la herida.

\- Sera mejor que comencemos a curarte el brazo – Dijo mientras la agarraba con cuidado.

Gajeel, al igual que la otra vez, fue bastante cuidadoso con la forma de curarla para evitar que la herida se hiciera peor o que Levy sintiera algún dolor. Primero le desinfecto el lastimado para evitar algún problema, luego le puso un par de gazas y por ultimo le vendo con sumo cuidado para evitar complicaciones o que el roce de la vida diaria, le abrieran la herida.

\- Creo que eso sería todo.. – Dijo mientras guardaba todo lo demás en el botiquín – supongo que ya sabes cambiarte vendajes pero como esta vez es en tu brazo, puede que te cueste un poco más hacerlo.. Si quieres me llamas mañana para que te ayude.. – Dijo mientras se paraba y recogía sus cosas para irse a su casa.

Levy que podía ver como él se preparaba para irse, junto valor para hablarle. La realidad era que no quería que se fuese y mucho menos que la dejase sola. Se sentía tranquila y segura si él estaba a su lado y por una vez quería ser egoísta y pedírselo, aunque eso significase que las cosas se pudiesen poner incomoda entre ellos si es que a él le molestaba eso.

-Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy juntando fuerza.

Gajeel se volteo para ver si es que le pasaba algo más o que era lo que quería decirle.

\- Etto.. ¿Te molestaría quedarte un rato más conmigo?.. – Dijo Levy apenada por lo que le pedía.

Este no podía creer lo que había escuchado, esas palabras lo habían dejado duro ya que Levy nunca le había dicho eso y más con lo que ella trata de alejar a todo el mundo. Simplemente le sonrió y dejando sus cosas se acercó.

\- Claro Enana.. ¿Aun estas asustada? – Pregunto Gajeel.

\- La verdad que un poco sí.. – Dijo Levy mientras subía las piernas al sillón y escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas – Vivo sola y me da miedo.. Me da miedo todo lo que paso.. Aun cuando decían que el problema era contigo, igual querían lastimarme por culpa de ese chico..

Gajeel podía escuchar el miedo en la voz de Levy y se sentó alado suyo para tratar de animarla pero ella siguió hablando.

\- No sé si se levantaran y querrán lastimarme si me ven por la calle.. – Dijo Levy al borde de las lágrimas – tampoco sé si tiene más amigos que quieran dañarme..

Levy estaba a punto de llorar pero de pronto sintió como Gajeel la envolvía en sus brazos. El abrazo que le estaba dando la hacía sentir segura y que nada malo le pasaría si él estaba a su lado, se sentía extraño ya que no quería preocuparlo pero le agradaba saber que podía contar con él en cualquier momento.

\- Tranquila Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras la abrazaba – Nadie te va a volver a lastimar mientras yo esté aquí para cuidarte.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras le daba un tierno beso en su cabellera.

Luego de decirle eso, recordó la vez que se lo dijo y que prácticamente había salido corriendo de su lado. Sabía que no había marcha atrás con lo que había dicho pero necesitaba hacérselo saber para que estuviese tranquila, se había arriesgado demasiado a que Levy lo alejara pero en vez de eso, sintió que Levy se dejaba abrazar y se acurrucaba más cerca de él.

\- Gracias Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del pelinegro – De verdad.. Gracias por todo..

\- De nada Levy.. – Respondió Gajeel sin dejarla de abrazar.

Gajeel sonrió de lado al saber que por primera vez Levy aceptaba que él la cuidara, sentía que ahora si no se alejaría de él y que estarían juntos para apoyarse en cualquier momento. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras le acariciaba su cabellera azulada y podía sentir como Levy dejaba de temblar. Se acomodaron y sin darse cuenta, ambos quedaron dormidos en el sillón de la sala. Estaban abrazados y cuando comenzaron a sentir un poco de frio, simplemente se taparon con la campera de Gajeel, y así durmieron plácidamente, en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, seguían descansando abrazados como se habían quedado en la noche, pero el ruido de un celular hizo que esa paz y tranquilidad que tenían, se rompiera. Gajeel entre gruñidos y enojo, se levantó para atender el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

\- Mierda.. – Dijo gruñendo Gajeel al contestar el teléfono – ¿Quién llama un domingo tan temprano?

\- ¿Gajeel?.. – Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono – ¿Qué haces con el celular de Levy?

\- ¿Ehh?.. – Respondió Gajeel aun medio dormido mientras se levantaba del sillón desorientado y adolorido por dormir ahí – ¿Quién habla?..

-Son Gray! Imbécil!.. – Grito Gray del otro lado de la línea – Quiero saber.. ¿Qué haces con el celular de Levy?..

Luego del grito que Gray había pegado, Gajeel miro el celular y efectivamente no era el suyo sino que el de Levy, y no solo eso, cuando miro al sillón, pudo ver como Levy seguí dormida ahí, acurrucada tapándose con su campera. Volvió a mirar el celular y entendió donde es qué había pasado la noche y con quien. No había pasado nada entre ellos por todo lo que vivieron la noche anterior y tampoco recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Gray al no sentir respuesta siguió hablando por el celular.

\- No me digas que estas durmiendo en casa de Levy.. – Dijo gray bastante molesto ante la posible respuesta que no le agradaría del todo – ¿Acaso dormiste con Levy? Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de que anoche estaba asustada!

\- Por supuesto que no idiota! – Respondió Gajeel levantando la voz pero al ver que Levy se movía decidió tranquilizarse y bajar el tono – Me quede dormido en el sillón y solo me quede porque me lo pidió..

Lo cierto era que había dormido en el sillón pero no solo, Levy había dormido en sus brazos pero eso era algo que no era necesario comentárselo a su amigo.

\- Menos mal.. – Suspiro Gray – La llamaba para saber cómo estaba y como quedo su brazo.. – dijo más tranquilo.

\- Ella se encuentra bien y sobre su brazo pude ver que no era profundo.. Supongo que se debe a que su campera la protegió bastante.. Aun así se lo cure y lo vendé.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se rascaba la nuca – Ya cuando despierte le cambiare las vendas y veré que se esté curando como debe ser..

\- Que bueno.. – Se alegró Gray.

\- Por cierto.. Cuando volvieron al boliche ¿vieron que paso con los chicos de Phantom? – Pregunto Gajeel recordando el temor que tenía Levy.

\- Si.. Se los llevo una patrulla y un vecino nos cubrió las espaldas.. – Dijo Gray – ¿Porque preguntas?

\- Es por Levy.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras la miraba – Ayer estaba asustada de que pudiesen aparecer y que la quisieran lastimar por culpa de Totomaru..

\- Supongo que ahora puede estar tranquila.. – Dijo Gray sonriendo – Por lo que pudimos oír.. Los estaban buscando.. Supongo que eran bastante pesaditas las denuncias en su contra.. No creo que salgan por un tiempo..

\- Gihii genial.. – Rio Gajeel – seguro que eso tranquilizara a Levy.. Ahora te agradecería que me dejaras dormir ¿sí?.. Cualquier cosa te aviso desde mi celular..

\- Ah Gajeel una cosa más.. Sobre la excusa que dio Natsu.. El dij.. – Gray pudo sentir que ya no había ningún ruido del otro lado de la línea y supuso que Gajeel le había cortado, sin poderle advertir la situación, dejo el celular de lado y suspiro – Supongo que el lunes sabrá de todas formas que sucedió..

Gajeel dejo el celular de Levy de nuevo en la mesa y ahora si tomo su celular. Lo reviso para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensajes, y efectivamente tenía un par de mensajes de su padre. Le respondió diciéndole que estaba alado en lo de Levy pero que cuando volviera tendrían que hablar por un tema relacionado con Phantom. Una vez enviado el mensaje, volvió a recostarse en el sillón junto a Levy. Esta, se acomodó el en pecho de Gajeel mientras lo abrazaba. El pelinegro respondió ante el abrazo y dándole otro beso en su cabellera, se quedó dormido un rato más.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Cómo están?.. Bueno demoro pero llego el cap 17 XD Ojala que haya valido la pena la espera jeje.. Perdón por no haber subido cap el miércoles pero es que estoy a mil por hora.. Dejando tonterías de lado, ya saben que la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles ii domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno ii otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende como siempre..**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime y mangas..**

 **Antes de los saluditos quiero volver a preguntar esto por las dudas XD Ustedes saben dónde leer Fairy Tail 3: Trouble Twins en español? Si es que esta.. Bueno, ahora si los gracias:**

 **BianWW! Para mí también hacen una parejita hermosa! ii por más opiniones de los hermanos XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de llevar a Romeo hasta su casa, Gajeel y Levy iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad para llegar al boliche donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y además los demás chicos de las otras academias. Debían suponer que ya todos la estaban pasando bien en el boliche, tomando, bailando y disfrutando de la compañía de todos. Los chicos, no es que iba a paso apresurado para llegar sino que más bien, disfrutaban del recorrido. La noche era bastante agradable pero no contaban con una emboscada por parte de los ex compañeros de Gajeel. Al principio pensaron que iban detrás de Levy por lo que había sucedido antes con Totomaru pero la realidad es que iban tras de Gajeel para vengase por lo que había hecho su padre que, llegando tras miles de denuncias a la academia Phantom, había logrado que cerraran dicho lugar.

Gajeel trato de enfrentarse lo más que pudo a esos chicos pero la pelea se volvió desigual hasta que llegaron Natsu y Gray a ayudarlos luego de sentir como el gritaba el nombre de Levy ya que vio como uno de sus ex compañeros la ataco.

Los muchachos se aseguraron de ayudar en la pelea para que lograr igualar la cosa y así evitar que se volvieran a acercar a Levy y para darles una lección a Phantom para que no volviesen a hacer una emboscada como la que habían hecho para tratar de vengarse de Gajeel.

La pelea duro lo suyo pero lograron ganarle cada uno a su contrincante, dejándolos inconscientes en medio de la calle y tomando a Levy corrieron para que, si la policía aparecía, no los atrapasen a ellos. Al ver que la única que salió herida del enfrentamiento había sido Levy, Gajeel se ofreció a acompañarla para que no volviese sola y para asegurarse de que no estuviese sola. Por su parte Gray y Natsu volvieron al boliche y pasando por el lugar de la pelea, vieron como los chicos eran llevados en patrullero y un vecino que parecía haber visto todo, no los delato. Dentro del boliche, aun les quedaba dar la explicación de porqué Levy y Gajeel no iban a ir a bailar pero Natsu aprovecho la oportunidad de decir una medio verdad o más bien para adornar un poco la verdad de que ambos estaban en la casa de la peliazul. El comentario no paso desapercibido y todos empezaron a hacer sus conjeturas de hace cuánto es que podían estar juntos y en el caso de las mujeres del grupo, algunas daban por hecho la relación, otras se encontraban felices por la relación de sus amigos y unas pocas se sentían desanimadas porque no le habían contado primero y se tuvieron que enterar por el pelirosa que simplemente reía ante el alboroto que había armado en el lugar.

Por su parte, Gajeel se había encargado de curarle la herida a Levy para que esta no se infectara y no tuviese problema después. Levy se lo agradeció por haberla curado pero también por haberla defendido del joven que tenía todas las intenciones de lastimarla. Cuando el pelinegro se despedía para irse, Levy no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse sola esa noche y le pidió que se quedara para hacerle compañía ya que tenía un poco de miedo. Gajeel acepto encantado y abrazándola le aseguro que mientras él este nadie la iba a lastimar. Decirle eso a Levy, que trataba de alejar a cualquiera que la cuidara, era difícil pero por primera vez desde que la conocía ella había aceptado ser cuidada por él. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos y sabía que aunque no quisiese que algo malo le pasase, le agradaba sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

Ambos se sentían cómodo estando el uno alado del otro y disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que les daba los brazos del otro, y fue tan así que se quedaron dormidos plácidamente como si solo se necesitaban entre ellos para olvidar lo que había sucedido antes.

Al otro día, Gajeel fue el primero en despertarse por el ruido de un celular que al contestar no supo que era el de Levy y no el de él. Era Gray que llamaba para saber cómo se encontraba su amiga y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Gajeel y no la de ella. Conversaron un rato para ponerse al tanto de, por un lado saber cómo estaba Levy y por el otro para saber qué es lo que había pasado cuando volvieron al boliche. Dejando las cosas claras, Gajeel tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo y disfrutar de la compañía de Levy y dejándolo hablando solo a Gray, le cortó la llamada antes de que este le pudiese advertir una de las últimas bromas que se había mandado Natsu para divertirse.

Gajeel se volvía a acomodar en el sillón, alado de Levy para volver a dormir y la peliazul respondió el gesto acomodándose más cerca de él y compartiéndole la campera que usaba para cubrirse, y lo tapo también para que siguieran descansando los dos. Se dejaron vencer por el cansancio que tenían y como no tenían nada para hacer ya que era domingo, ninguno de los dos tenía alarmas que los despertara.

Ahora quien se despertó fue Levy que se encontraba entre el respaldo del sillón y algo más que la abrazaba. Se sentía confundida al no entender que hacia durmiendo ahí y no en su cama como siempre lo hacía, pudo ver también que la luz del sol entraba por todas las ventanas y era bastante fuerte, lo que significaba que era tarde para seguir durmiendo. Quiso girarse para salir del sillón pero unos brazos que la tomaban no la dejaban salir. Confundida por no entender nada y seguir algo adormilada, empezó a busca de a poco, acostumbrando la vista, la razón de porque no podía moverse. Levanto un poco la mirada y pudo ver que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de alguien, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlo y sobresaltada levanto la mirada y pudo ver a Gajeel durmiendo plácidamente, o eso creía aunque fruncía el ceño como si estuviese enojado. Verlo dormir así le provocaba mucha ternura, solía tener siempre cara de pocos amigos y era divertido ver que hasta dormido era así aunque por dentro sabía que él no era de esa forma. Apoyo la cabeza de nuevo en su pecho con intenciones de dormir un rato más, o eso pensó.

En ese momento, Levy abrió los ojos sobresaltada y trato de alejarse de Gajeel. Comprendió que estaba durmiendo abrazada a él en su sillón de su sala. Comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al encontrarse de esa forma y que aun cuando se había logrado despertar, igual volvió a recostarse con él, sentía que moriría de la vergüenza si él se despertaba en ese momento y la veía tan cerca suyo. No entendía en que momento habían quedado así, además ella había sido la que le pidió que se quedaran y ahora se encontraban en esa situación.

Trato de soltarse del abrazo que le estaba dando para que no creyera que ella era la que había buscado estar en esa posición, solo podía pensar que cuando este despertara, se podría enojar por verlos así. Ese pensamiento la ponía más nerviosa y quería soltarse lo más rápido posible. Trato de moverse lo menos que pudo pero aun así con claras intenciones de soltarse pero al tiempo que lo hacía, Gajeel la abrazaba más fuerte y la acercaba más a su cuerpo para que no escapara. Este, empezó a gruñir ya que estaba cómodo y le estaban interrumpiendo su descanso.

\- Mmmm.. Vamos Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel a regañadientes – Es temprano aun para que me despiertes..

Levy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no solo la acercaba más a él sino que también había dicho Enana. Levy trataba aun de soltarse porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Yaaa.. No te muevas tanto.. – Dijo Gajeel medio dormido – Quiero dormir un rato más..

Luego de decir eso se giró para un costado para estar frente a frente con Levy y la seguía abrazando. Levy no sabía qué hacer, ahora era un poco más complicado separarse y, muerta de vergüenza, no le quedo de otra que tratar de despertarlo del todo para que así se soltaran. No es que quisiese pero sabía que podía ser incomodo que se vieran de la forma en la que estaban.

\- ¿Ga.. Gajeel?.. Ya es tarde.. Debe ser medio día ya.. – Dijo Levy a modo de susurro mientras lo movía un poco para que se despertara – Hay que levantarnos y tú tienes que volver a tu casa.. No vaya a ser que tu papá este preocupado por ti..

-Mmmm.. El viejo sabe que estoy aquí.. – Dijo Gajeel gruñendo mientras se volvía a girar soltando un brazo del abrazo que le daba a Levy.

\- ¡¿Que?! – Grito Levy haciendo que el pelinegro se despertara de golpe y callera del sillón.

\- Demonios Enana!.. – Dijo Gajeel sentándose en el suelo de la sala – No grites tanto..

\- Como le vas a decir eso.. Que va a pensar por Dios! – Dijo Levy parándose del sillón y mirando como Gajeel se levantaba del suelo para sentarse en el sillón – Dios no puede estar pasando esto.. – Dijo caminado de lado a lado mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué tanto drama? – Dijo Gajeel entre bostezos.

\- ¿Cómo que porque?.. – Dijo deteniendo el paso y mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Por qué no le inventaste que estabas en lo de Natsu o en lo de Gray?..

\- ¿Eeehh..? No voy a mentirle Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel recomponiéndose de los gritos – Como mucho puedo ocultar un poco de información que no es lo mismo.. – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- No puedo creerlo.. Como puede ser que nos hayamos quedado dormido de esa forma.. – Se decía Levy nerviosa.

Lo había dicho más para sí misma pero aun así Gajeel la había escuchado. Seguramente estaba recordando que ella había sido la que le pidió que se quedara pero no lo iba a admitir por vergüenza podía verla ponerse más nerviosa a cada paso que daba. Decidió pararse a su lado para que se tranquilizara y que no se sintiera de esa forma, le agarró del brazo lastimado con cuidado para no herirla más y de paso, llamar así su atención. La peliazul se había quedado quieta un instante al ver como la sujetaba del brazo.

\- Escucha.. Te cambio la venda y me voy a mi casa ¿está bien?.. – Dijo Gajeel para tranquilizarla.

No es que hubiesen hecho algo mientras dormían pero podía ver como Levy le preocupara lo que pudiesen decir o que se malinterprete la situación que a decir verdad era muy probable que cualquiera lo hiciese.

\- Tengo que hablar con el viejo de lo que paso ayer así que ahí le aclaro lo del mensaje de que estaba aqui.. – Dijo más tranquilo – Ahora veamos tu brazo.

Levy simplemente asintió ante los dichos de Gajeel y volvió a sentarse en el sillón y mientras, Gajeel saco el botiquín que había quedado al costado del sillón ya que ninguno lo llevo la noche anterior. Sentándose a su lado, le saco el vendaje viejo y comenzó a revisarle la herida. Pudo ver que el color del lastimado era normal y que estaba cicatrizando como se suponía que debía ser. Limpio un poco más la herida para ver bien y asegurarse de lo que veía y vendándole de nuevo le dio unas pequeñas indicaciones para que se cuidara por cualquier cosa y que no hiciera fuerza con ese brazo.

\- Bueno.. Creo que eso sería todo.. – Dijo Gajeel luego de guardar todo en el botiquín y de colocar en una bolsa, la gaza y vendas viejas y sucias – Sera mejor que me vaya yendo..

Gajeel tomo su campera que habían estado usando como manta y sosteniéndola detrás del hombro se dirigió hasta la puerta pero unas pequeñas manos tiraron de su remera antes de que saliera. No quiso darse vuelta porque sabía de quien se trataba y luego de lo nerviosa que estaba antes, no quería incomodarla más. Simplemente se quedó quieto esperando que ella le dijera lo que quería decir.

\- Gaj.. Gajeel.. De verdad gracias por todo.. – Dijo avergonzada Levy sin soltarle la remera – Gracias por ayudarme con ese chico ayer y.. Y también por quedarte conmigo.. Ahh.. Y perdón por despertarte como te desperté.. Es que estaba nerviosa..

Gajeel simplemente podía reír por todo lo que Levy le decía.

\- Gihii.. Cuando quieras Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel sonriendo de lado – Vivimos alado así que cuando quieras compañía solo tienes que llamarme..

Levy simplemente soltó su remera luego de que él le dijera eso. Lo vio girarse para verla pero ella no podía levantar la mirada por lo avergonzada que estaba por todo lo que había dicho, se mantuvo con la mirada baje y agarrándose el brazo con la mano, volvió a agradecer.

\- Gracias por eso también.. – Dijo Levy aun sin mirarlo.

Verla de esa forma tan inocente en la cual se paraba frente a él, le provocaba mucha ternura y tuvo que tragar saliva, poniéndose nervioso ahora él. Estaban a un paso de distancias y tenía muchas intenciones de acortarla aún más y, no solo eso, quiso besarla pero sabía que no eran nada más que amigo y no podía hacer tal cosa. Decidió salir antes que no tuviese control de lo que podía hacer.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya.. – Dijo Gajeel agarrando el picaporte de la puerta para abrir y salir antes de que sea tarde.

\- Claro tu papá te debe estar esperando.. – Dijo Levy sonriendo – Nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

Gajeel se despidió rápido y diciéndole un "claro", salió de su casa cerrando la puerta a su paso. Se quedó un instante sujetando el picaporte pensando en que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que la mejor decisión que había tomado era salir rápido de ahi.

\- Mierda.. – Pensó Gajeel – Si no salía de ahí era seguro que la besaba..

Por su parte, Levy también se había quedado un instante apoyada en la puerta, luego de que Gajeel saliera. No podía creer aun todo lo que había pasado y llevando sus manos a las mejillas para que calmara el rubor que iba incrementando cada vez que recordaba haberse despertado a su lado.

\- ¿En que estaba pensando?.. – Se dijo a si misma Levy – No quiero que salga lastimado por mi culpa y voy y le digo todo eso.. – Dijo mientras se deslizaba por la puerta – No podría soportar que se aleje de mi si algo le pasa..

Luego de que se compusiera, Gajeel volvió a su casa y efectivamente era ya medio día y su padre y hermano estaban a punto de comer. Ambos lo miran sorprendido, más Romeo que su padre ya que este sabía dónde estaba. Suspiro al verlo entrar y le pregunto si tenía hambre.

\- ¿Vas a comer?.. – Dijo Metálica tratando de no enojarse con su hijo.

\- Claro.. Yo me sirvo y me siento con ustedes.. – Dijo Gajeel dirigiéndose a la cocina para servirse su plato de comida.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa para almorzar junto a su familia, Metálica suspiro sonoramente y cruzándose de brazos le hablo al menor de la casa.

\- Romeo.. – Dijo Metálica llamando la atención del menor que estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado – ¿Por qué no vas y comes en tu cuarto?.. Tengo que hablar con tu hermano..

El menor asintió ante los dichos de su padre y levantando su plato paso alado de su hermano mientras se reía.

\- Gihii.. Estas en problemas por no volver a casa anoche.. Gihii.. – Reía Romeo de manera burlona.

\- Tks.. Cállate pendejo.. – Dijo Gajeel molesto por lo que se burlaba su hermanito – No es asunto tuyo..

Romeo simplemente subió las escaleras para ir a comer en su cuarto. En la sala reinaba el silencio y cuando por fin escucharon que este cerraba la puerta, Metálica dejo su postura de brazos cruzados para poner sus brazos al costado del plato y empezar a hablar con cara seria.

\- Bien.. Ahora sí.. ¿Me puedes decir que mierda paso ayer?.. – Dijo el padre un poco más tranquilo pero igual de molesto – Sabes que tengo gente en todos lados y me contaron que agarraron a unos chicos de tu antigua academia cerca de un boliche al que, según tu hermano, ibas a ir..

Al ver que el joven no decía nada y que solo comía esperando que él se callara para poder dar recién su explicación, siguió hablando.

\- Además de eso.. – Dijo Metálica – Desapareciste y no diste señales de vida hasta esta mañana para decirme que estabas alado.. ¿Se me olvido algo?

\- No.. Eso es todo.. Pero si quieres te explico que paso.. – Dijo Gajeel tomando algo de jugo que había en la mesa para acompañar la comida.

El padre simplemente asintió esperando la explicación que le iba a dar su hijo para justificar todo lo que había pasado. Gajeel dejo de comer y cruzándose de brazos comenzó a hablar.

\- Anoche volví a casa con Levy para dejar al renacuajo durmiendo porque ya era tarde.. – Dijo Gajeel – En lo que nos dirigimos al boliche nos encontramos con la gente de Phantom.. Al principio pensé que querían algo con Levy debido a lo que paso con respecto a Totomaru la otra vez.. Pero su problema era conmigo no con ella..

\- ¿Ahora que fue lo que hiciste se puede saber? – Pregunto Metálica arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Eeehh?.. ¿Yo? – Dijo Gajeel frunciéndole el ceño – Esta vez no tuve nada que ver vejestorio.. Esta vez fue por tu culpa..

El padre de Gajeel no entendía nada, no sabía a qué se refería así que recostándose en la silla le responde.

\- A mí no me metas pendejo.. – Dijo molesto Metálica – ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?..

\- Veras.. Se supo que fuiste tú el que metió preso a Totomaru y que además llegaron miles de denuncias a la academia de parte tuya y ahora la están por cerrar.. – Dijo Gajeel apoyándose en la mesa – Digamos que por tu culpa me acusaron a mí y quisieron desquitarse un poco..

El padre simplemente entendía la explicación que le estaba dando, tenía toda la razón en saber que eso era lo que había pasado pero aun así no aprobaba del todo sus formas de resolver las cosas.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso de tus peleítas.. – Dijo más tranquilo Metálica al saber que su hijo no busco la pelea por primera vez – Aun así ¿estuviste solo en todo esto o qué?.. ¿Peleaste contra los tres estando con Levy? ¿La lastimaron?

\- Tks.. – Gajeel gruño por lo bajo al recordar lo cobarde que habían sido sus ex compañeros al atacar a Levy cuando a él eran al que quería – Sí.. Levy trato de defenderse y al cubrirse, le cortaron en el brazo con una navaja.. Quise evitarlo pero supongo que sabes cómo son en Phantom..

\- Si.. Conozco tu ex academia.. – Dijo negando Metálica – ¿Peleaste solo?.. No respondiste..

\- No.. – Dijo Gajeel – Aparecieron dos amigos de nosotros y así pude evitar que la volvieran a lastimar o que se acercaran..

\- Ahí la pelea se igualo ¿verdad?.. – Dijo el padre.

\- Pues sí.. – Dijo Gajeel – Acabamos con ellos y simplemente nos fuimos del lugar.. Ninguno de nosotros estaba lastimado a excepción de Levy.. Los otros volvieron al boliche para no levantar sospecha con nuestros compañeros y yo volví con Levy a su casa para curarle el brazo..

\- ¿Que paso luego?.. – Pregunto intrigado el padre – ¿Por qué no volviste luego de ayudarla?

\- Ella vive sola y estaba asustada.. No podía dejarla así de esa forma.. – Dijo Gajeel sin mencionar que Levy era la que le había pedido que se quede.

\- Ajam.. Que comprensivo de tu parte ¿No?.. – Rio el padre – No te tenia así Gihii..

\- Vamos viejo no molestes.. – Dijo Gajeel mirando a otro lado – Además es todo tu culpa.. Ella se sentía responsable de todo lo que había pasado y de que me quisieran atacar por todo lo que paso con Totomaru.. Ella sabía que habías hecho algo para ayudarla..

El padre de Gajeel suspiro ante lo último que había dicho su hijo. Era cierto que había querido ayudarla y capas que diciéndoselo no fue la mejor de sus ideas si eso hacía que se sintiera culpable cuando no debía.

\- ¿Sabes?.. Tus abuelos vivían aquí antes que nosotros.. La conocieron y Levy se portó muy bien con ellos en todo momento.. Estando atenta por si necesitaban algo.. – Dijo Metálica – Es una buena chica y no se merecía tener miedo de volver a su casa.. Además soy el Comisario General de la ciudad y el mocoso tenia demasiados antecedentes como para no encargarme de él.. Gihii.. – Rio.

\- Como sea.. Es todo lo que paso anoche.. – Dijo Gajeel levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

En lo que subía las escaleras, el padre hace un pequeño sonido para llamarle la atención y así soltar su último comentario. Gajeel se detuvo para escuchar que quería decir.

\- Mmmm.. Con que todo.. Solo espero que por lo menos hayas tratado bien a Levy anoche.. Gihii.. – Rio el padre.

Gajeel hubiese deseado no detenerse si ese iba a ser su ultimo comentario. Ignorándolo completamente, siguió su camino hasta su cuarto para descansar. Busco al minino por todos lados, y al no encontrarlo le mando un mensaje a Levy para asegurarse de que estuviese ahí y no que se haya perdido.

 **Enana ¿esta Lily en tu casa?**

 **Aquí no está por eso pregunto..**

Aguardo unos minutos esperando a que Levy le respondiera. Cuando lo hizo simplemente leyó el texto.

 **Oh Gajeel sí.. Perdón por no avisarte..**

 **Lily está durmiendo en mis piernas mientras le leía un libro..**

 **Ya sabes que también le gustan mis libros :)**

Leyó el mensaje mientras reía, no eran de escribirse mucho a menos que se tratara de Lily o de las tutorías así que cada vez que se escribían lo disfrutaba. Sonriendo al ver otra posibilidad de molestarla, volvió a escribirle.

 **Seguro que le gusta**

 **pero ambos sabemos que prefiere**

 **mi música a tus libros.**

 **Gihii.**

Luego de recibir un par de emoticones en los cuales las caras eran de enojo o sacándoles la lengua, Gajeel volvió a sonreír y recostándose en su cama dejo de lado su celular pero se aseguró de que estuviese en silencio para así no lo molestaran y pudiese dormir.

\- Menudo fin de semana que tuve.. – Pensó Gajeel para luego quedarse dormido.

Por su parte Levy disfrutaba de las pequeñas burlas que se hacían con Gajeel y eso le daba la tranquilidad que las cosas seguían bien entre ellos. Siguió leyéndole a Lily que descansaba en sus piernas para luego apagar su celular y descansar un poco más, cómodamente en su cama.

Al otro día, Levy noto que se había quedado dormida y que había pasado de largo. Si no fuese por su despertador seguiría durmiendo ya que por momentos recordaba cuando había dormido abrazada a Gajeel y eso le daba tranquilidad. Se acomodó rápidamente y tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, se apresuró a agarrar sus útiles y celular para prenderlo ya que lo había apagado el día anterior. Mientras se encendía, siente que alguien se cuelga del timbre y parecía bastante insistente. Abre la puerta sorprendida de quien podía ser pero se calmó al ver que era su amiga aunque su cara no era de muchos amigos.

\- Lu-chan! No es necesario tanto alboroto desde tan temprano.. – Dijo Levy - ¿Dónde se supone que es el incendio? Jaja – Rio para animarla pero no funcionaba.

\- No me vengas con incendios Levy-chan.. – Dijo Lucy molesta – Quiero saber que paso con Gajeel el sábado ya que no contestaste el teléfono ayer cuando te llame..

\- ¿Cómo que que paso?.. – Se puso nerviosa Levy – No pasó nada.. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No te hagas.. – Dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos y mirando molesta a otro lado – Natsu nos dijo que Gajeel estaba contigo en tu casa.. Los dos solos.. De noche.. No sé yo.. – Dijo poniendo sus manos al costado de su cuerpo – Dos más dos son cuatros ¿o no Levy-chan?

Levy no podía creer todo lo que le decía su amiga. No entendía en que momento Natsu había dicho eso si se suponía que pondría una excusa para hacerlos zafar pero nunca se imaginó que diría una cosa así. Lucy al no ver respuesta de su amiga siguió hablando.

\- Se supone que somos amigas pero nunca me dijiste que te gustaba.. – Dijo Lucy dolida por eso – Claro que se te notaba pero aun así quería que me lo dijeras tú..

Levy tratando de reincorporarse de todo lo que le había dicho su amiga de que Natsu dijo, volvió a recuperar el habla.

\- ¿Que Natsu dijo que? – Dijo Levy tratando de hablar claramente - ¿Cómo es que dij..?.. Espero un poco.. ¿Cómo que se me nota Lu-chan?.. ¿Soy tan obvia?..

Levy no podía creer a ese comentario de su amiga. Le había dicho que se notaba que le gustaba y se moría de vergüenza de solo pensar que Gajeel podía notarlo también. Lucy que no entendía lo que su amiga le decía, la miro extrañada y al verla como se ruborizaba le hablo.

\- ¿Ósea que no pasó nada?.. ¿No se dijeron nada el sábado? – Pregunto Lucy.

Levy simplemente le negó con la cabeza mientras se agarraba la cara para bajar el sonrojado que tenía.

\- Pensé que se habían declarado.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- Para nada Lu-chan.. Nunca me podría animar a eso.. Además.. – Levy hizo una pausa para luego seguir entre suspiro – Además no sé si es lo mejor..

\- ¿Aahh?.. ¿Por qué no Levy-chan? – Pregunto su amiga – La verdad que Gajeel seria afortunado de tener una novia tan hermosa, inteligente y buena persona como tú..

\- Para nada.. – Dijo negando Levy – Además siempre me tienen que andar cuidando.. Debe ser molesto eso..

Levy sentía que era demasiado débil para estar alado de Gajeel. Además que por su culpa ya se había visto envuelto en dos peleas que le podían haber traído problemas más grandes. Lucy al ver a su amiga tan metida en sus pensamientos, simplemente suspiro y golpeándole la frente con el dedo la saco de sus pensamientos. La peliazul se froto donde la golpeo para volver a prestarle atención.

\- No tienen por qué pensar así.. – Dijo Lucy sonriéndole – Es lindo tener a alguien que te cuide y que se preocupe por una.. Eso significa que nos quieren o ¿no?..

\- No quiero que salga herido por eso.. – Pensó Levy y suspirando volvió a hablar – Sera mejor que nos vayamos y que tratemos de llegar antes que Gajeel para aclarar todo lo que paso y que lo que dijo Natsu no era verdad..

Ambas amigas se encaminaron a la academia, mientras que Lucy le contaba la reacción de todos al enterarse de lo que había comentado Natsu en el boliche.

Por otro lado, Gajeel que se había quedado dormido temprano el día anterior, hizo que esa mañana no pudiese seguir durmiendo y por ende se dirigió temprano a clases. Podría jurarse a sí mismo que era la primera vez en años que no llegaba sobre la hora como siempre lo hacía. Pensó que ya se encontraría con Levy pero aún no había llegado. La mayoría estaba pero por lo visto algo había entretenido a Levy y a la rubia para que no llegaran antes a clases. Saludo a todos y se sentó en su lugar esperando ver a la azulada pasar por la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado en su lugar que no noto que alguien se acercó y golpeando su banco con ambas manos lo sorprendió sobresaltándolo. Todos los que estaban en el curso se quedaron callados esperando a ver qué había pasado.

Natsu como siempre reía y Gray que estaba a su lado no podía creer que hasta ella había caído en la broma cuando le había dicho que no le creyera.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Levy?! – Dijo algo molesta la peliroja.

\- ¿Eehh? ¿Qué hay con qué? – Pregunto confundido Gajeel.

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Gajeel.. Levy es mi amiga desde siempre.. Es como mi hermana y si se te ocurre lastimarla te prometo.. No.. Te juro que me las vas a pagar.. – Dijo Erza con una mirada que daba miedo.

\- Vamos Erza.. – Trato de calmarla Jerall – No está bien que la presidenta ande amenazando a alguien en plena aula..

\- En estos momento no le hablo como la presidenta sino como la amiga de Levy.. – Dijo Erza respirando profundo para tranquilizarse – Pero tienes toda la razón.. Lo lamento Gajeel.. Es solo que Levy.. Levy es muy importante para varios de nosotros así que por favor.. No la lastimes..

Erza deseaba que su amiga fuera feliz con alguien o que apareciese alguien que le cambie la forma de pensar sobre sí misma. Si ese era Gajeel ella lo aceptaría pero solo si no salía lastimada en el intento.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué me perdí? – Dijo Gajeel sin entender todo lo que había pasado.

En lo que está completamente confundido sin entender absolutamente nada, entra Juvia con Cana pero la peliazul decide correr para abrazar a su amigo dejando a la castaña caminando sola hasta su lugar.

\- Gajeel-kun! Ya todos lo sabemos.. Sabemos que estas con Levy-chan! – Dijo Juvia abrazándolo – Juvia está muy feliz por su amigo..

Gajeel se suelta del abrazo y se paró de su asiento para tratar de entender que era lo que pasaba para que todos pensaran eso. Busco la mirada de sus amigos para que le explicaran pero pudo ver el pelinegro que negaba con la cabeza.

\- No debiste cortarme la llamada ayer.. – Dijo Gray desentendiéndose del asunto – Quise advertirte de todo esto..

\- ¿Pero qué paso? – Parecía que era lo único que podía decir en ese momento Gajeel.

Pudo ver como alado del pelinegro, estaba Natsu muriéndose de la risa. Prácticamente no disimulaba que en todo esto él era el involucrado o culpable de todo.

\- Tú tienes que ver en todo esto o ¡¿no salamandra?! – Dijo a los grito Gajeel.

Gajeel estaba listo para ir corriendo a pegarle un par de golpes a Natsu para ver si así le acomodaba las neuronas para saber qué era lo que había dicho para que todo el mundo estuviese así. Pero cuando se quiso acercar, Lucy y Levy entraron por la puerta del salón y todos se voltearon a mirarlas o más bien a mirar a la pequeña.

\- Bueno bueno bueno.. Por fin llego la feliz enamorada jajaj – Rio Cana al ver a su amiga llegar.

Levy se volvió completamente roja al escuchar lo que Cana había dicho y como todos se habían quedado quietos mirándola de repente. Entre todos esos pudo ver a un Gajeel bastante confundido pero con unas ganas tremenda de pegarle a alguien y por la dirección en la que se dirigía podía entender a quién. En eso el pelirosa se para de su lugar y de un grito la saluda.

\- Levy! – Grito Natsu con una cara llena de risas – ¿A que no vas a creer lo que paso..? jijijij – Rio.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Cómo andan?.. Bueno aquí tienen el cap 18 XD Como siempre digo la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles ii domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno ii otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende como siempre..**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime ii mangas..**

 **Bueno, ahora los gracias:**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Espero que la pesca haya estado divertida! ii dale te paso mi correo asi me pasas los cap porque me muero por leerlo XD ii gracias por decir que te gusta el fanfic.**

 **BianWW! Natsu siendo Natsu creo que es lo mas divertido. Ya tendrán que aclarar todo.**

 **Invitado! No me sale nombre así que pongo así perdón! Y gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones! Besotes.**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Una nueva semana de clases había comenzado y dentro del curso se había corrido el rumor de que Levy y Gajeel estaban juntos gracias al comentario de Natsu que se había encargado de decir durante la salida al boliche del fin de semana.

La primera en encarar a uno de los protagonistas, fue Lucy y lo hizo más que nada porque se sentía dolida de que Levy no le contara cuando se supone que son amigas. La había ido a ver como siempre para ir a clases juntos, y ahí aprovecho de cuestionarle lo que había pasado el sábado a la noche. Pero Levy se encontraba completamente confundida por los dichos de su amiga y no podía explicarle por qué no había o no habían ido al boliche junto con todos, tampoco podía contarle que habían pasado la noche juntos. Además de sentirse muy avergonzada por el rumor que se había corrido, también tenía aun presente la noche que paso junto con Gajeel durmiendo en el sillón y el haber amanecido a su lado.

Lucy no entendía nada de que era lo que había pasado y luego de que Levy le explicara medianamente que esa noche no pasó nada, entendió que todo había sido una broma que había hecho Natsu para molestar y tenían que ir rápido a la academia para poder aclarar todo antes de que Gajeel llegara y todos confundieran todo.

Gajeel había llegado temprano a clases, por primera vez en su vida de estudiante y se dio con la sorpresa que todos sus compañeros creían que estaba junto a Levy. La primera en encararlo fue Erza que estaba preocupada por su amiga y que solo esperaba que no saliese herida de toda esa situación. El único tranquilo en el lugar era Gray que sabía la verdad, los demás se encargaron de felicitarlo o de preguntarle si realmente era así la situación. Cuando por fin entendió que era lo que había pasado quiso buscar al culpable de todo esto y viento a todos sus compañeros, encontró a un pelirosa que se estaba riendo de toda la situación y entendió al instante que él era el responsable de todo lo sucedido. Se paró para ir a agarrarlo y en ese momento la vio entrar, la vio como siempre, con su gran sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos avellanas mirando sorprendida como todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para verla, cuando entraba al curso.

\- Bueno bueno bueno.. Por fin llego la feliz enamorada jajaj – Rio Cana al ver a su amiga llegar.

El comentario de la castaña hizo que la peliazul se muriera de vergüenza y pudo notar como su cara cambiaba de color y quería ocultarse detrás de su amiga, la rubia, que siempre estaba a su lado. Verla de esa forma le molesto más aun y sin demorarse más se volteo a mirar al culpable de todo que simplemente se paraba y seguía riéndose.

\- Levy! – Grito Natsu con una cara llena de risas – ¿A que no vas a creer lo que paso..? jijijij – Rio.

Escucharlo reírse y hablar así lo molesto más a Gajeel y corriendo hasta su lugar se dispuso a pegarle para que aclarara lo que era obvio que había inventado. Cerca del lugar donde Natsu se sentaba, se empezaron a golpear de una manera que aunque eran serios, se podía ver que aún eran amigos y simplemente era una pequeña pelea normal.

\- Me la vas a pagar salamandra! – Grito Gajeel mientras lo sujetaba del pulóver.

\- ¿A si cara de tuercas? – Respondió Natsu también sujetándolo del pulóver.

Mientras forcejeaban entre ellos, los demás se reían de toda la situación pero Erza de un golpe a ambos hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo y dejaran de pelear. Lucy suspiraba de todo lo que se había liado por culpa de Natsu y trataba de que su amiga no se sintiera tan mal por todo lo sucedido.

Trataron de aclarar todo de una vez pero las clases estaban por dar inicio así que tuvieron que esperar al almuerzo para poder explicar todo lo sucedido. Una vez que todos se tranquilizaron y disfrutaban de sus comidas, tanto Levy como Gajeel se encargaron de aclararles a todo que lo que Natsu había dicho no era más que una típica broma de él y que solo lo había inventado para divertirse y molestar un poco a Gajeel. A todos les pareció muy cierta la broma del pelirosa ya que todos podían ver que la relación de Levy con Gajeel había dejado de ser solo de amigos hace mucho tiempo pero si ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso, nadie lo podría dar por ellos. Aun así más de uno se divertía con las cara de los dos ya que por más que se dedicaban a desmentir todo, sabían que en el fondo no podían evitar querer decir que si era verdad el rumor.

\- Muy bien.. Ya quedo claro que todo fue un invento de Natsu para molestar.. – Dijo Cana – Entonces ¿a qué se debe que no hayan ido los dos a bailar el sábado?.. Todos los esperábamos y pensamos que andaban de parejita..

\- Ya Cana.. – Dijo Lucy al ver a su amiga volverse roja como el cabello de Erza, otra vez – Dejemos de lado lo de la parejita..

Levy volvió a ruborizarse porque el solo hecho de pensar que podía ser novia de Gajeel le parecía bastante imposible considerando que ella no era la gran cosa y que como siempre se estaba encargando de cuidarla, sentía que era más bien una molestia para él, que una chica en la cual fijarse. Por su lado Gajeel simplemente no quería mirar a Levy para no ponerla más nerviosa y sabía que iba a tener que inventar rápido otra escusa ya que la que dijo Natsu no sirvió de nada y solo logro empeorar todo.

La primera en hablar fue Levy que espero que su escusa fuera creíble y que Gajeel no necesitara ayuda para inventar la suya ya que ella no podía darla por él, sino volverían los murmureos sobre ellos dos.

\- Etto.. Yo estaba un poco cansada y como soy vecina de Gajeel me pareció buena idea quedarme en mi casa directamente.. – Dijo Levy.

\- ¿Y porque no nos avisaste Levy? – Pregunto Erza aun confundida por todo lo que paso ese día.

La pregunta de Erza la descoloco ya que no contaba con que alguien le cuestionara y menos su amiga que la conocía de toda la vida. Sabía que su excusa incompleta podía convencer a todos menos a ella que siempre pudo ver atreves suyo. Tuvo que pensar rápido para responder y no parecer que mentía.

\- Me quede sin batería en el celular.. – Dijo Levy sin titubear para que le creyera – Y al otro día me puse a leer unos libros nuevos que me mando mi abuela y no preste atención al celular en todo el día.. Por eso estuvo apagado y no me di cuenta hasta hoy a la mañana..

\- Bien bien bien.. Eso fue lo que paso con mi princesa.. – Dijo Cana dando por terminado el interrogatorio a Levy – Ahora nos quedas tu Gajeel.. ¿Porque no fuiste?

Levy suspiro aliviada al ver que le habían creído y que por lo menos lo que dijo era bastante creíble considerando las veces que no contesto el celular o que se amanecía leyendo libros y eso era algo que todos sabían y que era probable que sucediera más aun un fin de semana donde no teníamos tanta tareas para hacer debido al torneo que se realizó. Aun así, aunque se sentía aliviada por ella, quedaba la excusa que daría Gajeel y ahora el interrogatorio se había trasladado hacia él. Lo miro esperando que durante el tiempo que hablaban con ella, a él se le hubiese ocurrido algo.

\- Me quede en casa con el enano.. – Dijo Gajeel haciendo referencia a su hermano – No quería quedarse solo.. Desde que vivimos aquí, el viejo tuvo pocas guardias y supongo que aún no se acostumbra así que me quede con él..

Todos se sorprendieron por la razón de Gajeel, exceptuando Gray, Natsu y Levy que sabían lo que realmente había pasado, aun así los demás no tenían a Gajeel como un gran hermano mayor y ese gesto les tomó por sorpresa.

\- Que gran hermano que eres cara de tuerca.. Jijiji.. – Dijo Natsu riéndose.

Gajeel lo fulmino con la mirada ya que todo ese lio era culpa de él y solo parecía que se divertía más y más de verlo a él y a Levy tratando de inventar escusas rápidas para solucionar todo y que ninguno se enterara lo que realmente había pasado para evitar preocupaciones o que intervengan en la academia, en el asunto.

Levy no podía creer que su amigo fuera así. Es cierto que la había puesto en apuros por su falso rumor pero aun así sabía que no podía enojarse mucho con él y que nunca fue su intención enfrentarlo, como lo hizo Gajeel, sino más bien aclarar todo pero obviamente todo se había salido de control. Aun así luego del comentario que le hizo a Gajeel, simplemente se rio como todos los demás porque era imposible molestarse tanto tiempo con el pirómano de la academia.

Luego de las explicaciones de cada uno, todos les creyeron y decidieron dejar el tema de la parejita, o por lo menos por ahora ya que sabían que en algún momento ese rumor se volvería cierto.

\- Bueno.. Supongo que todos nos hicimos falsas ilusiones.. – Dijo Cana a todo el grupo – Aunque no lo descartaría del todo aun.. – Dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo a Levy y a Gajeel.

Ambos se tensaron ante las palabras de la castaña, Gajeel simplemente miro a otro lado gruñendo por lo bajo y Levy agacho la mirada para evitar que la viesen ruborizarse por millonésima vez en el día. Ese gesto provoco la risa de Cana pero para evitar que el tema se siguiese tocando, Lucy decidió cambiarlo rotundamente y así poder darle algo de tranquilidad a su amiga ya que por fin le había confesado en la mañana que si le gustaba Gajeel y ya eso le daba la tranquilidad de que como amigas se seguirían contando todo, pero no era el momento para eso, sino para salvarla y ayudarla desviando la conversación a otro tema que les hiciese olvidar a todos lo sucedido en la mañana.

\- Supongo que ahora si todo esta aclarado.. ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Lucy y todos asintieron para dar por finalizado el tema – Cambiemos de tema..

\- Me parece bien.. – Dijo Erza – Imagino que todos estarán estudiando para los exámenes que empiezan la semana que viene.. ¿Verdad?

\- Vamos.. – Dijo Natsu a regañadientes – Si vamos a cambiar de tema que sea por algo más entretenido.. – Dijo mientras echaba para atrás la cabeza a modo de aburrimiento.

\- En esta estoy con Natsu.. – Respondió Cana mientras tomaba una gaseosa – ese es un tema bastante aburrido y más cuando todos sabemos la respuesta..

Los demás no entendían a que se refería Cana con que todos sabían la respuesta. Tenían una idea pero no sabían específicamente a que se refería así que haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos, Gray le pregunto para asegurarse.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?.. – Pregunto Gray.

\- ¿Ahh?.. ¿Qué no es obvia la cosa?.. – Dijo cana sin creer la pregunta – Pues.. Sabemos quiénes son las que sacaran las mejores notas.. – Dijo mirando a Erza, Lucy y Levy – Y los demás nos conformaremos con aprobar todo.. Jajaja.. – Rio ante su comentario.

Todos rieron ya que en cierta forma, tenía razón en lo que decía y era probable que todo lo que había dicho pasara. Esas tres eran las más inteligentes en todo el curso pero además en toda la academia y nadie podía negarlo. Y aunque en los demás eran más surtidos los resultados, la realidad era que se conformaban con aprobar. Aun así un pelirosa que ahora se había recostado en la mesa, no estaba del todo conforme ante los dichos de la castaña.

\- Si yo quisiera podría ganarles a todos.. – Dijo Natsu por lo bajo.

Lo que no contaba el pelirosa era que Erza lo escucharía. La pelirroja sonrió de lado ya que sabía que Natsu era como un pececito, por culpa de la boca moría, tenía la suerte de decir las cosas en el lugar y momento equivocado. Erza encontró la forma de molestar al pirómano y parándose de golpe, para llamar la atención de todos que no habían escuchado lo dicho, le hablo.

\- ¿Con que crees que nos puedes ganar? – Dijo Erza con bastante autoridad – Si es así ¿porque no hacemos una pequeña apuesta Natsu?..

Natsu que se había sorprendido del modo en que se había parado y más luego de lo que dijo, se levando de su lugar nervioso por lo que se había metido él solito. Trago saliva con dificultad ya que todos lo estaban viendo sorprendido ante las palabras de Erza, no le quedo de otra que juntar valor y responder ante los dichos.

\- Cla.. Claro que sí.. Acepto – Dijo Natsu sacando valor – No creas que acaso te tengo miedo Erza.. – Dijo señalándola.

\- Bueno pero esta vez va a haber un pequeño cambio de reglas.. O más bien una única regla.. – Dijo Erza mientras se cruzaba de lado y lo miraba desafiantemente – Esta vez Lucy no puede ayudarte en ningún momento..

Luego de que Erza dijera eso, todos se quedaron duros al escuchar la única regla que tendría este duelo. El mas shokeado era Natsu que no sabía que hacer o que decir ya que dijera lo que dijera quedaría como un cobarde y no podía permitirse eso. Por su parte, Erza estaba sumamente confiada y por ello siguió hablando.

\- Así que tendrás que estudiar tu solito y sacar mejor nota que yo en los exámenes.. – Dijo Erza – ¿Tenemos un trato?

Los demás volvieron a mirar a Erza para ver si era de verdad la regla que había planteado, al verle la cara sabían que no mentía y, en cambio, la cara de Natsu era de pánico absoluto. Todos comenzaron a reírse ya que sabían que era imposible de que Natsu lo lograra por sí solo, si con la ayuda de Lucy no sacaba nada más que notas aceptables para aprobar y poder seguir en el equipo de basquetball. Pensaron que desistiría y que no aceptaría la apuesta pero se sorprendieron cuando hablo.

\- Esta bien.. Acepto.. – Dijo Natsu estrechándole la mano para sellar el trato – Pero el que pierda deberá cumplir con el reto que le ponga el vencedor.. Cualquier reto.. – Dijo remarcando la palabra "cualquier" con una sonrisa casi rosando lo diabólico.

Erza acepto el apretón de mano para confirmar el trato y sonriendo de la misma manera diabólica que Natsu, le respondió.

\- Hecho.. – Dijo Erza riendo.

Nadie podía creer la tontería de Natsu, no solo había aceptado algo que era imposible de que pase, sino que el mismo se había cavado su propia tumba al proponer que el que pierda, debería cumplir con un reto que le ponga el vencedor. Todos volvieron a reírse de la situación y cada uno le hacia sus comentarios.

\- Estas en serios problemas mechitas.. – Dijo gray negando con la cabeza – ¿Acaso se puede ser más idiota?..

\- Diría que pena por ti pero te lo tienes bien merecido.. Gihii.. – Dijo Gajeel riéndose.

\- Juvia cree que Natsu está en serios problemas.. – Dijo juvia.

Ante el comentario de la nadadora del grupo, las demás mujeres asintieron ante sus dichos ya que sabían que era verdad. Natsu por su lado, se sentía bastante molesto por todos los comentarios pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que el solo se había metido en todo eso y tenía que buscar la forma de salir ganando como sea.

El almuerzo termino y todos volvieron a clases. Natsu empezaba a preocuparse más y más por todo y podía escuchar como todos empezaban a murmurar sobre la apuesta y sabía que tarde o temprano toda la academia se enteraría de lo sucedido y podía ser peor la vergüenza si fallaba, pero si llegaba a ganar, cosa que sabía que era poco probable, la humillación de Erza seria mayor. Aun así tenía que encontrar un modo de ganar, estudiar no era su mayor fuerte y eso lo tenía claro ya que por algo tenia de tutora a Lucy. Además le costaba demasiado hacerlo por sí mismo y sin contar que hasta que terminen los exámenes no iba a poder estar con Lucy por la única regla que tenía.

\- Demonio.. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?.. – Pensaba Natsu frustrado mientras se recostaba en su banco – No puedo pedirle ayuda a Lucy.. Esas son las reglas.. No puedo pedirle ayuda.. Pero.. ¿Y si no es Lucy la que me ayuda?..

Luego de pensar eso, Natsu se enderezo en su asiento y girándose, vio en el fondo del salón a su pequeña gran amiga mientras tomaba apuntes, toda concentrada en la clase. Al verla simplemente rio confiado.

\- Jijiji.. Lo tengo.. – Dijo Natsu mientras reía.

Las clases terminaron y Natsu sabía que debía hablar con Levy antes de que se fuera para su trabajo. Aprovecho que todos ya habían salido y cuando la vio yendo hacia la sala de delegados, sola, la encaro para poder comentarle su plan.

\- Levy! – Dijo Natsu emocionado – Justo te estaba buscando.. Deja que te acompañe hasta la sala de delegados y de paso hablamos..

La peliazul no entendía muy bien a que se debía la emoción de su amigo pero aun así con una gran sonrisa acepto y ambos caminaron por los pasillos mientras él le comentaba lo que quería decirle.

Por otro lado, en el gimnasio, se encontraban Gray y Gajeel entrenando como siempre lo hacían, con la diferencia que esta vez el pirómano del equipo no había llegado aún. Lo primero que pensaron es que tal vez se encontraba escondido llorando por la apuesta y por todo el lio que se había formado por ello, esa les parecía la razón más creíble de por qué no había llegado aún.

\- Seguro que anda llorando por los baños.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras hacía abdominales.

\- Aunque me gustaría creer eso para reírme de él.. – Dijo Gray mientras hacia flexiones de brazo – Lo que creo que debe estar haciendo es pensar cómo salir de esta..

\- ¿Él pensando?.. Gihii.. – Rio Gajeel.

\- Lo sé.. Igual siempre suele competir con Erza pero creo que esta vez su gran bocota lo metió en serios problemas.. – Dijo Gray.

\- Gihii.. – Rio Gajeel – ¿Qué crees que le ponga de reto Erza cuando le gane?..

\- Seguramente algo muy vergonzoso.. Jajaja.. – Dijo Gray.

Mientras charlaban, pudieron ver como Natsu entraba al gimnasio y a diferencia de como lo habían visto antes, al momento de aceptar la apuesta, lo veían demasiado confiado y sonriendo. Aunque la alegría no le duro mucho ya que el entrenador le hizo dar diez vueltas a todo el gimnasio por haber llegado tarde al entrenamiento. Luego de correr, se acercó a sus amigos que se encontraban haciendo prácticas de bloqueos, estos comenzaron a reírse en su cara y eso molesto un poco al pelirosa.

\- Saben que aún no perdí ¿Verdad?.. – Dijo Natsu molesto – Así que déjense de reír..

\- Vamos salamandra.. ¿Enserio crees que le puedes ganar a Erza en estudio? ¿Encima sin la ayuda de la rubia?.. – Dijo Gajeel tratando de sonar serio cuando se quería morir de la risa.

\- Jijiji.. – Rio confiado Natsu – Ahí es donde se encuentra el truco..

Gray y Gajeel no entendieron bien a que se refería con lo que había dicho pero como sabían que se trataba de Natsu, simplemente decidieron ignorarlo y seguir con las prácticas. Cuando esta termino, Natsu salió corriendo del gimnasio sin ir ante a los vestuarios o de cambiarse, simplemente salió lo más rápido que pudo con el uniforme de gimnasia y sin decirle nada a nadie se perdió de vista. Eso llamo la atención de sus amigos y sabían que luego le preguntarían a que se debía que saliese de ese modo.

Los días siguientes, todo resulto como siempre, cada uno seguía con sus vidas normalmente. Todos estaban a la espera de saber que sucedería con la apuesta o reto entre Natsu y Erza. La semana escolar estaba terminando y solo tendrían que esperar hasta el siguiente lunes para saber quién ganaría aunque la mayoría sabía que era imposible que Erza perdiera o que Natsu ganara. En la semana, podían ver a Natsu bastante confiado pero a decir verdad nadie notaba que avanzara en algo.

Debido a toda la repercusión y a que toda la academia se había enterado, los distintos cursos, comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas a cargo de Droy y Jet, Levy no estaba muy contenta con lo que hacían sus amigos pero no podía culparlos por todo lo que se había armado por el reto. Aun así cuando uno iba a apostar, se solían escuchar algún que otro aliento para Natsu pero la mayoría le daba el pésame y murmuraban de los posibles retos que tendría que hacer luego. A Erza no le decían nada ya que por algo era la presidenta y además, aunque había aceptado que se realizaran las apuestas, mientras menos se hablara de eso mejor para no tener problemas.

Durante esa semana, la rutina de Natsu parecía ser la misma con la diferencia de las prácticas de basquetball, solía comportarse bastante raro y cuando apenas terminaba, salía corriendo como un loco sin cambiarse y sin decir nada. Sus amigos le preguntaron a que se debía pero él siempre cambiaba de tema o simplemente lo evitaba. Querían no darle importancia a lo que hacía pero aun así debían admitir que les llamaba la atención.

La práctica del viernes no fue muy distinta a las demás y volvió a desaparecerse. Por otro lado, Gajeel volvía tranquilo a su casa y cuando llego, le sorprendió encontrar las luces prendidas de la casa de levy, es más, si se ponía a pensar bien, las había visto todas las veces que volvía de la practica cuando se supone que ella aun no llega por estar en el trabajo. Se preguntaba si es que no había ido por algo, aun así aprovecho que vio que había luz para ir un rato hasta su casa ya que recordó que no le quedaba alimento para Lily en su casa y capas que ella tenía un poco hasta que fuera a comprar. De paso podría preguntarle si es que había estado faltando al trabajo por algún problema. Se acercó a su puerta y llamó al timbre.

\- Ya voy!

Escucho que Levy gritaba del otro lado. Y luego abrió la puerta pero se sorprendió al verlo.

\- Oh.. Hola Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy cerrando un poco la puerta – ¿Cómo estás?.. ¿Paso algo?.. – Dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

Gajeel podía ver como Levy no abría del todo la puerta y que además se sentía algo nerviosa por verlo ahí en su entrada. Sabía que algo estaba pasando así que hablo para así no tener que irse tan pronto.

\- Pues.. Justo salía de la práctica y me acorde tarde de que Lily no tiene alimento en mi casa.. – Dijo Gajeel sin dejarla de mirar – Así que pensé que tal vez podría pedirte un poco a ti y ya mañana voy a comprar más o le digo al enano que vaya..

\- Cla.. Claro.. No hay ningún problema.. – Dijo Levy.

Se volteo unos segundos hacia su casa y luego volvió a mirar a Gajeel, suspiro profundamente y lo invito a pasar.

\- Pasa.. – Dijo Levy mientras le daba lugar – Ya te lo preparo en una bolsa así te lo llevas..

Gajeel pasó y se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras veía a Levy pasar a la cocina en busca del alimento de Lily. Pudo verla que se encontraba con una remera bastante grande para su talla, de color blanca con un libro dibujado en la parte de adelante y a su vez se le caía por un hombro, también pudo ver que tenía un short que le quedaba a mitad de los muslo y podía ver que estaba bastante gastado, era posible que esa sea su ropa de entre casa pero aun así la vio bastante atractiva. Decidió no mirarla más para evitar cualquier cosa y se relajó en el sillón. Ahí pudo sentir que entre toda la tranquilidad del lugar, se podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha. A Gajeel le sorprendió el ruido ya que al verla a Levy noto que su cabello estaba mojado así que no podía ser que estaba preparando el baño para ella usarlo, posiblemente estaba con visitas, quizás una amiga. Podía ver como Levy se ponía nerviosa a medida que se demoraba más y más en preparar las cosas y por eso comenzó a apurarse sin importarle que a su paso tirara algunas cosas. Todo eso le resultaba bastante raro, nunca la había visto de esa forma. Pasaron unos minutos más y la vio acercarse con la comida de Lily.

\- ¿Acaso estas con visitas Enana?.. – Pregunto Gajeel algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Que?.. Ehh no.. Para nada.. – Dijo nerviosa Levy – Bueno aquí tienes el alimento para Lily.. No vino en todo el día a casa así que seguro te estará esperando.. – Trato de sonreír.

Mientras le sonreía a Gajeel para evitar estar nerviosa, se volteo cuando escucho como el ruido del agua de la ducha se cerraba. Se giró rápidamente hacia Gajeel esperando que él no notara nada y casi a los empujones lo invito a salir de su casa lo más rápido posible.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas.. Vienes de las prácticas y debes estar cansadísimo además de que ya es bastante tarde.. – Dijo Levy mientras lo arrastraba a la puerta – Nos vemos luego.. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando apenas salió por la puerta, Levy prácticamente se la cerró en la espalda. Gajeel se quedó duro fuera de la casa de Levy sin entender que era lo que había pasado. Algo no cuadraba en todo lo sucedido. Era obvio que Levy estaba por demás nerviosa y además había alguien es su casa bañándose y ella no quería que nadie se enterase o por lo menos no se lo quiso comentar. Ahora solo quedaba la duda de quién podía ser esa persona para que ella estuviese así y que lo echara de su casa para que no se lo cruzase.

El pelinegro simplemente se dirigió a su casa molesto por como lo había tratado Levy. Cuando entro, vio que su padre aún no había vuelto y que Romeo se encontraba en el living mirando la televisión.

\- Tu comida está servida.. – Dijo Romeo sin despegarse de la tele – Solo tienes que calentártela..

\- Comeré mas tarde.. – Respondió Gajeel mientras se dirigía a su cuarto – Y tu deberías irte a dormir..

Cuando entro a su cuarto, pudo sentir como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir de la furia que tenía. Apretó los puños con fuerza como si eso lo calmara pero era casi imposible. Pudo ver como Levy estaba en su cuarto, hablando con un chico que estaba con todo el torso desnudo y un toallon atado a la altura de la cadera. Ese era la persona que se había estado bañando mientras estaba en su casa, no le pudo ver la cara ya que tenía una toalla en la cabeza pero sabía que tenía que ser un chico.

\- ¿Que demo..? ¿Quién demonios es ese?.. – Dijo Gajeel bastante enojado.

Pudo ver como el chico salía de su cuarto y ella salía por detrás de él. Gajeel nunca se había sentido tan molesto antes, o tal vez si, las otras veces que creyó que Freed era su novio o cuando su compañero de trabajo comenzó a coquetear con ella. Aun así esto era peor que las otras veces ya que ese chico se paseaba semi desnudo por su casa y ella iba detrás de él. Ahora si entendía por qué ella estaba tan nerviosa, era porque estaba acompañada por un chico. Tenía que averiguar quién era. Trato de ver si aparecía de nuevo por el balcón pero no volvió a ver a ese chico o a ella. Decidió cenar lo más rápido que pudo para así volver a su cuarto y estar atento por si lo volvía a ver o si veía cuando saliese de su casa para así averiguar quién era. Le molestaba estar de esa forma, se sentía que estaba en plan espía pero no podía evitarlo porque le molestaba saber que Levy podía estar sola en su casa con ese chico, era cierto que ellos no eran nada más que amigo y que ella era libre de estar con quien quisiese pero aun así le molestaba.

Pasaron las horas y Gajeel comenzaba a tener sueño, no los había vuelto a ver por su cuarto y tampoco escucho que saliese de su casa. Se empezaba a dormir sobre el escritorio cuando un mensaje de texto lo despierta.

 **Eemm.. Gajeel yo..**

 **yo voy a cerrar el balcón por hoy**

 **así que te encargo a Lily.**

 **Cualquier cosa lo veo mañana a la tarde.**

 **Solo va a ser por esta noche. ¿Está bien?**

 **Bueno que descanses.. :)**

Luego de leerlo, se levanta y ve como Levy ya había cerrado su balcón e incluso las cortinas. Pero por un momento pudo ver su sombra junto a la del chico y de pronto apagan la luz.

\- ¿Acaso dormirá con ese chico?.. – Pensó molesto Gajeel.

Gajeel quería ir hasta su casa y ver de una vez por todas quien era pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente aparecerse y decirle que vio que estaba con alguien ya que quedaría como un maldito acosador. Tampoco podía hacerle planteos ya que ella podía salir con quien quisiese aunque eso no hacía que le molestase menos, el solo pensar que Levy podía estar de novia le molestaba demasiado. Al saber que ese chico no se iría solo le quedaba dormir y ver si podía averiguar algo al otro día. La pregunta era como.

A la mañana siguiente, Gajeel se despertó por las risas de Levy. No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche pero escucharla reír lo despertó, salió al balcón y pudo ver como abrazaba a un chico con una gorra de color roja con un par de detalles en naranja y amarillo. No podía distinguirle bien la cara y fue por eso que decidió salir de su casa para seguirlo. Se colocó unos pantalones deportivos y una remera para poder salir lo más rápido posible.

Salió de su cuarto con la esperanza de cruzárselo y ver quien era. Sabía que ningún chico aguantaría uno de sus golpes y de ese modo le dejaría en claro que se alejara de Levy, si sabía lo que le convenía. En lo que estaba de camino a su puerta, Romeo lo entretiene.

\- ¿Eh?.. ¿Qué haces despierto antes del medio día Gajeel? – Dijo Romeo sorprendido de ver a su hermano levantado.

\- Ahora no mocoso.. Tengo que irme sí o sí.. – Respondió Gajeel mientras corría a su hermano del camino para poder salir pero un golpe en toda la cabeza lo detuvo – Mierda.. – Dijo mientras se fisionaba donde lo golpearon – ¿Porque demonios me pegas?..

\- No te pases pendejo!.. Trata bien a tu hermano.. – Dijo Metálica – ¿A dónde pretendes irte ahora?

\- No es asunto tuyo.. – Dijo Gajeel con cara de pocos amigos y salió por la puerta de su casa.

Tanto su hermano como su padre se quedaron en silencio al ver como salía. Podían verlo que estaba molesto por algo y que además no era normal en el levantarse temprano aunque si era normal verlo molesto así que simplemente no le dieron importancia.

Cuando salió por fin de su casa ya no vio al chico de gorra y no sabía para que lado se había ido como para correr y buscarlo. Se quedó parado en medio de la calle bastante molesto ya que si no lo hubiesen frenado en su casa, seguramente lo habría alcanzado y hubiese averiguado quien era. Seguía molesto mirando para ambos lados sin saber si jugársela e ir a buscarlo o no, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Levy había salido de nuevo de su casa para sacar la basura.

\- Buen día Gajeel! – Dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa – No te tenia levantándote un sábado antes del medio día jajaja.. – Dijo riendo.

\- ¿Porque esta tan feliz?.. – Pensó Gajeel – Por nada Enana.. Solo madrugue para estudiar un poco.. – Dijo finalmente Gajeel.

\- Eso está genial! – Dijo Levy animándolo – Ya sabes que cualquier cosas que necesites puedes llamarme y estudiamos juntos..

\- Si es que no estas ocupada con otro.. – Pensó Gajeel – Claro.. Bueno será mejor que vuelva a estudiar.. – Dijo mientras se giraba a su casa.

\- Esta bien.. Nos vemos.. – Dijo Levy despidiéndose y volviendo a entrar a su casa.

Gajeel volvió a su casa y sin decirle nada a su familia, se encerró en su cuarto, ahí pudo ver como Levy volvía a abrir su balcón y podía ver como estaba contenta por alguna razón.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Buenos días, tarde ii noche! Como andan?.. Bueno aquí está el cap 19 XD Como siempre digo la intención de este fanfic es publicarlo los miércoles ii domingo. Puede que haya semanas que solo suba uno ii otras en las que si publique dos capítulos, todo depende como siempre..**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime ii mangas..**

 **Bueno como siempre gracias por el apoyo! ahora los gracias:**

 **BianWW! Natsu tiene que correr de todos XD**

 **Jailys-sama! Se los merecía la verdad XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Había sido el peor fin de semana que había vivido Gajeel desde que se había mudado, ya hace un tiempo, aun podía recordar a Levy lleno detrás de ese chico cuando se encontraba semi desnudo por su casa y cuando le aviso que cerraría el balcón para así quien sabe que, hacer con ese chico. Aun no podía sacarse esa imagen de verlos a los dos parados mientras apagaban la luz.

En un intento fallido, había tratado de verlo cuando a la mañana siguiente, el chico misterioso se había ido de su casa no muy temprano pero tampoco tan tarde como para compartir más tiempo los dos. Lo único que pudo ver del misterioso fue que era más alto que la enana pero sabía que era más bajo que él. Su forma de vestir no decía mucho que pudiese darle alguna pista más de quien podría ser, y luego estaba esa gorra, una gorra roja con detalles en amarillo y naranja que no le dejaban ver la cara en ningún momento.

Al verlo como se despedía de Levy tan cariñosamente, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su cuarto esperando poder alcanzarlo y así descubrir quién era y dejarle en claro que se alejara de Levy, si es que sabía valorar su vida. Luego se encargaría de saber si es que había pasado algo entre ellos o no. Pero su plan fue frustrado por su hermano y su padre que lo entretuvieron cuando se encontraba de salida, haciendo que no llegara a ver para que lado de la cuadra se había ido y así poder seguirlo. Se quedó en medio de la calle decidiendo si salir o no salir a buscarlo, si jugársela o no a elegir un lado y ver si la suerte estaba de su lado como para encontrarlo.

Sus pensamientos para tomar una decisión se vieron estropeado cuando la pequeña azulada apareció detrás de él llamándolo alegremente como siempre lo hacía cuando se veían.

\- Buen día Gajeel! – Dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa – No te tenia levantándote un sábado antes del medio día jajaja.. – Dijo riendo.

La podía ver sonriente y risueña, siempre solía ser así cuando lo saludaba pero esta vez le molestaba verla así. Parecía como si esa sonrisa se debía a ese chico y no por saludarlo como siempre lo hacía. Le molestaba mucho verla así pero tenía que disimularlo porque no podía hacerle ningún planteo.

\- Por nada Enana.. Solo madrugue para estudiar un poco.. – Dijo finalmente Gajeel.

Cada vez que se tocaba el tema estudio a ella se le llenan los ojos de alegría y esta vez no iba a ser distinto. Se podía ver su emoción en el rostro cuando Gajeel le decía que solo madrugaba por el estudio.

\- Eso está genial! – Dijo Levy animándolo – Ya sabes que cualquier cosas que necesites puedes llamarme y estudiamos juntos..

Gajeel escuchaba lo que decía pero por dentro sabía que si la hubiese llamado antes seguramente no iba a ir o a dejar que él vaya a su casa ya que estaba con otro, otro que le permitió dormir con ella.

\- Claro.. Bueno será mejor que vuelva a estudiar.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se giraba a su casa.

\- Esta bien.. Nos vemos.. – Dijo Levy despidiéndose y volviendo a entrar a su casa.

Gajeel se despidió con la mano sin mirarla y entro a su casa bastante molesto, no le dirigió ni una palabra a su familia que lo miraba extrañado por su pronto regreso cuando antes había estado tan apurado por salirse de la casa. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró en el para así no hablar con nadie y para que entendieran que no quería que nadie lo molestase. Cuando entro pudo ver por su balcón como Levy volvía a abrir su balcón y la podía ver tarareando una canción mientras sonreía de manera boba. Verla de esa manera no hacía que sus celos se calmaran, es más los intensificaba pero a la vez le preocupaba. Le daba miedo pensar en que la enana pudiese tener pareja, alejándola de él, sin darle la oportunidad de poder estar juntos.

Teniendo esos pensamientos en mente, el fin de semana pasó de manera rápida. Gajeel no había encontrado un momento para hablar con Levy sobre lo que había visto, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo encararla ya que eso implicaba decirle que la había visto por el balcón y que después había salido corriendo para encontrar a ese chico, aunque si lo pensaba más fríamente no era necesario aclarar todo eso. Aun así no había encontrado el modo de hablar con ella pero la duda de si habían dormido juntos o si era su novio o no lo carcomía pero debía aguantárselo. Por primera vez en su vida, empezaba a sentir que su imaginación se volvía su peor enemiga y no podía parar de hacerse ideas extrañas.

Y así comenzó una nueva semana de clases, donde se podían apreciar distintos tipos de ánimos, alguno se encontraban animados por la semana en la que se encontraban, claro está que eran los menos, otros se encontraban demasiado nerviosos y algunos completamente tranquilos como si se tratase de una semana común y corriente.

Gajeel llego a clases y pudo ver como todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí esperando por el profesor. Al tener cerca de su lugar a Levy y Lucy, hacía que todos siempre eligieran ese lugar para reunirse hasta que sonara la campana. Eso dificultaba que pudiera disimular su malestar, había estado pensando tanto en el tema de Levy y su supuesto novio, que no lo había dejado descansar bien y por ende tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Todos notaron eso pero ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo así, por lo general lo dejaban tranquilo hasta que se le pasase, cosa que agradecía del grupo de amigos.

Levy al verlo así, le sorprendió ya que no lo había notado así ese día que lo vio cuando salió a dejar la basura. Tampoco había podido hablar mucho con él por el tema de estudio, y aunque estuvo más de una vez tentada a decirle que estudien juntos, no encontró el valor para hacerlo y como él no la llamo, supuso que tal vez no la necesitaba. Temía que si el empezaba a agradarle el estudio o a preocuparse por ello, ya no tendría excusa para estar con él. Aun que era cierto que eso lo decidía el profesor Jura, ella no iba a poder hacer nada si él le decía que ya no era necesario verse. Ese sentimiento le molestaba pero tenía que estar feliz si el mejoraba sus notas o no la necesitaba más para estudiar aunque le doliese porque eso era bueno para él. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de no pensar eso y mostrándole una gran sonrisa cuando se acercó a su lugar, lo saludo.

\- Buen día Gajeel! – Dijo Levy con la misma sonrisa de siempre – Conseguiste más alimento para Lily?.. – Dijo tratando de entablar una conversación – Yo pienso ir mañana cuando terminemos de estudiar..

\- Hola Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel tratando de no pensar en el fin de semana – Al final no compre.. Pienso ir luego de la práctica.. Si quieres podemos vernos luego de tu trabajo y vamos juntos.. Digo así mañana no vamos o si te queda más cómodo vamos nomas.. – Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Levy veía como mientras más hablaba, volvía a su cara de siempre. Eso le alegraba pero sabía que no podía verlo luego del trabajo. Había una razón pero no podía comentarlo así que trato de, disimuladamente, decirle que no podía.

\- Eeemm.. Prefiero ir mañana.. – Dijo Levy medio nerviosa – Hoy.. Hoy estoy algo ocupada.. – Dijo con una sonrisa para que no sonara sospechoso.

\- ¿Demasiado trabajo? – Pregunto Gajeel.

Podía notarla nerviosa y que su pregunta la había descolocado dejándole poco tiempo de inventar alguna escusa. Por su parte, el grupo que también hablaba entre ellos, pero una rubia que le encantaba chismosear cada vez que su pequeña amiga hablaba con Gajeel, no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

\- ¿Que no lo sabias?.. – Cuestiono Lucy al escuchar hablar al pelinegro – Es tu vecina y ¿no lo notaste?..

Gajeel la miro confundido sin entender a que se refería específicamente. Simplemente negó con la cabeza para que ella siguiera hablando y dijera lo que no había notado. Lucy al ver como la miraba, simplemente suspiro y le dijo.

\- Levy se tomó dos semanas de vacaciones.. Es extraño porque nunca suele tomarse las vacaciones.. Es mas de tantos días acumulados que tiene, aún le quedan como dos semanas más de descansos pero no se las tomo aun.. Aquario la mataría si se va por un mes.. – Dijo Lucy mientras se recostaba sobre el banco de su amiga.

\- ¿Estas de vacaciones Enana?.. – Pregunto Gajeel.

Levy simplemente asiente con la cabeza y puede ver como todos ya dejaban de hablar de sus cosas y se enfocaban en ella.

\- ¿Por qué te las tomaste justo ahora?.. Es una fecha bastante rara para tener vacaciones..

Levy se comenzaba a poner más y más nerviosa y la mirada de todos sus compañeros no ayudaba a calmarse. Tenía que inventar una buena excusa para que le creyeran y dejaran de cuestionar.

\- Cierto Levy-chan.. – Dijo Lucy algo triste – Es aburrido el trabajo si no estás..

\- Lo que sucede es que.. – Levy tenía que pensar rápido sino estaría en problemas – Es que quería estudiar para todos los exámenes que vamos a tener durante toda la semana.. Así que decidí tomármelas ahora..

Para su suerte, todos le creyeron y cambiaron de tema. Hubo uno solo que no creía nada de lo que había dicho y verla como suspiraba de alivio cuando todos cambiaron de tema, le indicaba que estaba en lo correcto. Sabía que mentía y que le había mentido a todos sobre el estudio. Ella era demasiado inteligente como para necesitar faltar al trabajo por una cosa así cuando nunca antes lo había necesitado. Su imaginación volvía a jugarle una mala pasada, de solo pensar que había decidido tomarse esas vacaciones por el chico que había visto en su casa. Todo indicaba que se las tomo por él, para pasar tiempo juntos ya que los otros días estaba con él por el tema del estudio. Sabía que era responsable y que aunque estuviese de novia no podría ir en contra de lo que le había pedido el profesor Jura para que lo ayudase. Los celos lo estaban comiendo por dentro y temía perderla. Necesitaba averiguar quién era para así demostrarle que él era muchísimo mejor que cualquier otro, y que solo él podría cuidarla como se lo merecía. Quiso encararla de una vez por todas pero la campana sonó y pudo ver como el profesor entraba para dar inicia a los exámenes que tendrían.

\- Bien muchachos.. En este preciso instante damos inicio a la semana de exámenes.. – Dijo el profesor Gildarts – Les deseo la mejor de la suerte a todos y en especial a ti, Natsu.. – Dijo señalándolo mientras reía.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido ante la aclaración del profesor, el más sorprendido era Natsu, por supuesto. Al ver la sorpresa de todo el salón, el profesor se aclaró a que se debía su comentario.

\- Todos los profesores sabemos de tu pequeño duelo con la señorita Scarlet.. – Dijo el profesor – Es más entre nosotros también hicimos nuestra apuesta.. Jajajaj.. Pero tranquilo que todos te calificaremos como se debe..

El profesor se reía mientras le pasaba la hoja a todos los de la primera fila para que pasaran las demás hojas a los de atrás. De pronto una mano se levanta, pidiendo permiso para hablar, y entre risas le dice que hable.

\- ¿Profesor está bien que ustedes apuesten sobre esto?.. – Dijo Erza mientras se levantaba para hablarle – ¿Qué sucederá si el director se entera de todo esto?

\- Jajaja.. – Rio el profesor con más fuerza al escuchar eso – Él es quien lleva las apuestas.. Jajaja – Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima por la risa.

Una vez que se sentó en su lugar, pidió silencio en el curso y así comenzó la larga semana de exámenes. El primer día había pasado de manera rápido pero ya se podía sentir el agotamiento en el ambiente puesto que aún quedaban cuatro días más para que toda la tortura terminara. Algunos aprovecharon de descansar pero aunque se encontraban ocupados, otros tenían que ir si o si a los clubes que tenían. Gajeel seguía molesto, puesto que no había podido hablar con Levy y eso se le notaba durante la práctica. Sus amigos notaron que estaba más disperso de lo normal y ante la curiosidad decidieron preguntarle, como mucho los mandaría a volar o se sinceraría y le diría lo que le pasaba para así poder ayudarlo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede?.. – Pregunto Gray.

\- Tks.. Nada.. – Dijo Gajeel molesto.

El par de amigos se miró por un momento al ver que con la pregunta se había molestado más. Suspiraron y volvieron a hablarle para que les dijera que le pasaba. No perdían mucho con insistir un poco más. Claro que sabían hasta cuando insistir, o por lo menos Gray lo sabía ya que Natsu no era muy bueno en leer el ambiente que se formaba a su alrededor.

\- Vamos cabeza de tuercas.. Algo sucede que te está molestando y se nota.. – Dijo Natsu con poco tacto.

Gray no podía creer lo idiota que podía ser Natsu para hablar pero no podía negar que esperaba un comentario como ese. Por su parte Gajeel, respiro profundo y los miro de mala manera. Los mencionados se quedaron unos instantes duros por no saber que respondería pero cuando lo vieron suspirar como cansado entendieron que no los mandaría a volar o por lo menos no a Natsu por su falta de tacto.

\- Ustedes conocen a la Enana hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?.. – Pregunto por fin Gajeel.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron por la pregunta que les había hecho. Se miraron para entender porqué de la duda y luego asintieron para que el siguiera hablando.

\- Acaso saben si ella.. Ella esta.. – Gajeel se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando.

No estaba del todo convencido de que preguntarles justo a ellos si estaba o no de novia. Decidió callarse y simplemente volver a la práctica.

\- Nada.. Dejen nomas.. Sigamos con la práctica.. – Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Gajeel empezó con una práctica individual de tiros mientras corría por la cancha. Tanto Natsu como Gray se encontraban confundidos y sin entender que era lo que había pasado con Gajeel, lo único claro que tenían era de que Levy tenía algo que ver pero no entendían que podía ser lo malo si todos notaban como Levy lo miraba o como se le iluminaba el rostro cuando lo veía llegar a clases. Aun así les parecía más prudente no insistir con el tema y simplemente lo dejaron ser él.

La práctica termino rápido y como había sucedido la semana pasada, Natsu desaparecía apenas el entrenador se despedía. Ya habían dejado de preguntarse a que se debería aunque les daba intriga, considerando que no podía ser por la rubia ya que ella trabajaba, aun así lo dejaron estar.

La semana de exámenes continúo y se podía ver la exigencia de cada uno, además de que iba en aumento la dificultad. Aun así, podían ver como Natsu se encontraba más y más confiado con cada examen que daba. Toda la academia estaba al tanto de su duelo con Erza y le sorprendió que hasta los profesores supiesen y como Gildarts le había comentado, tenían sus apuesta. Más de uno se le rio en la cara cuando el mostraba confianza ya que les parecía extraño que él pudiese ganar.

Mientras tenían los exámenes, Levy y Gajeel seguían estudiando los días que le tocaba, él podía verla siempre con una sonrisa como solía estar pero desde lo sucedido temía que esa sonrisa tuviese otro significado. No pudo encontrar el modo de preguntarle directamente sobre el chico o a que se debía que estuviese así sin sonar extraño ya que cuando intento preguntar ella lo miro confundida y simplemente le respondió que siempre estaba así. Era cierto pero él no se refería de ese modo.

Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si es que el chico volvía a su casa o si se queda con ella, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que cada vez que volvía de la práctica, su luz estaba prendida aunque podía ser porque estaba de vacaciones. Varias veces miraba por el balcón esperando ver si aparecían o prestaba atención si sentía algún ruido, aunque esperaba no oírlo. Quería creer que no se quedaba ya que Levy era bastante responsable con el tema de estudio y al estar en semana de exámenes pensó que no dejaría que se quede así podía concentrarse en el estudio. Esperaba que fuera así. Se sentía mal cada vez que la veía y no podía preguntarle directamente. Necesitaba saberlo y sabía que se acercaba el fin de semana y que los exámenes terminarían, temía que de esa forma lo volviese a ver con ella. Aunque si él volvía, le daba la oportunidad de encararlo a él sin necesidad de encararla a la Enana. Era el único lado positivo que le encontraba a toda la situación que estaba viviendo, pero para su sorpresa, las chicas del curso tenían otros planes para Levy o más bien para todos.

\- Bueno.. Por fin termino todo.. – Dijo Cana mientras se estiraba – Considerando que es el último día de exámenes ¿porque no nos juntamos en algún lado para festejar que esto termino?..

\- ¿Acaso quieres ir a algún boliche? – Pregunto Lucy.

\- Para nada.. – Dijo Cana cansada – Hasta yo estoy agotada para eso..

\- ¿Eehh?.. ¿Tu cansada como para no ir a un boliche donde habrá alcohol? – Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

\- Ey.. Me ofendes.. – Dijo Cana molesta – ¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que es ser hija de un profesor?.. Maldito vejestorio que me torturo para que no dejara de estudiar…

El grupo de amigos comenzó a reírse por Cana. Era cierto que su padre era uno de los profesores más estrictos de todos pero debían suponer que con ella lo seria más o la había amenazado con no dejarla salir a ningún boliche nunca más si no aprobaba. Para todos la segunda opción era la más posible ya que el alcohol es su punto débil.

\- Esta bien.. Está bien.. – Dijo Lucy tratando de calmarla – ¿Que sugieres entonces?

\- ¿Y si nos juntamos en la casa de alguno?.. – Dijo Cana.

\- Podemos llevar comida y bebidas.. – Dijo Gray sumándose a la idea de cana.

\- Juvia tiene una buena lista de películas guardada en su cuenta de netflix.. – Dijo juvia también emocionada por la idea.

\- Listo.. Tenemos comida y entretenimiento.. –Dijo Jerall – Solo queda el lugar.

\- ¿Qué les parece en mi casa?.. – Dijo Levy – Ustedes saben que vivo sola y que es bastante grande la casa como para que estemos todos cómodamente.

\- Wiii! – Festejo Cana – Gracias princesa! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba – Además hace mucho que no vamos ahí.. Deberíamos volver a juntarnos más seguido como lo hacíamos antes..

\- Jajaja.. Lo se Cana.. – Rio Levy – Aunque todos saben que son bienvenidos y que nunca necesitaron de una invitación para ir..

\- Listo está decidido.. – Dijo Natsu animado – Vamos a lo de Levy a festejar mi victoria.. Jijiji..

\- Un momento mechitas.. Los resultados estarán el lunes así que no te apresures.. – Dijo Gray volviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Te tienes mucha fe ¿no?.. – Dijo Erza con una sonrisa de victoria – Es imposible que siquiera saques algo más que bueno.. Menos sin la ayuda de Lucy..

Luego de los dichos de Erza, Natsu y gray comenzaron a pelear y ella los detenía con golpes repartidos de manera pareja para ambos dos. Por su lado, Gajeel aprovecho la distracción y se acercó a Levy.

\- Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel llamando su atención – ¿Segura que no te interrumpimos nada hoy?.. Capas que ya tenías planes o.. La visita de alguien.. – Pregunto como si lo que dijera no fuera importante.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Visitas?.. – Dijo Levy sorprendida por las palabras de Gajeel – Para nada Gajeel.. Además prefiero mil veces pasar la noche con mis amigos riendo, comiendo y viendo películas.

\- Bueno van todos no? – Pregunto Cana mientras dejaban de pelear. Todos asintieron – Bien nos veremos cuando todos termines con sus actividades de clubes y el trabajo.. Lleven para comer y para tomar.. – Agarro su celular y les mando un mensaje a todos.

\- Vamos Cana.. Todos conocemos la dirección de Levy.. – Dijeron mientras reían.

\- Por las dudas jaja.. – Rio Cana.

Así fue como todos organizaron la mini juntada en casa de Levy. Era el lugar más como ya que era grande y aparte vivía sola, además no tenían que preocuparse por los ruidos ya que una casa se encontraba desocupada y en la otra estaba el padre de Gajeel y sabían que no diría nada o por lo menos eso dijo Gajeel. Como Levy no iba a trabajar aun, tuvo tiempo de acomodar las cosas antes de que todos llegaran aunque sabía que luego sería todo un caos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Natsu, Gray y Gajeel que salían de la práctica. Los muchachos se apoderaron del sillón y del control remoto luego de dejar toda la comida y la bebida en la cocina. A los minutos llegaron Cana, Juvia, Erza y Jerall. Levy los invito a pasar y tomado las cosas que habían traído les indico que fueran con los otros.

\- Chicos pónganse cómodos.. Saben que esta es como su casa.. – Dijo Levy mientras le sonreía.

Todos le hicieron caso a la dueña de casa en ponerse como, algunos hicieron volar los zapatos, otros se echaban a sus ansas sobre los sillones y unos pocos, o más bien Gray, se quedaba a medio desnudar. Levy simplemente se dirigió a la cocina con todas las cosas que habían traído el último grupo y acomodo para que las bebidas permanecieran frescas.

\- Por cierto Lucy dijo que vendría cuando salga del trabajo pero que si queríamos vayamos viendo una película hasta que llegue.. Aún queda una hora para que venga.. – Dijo Levy mientras miraba el reloj.

Decidieron esperar a Lucy para ver las películas y mientras todos reían y charlaban. La casa se había vuelto un loquero y un griterío mientras Natsu vitoreaba sobre sus notas. Más de uno le tiro un almohadón para tratar de volverlo a la realidad pero aun así el insistía que lo había hecho genial. Sabían que sería una derrota aplastante pero aun así lo dejaban ilusionarse, se podía creer en los milagros pero no en uno tan grande como para que le gane a Erza.

\- ¿Sabes?.. Extrañaba todo esto.. – Dijo Erza acercándose a Levy que se había levantado para buscar más bebidas.

\- Ah Erza! – Dijo Levy sorprendida al verla – La verdad es que yo también lo extrañaba.. Hace años que no estamos así todos juntos.. Además de que ahora se suman más personas.. – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé.. Antes compartíamos mas pijamadas juntas y con Gray.. – Dijo Erza recordando los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Erza y Levy compartían pijamadas con Gray-sama?.. – Pregunto Juvia mientras buscaba más comida para llevar a la mesa.

\- Oh Juvia.. Pues sí.. Con Gray compartimos mucho de chicos.. – Dijo Levy sonriendo – Es más diría que tengo fotos de esos tiempos..

\- Juvia quiere ver las fotos de Gray-sama cuando era un niño! – Dijo Juvia mientras tomaba las manos de Levy a modo de súplica.

\- Claro.. Claro Juvia.. No hay drama.. Voy a buscar los álbumes.. – Dijo Levy.

En lo que iba para buscarlos, la puerta sonó.

\- Espérame que abro y los busco ¿sí?.. – Dijo Levy y Juvia asiente con la cabeza y vuelve con todos.

\- Levy-chan! – Dijo Lucy mientras la abrazaba – Llegue por fin!.. Tuve mucha suerte.. Llego el novio de Aquario y nos sacó a todos para cerrar el local.. Por suerte.. – Decía agradecida de lo que paso – Así que ¿de qué me perdí?.. ¿Qué peli vieron ya?

\- Para nada Lu-chan.. – Negó con la cabeza – Todos te estábamos esperando para así ver las películas juntos pero ahora íbamos a ver los álbumes de todos..

\- ¿Enserio?.. Yo sé dónde se encuentran.. – Dijo Lucy mientras entraba en la casa – Yo los llevo a la sala.. – Saludo a todos y se puso a buscar en las bibliotecas de Levy.

\- ¿Enserio vamos a ver fotos en vez de ver una película? – Cuestiono Gray.

-Vamos será divertido.. Seguro que encontramos fotos vergonzosas de todos.. Jajaja.. Levy siempre fue un peligro con la cámara.. – Dijo Cana mientras reía con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

\- Aquí están! – Grito Lucy mientras se sentaba en el piso y apoyaba los álbumes en la mesa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de ella para sí mirar las fotos que había. En efecto, había fotos vergonzosas por todas partes pero nadie podía negar que eran divertidas de ver. Cada protagonista de la foto contaba la historia de lo que había sucedido en ese momento y así comenzaron las anécdotas chistosas de todos. Algunos incluso intentaron recrear los momentos y haciendo las mismas caras o las poses, decidieron tener más recuerdos graciosos con nuevas fotos.

\- Juvia pensó que Levy tenia fotos de Gray-sama cuando era más chico.. – Dijo triste Juvia – aquí solo hay fotos de cuando estaba en la primaria.. Aunque Juvia no se enoja ya que Gray-sama es hermoso en todas las épocas.

\- Perdón Juvia! – Dijo Levy notando la tristeza en su amiga – Lo que sucede es que Lu-chan solo sabe dónde se encuentran estos álbumes.. Los de antes están en mi cuarto aunque ahí solo salimos los tres.. Aun no conocíamos al resto..

\- A Juvia no le importa los demás.. – Dijo Juvia emocionada – Juvia solo quiere ver a Gray-sama.. – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Vamos Levy.. – Se quejó Gray mientras trataba de soltarse – Esas son fotos viejas y peores que estas.. Es mejor que no las veamos..

\- Jijiji.. Seguro que eras más feo de lo que sos ahora.. Por eso no quiere que las veamos.. – Rio Natsu mientras todos los demás lo acompañaban.

\- Tranquilo Gray.. – Dijo Levy al ver como una vena aparecía en el cuello de su amigo – Solo tengo las mejores.. Las demás se las llevaron mis abuelos..

Luego de decir eso, Levy se dirigió a su cuarto para así buscar el dichoso álbum mientras que todos esperaron pacientes a que volviese. Al bajar por las escaleras, Juvia se le tiro prácticamente encima para sacárselo de las manos.

\- Juvia quiere ser la primera en verlo.. – Dijo mientras se colocaba donde antes había estado lucy sentada así todos podían ver.

\- Ven Enana siéntate aquí alado mío – dijo Gajeel corriéndose para darle lugar en el sillón.

Al moverse siente algo extraño entre los almohadones y el respaldo del sillón. Metió la mano para ver que era y lo saca.

\- ¿Que es esto?.. –Pregunto Gajeel.

Lo que tenía en la mano era una gorra, pero no cualquier gorra. La reconoció al instante, era la que había tenido ese chico que salió de la casa de Levy. Si esa vez se había ido con ella y ahora estaba ahí, significaba que si había vuelto a verlo y que solía ir a su casa. Gajeel solo miro a Levy mientras sostenía la gorra, la peliazul se puso nerviosa ya que su comentario había hecho que todos la miraran sorprendidos.

\- ¿Levy-chan?.. ¿De quién es esa gorra? Nunca te vi usar una.. – pregunto Lucy.

\- Además parece ser de un chico ¿no? – dijo Cana con picardía en cada palabra.

Levy miro a todos sus amigos y no podía ocultar que estaba nerviosa. Tampoco ayudaba la mirada tan dura que le dedicaba Gajeel. Así que sacándole de la mano la gorra hablo.

\- Esto es mío.. La vi el otro día en una tienda y decidí probar.. – Trato de mentir Levy – Pero efectivamente lo mío son las cintas más que las gorras.. – Dijo riendo – Sera mejor que la guarde..

Levy salió corriendo para su cuarto y así guardar la gorra. Todos le creyeron lo que había dicho excepto Gajeel, ya estaba molesto por todo pero ahora lo estaba más. Sabía que esa gorra le pertenecía a un chico y Levy no quería comentar sobre eso, incluso había inventado una pobre mentira para que nadie lo notara. Los demás siguieron con las fotos como si el hecho de la gorra no hubiese pasado.

\- Jijiji – Reía Natsu – Era cierto de que eras bien feo hielitos..

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.. – Respondió Gray mientras se acercaba para pelear.

\- Siempre tuviste el cabello largo ¿no Erza? – Hablo Jerall – Sales hermosa en todas las fotos.. – dijo mientras giraba el álbum para verlo bien.

Erza se ruborizo ante el comentario de su novio frente a todos.

\- Juvia está viendo a Gray-sama! – Peleaba Juvia para ver ella las fotos.

De pronto se encontraba en un forcejeo con todos para poder ver las fotos y en eso una foto cae del álbum llamando la atención de todos. Lucy la levanta para verla mejor.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos chicos que salen con Levy-chan de chiquita? – dijo Lucy mientras giraba la foto así todos la veían.

En la foto salía Levy sonriendo y haciendo el signo de la paz mientras que a su derecha estaba un chico rubio sonriendo muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Levy y a su izquierda un chico de cabello negro con unos ojos rojos carmesí que miraban a Levy en vez de a la cámara. Gray que se encontraba en el suelo peleando con Natsu, se detiene al escuchar sobre la foto. Se acercó a Lucy y le pidió que se la diera. Al verla sus ojos se abrieron del asombro. Trato de disimuladamente acercarse a Erza.

\- No sabía que Levy aún tenía una foto de ellos.. – Dijo gray por lo bajo para que solo Erza lo escuchara.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía.. Es más creo que ni ella debe saber.. – Dijo Erza algo preocupada – Yo la ayude a guardar todas sus fotos y que las mandara con sus abuelos..

\- ¿De que me perdí? – dijo riendo Levy que ya había vuelto de su cuarto.

\- Levy-chan justo encontramos una foto y queríamos saber quiénes eran.. – Dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Foto?.. – Pregunto extrañada Levy – ¿Había alguna suelta?

\- Gray no podemos dejar que vea la foto y menos si están todos aquí.. – Dijo Erza preocupada – Necesitamos una distracción..

Gray entendía lo que Erza le decía y empezó a buscar a su alrededor pero no se le ocurría nada para distraer a todos. Luego miro la mesa y al ver toda la comida que había se le ocurrio algo.

\- Ey Natsu! – Grito Gray llamando la atención de todos – ¿Quién era el feo? – Dijo arrojándole un sándwich en toda la cara.

No hizo falta más ya que meterse con Natsu era una distracción suficiente. El mencionado le devolvió el gesto y de pronto toda la casa de Levy se había vuelto un campo de guerra de comidas. Todos olvidaron preguntar sobre la foto y Erza se la guardo para luego hablar con Levy más tranquilamente. Cuando la guerra seso, Levy les ofreció una toalla y les indico a todos los baños que había en la casa y por tanda todos se lavaron y se cambiaron para seguir con la pijamada. Disfrutaron de las películas, la bebida y la comida que no sufrió el cruel destino de la guerra. Pasado el tiempo, el sueño les gano a todos, Juvia, Cana y Lucy subieron y durmieron en la habitación matrimonial. Jerall y Erza se fueron a la habitación de huéspedes, mientras que Natsu y Gray durmieron en el sueño, agotados de pelear.

Levy levanto un poco las cosas y vio como Gajeel se quedaba dormido en el sillón. Busco un par de colchas y luego de tapar a Gray y a Natsu, tapo a Gajeel. Este entre sueños la agarra haciendo que caída sobre él.

\- Quédate conmigo Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel dormido.

Levy se moría de la vergüenza pero asintió ante las palabras del pelinegro. Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón y tapándose, se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

 **Atención!**

 **Holaaa! Como están todos? Bueno aquí está el cap 20. Esta vez le tengo otra noticia.. Por razones de tiempo y porque me quedan pocos cap avanzados, voy a tomar un descanso para así poder cumplir bien con los días.. Por eso vuelvo con este fanfic el 9 de agosto..**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime ii mangas..**

 **Bueno van los saluditos!**

 **BianWW! Van a esperar para saber quién es aunque creo que alguno lo saco quien es XD**

 **Asia12! Qué lindo que te guste!**

 **Crispy Silverquill! X2 Te saludo por dos XD no hay que subestimar a natsu que de vez en cuando se le ocurre una buena XD**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de la improvisada guerra de comida que se llevó a cabo en la sala de Levy, todos se bañaron y se cambiaron para seguir con la hermosa velada que les estaba permitiendo despejarse de todos los exámenes que tuvieron. Siguieron con las películas y con todo lo que quedo de comida y bebida que no termino en la cara de alguno, en el suelo o en los muebles de la casa de Levy.

Cuando el sueño le gano a más de uno se dividieron en grupos y cada cual se dirigió a dormir donde pudieron o quisieron. Erza y Jerall se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes, a la habitación matrimonial fueron Lucy, Cana y Juvia ya que Cana molestaba a Lucy con algo divertido y Juvia no la dejaría sola para evitar que se le acercase a Gray. Sus más grandes amigos habían caído rendido luego de todas las disputas y peleas que tuvieron y no pudieron evitar caer rendidos en el suelo de la sala. Levy los miro con ternura sabiendo que eran los más grandes amigos y rivales que alguien se pudiese imaginar. No se podía imaginar un día en el que sus amigos no compartieran la complicidad y la competencia que había entre ellos, le agradaba poder compartir con ellos todas las mañanas de clases y todas las juntadas que tenían. Sin más, tomo un par de colchas que tenía guardadas y los tapo para que no pasaran frio por el suelo, tampoco los quería despertar ya que le parecía tierno su forma de dormir. Al momento de taparlos estaba segura que ambos dos habían murmurado cosas sin sentidos o tal vez con sentido para ellos.

\- Maldito cubo de hielo.. – Murmuro Natsu frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Estúpido flamitas.. – Murmuro Gray casi como si respondieran a los murmuro de Natsu.

Levy al escucharlos se le hizo sumamente divertido y sin mencionar que estaban durmiendo medio pegaditos, le pareció chistosa la situación y mirando para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie la estuviese viendo, tomo su celular y les saco una foto. Sabía que si se enteraban la iban a matar o por lo menos molestarla hasta que borrara la foto pero vamos que no era divertido todo eso, además si algo había aprendido con sus amigos de la academia, es que todo sirve para todo. Dudaba usarlo de amenaza para con sus amigos pero no estaba de mas tener un recuerdo agradable de un momento que ellos, de no tener la foto, lo negarían rotundamente.

Por ultimo vio a Gajeel durmiendo incómodamente en el sillón, estuvo más de una vez tentada en despertarlo para ofrecerle su habitación así podía dormir mejor pero el solo hecho de decirle esas palabras la hacía sonrojar muchísimo. Hizo más de tres amagues para despertarlo, estando a centímetros de moverlo para despertarlo pero se arrepentía al momento. Sin más suspiro pesadamente sin saber exactamente que hace y lo único que le pareció correcto fue extenderle una colcha para que descansara.

Al momento de taparlo sintió como las manos de Gajeel la sujetaban con fuerza suficiente para hacerla caer encima de él. Se tensó al momento sabiendo en la posición incómoda en la que se encontraban, si algunos de sus amigos lo viesen seguramente pensarían mal de lo que estuviesen haciendo, trato por todos los medios despegarse de él mientras trataba de calmar su corazón y bajar el rojizo de sus mejillas pero cada vez que intentaba Gajeel la agarraba más hacia él. Podía jurar que su ceño se fruncía cada vez que intentaba alejarse y eso hizo que su corazón latiera con más rapidez.

\- Seguro que no sabe quién son.. – Pensó Levy – Aunque sería lindo pensar que se enoja si me alejo de él.. – Suspiro Levy para luego sacudir la cabeza y borrar esa idea que para ella sería algo imposible.

Estaba por intentar una última vez el alejarse de él cuándo escucho algo que la deja tensa y a la vez un poco esperanzada.

\- Quédate conmigo Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel dormido.

Levy no supo que más hacer y aunque fuese una completa locura, se acurruco en su pecho y tapándose con la colcha, se dispuso a dormir. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien y capas que Gajeel se arrepentiría en la mañana al verla en esa posición pero por una vez quiso ser egoísta y dejarse llevar por el momento. Además ella siempre iba a saber que él le pidió quedarse por más que en algún momento él lo negase, aceptaría eso pero en sus recuerdos siempre quedaría que se lo pidió. Por otro lado pensó en que dirían sus amigos sobre eso si los viesen así que se mentalizo en que despertaría temprano para alejarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin darle muchas más vuelta al asunto, se dejó caer dormida para así disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos en su casa y la del chico que hace tiempo empezaba a provocarle cosas que no esperaba.

Al día siguiente, costo demasiado que alguno se despertara. Los primeros en abrir los ojos fueron Gray y Natsu, cuando el pelirosa al girarse le golpeo en la cara, soltando un quejito al momento en el que le devolvía el golpe. Estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva pelea cuando Gray noto algo que le llamo la atención, sin hacer mucho ruido, le indico a Natsu que no dijera nada y que mirara lo que él había visto. Natsu dirigió la mirada a donde estaba la del pelinegro amante de los desnudos y se sorprendió de lo que veía.

\- LE…! – Natsu no pudo continuar con su grito ya que Gray le tapaba la boca y de paso la nariz para ver si así se le iba lo estúpido.

\- Shiii! – Lo cayo Gray – No digas nada..

Gray, al igual que todos, intuía que entre ellos había algo más que simplemente ser amigos o que Levy fuera su tutora. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos diría algo o intentaría algo aunque viéndolos dormir tan tranquilamente juntos, le daba la idea de que algo si avanzaron. Suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro de pensar que su más vieja amiga, podía volver a sonreír y permitir que alguien permaneciera a su lado. Al sentir a su amigo que ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire, lo soltó y volvió a hablarle.

\- Flamitas no digas nada de esto.. – Le explico Natsu – Hay una panadería a unas calles de aquí.. Vamos a buscar algo para que coman todos cuando se despierten..

Natsu volviendo a respirar estaba preparado para golpearlo pero lo vio levantarse e ir al baño, seguramente a cambiarse. Fastidiado por no poder decir nada ni devolverle la gentileza a Gray, se paró para ir a cambiarse a algún cuarto vacía. Al momento de dirigirse a lo que supuso sería la única habitación vacía, se le ocurrio una gran idea. Saco su celular y le tomo una foto a los tortolitos, luego la miro y supo que Gajeel podía pagar mucho por esa foto. Obviamente no chantajearía a su amiga pero Gajeel, a pesar de considerarlo un gran amigo, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

\- Jijijiji.. Esto es oro.. – Dijo Natsu mientras guardaba la foto y bloqueaba el celular.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa de Levy junto con sus llaves para así poder volver sin que ninguno lo notase.

A los minutos de que sus amigos salieron, Levy empezó a despertarse. Se sentía sumamente cómoda donde estaba y no quería levantarse pero luego recordó donde estaba y con quien estaba así que con sumo cuidado se levantó para evitar que alguien los viese. Cuando ya estaba lejos del sillón donde estaba Gajeel, vio que sus amigos no estaban durmiendo y pronto se volvió completamente pálida de solo pensar que la vieron.

\- No puede ser.. ¿Me habrán visto dormir con Gajeel? – Se preguntó para sí misma Levy.

Mientras pensaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, no sintió que su mejor amiga había despertado y se acercaba a ella con mucha calma mientras bostezaba.

\- ¿Que sucede Levy-chan? – Pregunto Lucy mientras la veía ir de un lado a otro.

Levy al sentir que alguien le hablo se tensó rápidamente por si alguien más había visto algo que no sabía cómo iba a explicar. Lucy la vio preocupada y rápidamente miro al suelo donde sabía que se habían quedado dormido Gray y Natsu.

\- ¿Estas preocupada por los chicos? – Pregunto Lucy sin saber que eso no era lo que realmente pasaba – No te preocupes por ellos.. Natsu me escribió que se fueron a la panadería a comprar algo para que desayunemos..

\- Rubia.. Eres muy ruidosa por las mañanas.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se sentaba.

Se había despertado al momento en que Levy se había despertado y se había alejado de él. Se había despertado a mitad de la noche y había notado que ella estaba sobre él. Al principio no sabía que había pasado y no entendía muy bien cómo llegaron a ello pero sabía que no la quería alejar de su lado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dejó caer en un sueño mucho más acogedor que antes y se permitió disfrutar de algo que esperaba repetir pero no sabía si se podría dar en algún momento.

\- No soy ruidosa Gajeel.. Además solo le comentaba a Levy-chan donde estaban los demás.. – Respondió Lucy un tanto ofendida.

Por lo que parecía, más de uno tenía su forma particular de despertar. Al cabo de unos minutos más, Lucy y Levy se dedicaron a preparar un poco de café y té para todos y cuando estaba listo, sus grandes amigos llegaron con bolsas llenas de facturas para compartir con todos.

\- Se ve que ya todos se despertaron.. – Dijo Gray mientras veía a sus amigos en la cocina y a los otros bajando las escaleras.

\- Necesito un café fuerte.. – Dijo Cana – Lucy y Juvia no me dejaron dormir por sus juegos pervertidos.. – invento la castaña para alegrar la mañana.

\- Cana! Por Dios! No inventes esas cosas.. – Dijo Lucy Ruborizada por todo lo que decía su amiga.

\- Gray-sama ¿cómo durmió? – Pregunto Juvia mientras se colgaba de su cuello – Juvia le jura que no hizo nada pervertido con Rival en el amor.. Juvia solo quiere algo con Gray-sama!

Más de uno se ahogó con la declaración de Juvia mientras que otros se reían de la cara de Gray. El desayuno siguió en forma tranquila y cuando ya todo estuvo en condiciones, y la casa de Levy volvía a la normalidad, todos se despidieron y siguieron cada uno sus respectivos descansos en sus casas. El fin de semana paso sumamente tranquilo para todos pero a diferencia de la mayoría, había uno de todo el grupo que se encontraba sumamente ansioso por que este terminara para así poder ver por fin los resultados de los exámenes de la semana anterior. Sabía que si llegaba y no veía en los transparentes su nombre, eso significaba que no había quedado en los mejores resultados. La academia tenía dicha modalidad, solamente publicando los nombres de los tres mejores resultados de cada curso, y alado de los nombres, estaba el número en el ranking a nivel general, es decir, de toda la academia. Por ultimo si no aparecías, si o si tenías que esperar a que algún profesor te diese la nota de todos los exámenes, siendo así que recién te enterabas de tus notas y del promedio que tenías.

La mañana del lunes, fue el único día en el que todos quisieron asistir temprano a la academia. Sobre todo los que habían apostado en contra y a favor de uno de los dos. Aun había crédulos que creían que Natsu podía ganar pero eran de los pocos. Todos corrieron hacia los transparentes para así poder ver como se definiría la apuesta que llevaba semanas hablándose tanto en alumnos como en docentes. Obviamente, el grupo de amigos de los implicados, llego tempranísimo para ser uno de los primeros en ver que paso pero cuando llegaron vieron a Natsu que miraba fijamente la hoja con los nombres de las mejores notas pero era sabido que su nombre no saldría. Al escuchar a sus amigos acercarse a él, empezó a ponerse sumamente nervioso y trago con bastante dificultad al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y la sonrisa triunfante de una pelirroja. No hizo falta más para saber que estaba en serios problemas.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y fue algo incómodo pero también había comentarios de ánimo para su persona pero eran más bien ánimos para afrontar la prenda que tendría que cumplir.

\- Vamos Flamita.. Era sabido que no lo lograrías.. – Dijo Gray aguantando la risa – Vamos al salón así pueden reírse de ti con más tranquilidad..

\- Natsu.. – Dijo Lucy algo desanimada por su amigo y por el joven que obviamente le había robado el corazón – No te desanimes ¿sí?.. Debió ser bastante difícil que tuvieses que estudiar solo.. – Trato de consolarlo aunque no sabía si lo estaba logrando o no.

Los demás decidieron no decir nada más y simplemente caminaron hacia el salón. Por momento Gray y Gajeel se reían de él, llevándose una que otra mirada de una peliazul y una rubia que defendían a Natsu por intentarlo. Cuando por fin llegaron al curso, Erza ya no lo pudo disimular más, se había comportado en el lugar de los trasparentes pero ya en esas cuatros paredes se le hacía imposible, y el estar sentada en el lugar de Natsu hacia más visible su ansiedad por hablarle.

\- Bueno Natsu.. – dijo Erza cuando Natsu se acercó a ella. Los demás se acercaron para poder escuchar lo que decían. – se ve que gane..

\- No me importa.. Nunca iba a abandonar un desafío aun sabiendo que era imposible.. – dijo Natsu sin importarle haber perdido.

\- Lo sé.. – respondió Erza con una sonrisa – sé que nunca tuviste oportunidad pero aun así no abandonaste el desafío..

Erza hizo una pausa que por un momento le dio una falsa esperanza a Natsu, de que se salvaría de su castigo pero al verla como sonreía maliciosamente, supo que no estaría salvado por nada en el mundo, incluso dudaría si Jerall podía salir a su favor y lograr algo.

\- Que te diga todo esto no significa que te vas a librar del reto.. Solo que no pienso cobrármelo ahora.. Me lo cobrare en su momento.. – Dijo Erza mientras caminaba a su lugar – Cuando llegue el momento ten por seguro que me lo cobrare..

A Natsu se le borro la sonrisa por completo y vio como erza se alejaba con una sonrisa diabólica y ojos brillosos ante el mundo de posibilidades que se le había al tener a su merced a Natsu. Varios comenzaron a reír del pobre pelirosa luego de escuchar lo que Erza le había dicho. Sabían que la agonía que iba a tener que aguantar hasta que la pelirroja se decidiera iba a ser divertido de ver. Los que no se reían, se dedicaban a cobrar sus apuestas y otros se lamentaban de haber confiado en la determinación de Natsu cuando era más que obvio que solo no podría hacer mucho. Cuando llego la hora de la clase, la campana sonó haciendo que todos tomaran haciendo y esperaran que el profesor Gildarts llegara. Para la sorpresa de todos, debía asistir a una reunión de profesores y si o si tenía que retirarse. Fue por ello que le pidió a la delegada del curso que se encargara de repartir la hoja con los resultados de los exámenes, a todos los alumnos.

\- Por favor señorita McGarden.. – Dijo el profesor Gildarts – Entregue las hojas de resultados.. Tengo que retirarme para una reunión de profesores así que la dejo a cargo junto con la señorita Scarlet.

Luego de que Levy se acercara al escritorio y tomara todas las hojas de los resultados, de dispuso a retirarse ya que llegaba tarde a la reunión. Levy empezó a llamar uno por uno para entregarle los resultados y cuando vio los resultados de Natsu se quedó helada. Trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible y llamándolo le entrego su nota algo sorprendida. Cuando Natsu las tuvo entre sus manos, la miro rápidamente y doblando en varias parte la hoja, la guardo en su bolsillo como queriéndola ocultar de cualquiera que quisiese verlas, rápidamente volvió a su lugar y se quedó callado sin prestar más atención. Por su parte, Levy, siguió repartiendo las notas y volvió a su lugar, luego de entregar la última. Todo el salón permaneció en orden debido a que Erza era la que estaba a cargo y nadie quería hacerla enojar, pero aun así siguieron conversando todos con calma y un leve ánimo para no exaltarse como siempre lo hacían.

Continuaron con las demás clases, ya luego de que la reunión de profesores termino. A la hora del almuerzo todos reían, dejaron de lado el reto que Erza le pondría a Natsu pero aun así a más de uno le daba curiosidad el saber que le retaría a hacer. Mientras todos charlaban un pequeño grito sorprende a todos, asustando a más de uno.

\- Noooo! – grito Lucy llamando la atención de todos.

\- Lu-chan ¿qué paso? ¿Porque gritas así? – pregunto Levy mientras se acercaba más a su amiga por si algo malo había pasado.

\- Lo siento.. Lamento haber gritado.. – Dijo Lucy avergonzada de como la miraban todos – es solo que me acaba de mandar un mensaje Aquario y quiere que vaya a trabajar mañana sí o sí.. – dijo algo desanimada.

\- ¿Enserio? – Cuestiono Levy, le parecía raro que hiciese algo así de la nada – ¿no quieres que vaya yo en tu lugar?

\- No Levy-chan.. – Respondió Lucy feliz de tener una amiga que se preocupase tanto por ella – tengo que ir si o si por que la otra vez que cambie con Minerva me hizo trabajar más días de los normales..

\- Ohh.. – dijo Levy apenada por no poder ayudar a su amiga – bueno.. Vele lo positivo.. Será solo por un día nada más..

\- Si.. Lo sé.. – Dijo Lucy y luego se giró a mirar a Natsu – Natsu lo lamento pero mañana no vamos a poder estudiar juntos.. Lo lamento mucho..

Lucy estaba completamente deprimida por ese hecho. Hacía semanas que no estudiaban juntos y quería volver a la rutina de verlo los días que no tenían trabajo o entrenamiento. Aun así Natsu, se mostró tranquilo y sonriente como siempre.

\- No te preocupes Lucy – trato de animarla Natsu – lo bueno es que falta para los próximos exámenes así que podemos estudiar después sin ningún problema..

Lucy se sintió un poco desanimada de que a Natsu no le importara que siguieran sin verse esos días pero aun así no lo demostró. No podía culparlo, su relación siempre había sido algo complicada de explicar. Trato de animarse ya que estaban todos presentes pero aun así siguió con su drama por el trabajo. Luego de eso siguieron con sus charlas y sus comidas para así volver luego a clases. Cuando termino la jornada, cada cual se dirigió a sus obligaciones de la tarde, algunos yendo a sus clubes y otros, como Lucy y Levy, al trabajo. Una vez en el lugar trataron de convencer a Aquario de que le cambiara el día para otro momento o que Levy se ofrecía para tomar ese turno pero parecía nada hacerla cambiar de idea.

\- Vamos Aquario.. Por favor! – rogaba Lucy.

\- Eres bastante molesta.. – dijo enojada Aquario. – no puedo cambiarte el día ni permitir que otra tome tu lugar.. – Dijo lo último dedicándole una mirada severa a Levy.

\- Vamos.. ¿Por qué no puedes? – Pregunto Lucy – Levy puede tomar mi lugar o yo puedo venir el fin de semana..

\- Si serás de despistada niñata.. – dijo molesta Aquario. – justamente te digo que vengas mañana para así hacerte cambio de un día.. Es para que no tengas que venir este viernes.. Quiero darte un día "libre" y tú no me dejas.. Maldita ingrata.. – Gruño Aquario mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Día libre?. – pregunto Lucy confundida.

\- Pues sí.. Se ve que eres más despistada de lo que creía.. – Dijo Aquario sacando un sobre de sus bolsillos y dándoselo a Lucy – me llego esta invitación para tu fiesta del sábado.. ¿O acaso te olvidaste de tu propio cumpleaños?

Lucy miro atónita la invitación, con todo el tema del reto de Natsu y de los exámenes, se había olvidado completamente de eso y era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

\- No puedo creer que por culpa de los exámenes me olvide de eso.. – dijo Lucy sorprendida.

\- Lu-chan! Eso es cierto.. El sábado es la fiesta de tu cumpleaños.. – dijo Levy apenada por olvidarse de ello.

Lucy no podía creer que Aquario había sido amable con ella y que quería ayudarla para que estuviese tranquila el día anterior y se pudiese preparar para la fiesta. Era un gesto agradable por su parte y no pudo evitar demostrar lo agradecida que estaba.

\- De verdad gracias Aquario! – dijo Lucy abrazándola y esta solo quería sacársela de encima.

\- No me des la gracias.. Solo lo hago porque puedo ir con Scorpion y me encantan las fiestas.. – Dijo mientras corría a Lucy de su camino – además no es gracias a ti que me invitaron.. Tuvo que llegarme la invitación por medio de tu chofer porque dijo que te las olvidaste..

\- Claro! – Dijo Lucy recordando – nunca recogí las invitaciones y hoy debería entregarlas.. Espero mañana acordarme y repartirla a todos mis amigos..

\- Bueno.. Ya todo está aclarado así que será mejor que se muevan y que vayan a trabajar sino las hago venir otro día a las dos. – dijo Aquario mientras se iba.

\- Lu-chan.. Tengo una duda desde que supiste lo de Aquario.. ¿Porque querías cambiar de día sí o sí? – pregunto Levy curiosamente.

\- Lo que sucede es que.. Hace mucho que no paso tiempo con Natsu a solas y quería pasar tiempo con él.. Aunque por lo general los días que estudiamos, buscamos a su hermanito y después vamos a su casa.. – Dijo Lucy – me gusta compartir tiempo con ellos y siempre logramos quedarnos solos así que me gusta pasar tiempo con él..

\- No sabía que buscaban a Happy primero.. – dijo Levy. – hace mucho que no lo veo.. ¿Cómo está el?

\- La verdad que esta terrible.. y creo que eso se debe a la mala influencia de Natsu. – Dijo Lucy con una risa nerviosa – aun así es un gran chico y creo que él sabe que Natsu me gusta y por eso nos deja solos de vez en cuando..

\- Bueno sé que estabas esperando para estar con él pero piensa que vas a tener un día completo para prepararte para tu fiesta.. – Dijo Levy tratando de animarla – quizás en la fiesta puedas encontrar un momento para estar con él.. ¿No te agrada esa idea? Incluso puede que baile contigo toda noche.. – Dijo pícaramente.

\- ¿Crees que me invite a bailar delante de todos? – pregunto Lucy algo apenada de solo pensarlo.

\- Esperemos que sí.. – Dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa – además aun tienes el jueves para estar juntos antes de la fiesta.. Solo asegúrate de mañana llevar las invitaciones para así él sabe que quieres que vaya..

\- Espero acordarme.. – dijo riendo Lucy.

\- A trabajar dijeee! – grito Aquario asustando a las amigas que salieron a atender a los demás clientes.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy recordó de llevar las invitaciones para su propia fiesta que había olvidado. Entrego a todos sus compañeros de curso y algunos se sorprendieron de que los invitaran como así Juvia y Gajeel ya que la conocían hace poco y más aun Gajeel.

\- ¿También estoy invitado? – pregunto Gajeel a Lucy mientras le daba la invitación.

\- Pues claro Gajeel.. – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – somos compañeros y yo te considero un amigo.. Sé qué hace poco nos conocemos pero aun así quiero que sepas que estas incluido en todo este grupo de locos que formamos en Fairy Tail..

Lucy era completamente sincera al decirle esas palabras a Gajeel pero también lo invitaba para que estuviese con su amiga. Ya le había confirmado que gustaba de él y así como la noche anterior ella la animó para que todo se diera con Natsu, estaba en su deber como amiga hacer lo mismo por ella. Aun así las palabras de Levy se hicieron sentir para que no quedara dudas de lo que decía.

\- Lu-chan tiene razón Gajeel.. – ratifico Levy con una sonrisa – aquí todos ya te consideramos del grupo así que estas incluido en todas las reuniones, fiestas y salidas que hagamos.. – dijo sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacerlo.

\- Es cierto cabeza de tornillos Jijiji.. – rio Natsu.

Gajeel se sentía contento de que lo trataran así, en Phantom por lo general le tenían miedo y sabía que las fiestas que estos hacían nunca terminaban bien a diferencia de las de Fairy Tail en las cuales ya se había acostumbrado a participar y se la pasaba bastante bien, entre risas y aunque también había alcohol de por medio nadie hacia las locuras que sus ex compañeros hacían. También le daba mucha ilusión ir a la fiesta de Lucy ya que sabía lo que vestiría Levy, puesto que la acompaño a comprar el vestido y quería poder estar con ella. A demás que no sabía quiénes irían y le molestaría que algún otro se le acercara.

\- Juvia está muy emocionada de ir a la fiesta! – Exclamo Juvia con mucha alegría – el año pasado muchos comentaron la fiesta que dio rival en el amor y como Juvia ingreso después de su cumpleaños, no pudo ir..

\- Lo se juvia.. Por eso espero que esta vez vayas y que la pases muy bien con todos nosotros.. – Dijo Lucy – Aunque ya te dije miles de veces que no soy rival tuya en nada..

\- Juvia quiere ir y tener la oportunidad de bailar con gray-sama. – dijo juvia emocionada e ignorando lo último que dijo Lucy.

\- Gray va a tener que arreglarse sí o sí.. Así que se verán sumamente lindos cuando bailen juntos! – dijo Lucy mirando a Gray.

\- ¿Es necesario ir bien vestidos? Es decir.. ¿De manera formal? – Pregunto Gray – ya sabes que me pone incomodo ese tipo de ropa..

\- Diría que la ropa en general te pone incomodo Gray.. – Dijo Cana metiéndose en la conversación y haciendo que todos rieran.

\- Es más Gray.. En estos momentos estás hablando con nosotros sin remera.. – Dijo Lucy apenada.

\- Vamos Gray vístete por favor ¿sí? – dijo Erza. Y Gray no entendía en que momento se la había sacado.

De pronto las clases empezaron y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares. Mientras todos prestaban atención a las clases Gajeel empezó a aburrirse y ya no quería seguir escuchando. Se puso a escribir su cuaderno con frases de canciones que le gustaban y en un momento ve a Levy de reojo. Ve que no estaba concentrada en la clase y que no solo eso sino que además estaba masajeándose con alguien. Le llamaba la atención ya que cada vez que leía un mensaje sonreía. Alguien le estaba hablando y ella estaba contenta con lo que le decía. Se moría de curiosidad de saber quién era. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que cada vez se comportaba más y más celoso con ella. Le molestaba que otro la hiciera reír o que alguien llamara su atención. Siguió concentrado en sus pensamientos y no noto que las clases terminaban, dando lugar a la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿Gajeel-kun? – dijo Juvia.

\- Ehh.. ¿Que? ¿Qué pasa mujer? – respondió Gajeel sorprendido al ver que ya no había nadie en el curso.

\- Juvia hablaba y Gajeel-kun no le prestaba atención.. – Dijo Juvia un tanto preocupada por su amigo – Todos fueron a almorzar y Gajeel-kun se quedó solo sentado concentrado en algo..

\- Lo siento.. Estaba con algo en la cabeza.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se paraba de su lugar y salía con Juvia con dirección a la cafetería – será mejor que vayamos..

Como siempre los almuerzos del grupo eran bastantes alegres y todos reían de cualquier cosa. Al llegar Juvia corrió como siempre para sentarse alado de Gray y este aunque nunca lo admitiría, le guardo lugar para ella. Gajeel se ubicó, como siempre, alado de Levy.

\- Oh Gajeel. – Dijo Levy al verlo sentarse alado de ella – pensé que no vendrías a comer hoy.. – dijo riendo.

\- Si me quede un poco colgado en el curso así que por eso me demore.. – dijo Gajeel de forma despreocupada.

\- Se veía que estabas como en otro mundo.. – Le comento Levy – a mí también me suele pasar pero cuando miro los paisajes.. Por cierto quería comentarte algo.. – Dijo un tanto nerviosa, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué cosa enana? – dijo Gajeel

\- Pues.. Hoy.. Hoy no vamos a poder estudiar juntos.. – Dijo Levy apenada y Gajeel la miraba sorprendido – me surgió algo de último momento y no voy a poder juntarme contigo en la biblioteca.

Gajeel pensó que debía ser algo sumamente importante ya que ella nunca se negaba a las clases por mas ocupada que estuviese. Quiso no ser egoísta y tratar de tranquilizarla de que todo estaba bien.

\- Claro enana.. No hay drama.. Además recién terminamos de rendir así que podemos descansar un poco pero solo por hoy.. – Aclaro rápido Gajeel ya que no tenía intenciones de dejar de ver a Levy a solas aunque sea para estudiar – tuve buenas notas así que quiero mantener esos promedios..

\- Claro! – dijo Levy sonriendo – No hay problema por eso.. Solo es por hoy.. Ya el jueves volvemos a estudiar juntos.. – sonrió Levy.

El almuerzo termino como todos los días y volvieron al curso para así terminar con las materias que le quedaban. Las clases siguieron como siempre y para sorpresa todos, no fue nada interesante así que se hizo eterno que terminara el día. Cuando por fin llego el sonido deseado de la salida, todos acomodaron sus cosas para así poder irse a sus casas. Gajeel quiso aprovechar que Levy estaba a su lado para preguntarle algo sobre la fiesta de Lucy pero cuando la vio, no pudo evitar que su mirada se fuera a su bolso y en él se encontraba la famosa gorra que encontró la otra noche en su sillón.

Sintió una gran presión en el pecho pensando que lo único importante que tenía Levy esa tarde, era encontrarse con ese chico capas que para devolverle la gorra o incluso tener una cita. La simple idea de ello le hacía revolver el estómago. Quiso evitar que se vaya y preguntarle qué era lo que iba a hacer o con quien se vería pero Levy salió lo más rápido que pudo del curso. Cuando noto que ya no estaba, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en su dirección y salió lo más rápido que pudo para así seguirla. Sabía que no tenía derecho a eso pero era lo que menos le importaba. El sentía cosas por ella y no dejaría que otro la aleje de él.

 **Atención!**

 **Hola a todos! Cómo están? Alguno me extraño? No?.. Ninguno?.. Qué pena.. Yo si extrañe sus mensajes :3 Bueno aquí tienen el bendito cap 21.. Lamento muchísimo la demora y espero que aún lo sigan leyendo.. Sé que dije que volvería antes pero pasaron cosas.. Es más sé que dije que lo subiría el miércoles pero a que no saben que me paso? Jejejej.. Pueeees.. Pensé que hoy era miércoles XD me perdí un día.. Ya deje una alarma en el celu para que no me vuelva a pasar.. Por cierto la continuación la subiré dentro de dos miércoles porque el próximo va un nuevo cap de El Faraón Dragón. Si les interesa pásense por ahí ii me dejan su opinión.**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime ii mangas..**

 **Bueno ahora si van los saludines a los que me bancaron! Los adoro sépanlo!**

 **BianWW! ii yo también me acurruco y después pregunto XD Gracias por el aguante!**

 **Crispy Silverquill! Espero no haber decepcionado con mi regreso! Gracias por el aguante!**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La mañana había comenzado de la mejor manera para Gajeel. Había sido invitado a la fiesta de Lucy y eso era algo de su agrado, no solo por el hecho de que realmente todos lo incluían sino que Levy iría y eso le daba la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella en otro tipo de ambiente, uno más relajado donde podrían pasarla bien y tal vez, solo tal vez lograr algo mas aunque aún tenía serias dudas sobre la persona con la que la vio. Tenía sus dudas si es que ese chico también estaba invitado o no.

Luego de las invitaciones, y cuando parecía que todo seguiría siendo normal, noto algo extraño. Levy siempre ponía atención a las clases pero ese día se veía sumamente distraída. La había visto mensajearse todas las clases y en más de una ocasión la vio reír por lo bajo. Sea quien sea que le estuviese escribiendo, se veía divertida con su conversación, eso le hacía sentir unos celos impresionantes. Si las cosas seguían así él no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad y no podía permitirse eso. Estaba decidido a que entre ellos hubiese algo más que una amistad pero si alguien aparecía y fastidiaba eso, él no se lo permitiría. En su interior sentía que Levy le correspondía pero también existía la posibilidad que solo fuese así de amable por estar pasando tanto tiempo juntos. Con esas dudas y pensamientos, por poco se perdía el almuerzo y poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Fue gracias a Juvia que llego a tiempo y pudo sentarse, como siempre, a su lado.

Luego de charlas entre todos, Levy le había pedido que ese día no se juntaran a estudiar ya que tenía algunos asuntos importantes que resolver, al principio no le dio mucha importancia y quiso restarle tensión al asunto, diciéndole que no había ningún problema ya que los exámenes recién terminaban y no había temas nuevos que preparar o mejorar, aun. Simplemente acepto que no se vieran pero le dejo claro que quería seguir con las clases, solo aceptaba que no se verían ese día, por ningún motivo permitiría que las pocas horas en la que toda su atención se dirigía a él, desaparecieran.

Aun así, notando como había empezado tan animado el día, la efusividad fue decayendo un poco al igual que lo podía notar en el mismo clima. No podía negar que ver como de a poco se iba nublando el cielo, parecía lo mismo que el sentía.

Antes de irse, quería aprovechar de hablar un poco más con ella de alguna cosa y lo único que le vino a la mente había sido el cumpleaños de Lucy. Decidido a hablar un poco más ya que no la vería toda la tarde, se acercó despacio pero cuando lo hizo pudo notar que en su bolso llevaba algo que le molestaba muchísimo. Llevaba encima esa gorra que tantos problemas internos le estaba causando. Comenzó a atar cabos sueltos y llego a la conclusión de que si la llevaba y no podían verse a la tarde era porque se reuniría con el dueño de la misma, algo que no quería que pasara por sobre todas las cosas. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado quieto en su lugar y no pudo notar como Levy abandonaba el salón a todas prisas.

Cuando fue consciente de ello, volvió a la realidad con un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar que Levy podría estar yendo a una cita con ese sujeto. Sin perder más el tiempo salió lo más rápido que pudo para así poderla seguir.

Al salir, no la encontró por ningún lado, no podía creer que ya le hubiese sacado tanta ventaja de distancia cuando solo se había demorado un par de minutos en reaccionar.

\- Demonios.. Salió con demasiada prisa.. – Pensó Gajeel mientras la buscaba por los pasillos.

Para ser alguien tan pequeño y que odiase educación física, sabia correr rápido y en esos momentos Gajeel lo lamentaba. Trato de caminar por lugares a los cuales ella usaría pero de solo pensar que podía ser una cita lo que estaba teniendo, le molestaba. Sin tener otro pensamiento en la cabeza, trato de pensar donde podría tener Levy una cita, claro que sus amigos no sabían nada así que debía descartar lugares tan públicos aunque por el día en el que estaban, todos tenia clubes o en el caso de su amiga, trabajo, cosa que dejo en claro el día anterior con un grito que alarmo a todos en la mesa.

Siguió caminando por las calles con el único pensamiento de que estaban juntos, Levy y ese chico estarían por la ciudad juntos y él no podía perder más tiempo. Sabía que las últimas semanas había estado pensando demasiado en quien podría ser y porque Levy lo estaría manteniendo en secreto de todos, algo debía pasar para que ninguno supiese de él o para que ella mintiera en una ocasión en vez de decir claramente que estaba con alguien. Aunque en parte agradecía que no lo hiciese ya que le daba la oportunidad de que eso no fuera algo serio y así poder demostrarle que él era mejor que ese chico, sea quien sea.

No se la podía imaginar teniendo una relación tan secreta, no es que ella fuera alguien que revela al mundo todo lo que hace o con quien lo hace pero una relación clandestina no parecía ser su tipo, más bien parecía de las que le gusta que la traten bien en público y por sobretodo que se llevara bien con sus amigos, capas que esa era la razón, podía tener miedo de que no se llevaran bien con él, claro está que Gajeel efectivamente no lo querría pero no podía hacer mucho si lo llegaba a presentar ante todos.

Gajeel trato de seguir caminando sin prestar mucha atención a su recorrido, la verdad que sus pensamientos y sentimientos tan perturbados, parecían hacer eco en el clima porque de a poco más nubes negras aparecían. Era como si todo el universo se complotara en hacerlo sentir peor a cada instante. Sin dejar de pensar en ella, no pudo evitar molestarse cada vez que venía a su mente la figura del otro sujeto, el simple hecho de imaginárselos juntos como esa vez que la vio reír con él en la entrada de su casa, le molestaba de sobre manera. No quería pensar que fueran novios pero si lo eran, no sabía dónde quedaría él. Gajeel sentía que entre ellos ya había algo más que una amistad y desde hace un tiempo dejo de verla solo como una simple amiga, cada segundo que pasaba con ella sabía que no la podía ver solo como eso y una parte de él quería creer que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Pero pensar que estaba a punto de perderla y quedar para siempre como amigos le molestaba.

Camino un poco más por los lugares más llamativos con la esperanza de encontrarla pero cada vez era más complicado, la ciudad era grande como para encontrarla sin tener idea por donde buscar. Ya con pocas esperanzas, paso cerca de una plaza y paro al instante al reconocer su melodiosa risa. Pudo reconocerla al momento pero algo le inquieto, esa hermosa risa, no estaba sola, más bien la acompañaba alguien. Se volteo para ver que sucedía pero para su sorpresa la risa de quien la acompañaba era de un pequeño niño que no debía tener más de cinco años. Se podía ver que el chico tenia cabellos azules, bastantes desprolijos, llevaba aun uniforme que seguramente sería de una guardería o de su jardín. Algo que le llamo la atención era el pañuelo verde que llevaba atado en el cuello, dudaba que fuera parte del uniforme. Se notaba que era bastante inquieto y un poco hiperactivo por como saltaba y movía los brazos, pero era seguro que el pequeño se llevaba muy bien con Levy, por como reían juntos.

Cuando los vio pensó que tal vez, el asunto de Levy era buscar al hermano de alguna amiga o un familiar. Se sentía bastante idiota de pensar que se vería con alguien más, capas que todo era cuestión de su cabeza. Con eso en mente, quiso acercarse a ellos y fingir que pasaba por la zona para así saludarla de forma casual y que no se enterara que había salido tras de ella con la intención de seguirla, algo que seguramente podría espantarla.

En lo que se acercaba con completa naturalidad, tuvo que detener su paso cuando vio que un chico, con la gorra que ya conocía, se acercaba a ellos de manera animada, entregándole a ambos un helado, el pequeño lo había recibido con suma alegría y volvió a correr a los juegos, mientras que Levy le había dedicado una amplia sonrisa al chico, por el gesto que había tenido para con ella.

Ahora Gajeel si se sentía sumamente molesto, había acertado sobre que Levy se vería con ese chico pero lo que más le molesto fue que ese sujeto tenía el mismo uniforme que ellos, no entendía como podía ser posible. Levy pasaba todo el tiempo con sus amigos y rara vez se separaba del grupo así que no entendía como es que podían tener algo, la única explicación que había era que fuera algún delegado de otro curso pero no podía reconocerlo de la academia. Como podía ser que se vieran sin que nadie los hubiese notado.

No podía dejar de pensar que ellos estaban en una cita, sea quien sea, se había atrevido a invitarla y ahora estaban en la plaza compartiendo una especie de cita. Lo único que podía esperar es que pronto se largase la tormenta que parecía que haría su aparición, para así obligarlos a irse cada uno a sus hogares y poner fin a esa cita pero por lo visto eso no iba a pasar aun. Sin más, se trató de acercar a ellos, escondiéndose entre los arboles cuando los vio que ambos se dirigían alegremente a unos bancos para sentarse y hablar de quien sabe qué.

Trato de esconderse lo mejor que pudo para poder seguir viéndolos y escuchar de que tanto hablaban. Para su suerte, nunca notaron que él estuvo cerca, aunque no sabía si eso podría ser tan bueno ya que significaba que estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no prestaban atención al resto. Gruño por lo bajo de solo pensar en ello y trato de poner atención a lo que hablaban ya que no paraban de reírse en ningún momento, parecía que se llevaban muy bien pero Gajeel no iba a permitir que ese chico se quedara con Levy. Cuando volvió a prestarles atención, alcanzo a oír algo que hubiese querido no escuchar nunca.

\- ¿Quie.. Quieres ser.. Ser mi no.. Novia? – Dijo el chico de la gorra.

Ahora si Gajeel estaba enfurecido, los celos lo estaba comiendo por dentro y ni siquiera le importo que lo descubrieran. Simplemente él no iba a permitir que Levy saliera con ese chico si él podría evitarlo, no le importaba si para ello, tenía que agarrarla y llevarla lejos de ahí pero no iba a perderla. Sin más, salió detrás de los árboles y se puso delante de la pareja para así agarrar al chico de la gorra para decirle un par de palabras y luego llevarse a Levy lejos de ahí. Pero al verlo a la cara, se llevó una de las más grandes sorpresas de su vida. No podía creer quien era el famoso chico de la gorra con el que Levy pasaba su tiempo, le permitió pasearse semi desnudo por su casa, quedarse en ella toda la noche y quién sabe si otro día y por sobre todas las cosas, el que se le había declarado ahí en esa plaza.

\- ¡¿Tu?! – Pregunto a los gritos Gajeel, notoriamente alterado por el descubrimiento.

\- ¿Ga.. Gajeel?.. – Dijo Levy sorprendida de verlo en esa plaza y en ese momento - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Eso debería preguntar yo.. ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes?! – Dijo furioso Gajeel - ¿Desde cuándo es que ustedes..?

Gajeel estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera podía terminar de formular la pregunta. Lo que veía frente a sus ojos no era algo que le agradase.

\- Creo que esto es un mal entendido ¿verdad?.. Jijiji – Rio el chico sacándose la gorra.

A Gajeel comenzó a molestarle esa risita. Estaba seguro que usaba todo su inexistente autocontrol para no partirle la cara en ese preciso instante.

\- No me vengas con que esto es un mal entendido Salamandra.. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos? – Dijo Gajeel sin querer perder la paciencia – Pensé que te interesaba la rubia.. No Levy..

\- Gajeel todo esto tiene una explicación.. ¿Por qué no dejas que te contemos todo desde el principio? – Hablo Levy tratando de calmar a Gajeel. Lo último que quería era un mal entendido de esta magnitud y menos que él pensara cualquier cosas.

\- ¿Qué piensan explicarme? Me quedo bastante claro que Salamandra te acaba de.. De.. – A Gajeel le costaba incluso decirlo, se sentía en parte traicionado – De pedirte que seas su novia..

\- No es como parece Gajeel.. Es por eso que te pido que nos dejes explicar todo.. – Dijo Levy preocupada.

\- Vamos cabeza de tornillos.. – Hablo Natsu mientras cruzaba los brazos, por detrás de su nuca – Deja que te expliquemos..

\- ¿A quién llamas así eh? – Dijo Gajeel a punto de tirar por la borda su autocontrol.

A Gajeel le comenzaba a molestar la actitud de quien creía que era su amigo, luego de escuchar lo que le había dicho a Levy. Claro que él nunca había dicho abiertamente que estaba interesado en la peliazul pero pensó que luego de todos los líos en que lo había metido, sabría de sobra las cosas sin necesidad de decirle nada.

Antes de que las cosas se pusiesen peor, Levy volvió a hablar para así las cosas quedaran aclaradas o por lo menos no se fuesen a las manos.

\- Natsu.. – Levy le llamo la atención – No es necesario que le digas así.. – Luego de decir eso volteo a Gajeel para que la escuchara – Por favor Gajeel.. Deja que te explique ¿Si?..

Eso último, Levy lo dijo a modo de súplica ya que no quería que Gajeel se vaya del lugar con una idea que no era la cierta. De verdad le afectaría muchísimo que él pensara algo que no fuera cierto.

Por su parte, Gajeel luego de ver la cara de Levy que realmente estaba preocupada por toda la situación, y que de verdad quería explicarle algo que, a su parecer estaba claro, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que ellos le tenían que decir. Capas que lo que fuesen a decirle no era lo que quería escuchar pero ver a Levy así de angustiada no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su explicación. Sin perder tiempo se sentó en el banco donde minutos antes escucho la declaración, mientras que ellos quedaban parados para comenzar con la explicación.

La que comenzó a hablar fue Levy, a ella se le daba mejor hablar así que prefirió ser ella antes que Natsu para evitar posibles conflictos. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a decir todo.

\- Veras.. – Comenzó Levy – Hace unas semanas cuando el reto de Natsu y Erza comenzó.. Natsu vino a mí a hablar para que lo ayudara con los exámenes..

\- Se suponía que no podía pedir ayuda.. – Interrumpió Gajeel, si esa era su escusa, debía decir que era muy pobre.

\- De Lucy.. – Lo corto Natsu – Erza dijo que Lucy no podía ayudarme pero no dijo nada de que nadie más podía.. Así que por eso le pedí ayuda a Levy..

\- El problema estaba en que teníamos que buscar un horario para vernos y estudiar.. – Volvió a explicar Levy – Él salía de las practicas del club y se dirigía a mi casa directamente así podíamos estudiar.. Eso fue durante la semana previa a los exámenes y la semana misma de ellos.. El día que encontraste la gorra me preocupe muchísimo de que Lucy pudiese reconocerla.. Tuvimos suerte.. – Dijo mientras veía a Natsu – de que era una nueva y por eso no la reconoció.. Eso hubiese complicado todo.. Lucy es la única en todo el curso que no debe enterarse de todo esto..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Gajeel algo confundido por eso último.

\- Pues.. En las semanas que Natsu estudio conmigo.. Saco muy buenas notas.. No tanto como para ganar el reto pero si fueron mejores que otras veces.. – Dijo Levy – Es más.. Diría que tiene las mismas notas que tu Gajeel..

\- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió Gajeel – Pero si siempre sacaba notas que apenas servían para aprobar..

\- Lo que pasa es que.. Es que con Lucy no puedo concentrarme en el estudio.. – Dijo Natsu ante el comentario de su amigo.

\- Veras Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy y miro a Natsu, este asintió con la cabeza sabiendo lo que diría y ella siguió – A Natsu le gusta mucho Lucy..

Gajeel quería reírse ante el comentario más obvio de la historia pero dejo que Levy siguiera hablando.

\- Le es un poco complicado concentrarse teniéndola a lado suyo.. Es por eso que ella no puede enterarse.. – Suspiro Levy – conociéndola es probable que se sienta culpable de ello y le pida al Profesor Jura que le asigne a otra persona a Natsu con tal de ayudarlo..

Gajeel podía entender todo eso pero aún tenía una duda más grande y era algo que aún no estaban aclarando ninguno de los dos.

\- Esta bien.. Entiendo eso de los estudios pero aun no me queda claro algo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras los miraba fijamente a ambos – Si se supone que te gusta Lucy.. ¿Que fue la declaración de recién?

Aun le molestaba escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza pero no lo demostraría.

\- Mmmm.. – Natsu comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Gajeel – Lev.. Dile tú..

Levy vio a su amigo algo nervioso y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras la ocultaba tras su mano cerrada.

\- Lo que escuchaste es una pequeña práctica.. – Dijo Levy – Natsu quiere declararse a Lucy en su cumpleaños.. Pero no sabe bien cómo hacerlo.. Así que me pidió ayuda para tratar de sacarse un poco el nerviosismo..

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no le estabas pidiendo que sea tu.. Tu novia? – Gajeel aún estaba un poco escéptico de la explicación pero le calmaba un poco saber que no era algo cierto.

\- Claro que no.. – Dijo Natsu al momento – Levy es como mi hermana.. Por supuesto que la quiero muchísimo pero no de esa forma.. Solo estaba tratando de ayudarme.. Y ni así logre decirlo de corrido.. – Dijo algo angustiado de solo pensar que le pase lo mismo frente a Lucy.

\- Vamos Natsu.. – Trato de consolarlo Levy – Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo y decirle lo que sientes..

De pronto, el grito de un pequeño les hizo girar sus cabezas y mirar que sucedía.

\- Natsu! – Grito el pequeño que hasta hace unos instantes estuvo jugando con Levy – Ya termine mi helado.. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

\- Claro Happy! – Grito Natsu mientras veía llegar a su lado al pequeño – Bueno Lev.. Sera mejor que me vaya.. Pensare en lo que dijiste y tratare de decirle lo que siento sin pensarlo demasiado..

\- Algo que se te da muy fácil.. – Murmuro Gajeel por lo bajo.

\- ¿Eh?.. No te pases cara de tuerca.. – Dijo Natsu molesto para luego poner una sonrisa maleva, dos podían jugar ese juego - ¿Acaso no estás en la misma que yo?.. – Pregunto con malicia.

\- Tsk.. Sera mejor que te calles.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

\- Jijijiji.. – Rio victorioso Natsu – Vamos Happy.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

\- Nos vemos Levy! – Se despidió Happy – Espero bailar contigo en la fiesta de Lucy! – Luego de eso corrió para estar alado de Natsu.

\- Sabes Natsu.. – Dijo Happy mientras se alejaban – Creo que esos dos se gusssssstan jijiji.. –

\- Claro que si jijiji – Respondió Natsu mientras se alejaban.

Luego de toda la explicación y de ver como los Dragneel se alejaban, Levy y Gajeel se quedaron un rato en un completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a romperlo o decir algo que posiblemente sería complicado. El ambiente se estaba empezando a poner algo raro por todo lo sucedido y el clima tampoco es que ayudaba mucho más. Levy levanto la vista al cielo que cada vez se ponía más oscuro, y decidió ser ella la que hablara para romper esa incomodidad que no le gustaba que estuviese entre ellos.

\- Gajeel.. – Lo llamo Levy sin mirarlo – De verdad espero que esto quede entre nosotros.. A Lucy.. A ella también le gusta Natsu así que si ella se llega a enterar de este mal entendido.. Pensara que a mí me gusta Natsu o que él me quiere de esa forma.. – Suspiro para decir lo que más le preocupaba – No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por algo como esto.. – Dijo a punto de llorar.

Gajeel al verla de esa forma no pudo evitar sentirse tan mal. Todo había sido culpa de su maldita imaginación que le jugó una mala pasada, aunque todo se prestaba para eso. Aun así toda esa situación hizo que Levy se sintiera mal por su culpa, lo que menos quería es que ella estuviese mal y mucho menos que perdiese a su amiga.

\- Tsk.. No pienso decir nada enana.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras miraba el cielo, lo único que quería ahora es que ella estuviese tranquila – Además.. Ahora que sé que salamandra tiene las misma que nota que yo.. Tendremos que estudiar más.. No puedo dejar que me gane ¿verdad? Gihii.. – Rio para quitarle tensión al asunto.

Levy se limpió las primeras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y luego le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo.

\- Claro! – Dijo Levy animada – No tengo ningún problema con ello..

Gajeel miro su hermosa sonrisa y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Delicadamente, y sin apartar la vista de ella, le corrió un pequeño mechón de cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja mientras, sutilmente acariciaba su mejilla. Podía ver como con ese simple gesto, Levy comenzaba a sonrojarse, algo que le pareció completamente hermoso.

Pronto empezó a sentir que la respiración se le entrecortaba y que su corazón latía más y más rápido, pidiéndole salir de su cuerpo. Para su suerte, no era el único que se encontraba de ese modo, noto como a Levy la respiración se le aceleraba y no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella con grandes intenciones de besarla como venía queriendo desde hace días.

Sentía que ese era el momento de dejarle claro lo que sentía y así evitar que otro apareciera y se la llevara lejos de él. Él no era de muchas palabras así que prefería demostrárselo con hechos, aunque no pudo evitar decirle lo que su cabeza y corazón quería.

\- Me alegro de que no estuvieses con otro chico.. – Dijo Gajeel muy cerca de sus labios.

Levy no pudo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad luego de escuchar esas palabras. Sentía que su corazón peleaba por salir de su cuerpo y sentir tan cerca la respiración de Gajeel no ayudaba demasiado. Prácticamente, ya nada los separaba de ese posible primer beso y como un reflejo simplemente cerro los ojos con la intención de dejarse llevar. Gajeel al verla, rio por lo bajo y supuso que ella no se opondría. Pero al momento, sintieron el estrepitoso ruido de un trueno, que hizo que ambos se sorprendieran y mirando al cielo, sintieron las primeras gotas de la lluvia que pronto se volvían una tormenta. En cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban empapados pero aun así no querían separarse, después de todo solo era agua y nada más. Levy volvió a mirar el rostro de Gajeel pero por unos segundos, luego de que cayera un rayo que ilumino todo, vio algo que no esperaba.

Con la luz de esos segundos pudo ver el retrato de una persona que no veía hace años y que aún le causaba un dolor inmenso.

\- Rogue! – Pensó nerviosa Levy con los ojos abiertos como un plato.

En ese instante, Levy pudo ver una imagen de años atrás, una tormenta similar a la que se estaba desatando con los mismos rayos y truenos pero para su sorpresa, con los mismos ojos rojos que una vez la miraron directamente.

En ese preciso instante, Levy se alejó lo más que pudo de Gajeel que para ese entonces estaba completamente confundido. Sin pensarlo agarro sus cosas y se echó a correr para salir de ese lugar. Por su parte Gajeel no entendía nada pero aun así la siguió para saber que sucedía. La lluvia se empezó a volver más y más fuerte y no dejaba ver nada, pero eso a Levy no le importaba, solo quería llegar pronto a su casa y esconderse del mundo si eso era posible. Ya habían pasado tantos años, tantos años tratando de olvidar el pasado para que este volviese a torturarla, para recordarle que no debía dejar que se le acercasen más de la cuenta. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera miraba por donde iba, no podía evitar llorar haciendo que su visión sea aún más borrosa, si eso era posible.

Cuando quiso cruzar las calles inundadas, ni se detuvo a mirar y no noto que un auto venia en esa dirección. Sin saberlo, sintió como unos grandes brazos la agarraban y la tiraban para atrás, cayendo sobre alguien que no la soltaba.

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! – Grito Gajeel mientras la abrazaba – No puedes ir por ahí corriendo como si nada enana!

Mas truenos y relámpagos se hacían sentir en lo que parecía una tarde y noche oscura. Por unos instantes Gajeel pensó en seguirla regañando por lo imprudente que había sido pero se dio cuenta que Levy no para de temblar entre sus brazos y comenzó a preocuparse de que algo le hubiese pasado para estar así.

\- Oi.. Lo siento mucho Levy.. Ya.. Ya puedes dejar de temblar.. No pasó nada.. – Dijo Gajeel abrazándola más fuerte para que se calmara.

Con cada rayo que caía, Levy podía ver a Rogue en la calle con la lluvia mojándolo completamente. Ella sabía que no temblaba precisamente por el auto de recién, tenía razones mayores para temblar pero no podía decirlas.

\- Gajeel.. Solo quiero irme a mi casa.. – Dijo Levy con voz apagada mientras no dejaba de llorar.

\- Claro Lev.. – Respondió Gajeel, podía notar por su voz que estaba llorando y que algo pasaba.

Sin alejarse demasiado, se levantó y trato de ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero podía ver que Levy no se levantaba del suelo y que en vez de hacer el intento, se abrazaba a sí misma como si tratara de protegerse de algo mientras no levantaba la vista y seguía llorando. Gajeel vio esa escena y no sabía que podía hacer.

\- Te ayudo.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras le extendía la mano para que la tomase.

Era lo único que podía hacer por ella en esos momentos. Levy demoro unos instantes en aceptarla pero al final lo hizo sin mucho más remedio, si tenía que ser sincera le temblaba todo y no precisamente por el frio que hacía por tener la ropa mojada. Luego de que por fin se encontraba de pie, soltó rápidamente su mano y no volvió a mirarlo, no podía, una parte de ella sentía muchísimo dolor de verlo.

A Gajeel le llamo mucho la atención el accionar de Levy pero no podía decir nada, algo se le escapaba pero no sabía el que. Sin mucho más, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta sus casas pero por el camino, que parecía durar una eternidad por el silencio de ambos, Gajeel no despegaba la vista de Levy para saber si se había lastimado algo pero solo podía ver a una chica completamente rota sentimentalmente, que se abrazaba a si misma mientras que no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Levy.. ¿Te lastimaste algo?.. – Pregunto Gajeel preocupado por la peliazul.

Levy simplemente no contesto y eso fue algo que molesto a Gajeel que no entendía que estaba pasando. Algo fastidiado por el silencio de la peliazul, se quedó quieto en el lugar pero antes la tomo de los brazos, obligándola a girar y que lo mirara.

\- Escucha.. Si te lastimaste algo es mejor ir a una salita para que te revisen por si tie.. – Gajeel no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Levy había levantado la vista pero lo que vio fueron unos ojos llenos de culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento. No podía ver los hermosos ojos avellana que desprendían alegría y felicidad cuando te miraban. De pronto sintió como su voz quebrada salía de sus labios.

\- Solo.. Solo quiero ir a mi casa.. Solo.. Solo eso Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy mientras lloraba.

En ese instante Gajeel la soltó y pudo ver como Levy seguía caminado como si estuviese muerta en vida.

Al llegar a sus casas, Gajeel la acompaño hasta su puerta y cuando Levy entro, solo pasó sin decir más que un adiós para luego cerrar la puerta. No le dio tiempo de decirle nada ni se atrevía a obligarla que le explique qué había pasado. Sin poder hacer nada más en ese lugar, se dirigió a su casa y rápidamente fue hasta su cuarto para poderse cambiar el uniforme que estaba empapado. En su cuarto pudo notar que Levy aún no había prendido las luces del suyo, le preocupaba que no se cambiase la ropa ya que podría enfermarse. Quería escribirle y ver como estaba por más que sabía que no estaba bien pero sentía que sería molesto de su parte. Algo pasaba y estaba seguro de que si insistía un poco, ella lo alejaría y no quería eso ya que antes de la tormenta, todo parecía que estaba bien pero de un momento a otro sintió como si algo los hubiese alejado y no quería eso. Para evitar tentarse de insistir en el asunto, dejo su celular en su cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente y así poder aclarar su mente. Realmente el día había sido más agotador de lo que creía.

Por su parte, Levy luego de despedirse tan fríamente de Gajeel, cerró su puerta y se apoyó en ella, dejándose caer hasta que quedo sentada en el suelo de su casa. Estaba segura de lo que había visto y de a quien había visto. Luego de años, volvía a ver el rostro de Rogue. Con tanto dolor en su cuerpo, Levy escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y el pecho. No podía dejar de llorar, sabía que no solucionaba nada pero no podía evitarlo. Además estaba el hecho que por poco se repite el mismo escenario debido a su descuido. Por primera vez en muchos años, la tormenta que se desataba fuera, le había afectado demasiado. En esos momentos no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse del lugar, y sin siguió llorando sin cambiar de posición hasta que se quedó dormida.

 **Atención!**

 **Helloooou a todos! Que tal todo? Bueno aquí está el cap 22. Les dije que ahora con la alarma del celular lo recordaría XD espero que les guste el cap jeje.. Por cierto el prox será dentro de dos semanitas. La próxima es del otro fanfic ( cofcofEl Faraón Dragóncofcof pasen ii léanlo ;D)**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime ii mangas..**

 **Bueno ahora si los saluditos!**

 **BianWW! Que hermoso saber que alguien me extraño! Jeje de verdad gracias!**


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La noche anterior no había sido la más cómoda para Levy. Los recuerdos que vivió y lo que le hizo sentir la fuerte tormenta, la trasladó a años en el pasado que creía ya superados o que por lo menos no le afectaba como en antaño. Lamentablemente estaba más que equivocada ya que por momentos sintió que volvía a ser la pequeña de cinco años que había cometido un grave error poniendo en peligro a alguien que verdaderamente quería y que nunca se perdonó lo que sucedió con él.

Y no contenta con tener una de las peores noches, también había logrado preocupar y poner en riesgo a otra persona que es sumamente importante para ella. Haciendo que nuevamente la salvara a costa suya, casi repitiendo lo que había pasado cuando era una pequeña, con la diferencia de que ahora si era consciente de los daños que podía causar su imprudencia.

Al día siguiente, las cosas no parecían mejorar ya que Levy empezó a sentir un pequeño ruido a lo lejos. Perezosamente se comenzó a despertar, al reconocer que ese ruido que lo sentía tan a lo lejos era su despertador. Busco la manera de apagarlo lo más rápido posible pero no lo encontraba y tampoco entendía como es que sonaba tan lejos cuando siempre lo dejaba a lado de su cama, en una mesa de noche. Moviéndose con cuidado, ya que empezaba a dolerle todo, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cuarto. Nunca había llegado a él ya que luego de volver con Gajeel, se había recostado en la puerta, dejándose caer hasta tocar el suelo, y seguir llorando como no lo había hecho en años.

Cuando recordó que había sucedido la noche anterior, se empezó a levantar del suelo ya que tenía que ir a clases dentro de unos minutos, y era probable que su amiga estuviese en camino y no podía dejar que la viese de esa forma, si no iba a tener que explicar no solo que sucedió con Gajeel la tarde anterior, sino que también el porqué de su excesivo llanto.

Caminando con pocas ganas y a la vez con pocas fuerzas, subió por las escaleras para llegar hasta su cuarto. Por el camino no pudo evitar tambalearse y sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sin contar que todo el cuerpo le dolía a cada paso que daba.

Cuando por fin logro apagar el molesto aparato, se dirigió al baño para así poder prepararse para las clases y estar lista a tiempo. Una vez ahí pudo notar que llevaba aun su uniforme del día anterior y que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, cosa que solo podía significar que había estado llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, si es que no lloro incluso estando en un profundo sueño. Lo problemático de su imagen frente al espejo, es que no solo tenía la cara demacrada sino que podía ver que un poco roja estaba por la alta temperatura que tenía, era seguro que haberse dormido con su uniforme mojado, un día fresco con lluvia, le pasaría factura con una tremenda gripa que la dejaría de cama, pero no podía darse ese lujo ya que con su asistencia perfecta, debía ir si o si a clases, sin contar que era la delegada e intuía que algo estaba pasando en su adorada academia.

Rápidamente se dio un baño para poder sacarse la traspiración y refrescarse un poco ya que el calor de su cuerpo lo pedía y luego por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tomo la decisión de maquillarse para así ocultar el hinchazón de sus ojos, por último se colocó el uniforme que tenia de repuesto por cualquier emergencia y busco en su botiquín, cualquier cosa que le sirviese para la fiebre y poder hacer más llevadero el día. Tomando unas pastillas luego de desayunar, se quedó lista esperando a su amiga.

\- Seguro se me pasa durante la mañana.. – Se dijo a si misma Levy mientras miraba el reloj con dolor de cabeza.

A los minutos, como era de costumbre y como todos los días, Lucy llego tan alegre y puntual como siempre a la casa de su amiga para así poder ir a clases. A penas llego, no dijo mucho ni presto demasiada atención a la peliazul ya que se encontraba animada por su fiesta de cumpleaños que sería ese fin de semana y solo tenía un par de días para comprobar que todo salga bien, para su suerte, el vestido o más bien los vestidos los tenia listo ya que en una salida con sus amigas los había comprado y solo tenía que elegir el que mejor le quedase para hacer ese día especial. Por todas estas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, es que nunca noto que Levy no se encontraba tan animada como solía estarlo, sin contar que se le podía ver que le dificultaba respirar un poco. Levy no la culpaba por ser algo despistada ya que de ultima ella tampoco quería decir que estaba enferma por haber estado llorando la noche anterior sin siquiera cambiarse su uniforme empapado por la lluvia.

Cuando por fin llegaron al curso, se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes y los demás compañeros se acercaron, como de costumbre, para hablar como todas las mañanas, con la pequeña diferencia que esta vez, Levy no participada demasiado pero aun así trataba de tener una sonrisa en el rostro para no llamar la atención ni preocupar a nadie.

Luego de un rato, mientras todos estaban entusiasmados con el cumpleaños de Lucy, Erza aprovecho para acercarse a Levy y así hablarle sobre la foto que habían encontrado en la pijamada y por cosas que le competían solo a la presidenta de los estudiantes, no había encontrado momento para entregársela y hablar de ella ya que le preocupaba toda la situación de Levy y no quería que volviera a ser como antes.

Encontrando el momento oportuno, se acercó a ella y tratando de que nadie más lo notara, y aprovechando que Gajeel no había llegado aún, se sentó alado suyo para así hablar lo más tranquilamente posible.

\- Lev.. – Hablo Erza por lo bajo para no llamar la atención – El día de la pijamada en tu casa.. Mientras veíamos las fotos.. Encontramos una entre las hojas.. – Trato de explicarse lo mejor posible aunque ese tema era algo difícil de tocar con Levy.

Levy trato de prestarle atención pero no le quedaba muy en claro que era o a que foto es que se refería Erza, y la fiebre con los dolores de cabeza no estaban ayudando demasiado. Para su suerte, Erza noto su confusión en su rostro y trato de explicarse.

\- Es mejor que la veas para que entiendas que es lo que te quiero decir y el porqué de que te la doy ahora y no delante de todos.. – Dijo Erza para luego dársela.

Un tanto confundida, Levy tomo la foto que Erza le daba y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos podía jurar que todo el suelo comenzaba a moverse y que su cabeza le dolía mas si es que eso era posible.

-Erza.. Esto no puede ser.. – Dijo mientras se sujetaba con una mano la cabeza, el dolor comenzaba a ser punzante y el día recién empezaba – Se.. Se supone que no quedaba fotos de.. De ellos.. Se suponía que no había más recuerdos de él.. De ellos y de pronto todo parece volver..

\- Veras.. La vimos sin querer ese día cuando cayó del álbum y fue por eso que con Gray buscamos una forma de distraer a todos para que no tuvieses que contar nada delante de ellos.. Pero lo cierto es que no sabemos si alguno lo recordara.. – Le comento Erza, e iba a seguir hablando pero la vio que Levy estaba por demás mal con todo eso, algo no debía estar del todo bien pero ella siguió hablando y no pudo preguntar por el momento.

\- Esto no debería estar pasando.. – Decía Levy mientras aun sostenía su cabeza y la foto que no veía hace años – Erza no sé qué hacer.. Ayer con la tormenta lo.. Lo vi.. Lo recordé.. Ahora esto.. ¿Qué se supone que haga? – Dijo con voz quebrada, sabía que podía llorar en cualquier momento y no quería llamar la atención.

\- Lev.. Por favor no te pongas así.. Las tormentas nunca te afectaron.. No es tan grave esto.. – Dijo Erza mientras trataba de consolarla acariciando su espalda pero pudo sentir que incluso a través de la ropa, la temperatura de Levy era bastante alta – Levy.. ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupada.

Antes de que Levy pudiese responder, Gajeel aparecía por el curso y detrás de él llegaba el profesor, pidiendo que todos tomaran sus lugares para así comenzar con la clase. Sin más remedio Erza tuvo que levantarse del lugar de Gajeel para así también ir al suyo pero antes espero la respuesta de Levy. Esta, solamente le sonrió para que no se preocupara y le dijo por lo bajo que después seguirían hablando en todo caso, aunque no estaba muy convencida de querer eso ya que no se sentía bien y tampoco quería seguir revolviendo el pasado, que de un día para otro, parecía volver con más fuerza. Cuando vio que su amiga pelirroja se dirigía a su lugar, suspiro aliviada de que no insistiera pero aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar como para estar tranquila, sin contar que tenía una foto que no quería ver en sus manos y todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con Gajeel. Sin perder mucho más tiempo, y para evitar que Gajeel viera la foto cuando se sentara, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pulóver para después decidir qué hacer con ella.

Por otro lado del salón, Gajeel llegaba con sus ganas a su lugar. Con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, no había podido descansar bien ya que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto de Levy. Sabía que ahí había más de lo que conocía y eso era mucho decir ya que solo sabía que algo paso cuando era más chica o por lo menos es lo único que Gray había podido contarle. Con todo eso en su cabeza, es que se había quedado dormido y llego tarde a clases, dejándole así nada de tiempo de saludar a los demás o de tratar de averiguar lo que pudiese. Sin más se dirigió a su lugar, que por lo visto antes había estado ocupado por Erza y eso solo significaba que quería algo de privacidad para hablar con Levy.

Las clases comenzaron sin más y cada cual hacia lo de siempre, algunos prestaban atención y otros descansaban. Gajeel, en este caso pudo notar que Levy no estaba tan atenta como de costumbre y que no solo eso, ya que la podía sentir respirar con bastante dificultad y sus mejillas estaban sonrojada pero dudaba que fuera por pena o vergüenza. En un momento de las clases, pidieron repartir unas hojas de lectura, y como ella es la delegada, tuvo que pasar banco por banco entregándolas. Fue entonces que cuando le entrego las suyas, apenas rosaron sus manos y pudo sentir que Levy tenía la temperatura alta, lo que significaba que no estaba para nada bien. Quería hablar con ella para saber que le pasaba o para que fueran a la enfermería pero no encontraba momento, sino estaba haciendo preguntas el profesor, justo le tocaba leer a él. El único momento que le quedaba era en la hora del almuerzo pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra ya que antes de que fuera la hora, llamaron a todos los delegados de los cursos para tratar un tema importante referido a hechos aislados que estaban sucediendo en la academia, que parecían estar más relacionado de lo que se creían.

Al momento de recibir el llamado, Levy se disculpó con el profesor con una corta reverencia y salió del aula con su mayor esfuerzo para no tambalearse delante de todos, sabía que todo le daba vueltas aun pero no podía permitir que alguno lo notara y se preocupara por ella. Menos que menos cuando solo era un simple resfriado y que pronto se le iría. Fuera del curso se encontró con su compañero de trabajo y amigo, Freed y juntos se dirigieron a la reunión que tenían con el Director.

La primera mitad del día finalizo y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería a comer un delicioso almuerzo mientras platicaban de distintas cosas. En ningún momento se percataron que Levy no había vuelto pero suponían que no lo haría por la llamada que había tenido, suponían que debía seguir de reunión y por eso no iba a aparecer. Aunque un par de amigos si notaron que no volvía y les preocupaba, esos eran Gajeel y Erza, ya que fueron los únicos en notar que Levy tenia alta la temperatura, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo no era normal y temían que estuviese enferma e igual haya asistido a clases en esas condiciones. Sin contar con que vive sola y eso complica cualquier cuidado necesario para alguna enfermedad. El más preocupado con respecto a que estuviese enferma, era Gajeel ya que él sabía que había estado bajo la lluvia bastante tiempo, sin contar que la vio tan mal que seguramente las defensas se le podían haber bajado.

Cuando el almuerzo estaba por terminar, todo el grupo noto como llegaba Freed a la cafetería y compraba un sándwich ya que era lo más simple que había para comer con el tiempo que le quedaba. Al verlo, pensaron que Levy seguro había ido directo al curso para no llegar tarde sabiendo que no contaba con tanto tiempo para comer algo. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, Gajeel compro un par de galletas para llevárselas y que al menos pudiese probar bocado antes de que llegara el profesor.

Al llegar al curso, abrió la puerta esperando encontrarla en su lugar pero ella no estaba ahí. Se sorprendió pero antes de pensar más en ello, vio que por detrás de él pasaba Freed así que sin saber dónde podía estar la enana, lo freno para preguntarle.

\- Oi.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras lo sujetaba del hombro para que lo viese – ¿No tienes idea de donde se encuentra la Enana?

\- Ohh.. Levy estaba volando de fiebre en la reunión con el director.. – Dijo Freed preocupado de que nadie más lo notase – El director apenas fue consciente de ello quiso mandarla a la enfermería pero ella no quería.. Seguía haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que nadie lo notase.. Al final no le quedo más que aceptar pero como tenían miedo de que no fuese a la enfermería, la mandaron a su casa a que descansara..

\- ¿Que acaso se fue sola? – Pregunto Gajeel con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación – ¿La dejaron ir así en esas condiciones?

\- Por supuesto que no! – Respondió al momento Freed viendo el enojo en los ojos de Gajeel – Me encargaron acompañarla y asegurarme de que reposara.. Incluso contaba con el permiso para faltar y quedarme con ella pero.. Digamos que de una forma amable me corrió de su casa diciendo que no era la primera vez con un resfrió y que no me preocupara..

La campana sonó y Freed se despidió de Gajeel para ir hasta su curso. Cuando el pelinegro entro al suyo y tomo su lugar, pudo notar el banco vacío de Levy y que sus cosas ya no estaban en su lugar. Cuando llegaron sus amigas, se preocuparon al no verla y tampoco ver sus pertenencias, pero Gajeel les conto lo mismo que le había dicho Freed y comenzaron a escribirle a Levy. Lamentablemente no recibieron respuesta por su parte pero creían que era por haberse quedado dormida para recuperarse. De todas formas, Lucy le aviso que ella hablaría con Aquario para informarle que no iría por su resfrió, por suerte aunque más de una vez su jefa parecía un ogro, solía ser bastante considerada cuando una se enfermaba. Era eso o jugársela a que contagiaran a un cliente pero igual prefería creer que era porque no podía a ver alguien completamente malo.

Las clases terminaron y cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades del día, algunos al trabajo, otros a sus casas y unos cuantos a los clubes. Durante la práctica de basketball, todo salió de maravillas y lograron crear y practicar nuevas jugadas para el próximo torneo que se avecinaba en el cual participarían más academias que la vez anterior. El profesor no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su equipo ya que estaban demostrando ser bastantes buenos tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Los felicito en más de una ocasión y les aseguro que si seguían a este ritmo, el torneo seria de la academia Fairy Tail.

Al no ser un amistoso, como la vez anterior, suponía que todos deberían estar entrenando arduamente, sin contar que academias con bastante peso iban a participar este año.

A pesar del duro entrenamiento, todos salieron satisfechos con los avances que estaban haciendo. Más de uno volvía a su casa emocionado y ansioso de que el tornero llegara para demostrar de lo que estaban hechos. Pero a pesar de estar emocionado por ello, un pelinegro volvía a su casa con bastantes cosas en su cabeza, incluso entrenando y cansándose al máximo, no logro sacarse de su cabeza a una enana de cabellos azules que no tenía noticias de ella.

Se debatía entre hablarle o no ya que no quería forzar algo que al final no entendía. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió tomar un relajante baño para así luego recostarse y descansar. Pero un pequeño felino estaba por demás inquieto esa noche. Lo estaba molestando más de lo habitual así que trato de calmarlo con su música favorita que sabía que también le gustaba, pero nada sirvió. Seguía igual o peor de inquieto.

\- Vamos Lily.. – Dijo fastidiado Gajeel – No estoy de humor para esto..

Efectivamente, no lo estaba luego de saber que Levy había estado tanto tiempo enferma y nadie, ni él, hizo nada para ayudarla. Considero que si la música no funcionaba, capas era que buscaba algo de cariño así que se acercó para acariciarlo pero este huía al balcón pero sin salir. Gajeel estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia y cuando estaba por insultar a los cuatro vientos, suena su celular. Pudo ver que el nombre del contacto era rubia así que atendió.

\- No es un buen momento.. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto de mala manera Gajeel.

\- Lo siento Gajeel.. – Dijo Lucy angustiada – Lo que sucede es que trato de comunicarme con Levy y no contesta.. Hace horas que la llamo pero no responde.. Yo estoy en el trabajo y no puedo ir a verla.. ¿Tú no sabes nada? – Pregunto esperando que Levy se comunicara con alguien para saber de ella.

\- No sé nada.. Pensé que estaría durmiendo.. o eso fue lo que dijeron ustedes ¿qué no?.. – Pregunto Gajeel.

Mientras hablaba podía ver como Lily le mordía la bota del pantalón y lo tironeaba para luego dirigirse al balcón. Ya cansado con esa actitud del gato, se acercó más para cerrarle el balcón de una vez pero esta vez salto hasta el balcón de Levy pero seguía igual de inquieto que antes. Fue entonces que empezó a tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a Levy.

\- Sé que duerme cuando se enferma pero nunca duerme tanto tiempo.. – Dijo Lucy – Gajeel.. Tengo un..

Pero Lucy no pudo terminar su frase ya que Gajeel la interrumpió.

\- Mal presentimiento.. – Dijo nervioso Gajeel – Yo me encargo.. Te aviso cualquier cosa..

Gajeel no se lo pensó dos veces, y tomando sus llaves corrió al balcón y salto hasta el de Levy. Una vez ahí, pudo ver como Lily se movía por el cuarto y salía de este rápidamente. El pelinegro estaba nervioso de entrar de esa forma pero no tenía otra forma, entro al cuarto por la ventana del balcón, con mucho cuidado ya que no estaban prendidas las luces. Cuando por fin las logro prender, esperaba encontrar a Levy en su cama reposando pero no había nadie. Sabía que eso no podía ser buena señal. Salió del cuarto dispuesto a revisar las demás habitaciones pero el maullido de Lily en la planta baja, le hacía creer que Levy podía estar ahí. Bajo las escaleras y pudo notar que solo había una luz prendida y era la de la sala de estar. Camino esperando encontrarla en el sillón o en la mesa pero solo la vio tirada a unos pasos de la puerta principal, con Lily maullando a su lado mientras trataba de moverla con sus patitas. Se acercó corriendo para ayudarla y pudo notar que seguía con el uniforme.

\- Ey Levy! – Dijo Gajeel mientras la giraba y la levantaba del suelo – Levy despierta!

Trato de hacer que reaccionara pero le costaba, podía sentir como su ropa estaba algo húmeda y eso debía ser por la transpiración que le provocaba la fiebre. Y no solo la fiebre era el problema, sino que su respiración se encontraba muy forzada, preocupado de que siga sin reaccionar, golpeo apenas sus mejillas para ver si así conseguía que despertara y por suerte lo hizo, abriendo a penas los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista.

\- Ga.. Gaj.. jeel.. No me siento.. Bien.. – Dijo Levy antes de caer desmayada otra vez.

Gajeel no podía con la preocupación y llamo a la única persona que se le ocurrio en esos momentos para que lo ayudara. Tomo su celular y marco sin importarle la hora que era.

\- Gajeel ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? – Dijo Erza molesta.

\- Lo sé.. – Dijo Gajeel nervioso mientras llevaba a Levy a su cuarto – Pero es importante.. Veras con Lucy teníamos un mal presentimiento con respecto a Levy.. Así que entre en su casa..

Pero antes de seguir, el grito de Erza lo interrumpió.

\- ¡¿Que?! – Grito Erza del otro lado del teléfono – Maldito pervertido aprovechándote de Levy cuando la pobre está enferma.. Te juro que voy a mat..

\- Matarme.. Si lo que sea.. – Dijo Gajeel interrumpiéndola ahora él – Ese no es el punto Erza.. La cosa es que la encontré tirada en la entrada con el uniforme puesto.. Llevaba horas inconsciente y sola.. No se encuentra bien y hay que.. – Trago saliva sabiendo lo que había que hacer pero él no podía – Hay que cambiarle la ropa por que la que tiene esta transpirada y puedo jurar que no quieres que yo lo haga..

Erza escucho atentamente lo que Gajeel decía y no podía creer que su amiga estuvo tanto tiempo inconsciente y ella no se había dado cuenta, sin contar que tenía razón y ella nunca dejaría que alguno de sus amigos desvistieran a la peliazul.

\- Llego en quince minutos.. Mientras quiero que le saques los zapatos, las medias y el pulóver, cosa que no siga subiendo la temperatura.. Pero solo tienes permiso para sacarle eso.. ¿Me escuchaste Gajeel? – Pregunto Erza recibiendo un bufido por parte del pelinegro, sabía que no haría nada mas – Por ultimo pon alguna toalla o paño húmedo en su cabeza mientras yo llego con algo de medicina..

\- De acuerdo.. – Dijo Gajeel y luego cortaron la llamada.

Gajeel recostó a Levy en su cama y aun podía sentir como le costaba respirar con normalidad. Haciendo caso a lo que Erza le dijo, comenzó a sacarle los zapatos y las medias. Lamentablemente, cada vez que tocaba la piel desnuda de Levy, un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo tensar más y más. Le recordaba la vez que curo su herida del abdomen y lo que le costó sacar el recuerdo de tocar su fina cintura, pero tenía que dejar de lado sus pensamientos si quería ayudarla. Respirando ahora él con dificultad, noto que aún le quedaba por sacar el pulóver pero necesitaba sentarla unos instantes pero mientras deliberaba como hacerlo, Levy abrió los ojos.

\- Tranquila Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel cuando la vio que trataba de mirar para todos lados – Estamos en tu cuarto.. Sé que te puede sonar esto muy extraño pero necesito saber si puedes cambiarte sola el uniforme..

\- N.. No tengo muchas fuerzas Gajeel.. – Respondió Levy mientras todo le daba vueltas.

\- Esta bien.. No te esfuerces que ya viene Erza a ayudarte.. – Dijo Gajeel para tranquilizarla de que él no lo haría – Lo que sí es mejor sacarte el pulóver hasta que ella llegue para que no te siga subiendo la temperatura.. ¿Crees que puedas sentarte para que te ayude a sacarlo?

Levy asintió despacio con la cabeza y trato de sentarse en la cama, el problema estaba en que cuando lo hizo se mareo de nuevo y cayó sobre Gajeel.

\- Despacio Enana.. – Gajeel se tensó al tenerla tan cerca – Y.. Yo.. Yo te ayudo..

Luego de decirle eso, Levy trato de mantenerse lo más recta que pudo, estando sentada, mientras que Gajeel le ayudaba a sacarse el pulóver. De a poco, tomando el borde de la prenda, fue subiéndolo y le pidió que levantara los brazos para que pudiese sacarlo. Al hacerlo, Levy comenzó a perder fuerzas por estar sentada y se iba para atrás, cayéndose. Para evitarlo, Gajeel la tomo por la cintura pero en el momento que le saco el pulóver, la camisa del uniforme, se subió un poco y podía sentir su piel caliente en su mano. La sensación de tener un contacto directo con su piel le encantaba pero se sentía mal de disfrutar algo así cuando ella estaba en ese estado. Con mucho cuidado la volvió a recostar y le acomodo la camisa para así no tener problemas luego pero sobre todo para no tentarse.

Tomo su ropa y la doblo para así dejarla sobre alguna silla y luego ella vería que hacer, pero al hacerlo, del bolsillo del pulóver, cayo una foto de Levy junto a dos chicos.

\- Enana.. – Dijo Gajeel – Se cayó una foto de tu bolsillo.. ¿Son amigos tuyos?

Levy se giró apenas para ver a Gajeel y recordó la foto que le había dado Erza en la mañana. Cuando la volvió a ver y en las manos de él, comenzó a llorar.

\- Levy! – La llamo preocupado Gajeel mientras se acercaba– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Esa foto.. Solo es un recordatorio de lo extremadamente débil que soy.. – Dijo Levy mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo – siempre que se preocupan por mi salen lastimados.. Tratan de cuidarme y algo les pasa.. Y luego.. Luego me abandonan cuando más los necesito.. – Siguió diciendo con la respiración entrecortada.

Gajeel se sentó a un costado de ella y le saco el brazo con el que cubría sus ojos y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, limpio las lágrimas que rodaban por su hermoso rostro. Podía sentir al tacto que la temperatura de Levy era bastante alta y le preocupaba pero también lo que le acababa de comentar. De a poco podía armar el rompecabezas que se había vuelto Levy para él.

\- Enana no sé qué paso ante.. Pero yo seguiré preocupándome por ti y no pienso abandonarte pase lo que pase.. – Le dijo Gajeel siendo totalmente sincero con ella – No voy a alejarme ni permitir que me alejen de tu lado..

Levy miro a los ojos a Gajeel, esos ojos rojos que ayer le habían traído un mal recuerdo, hoy le daban una tranquilidad que no había tenido en años. Sabía que podía confiar en él, ya se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión y ya era absurdo negar lo que realmente sentía por él. Se levantó despacio para así poder sentarse y estar cara a cara con él y volvió a hablarle.

\- Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy mientras sujetaba la manga de su remera para que no se vaya – Por favor.. No me dejes sola.. – Hablo mientras se apoyaba en su hombro buscando consuelo.

\- Claro Levy.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Gajeel podía sentir como la respiración de Levy empezaba a normalizarse con las caricias que le daba pero aún faltaba bajarle la temperatura. La ayudo a recostarse de nuevo y le tomo de la mano mientras esperaban a que Erza llegara. Coloco el paño frio en su frente y volvió a acariciarla hasta que vio como Lily se acurrucaba a su lado, podía ver como el felino también estaba preocupado por la peliazul.

\- Debiste ser más claro con el mensaje Lily.. – Dijo el pelinegro riéndose un poco de la situación y ganándose un maullido por parte del gato.

Los minutos pasaron y por fin se sintió el ruido del timbre. Soltó la mano de Levy y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Una vez que lo hizo, vio a Erza con todas las cosas que Levy necesitaba. La hizo pasar y luego le aclaro que ella estaba en su cuarto acostada con el paño que le había dicho.

\- Gracias por todo Gajeel.. Ya me encargo yo de cambiarla.. – Dijo Erza – ¿Tú te vas?

\- Prefiero esperar a que la cambies para despedirme y recién irme.. – Respondió Gajeel mientras se dirigía al sillón de la sala.

\- Esta bien.. Te aviso cuando puedas pasar.. – Dijo Erza.

Erza se dirigió al cuarto de Levy y la vio recostada con las indicaciones que le había dado a Gajeel. Agradeció verla tan tranquila y que todo estaba bien, eso significaba que Gajeel no se había aprovechado de la situación, no lo creía capas de algo así pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amiga. Se acercó a ella y sacándole el paño frio de su cabeza, le dio un beso como saludo y de paso cambiarlo por uno más frio. Pero ese gesto provoco que Levy despertara.

\- Lo siento Lev.. – Se disculpó Erza – Solo quería saludarte.. Ahora voy a empezar a cambiarte ¿sí? – Levy solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó ayudar por su amiga – Sabes que tendrías que haber dicho algo si es que te sentías tan mal ¿verdad? – No pudo evitar retarla mientras la desvestía para luego limpiarle el sudor del cuerpo.

\- Lo sé.. – Dijo Levy débilmente – Supongo que por ser así es que él se fue.. Y ahora seguro alejare a Gajeel de la misma forma..

\- Jajaja.. – Rio Erza por el comentario – Supongo que con Gajeel será más difícil.. Ya no somos niños Lev.. Además Gajeel esta abajo esperándote para despedirse.. No quiere irse hasta saber que estas bien.

Levy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su amiga. Le agradaba saber que Gajeel de verdad no se alejaría de ella.

\- ¿Tú crees que Gajeel no se terminara alejando de mi como lo hizo Rogue? – Pregunto con esperanza Levy.

\- Tu sabes que Rogue se fue por decisión de sus padres.. Tu no tuviste nada que ver y tampoco él.. Éramos niños Lev.. – Suspiro Erza y luego siguió hablando – Por otra parte.. Veo a Gajeel muy pendiente de ti.. Y estoy segura que te ayudo mucho este último tiempo.. – Dijo mientras le tocaba una pequeña cicatriz en el abdomen, tenía la idea de que algo paso pero nunca le conto.

Levy sabia a lo que se refería la pelirroja y se sintió culpable, aun así Erza no la dejo decir nada ya que le seguía hablando.

\- Él lo hace porque te quiere.. Se nota.. Y no creo que se quiera alejar de ti y si somos sinceras no creo que tú quieras que se vaya.. – Le dijo Erza.

\- Pero.. ¿Esto está bien?.. – Pregunto afligida Levy – ¿Esta bien permitir que se quede cuando soy un completo desastre?

\- Por supuesto que está bien Levy.. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras la terminaba de vestir – Todos lo somos por lo general.. Tu viste como soy y Jerall aun así sigue a mi lado.. Él me ayuda cuando lo necesito y si no puede, simplemente se queda a mi lado apoyándome.. Sé que soy un desastre pero cuando estoy con él eso no es un problema.. – Cuando termino su trabajo se sentó a un lado de ella – Contigo pasa y pasara lo mismo.. Si piensas que eres un desastre no hay problema.. Aparecerá alguien que quiera ese desastre en su vida y se quedara a tu lado..

\- Me da miedo.. – Confeso Levy.

\- Lo sé.. – Dijo Erza mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – Pero eres inteligente y sé que lo resolverás.. Confió en ti.. Solo prométeme que serás feliz Lev..

\- Lo prometo Erza.. – Respondió Levy.

Erza, satisfecha con su trabajo y con las palabras de su amiga, le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto. Levy, por su parte, se quedó mirando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, tenía mucho que pensar aunque dentro suyo ya tenía una respuesta. Vio como Lily se acurrucaba a su lado y lo dejo que la mimara.

Mientras, Erza bajo las escaleras y pudo ver a Gajeel sentado en el sillón, cansado por todo el día que tuvo pero aun así, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dormirse para así despedirse de Levy.

\- Listo.. – Le aviso Erza mientras agarraba sus cosas – Sera mejor que haga reposo y que no vaya mañana a clases.. Yo me encargare de avisar al director, a los profesores y a Lucy que estaba preocupada.. Si quieres puedes subir a despedirte..

\- Claro.. Por cierto.. – Hablo Gajeel ya que tenía una duda y debía preguntar – ¿Quién abandono a la Enana?

\- ¿Ella te dijo eso? – Cuestiono Erza, Gajeel solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿Porque no crees que fue un simple delirio de la fiebre?

\- Porque lo dijo luego de ver una foto.. – Respondió Gajeel – Así que.. ¿Cuál de los dos la abandono?

\- Tienes que entender que en ese tiempo a penas si teníamos cinco años Gajeel.. – Dijo Erza – Capas que no era su intención abandonarla.. – Luego de eso paso alado de él, rumbo a la puerta.

\- Si no era su intención.. – Hablo Gajeel haciéndola detenerse – ¿Porque no volvió a buscarla?.. Se supone que ya no es un niño ¿Cierto?

Erza se tensó ante el comentario de Gajeel. Tenía bastante razón, él ya no era un niño y si hubiese querido, se habrían comunicado con ella y aun así nunca lo intento.

\- Rogue.. Solo diré que ese es su nombre.. El resto que te cuente Levy cuando se mejore.. – Dijo volviendo su camino hacia la puerta y saliendo por ella.

Gajeel miro en dirección a la habitación de Levy y se prometió a sí mismo, no ser como él y que nunca la abandonaría. No la haría sentirse mal como su recuerdo le provocaba. Con eso en mente, volvió al cuarto de Levy para así despedirse de ella. La vio acurrucada entre sus colchas, con Lily alado y le provocaba ternura. Luego llevo su vista al despertador que estaba junto a su cama, lo tomo y lo apago para que así no sonara y pueda dormir como debería. Acaricio sus cabellos y luego le dio un beso en la frente para irse pero ella se despertó.

\- Lo siento Enana.. No quería despertarte cuando se supone tienes que hacer reposo.. – Dijo Gajeel como disculpa.

\- No pasa nada.. Lo mismo me dijo Erza cuando llego.. Además no puedo dormir bien aún.. – Dijo Levy mientras tomaba asiento – Pensé que ya estarías de vuelta en tu casa..

\- Te dije que no me iría ¿Verdad?.. – Dijo Gajeel, necesitaba recordarle que lo que había dicho era verdad.

\- Lo sé.. Pero podrían estar preocupados en tu casa.. – Hablo Levy – No quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre..

\- El viejo me notara recién en la madrugada si es que estoy o no.. Además cada vez se preocupa menos.. – Dijo Gajeel – Supongo que mi pasado tendrá que ver..

\- Supongo que es difícil escapar del pasado.. – Dijo algo triste Levy.

\- No lo es si aprendes de él.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Levy sabía que buscaba animarla y la verdad que sus palabras están lográndolo. Pero igual quería cambiar de tema para no seguir con eso.

\- Cambiemos de tema.. Gajeel.. ¿Cómo es que hiciste para entrar en mi casa? – Pregunto confundida – Estaba segura de que había cerrado la puerta antes de desvanecerme..

\- Enana.. No te desvaneciste.. Más bien te desmayaste.. – Dijo Gajeel cruzándose los brazos – Como sea.. Entre por el balcón..

\- ¡¿Que?! – Dijo Levy preocupada mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama, consiguiendo un fuerte mareo como recompensa.

\- Oi.. Enana cuidado! – Dijo mientras la sujetaba – No te muevas tan rápido en tu estado..

\- Es que como vas a hacer eso Gajeel.. – Dijo Levy mientras se agarraba de él – Por más que estén cerca los balcones, es peligroso.. No deja de ser un primer piso..

\- Vamos.. No es para tanto.. – Resto importancia Gajeel – Quizás para ti es un salto complicado pero para mí no es nada.. Es más.. Pienso volver por ahí para así cerrar la puerta de tu casa para que no te levantes..

\- Espero que lo estés diciendo de broma.. – Dijo Levy pero al ver su cara supo que lo decía enserio – espérame aquí..

Levy con mucho esfuerzo se levantó despacio para no marearse y se dirigió a su escritorio para buscar unas cosas en el cajón. Camino despacio pero podía sentir la mirada de enojo de Gajeel.

\- Oye Enana.. No te levantes.. – Dijo Gajeel molesto al verla de pie.

\- Aquí esta.. – Dijo Levy volviendo a la cama – Toma.. Esta es la llave de repuesto.. Úsala y cierra la puerta de mi casa.. No quiero que saltes de nuevo.. Es peligroso Gajeel..

\- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Gajeel mientras la miraba.

\- Solo.. Solo será por hoy.. ¿Está bien? – Dijo Levy tratando de mostrarse tranquila cuando por dentro estaba muy nerviosa – Mañana ya me la devuelves y listo.. Ahora si no te molesta quiero descansar un poco con Lily.. Tengo que recuperarme para la fiesta de Lucy..

Levy trataba de sonar tranquila pero toda la atención que Gajeel le estaba brindando la ponía nerviosa pero en el buen sentido, le gustaba pero no podía seguir reteniéndolo más. Trato de apartar la vista de Gajeel ya que no sabía que podía pensar de ella. Por su parte, Gajeel se levantó con la llave de Levy en mano, estaba feliz de cómo se habían dado las cosas y sabía que las cosas podían mejorar entre ellos.

La vio acurrucarse con Lily en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Gato suertudo.. – Dijo Gajeel saliendo de la puerta.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Gajeel? – Pregunto Levy ya que por el resfrió no podía oír bien.

\- Nada enana.. Mañana nos vemos.. – Respondió Gajeel mientras se despedía.

Levy cerró los ojos para así poder descansar. Confiaba en que Gajeel cerraría la puerta principal así que se dejó llevar por el sueño. Mientras tanto, Gajeel agradecía que antes de salir de su casa tomo las llaves ya que si no debería volver si o si por el balcón. Entro en su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, había sido unos días bastantes duros y por fin podía relajarse, tenía el presentimiento de que de ahora en adelante, todo saldría bien y las cosas con Levy solo podían mejorar. Aunque aún tenía un pensamiento en mente.

\- Prometo no ser como ese tal Rogue.. Te lo prometo Levy.. – Pensó Gajeel mientras se dormía.

 **Atención!**

 **Hellooouu! Que me cuentan? Bueno aquí el cap 23! Espero que les guste.. quedo un poquitín más largo de lo normal pero si lo dividía en dos quedaba muy corto ii me matarían por eso cuando el próximo estaría dentro de dos semana XD ahí ya nadie me iba a seguir leyendo XD**

 **Bueno como dije, los veo dentro de dos semana con el próximo cap. La semana que viene es la actualización del otro Fanfic.**

 **Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime ii mangas..**

 **Bueno los saluditos!**

 **Curuxa! Extrañaba tus reviews! Jeje suerte con la universidad ii gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme en ambos fanfics! Espero que te guste el cap ii nos estamos leyendo. Bezotes!**


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

y a su fantástico manga Fairy Tail.

La historia si es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La noche anterior, Levy se había sincerado no solo consigo misma sino con Erza, contándole sus miedos sobre permitir que alguien más se acerque a su vida y que la cuidase sin miedo a que la abandonasen. También había contado cosas que no esperaba a Gajeel y estaba agradecida de haberlo hecho ya que sintió que se acercaba mas a él y sobretodo, le sirvió para sincerarse consigo misma y admitir que en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, no quería alejarlo de su lado y esperaba seguir compartiendo más momentos. Claro que deseaba que no fuese siempre salvándola de todo, pero todos y cada uno de esos momentos que compartieron, incluso los más difíciles, él siempre permaneció a su lado, ayudándola a salir hacia adelante.

Esperaba algún día poder retribuirle pero sobretodo esperaba que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Su amiga le había dado una idea de que podían ser mutuos los sentimientos pero tampoco se quería hacer ilusiones sin saber lo que él sentía por ella.

Cuando quedo sola en su casa, aprovecho de descansar para poder recuperarse e ir a la escuela y poder agradecerle en persona a sus dos amigos que la ayudaron cuando en un raye de independencia, pensó que lo podía solucionar sola.

Una nueva mañana llego, y Levy había logrado descansar y se sentía con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Tomo su reloj para saber si se había levantado antes de que este sonase pero cuando vio la hora no podía creer. Había dormido hasta el mediodía y le sorprendía que no le levantara el ruido del despertador. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, descubrió que la alarma estaba apagada pero no recordaba ser ella la que lo hiciese. Seguramente habían sido Erza o Gajeel el que lo hiciese para que descansara y le estaba agradecida ya que de verdad sentía que el haber dormido tanto, le vino bien, ya que estaba acostumbrada a amanecerse varias noches o dormir poco a causa de su inmensa colección de libros.

Decidió tomar su celular y ver si alguien le había mandado un mensaje, mientras volvía a recostarse en su cama, con Lily a su lado que en toda la noche no se había despegado de ella. Al pequeño minino también le debía las gracias ya que permaneció a su lado siempre y algo le decía que él fue el que le dio aviso a Gajeel de que no se encontraba bien a causa del resfrió.

Sin más, desbloqueo el celular y se encontró con varios mensajes de sus amigos. Al principio pensó que sería para preguntarle porque es que no fue a clases pero por lo visto, todos estaban enterado de que no iría y de que se había enfermado feo, el día anterior.

 **Levy-chan! Espero que te mejores pronto!**

 **Natsu y Gray te manda saludos y Jet y Droy**

 **Están llorando porque no sabían que estabas enferma.**

 **Besos Lu-chan.**

Levy no pudo evitar reírse ante el mensaje de su amiga. Le daba pena preocupar a sus dos amigos de toda la vida y seguramente cuando vuelva a clases, no la iban a soltar hasta asegurarse de que ya estaba completamente recuperada.

 **Levy no olvides las medicinas que te las deje en la mesa de noche.**

 **Trata de descansar que yo ya avise que no venias.**

 **Erza.**

La peliazul miro a un costado y efectivamente ahí tenía su medicamento que ya lo tomaría luego de comer algo.

 **Ey enana.. No te lo dije anoche pero yo apague tu despertador para**

 **que así descanses. Te diría que tomare notas de todo pero vamos..**

 **Ya sabemos que no serían las mejores, así que le dije a la rubia**

 **que lo haga por ti.**

 **Cuídate. Te veo a la tarde cuando salga de clases.**

 **Gajeel.**

Con este mensaje, Levy no pudo evitar sonreír como boba y llevo su celular al pecho. Le alegraba saber que Gajeel se preocupaba por ella y que de verdad no la dejaría sola. Además le gusto el detalle que tuvo para que descansara aunque no quería faltar a clases. Siguió leyendo los mensajes de sus demás compañeros pero lo cierto es que cada tanto volvía a leer el mensaje que le mando Gajeel. Era el que más quería y el que le sacaba la sonrisa más boba que se podrían imaginar.

Luego de leerlo más de cinco veces, cayó en cuenta que a la tarde iba a ir a su casa y tenía que acomodar sus cosas y sobretodo estar presentable para cuando la vea. Estaba ansiosa de que llegase la hora y así poder agradecerle en persona y de paso pasar tiempo con él.

Gajeel siempre le demostró ser alguien que cumplía con su palabra así que estaba segura de que llegaría.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para poder empezar el día, aunque ya era tarde para ello. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer ya que su estómago se lo exigía. Había pasado ya varias horas de que había comido y necesitaba comer algo para terminar de recuperarse. Llego hasta su heladera y dentro de ella tomo un bote de yogur con cereales para disfrutar. El trayecto hasta ahí había sido tranquilo puesto que no quería exigirse de mas ya que una cosa era tener ánimos y otra muy distinta era estar completamente recuperada. Volvió a su cuarto con el yogur en mano para tomar luego su medicamento y luego seguir con su reposo.

Luego de terminarlo, tomo la pastilla que le dejo Erza la noche anterior y decidió tomarse un baño para poder relajar el cuerpo y poder limpiarse bien el sudor del resfrió. Lleno la bañera con una deliciosa agua tibia que le relajaría todos los músculos y de paso los vapores la harían respirar mejor.

Salió del baño y rápidamente se cambió para evitar una recaída. Se puso ropa de entre casa para así estar más cómoda y poder acomodar todo. Ya había lavado sus uniformes y acomodo su cuarto para estar presentable. Por suerte era bastante ordenada así que no tuvo mucho más que hacer.

Termino de levantar un par de cosas del suelo de su cuarto y noto que había algo que no reconocía a primera vista. Lo levanto y ahí noto que era la foto que le había hecho sincerarse con Gajeel la noche anterior. Ya entre sus manos volvió a sentirse nerviosa pero ya no tanto como antes. Por primera vez en esos días se tomó el trabajo de verla detalladamente a la foto. Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y con la foto en mano se sentó en su cama doblando las rodillas en forma de indio. Apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y suspiro cansada, estaba harta de sufrir por un pasado que ya no tenía nada que ver con su presente. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió a un pequeño minino acariciarle las piernas a modo de permiso para subirse a su regazo.

\- Ven aquí Lily.. Sube.. – Dijo Levy mientras golpeaba suavemente su pierna para que suba.

Cuando lo tuvo encima comenzó a acariciarlo mientras seguía viendo la foto.

\- ¿Sabes?.. Hace años que no veía una foto de ellos.. – Dijo Levy con tristeza – Hace mucho que no lo veía a él en particular..

Levy solo se dedicó a acariciar a Lily detrás de las orejitas como a él le gustaba. Seguía con la foto en la mano como si se trasladara a otra época de su vida. Los recuerdos venían solos a su cabeza, recordaba la terrible tormenta que había caído esa noche. También podía ver a su viejo amigo con el que pasaba mucho tiempo al día a su lado, leyendo y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le daba su presencia. Recordaba todas las veces que le había jurado que él sería su caballero y que siempre la cuidaría de cualquier mal. Que ella sería la princesa que debía proteger de los terribles dragones. También podía verse a sí misma ese día donde todo cambio, el día que eligió salir corriendo de su casa luego de gritarles a sus padres y a sus abuelos para que dejaran de pelear. Aun podía escuchar el ruido del vehículo que se acercaba a ella pero que nunca llego a impactarle ya que su pequeño héroe la había empujado, llevándose él todo el impacto.

 _\- Rogue! Rogue! Que alguien me ayude!.. Rogue por favor mírame.. No cierres tus ojos.. Por favor.._

Sin quererlo, Levy volvió a llorar por todo el dolor que causo en su momento y por los recuerdos que llegaron como un balde de agua fría. Se sentía mal por lo que provoco y aun no recordaba haberle agradecido como se debía. Suponía que por ello su pasado volvía a atormentarla por no haberse comportado como la amiga que debía ser.

Aun recordaba que luego del accidente todo había ido para peor y si no hubiese sido por Erza y Gray, no sabía dónde podía haber terminado. Ellos hicieron que su vida mejorara y de a poco dejara de lado el recuerdo que el pelinegro le traía.

\- No debí haber salido esa noche.. – Dijo Levy mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y lloraba más fuerte – Nunca debí dejar que fuera mi caballero..

Levy estaba a punto de sumergirse de nuevo en un poso de tristeza en el cual había logrado salir luego de hablar con Gajeel, pero no pudo ya que el ruido de la puerta de su casa, hizo eco en todo el lugar. Al principio se asustó de no saber quién podía ser, le resultaba extraño que pudiesen ser sus abuelos y que estuviesen ahí por enterarse de que falto por la gripe, pero luego recordó que no solían caer de sorpresa a su casa y ya llevaban un par de años sin aparecerse por este lugar. Descartando esa idea, casi de inmediato, y recordó que la noche anterior le había dejado su llave de repuesto a Gajeel para que no tuviese que salir por el balcón de su cuarto. Se sorprendió por la hora en que aparecía en su casa ya que debían estar en la hora del almuerzo en vez de en su casa. Cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba, las risas se hicieron escuchar, supuso que no había venido solo y que sus amigos también querían pasar a saludarla. Rápidamente, y con cuidado, movió a Lily de su regazo y escondiendo la foto bajo la almohada, corrió a su baño para así lavarse la cara y que sus amigos no notaran que estuvo llorando hace poco.

\- ¿Levy-chan..? ¿Estas despierta? – Pregunto Lucy con cuidado mientras abría despacio la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, para asegurarse que no la incomodaran con la presencia.

\- Si Lu-chan! Acabo de despertar y me estaba lavando la cara.. Enseguida salgo.. – Dijo Levy mientras se miraba al espejo. Noto que tenía apenas rojos los ojos así que suponía que era fácil de disimular ya que apenas se levantaba. Se lavó la cara y luego de secársela, salió del cuarto del baño para encontrarse a todos sus amigos dentro de su cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Fue la primera pregunta que la pelirroja hizo.

\- Mejor por suerte.. Gracias por preocuparte y por la ayuda Erza.. – Dijo Levy mientras volvía a su cama para sentarse en ella.

\- Nos preocupaste ayer.. – Dijo Gray mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba sus cabellos como si fuese una niña pequeña.

\- Lo sé.. No debí ir a clases estando así de enferma.. Erza ya me regaño por ello.. – Dijo Levy mientras se encogía por preocupar a su amigo.

\- Por cierto Levy-chan.. Traje las notas de ayer y hoy para que no te perdieras nada.. – Dijo Lucy tratando de alivianar el ambiente ya que no quería angustiar a su amiga.

\- Gracias Lu-chan.. Por cierto.. ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?.. ¿No tuvieron clases? – Pregunto Levy mientras agarraba las notas de su amiga.

-La verdad es que no sabemos que paso pero nos dijeron que por hoy las clases se habían terminado y que nos verían mañana.. – Dijo Natsu girando en la silla del escritorio de Levy.

\- Ey Salamandra.. Si sabemos que paso.. Había una reunión urgente de profesores y por eso nos dejaron salir.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras se apoyaba en el marco del balcón – Pareciera que hay algún problema y quieren resolverlo pronto..

\- Ohh.. – Dijo Levy mientras miraba a Erza – Supongo que ya estas enterada de ello ¿Verdad Erza?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Lucy, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos los presentes que quedaron sorprendidos con las miradas de Levy y Erza.

\- Si.. Fui informada con anterioridad de todo lo que esta sucediendo.. A principio de la semana se me informo.. A ustedes los delegados se les comunico todo recién ayer cuando ya todo estaba confirmado.. – Dijo Erza preocupada por su academia.

\- Verán chicos.. – Explico Levy viendo que sus amigos seguían igual o más confundidos – la academia está siendo amenazada.. Ya tuvimos bastantes hechos en los cuales aparecen puertas rotas.. Ventanas destruidas y hubo casos de robos a los delegados..

\- ¿Como saben quiénes son los delegados? – Pregunto Gray.

\- Eso es lo que falta averiguar.. – Dijo Erza mostrando su cara más seria – Es probable que tengamos a alguien dentro de la academia divulgando ese tipo de información.. Aun no podemos dar con esa persona pero los delegados se tienen que andar con cuidado..

\- Al igual que la presidenta.. – Interrumpió Levy sabiendo porque decía aquello su amiga.

\- Vamos Lev.. En mi caso puedo defenderme.. ¿Pero tú..? – Dijo Erza sabiendo que su amiga se molestaría por ello.

Levy ante el comentario de la pelirroja, inflo las mejillas fastidiadas por sentirse débil y porque su amiga la tratara como tal, era cierto que no practicaba artes marciales pero tampoco es que fuera tonta como para no tener cuidado.

\- ¿Y se sabe de quienes provienen las amenazas? – Pregunto Lucy preocupada.

Todos eran conscientes de que a la academia la querían muchas instituciones pero también es cierto que por culpa de eso, se ganó miles de enemigos y el odio de otras academias con el peso tanto con la gente que asiste como por los padres de los mismos.

\- Raven Tail.. – Dijeron al unísono Erza y Levy.

\- ¡¿Que?! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu, Lucy y Gray.

Juvia y Gajeel se sorprendieron por los gritos de ese trio y no entendía que podía pasar, tampoco era una academia tan complicada. En sus épocas con Phantom habían dado más de una vez pelea pero no eran la gran cosa.

\- ¿A qué se debe sus gritos? – Pregunto Gajeel.

\- El director de ahí es el hijo del director Makarov.. – Aclaro Erza – Siempre busco que cerraran Fairy Tail.. Más de una vez quiso el puesto del director para controlar dos academias..

\- Lo más seguro es que traten de hacer quedar mal a la academia.. – Dijo Levy planteando algunos de los supuestos que se hablaron en la reunión de delegados – Incluso diría que intenten algo durante el festival..

\- ¿Ya estamos con el festival? – Pregunto Juvia.

\- Si Juvia.. Dentro de un mes se va a realizar.. – Contesto Levy – Los delegados tenemos que hablar con los cursos para elegir el tema que quiere cada uno.. Ahora que lo saben de antemano, espero que piensen en algo para cuando lo tratemos al tema.. – Les dijo con una sonrisa.

\- De todos modos.. Ahora que saben lo de Ravel Tail, quiero que todos tengan cuidado.. – Dijo Erza llamando la atención de todos – No sabemos que pueden estar pensando a ciencia cierta..

Cuando las últimas novedades que habían sucedido en la academia fueron dichas, decidieron cambiar de tema por algo más entretenido. Uno de esos temas era el cumpleaños de Lucy que sería este fin de semana. Todas las chicas se sentaron alrededor de Levy para hablar de ropa y detalles, mientras que los hombres se habían ido por algo para tomar y ver un poco de televisión mientras asimilaban todo lo que les habían dicho Levy y Erza.

Con las chicas..

\- Levy-chan ¿crees que estarás bien para la fiesta? – Pregunto Lucy ya que quería que su mejor amiga asistiese a su fiesta.

\- Claro que si Lu-chan! – Respondió animada Levy casi al instante – Incluso ya tengo el vestido pero es una sorpresa.. Ya te veo la cara y no te lo mostrare.. – Dijo viendo los ojos brillosos de la rubia que querían no solo ver el vestido sino que saber en qué momento fue a comprarlo que no la llamo.

\- Levyyyy! No seas mala.. – Dijo Lucy suplicando por ver el vestido, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de su amiga, sabía que no lograría nada – Esta bien.. Te lo dejo pasar.. Pero solo porque yo estoy algo nerviosa.. Aunque debo agradecer que mis padres me dejaron festejar como yo quisiera..

\- ¿De verdad Lu-chan? – Pregunto sorprendida Levy de que sus padres cambiaran tan radicalmente.

\- Pues sí.. – Confirmo con una sonrisa – dejaron la parte de arriba con la terraza para que estemos nosotros, mientras que en la parte de abajo va a ser para los familiares, amigos de mis padres y socios de ellos.. Solo el segundo piso quedara desocupado para que no se sienta la música de un lugar a otro..

\- Rival del amor tu fiesta va a ser genial entonces! – Dijo juvia.

\- ya te dije que no soy rival tuya.. – Dijo Lucy sin creer que siguiese con eso.

Las otras dos que no participaron de esa conversación, rieron por los dichos de ambas y siguieron preguntando por los preparativos y por lo que usarían cada una pero sin revelar mucho ya que si Levy no decía nada, las demás no querían decirlo tampoco.

Al momento en que ellas hablaban de esos temas, los muchachos que estaban en la sala de estar hablando principalmente en lo que se refería a las amenazas de la academia dirigida por el hijo del director Makarov.

\- Hace tiempo que no tengo una de mis peleas.. – Dijo Gajeel tronándose los dedos – No me vendría mal que se acercaran para poder desquitarme un poco.. Aunque podríamos ir nosotros y dejarles claro que no se metan donde no deben.. – Propuso.

\- Vamos cara de tuerca.. Pensamos igual pero el director nunca nos dejara tomar revancha de las amenazas que ya sufrimos.. – Dijo Natsu mientras se recostaba en el sillón de Levy.

\- Lo cierto es que siempre sufrimos destrucción de inmobiliario en la academia.. Pero esta es la primera vez que atacan directamente a uno de los estudiantes.. – Dijo Gray preocupado por sus amigas.

\- Si es como dicen.. Seguramente se cansaron de ser ignorados y decidieron subir el nivel para así provocarlo y que reaccione.. – Dijo Gajeel.

\- Seguramente sea eso.. – Dijo Natsu – Hay que tener cuidado con las chicas para que no les pase nada..

Los tres quedaron en silencio luego de las palabras de Natsu. Cada cual pensando en su compañera para cuidarla. Gajeel, sobretodo esta con ese pensamiento en la cabeza ya que el riesgo de Levy era mayor por ser delegada y él pocas veces podría acompañarla hasta su casa ya que tenía prácticas en el club.

Siguieron en silencio pero las risas de las chicas que bajaban por las escaleras, los sacaron de los pensamientos. Todas se veían animadas y relajadas como si lo que hubiesen hablado antes, no tuviese lugar en sus mundos.

\- Chicos.. Es momento de irnos.. Tenemos que dejar a Levy descansar.. – Dijo Lucy levantando del sillón a Natsu.

\- Enana deberías estar en cama y no levantarte tan pronto.. – Dijo Gajeel enojado mientras se cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la preocupación de Gajeel con la peliazul. Algo debió haber pasado entre ellos ya que su forma de mirarse y hablarse era distinta. Quizás en algún momento se declararían y serian oficialmente una pareja.

Levy saco de sus pensamientos a todos, para responderle a Gajeel.

\- Tampoco es para tanto Gajeel.. Además la casa está bien calentita así que no me hará mal.. – Respondió Levy restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Por cierto Levy-chan.. Olvide decirte que Capricornio vendrá a buscarte.. – Dijo Lucy y luego volteo a ver al pelinegro de ojos rojos y se le ocurrio una idea – Y ya que eres vecina de Gajeel.. ¿Por qué no aprovechan de ir juntos a la fiesta?

Levy se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga y suponía lo que quería hacer pero los nervios no se iban a pesar de la buena intención. Volteo a mirar a Gajeel para saber si a él le molestaba o no pero lo encontró con una sonrisa en el rostro pero con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo. Y así era, Gajeel se había perdido en el recuerdo del vestido que Levy se probó, la vez que volvieron juntos a su casa.

La peliazul al verlo perdido pero feliz, decidió responder ella para así su amiga no la molestara más.

\- Creo.. Creo que no vamos a tener problema.. – Dijo Levy pero Gajeel seguía con sus recuerdos.

\- Ahh y Gajeel.. – Dijo Lucy sacándolo de sus pensamientos – El hermano de Natsu y las hermanas de Gray irán a la fiesta así que dile a Romeo que también lo espero.. Que está más que invitado..

\- ¿Puede ir el mocoso? – Pregunto Gajeel volviendo en si al escuchar lo de su hermano.

\- Claro! – Dijo sonriendo Lucy – Creo que una de las hermana de Gray es de su edad así que va a tener con quien pasar el rato y si se cansa o no quiere seguir ahí, Capricornio lo puede traer sin ningún problema..

\- Gracias.. Seguro que al enano le gusta la idea y se alegrara de que lo invites.. – Contesto Gajeel.

\- Genial! – Dijo Lucy alegre – Creo que eso sería todo para justificar nuestra presencia molesta para con Levy.. Ahora si será mejor irnos..

Luego de las palabras de la rubia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar descansar a Levy para que se mejorara por completo. No les gustaba verla enferma y todos esperaban ver al otro día su bella sonrisa que te decía que todo estaría bien. Fueron saliendo de a uno de la casa mientras se despedían de la peliazul y le daban sus mejores deseo para su pronta recuperación.

Cuando Levy se vio de nuevo sola en su casa, se sentía un poco más animada de lo que estuvo anteriormente, ya todos los malos recuerdos se habían esfumados gracias a la presencia de sus amigos pero sobre todo gracias a Gajeel que no tenía miedo ni vergüenza de demostrar su preocupación por ella delante de todos, claro que siempre a su modo, algo rudo y tosco pero en definitiva era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Volvió a su cuarto y aprovecho para dormir un poco más ya que quería estar cien por ciento sana para volver a clases y para ir a la fiesta de Lucy que encima iba a llegar con Gajeel y su hermanito, como si fuesen una pareja de verdad. La sola idea le agradaba y había decidido que a modo de agradecimiento por todo, iba a dar ella el primer paso. Se la jugaría el todo por el todo y solo quedaba esperar que no la rechace ni arruinar su amistad. Había mucho que perder pero también había mucho por ganar. Con eso en mente, se recostó y volvió a dormir soñando con la fiesta y en cómo le haría para hablar con Gajeel.

Por otro lado, Gajeel volvía a su casa luego de ver que Levy se estaba recuperando como era debido. En un principio quiso ir solo pero era inevitable que todos quisieran ir. A medida que se cambiada el uniforme para ponerse algo cómodo, noto que nunca le devolvió la llave de su casa. Quiso dársela, gritando por el balcón pero cuando salió a ver, descubrió que estaba cerrado y que seguramente estaría descansando. Además, si lo pensaba bien, no era tan malo tenerlas. Con ellas en sus manos parecían un par de novios que no tenían ningún problema de confianza, sin contar que si no fuese por Lily o las clases de apoyo, no tendría ninguna excusa para verla.

Dejo de lado el tema de la llave y salió de su cuarto para buscar a su hermano y darle las buenas noticias. Cosa que cuando lo hizo, este estaba sumamente feliz y emocionado de asistir ya que iría a ver a Lucy pero también podía estar con Levy.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas, y las horas a los días que quedaban, que no eran mucho, para la fiesta de Lucy. Ya era sábado por la tarde y Levy estaba dando los últimos detalles a su atuendo para que todo estuviese perfecto al momento de tomar la iniciativa. Esperaba de todo corazón que todo saliera bien y que si no era correspondida que por lo menos pudiesen seguir siendo amigos ya que no quería perderlo de su vida ni que él la alejase.

Se miró una vez más al espejo y por primera vez quiso ser buena consigo misma y se alegró de lo que veía. Realmente sentía que se veía hermosa con ese vestido sin mangas de color celeste pastel que resaltaba el tono blanco de su piel, estaba cerrado en su cuello pero dejaba ver un escote algo pronunciado que acentuaba su figura que aunque no fuese tan voluptuosa como la de sus amigas, igual se podía presumir. El largo hasta el medio muslo era perfecto para mostrar sus bien torneadas piernas y el cinto en color marrón oscuro marcaba su delgada cintura. Contenta de que le quedase igual de bien que la primera vez, se atrevió a dar una vuelta, feliz de lo que veía en el espejo. Completo su atuendo con un par de sandalias en el mismo tono que el cinto, al igual que su cinta del cabello. Sus algo formado risos estaban bien peinados y había optado por un maquillaje sumamente natural, resaltando apenas sus pómulos y poniendo brillo en su labio para que resaltaran un poco nada más.

Cuando ya estaba lista y segura de lo que iba a suceder, sonó su timbre y todos los nervios le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y no sabía si iba a poder o no.

Escucho un pequeño ronroneo y unas caricias entre sus pies y llevo la vista a ese lugar. Lily le estaba dando fuerzas o eso quería creer. Parecía que a él le hacía ilusión el que Gajeel y ella estuviesen juntos.

El timbre volvió a sonar y sin querer hacerlos esperar más a sus dos caballeros, salió de su cuarto a toda prisa pero con cuidado para no caerse. Llego a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente para que no se molestaran.

\- Lo siento mucho por la demora.. – Se disculpó Levy rápidamente escondiendo la mirada.

\- No pasa nada enana.. Además recién llega el auto de la rubia.. – Dijo Gajeel nervioso por ver lo hermosa que se encontraba Levy. Recordaba cómo le quedaba el vestido pero verla ya toda arreglada para la fiesta era otra historia y una muy buena desde su punto de vista.

Luego de escuchar eso, Levy levanto la vista y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento. Gajeel se veía hermosos con ese pantalón negro con sus típicos borsegos con tachas, una remera gris que se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen y luego una campera gris claro que sus mangas eran tres cuarto y dejaba ver sus fuertes brazo que Levy quería que la envolviera con ellos. Levy se iba a quedar admirándolo un poco más pero la voz del más pequeño los trajo a ambos a la realidad.

\- One-chan te ves hermosa con ese vestido! – Dijo Romeo haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul.

\- Gracias Romeo.. Tú también te vez muy atractivo.. – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras veía lo bien vestido que esta el pequeño. Llevaba un jean azul oscuro con unas zapatillas blancas, y arriba tenía una remera blanca y un chaleco bordo que le daba un look estupendo.

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos.. – Dijo Gajeel nervioso por no haber sido él el primero en decirle lo hermosa que estaba.

Los enanos, asintieron y llegaron a donde los esperaba Capricornio con la puerta abierta y su elegante vestimenta.

\- Levy-san.. Buenas tardes.. – Dijo Capricornio con una reverencia.

\- Buenas Capricornio.. ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Levy mientras le daba lugar a Romeo para que suba.

\- Muy bien gracias por preguntar.. – Agradeció el Chofer.

\- Vamos enana.. Sube tú al medio así cierro yo la puerta.. – Dijo Gajeel llamándole la atención y sujetando la puerta. Capricornio entendió las intenciones del pelinegro así que regreso a su lugar. Cuando ya estuvo alejado, y antes de que Levy entrara, le susurró al oído para que solo ella lo escuchara – Realmente te vez hermosa Levy..

Levy giro apenas el rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Gajeel muy cerca de ella y eso la hizo tragar saliva con dificultad. Si ahora se encontraba así no quería ni imaginarse que sucedería cuando por fin diga lo que le tenía que decir.

\- Gra.. Gracias Gajeel.. – Dijo con dificultad Levy mientras entraba al auto.

Gajeel simplemente sonrió de lado ante la actitud de Levy. Estaba seguro que no solo estaba nerviosa sino que sonrojada por su cercanía.

Sin perder mucho tiempo y con la velocidad permitida, llegaron al country en el que vivía Lucy y la casa dejo con la boca abierta a los dos Redfox. No se imaginaban que alguien pudiese vivir en tremendoza casa, con que podrían llenarla los ricos. Levy ya había perdido el asombro ya que solía ir a verla de vez en cuando así que ya no le sorprendía.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, una de las sirvientas los hizo pasar a los tres y los acompaño hasta el último piso, donde estaban todos los amigos de la cumpleañera, dejando de lado a los hombres de negocio que disfrutaban tranquilamente la velada. Al llegar al tercer piso, varios de sus amigos ya estaban todos vestían elegante pero a la vez cancheros, todos estaban hermosos y disfrutando ya de las comidas que les brindaban y la bebida que parecía ser infinita.

La cumpleañera se acercó a ellos para saludarlos como buena anfitriona y para que se pusiesen cómodos.

\- Levy! Estas hermosa! – Dijo Lucy mientras agarraba las manos de su amiga.

\- Tu también Lu-chan! – Respondió Levy. La verdad que su amiga se veía hermosa con ese vestido estilo straplee largo en color negro, con un lazo en la cintura de color dorado, al igual que los detalles que tenía alrededor de los pechos que hacían llamar más la atención. Sin contar con el inmenso tajo que había a un lado, dejando ver sus largas piernas.

\- Gracias Levy-chan! – Agradeció el alago – Sera mejor que vayan con todos así se divierten.

Lucy saludo a los dos hombres que acompañaron a la peliazul y luego llevo a Romeo a que conociese a una de las hermanas de Gray. La pequeña Wendy se sorprendió al ver a otro chico de su edad en la fiesta cuando no solía pasar. Sin pensarlo mucho, Romeo quedo completamente enamorado de la peliazul y no se despegó de ella en toda la noche. Dejo de lado su enamoramiento por su one-chan y su amiga, para centrarse solo en ella. Charlaron de todo y compartieron todo el tiempo que pudieron.

Los demás dejaron de lado a los pequeños para seguir disfrutando de la noche. Todos reían y bailaban. Lo cierto es que la fiesta era sumamente divertida y todos la pasaban bien. Cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a la homenajeada y siguieron con el baile como si la noche fuese joven.

En un momento, Natsu se había alejado un poco de todos y estaba nervioso sin prestar atención a nada y a la vez a su todo que era la hermosa rubia dueña de la fiesta. Quería hablar con ella pero no se sentía seguro aun.

\- Natsu.. – Dijo Levy que se acercó a él cuándo lo vio tan nervioso – ¿Piensas hablar con ella?

\- Mmmm.. Lev.. No lo sé.. ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto nervioso Natsu.

\- ¿Y si lo siente? – Pregunto Levy, no sabía a ciencia cierta si trataba de ayudarlo o darse ánimos ella misma ya que se sentía igual que el pelirosa.

\- Supongo que nunca lo sabré si no se lo pregunto ¿Verdad? – Dijo Natsu sonriendo y con más confianza luego de hablar con su amiga.

\- Eso es lo que pienso.. Inténtalo.. Te será fácil llamar su atención.. Estas muy guapo esta noche – Dijo con una gran sonrisa Levy.

\- Jijiji Gracias Levy.. Tú también estas hermosa.. – Dijo Natsu mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Si el cara de tachas no te hace caso así como estas es un idiota..

Luego de decir eso, Natsu se despidió y corrió para hablar con Lucy, podía llevarla a la terraza y ahí tener algo más de privacidad ya que aún no habían ido a esa zona para seguir con el baile. Levy se quedó en su lugar completamente roja por las palabras de su amigo y no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro para que nadie lo notase, pero lamentablemente, un pelinegro no le quito la vista en toda la noche y sí que se había molestado con la cercanía de esos dos. Ya le habían aclarado que entre ellos no pasaba nada pero desde donde estaba no pudo escuchar bien de que hablaban y solo vio que él le daba un beso en la frente y ella se sonrojaba por algo. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a ella para ver qué pasaba, si era necesario no se separaría de su lado para evitar que otro se le acercase con otras intenciones.

\- Oi enana.. ¿Qué fue lo de recién? – Pregunto molesto Gajeel.

\- Gajeel! – Dijo Levy sorprendida por la aparición del pelinegro, aún tenía en la cabeza las palabras de Natsu – Yo.. Solo.. Solo le daba ánimos a Natsu..

Gajeel volteo la mirada para ver al pelirosa y la rubia que se alejaban sin llamar la atención de nadie más. El pelinegro sonrió por su amigo, además de que sería un problema menos para él con respecto a Levy, con ella había descubierto que era sumamente celoso y posesivo pero era culpa de la enana por ser tan linda y adorable con todos.

Volvió a ver por donde escapaban los enamorados pero algo le llamo la atención, un par de niños iban siguiéndolos mientras se escondían para no ser vistos.

\- Enana ¿quiénes son esos dos? – Dijo Gajeel mientras los señalaba.

Levy miro a donde Gajeel marcaba y abrió los ojos de sorpresa, eran Happy y Charly la hermana de Gray y por lo visto estaban en plan ninjas para seguir a Natsu, suponía que debía ser idea de Happy pero no entendía que hacia si él también quería que esos dos estuviesen juntos.

\- Vamos Gajeel.. Necesitamos ayudar a Natsu.. – Dijo Levy mientras sujetaba de su mano del pelinegro y salían.

Corrieron sin ser visto por donde los cuatro se habían dirigido y llegaron justo a tiempo cuando Happy iba a interrumpir a Natsu con cualquier tontería, al momento en que se estaba por declarar. Levy le hizo una seña a Gajeel para que tomara a Happy y que le tapara la boca mientras que ella se encargaba de Charly, ambos eran niños de cinco años así que no eran gran esfuerzo.

Haciendo lo que habían planeado, los tomaron y se escondieron detrás de la puerta pero no pudieron evitar escuchar la declaración.

\- Luce.. Yo.. – Empezó Natsu nervioso pero luego juntando valor, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso en la boca, al principio Lucy no respondió por la sorpresa pero casi al instante lo sujeto por el cuello y profundizo el beso. Cuando el aire les falto, Natsu se separó un poco y volvió a hablar con algo más de confianza – Te quiero.. Te quiero muchísimo y quiero que seas mi novia..

Lucy no daba crédito a lo que oía, Natsu no solo le decía que la quería sino que quería ser su novio.

\- Sii! Claro que sii! – Dijo Lucy saltando al cuello del pelirosa. Este la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire mientras se volvían a besar.

Fuera de la terraza, Levy estaba emocionada por sus amigos y no veía las horas de que su amiga le dijera que oficialmente eran novios aunque obviamente ella ya lo sabía. Se alejaron apenas para que no se sintieran y le habla a los menores para que no los molestara.

\- Happy.. Por poco estropeas algo importante para tu hermano.. – Dijo Levy por lo bajo para no ser escuchada por la pareja.

\- Tks.. Te dije que era una estupidez todo esto.. – Dijo Charly mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba enojada.

\- Pero.. Pero Charlululuu.. Yo solo quería asegurarme de que Natsu no metiera la pata.. – Dijo Happy triste de que la peliblanca le mirara feo.

\- Igual no sé cómo me convenciste.. – Respondió Charly – Sera mejor volver a la fiesta.. Tengo que ver a Wendy..

Y sin más, los pequeños se fueron dejando a los más grandes con una cara de no entender que sucedía. Así como habían ido, se fueron los menores, pero lo que más le sorprendía a ambos es que todos estuviesen ayudando para que esos dos por fin se sinceraran. Sin evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a reír por la situación. Y no se dieron cuenta que la parejita salía de la terraza para volver con todos.

\- Mierda.. Enana ahí vienen.. – Dijo Gajeel.

\- No puede ser.. – Dijo Levy nerviosa de que los atraparan – Hay que escondernos.. – Propuso.

Gajeel comenzó a mirar a todos lados para saber dónde podían esconderse, pero no había muchos lugares ya que solo daba a la terraza. Vio un cuarto que seguramente sería de algún servicio y sujetándola a Levy, corrió hasta ahí y se escondieron. Dejaron entreabierta la puerta para poder verlos cuando saliesen así ellos podían salir sin cuidado. Luego de escuchar sus risas y ver uno que otro beso entre los dos, volvieron al piso de la fiesta.

Levy suspiro agradecida de no ser descubierta ya que no quería incomodar a su amiga. Salieron del cuarto y ambos se miraron, felices de que todo saliera tan bien. Ya con la misión cumplida, Gajeel se dirigió a la fiesta pero la mano de Levy lo detuvo de seguir avanzando. Se volteo apenas para ver que quería pero sola la vio nerviosa y con la mirada agachada.

\- Etto.. Gajeel ¿quisieras acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire en la terraza? – Pregunto nerviosa Levy esperando que el pelinegro aceptara. Era ahora o nunca y el ver el valor que tuvo su amigo, le dio valor a ella misma.

\- Claro enana.. – Dijo Gajeel mientras la seguía a la terraza, estaba nervioso de lo que pudiese pasar pero a la vez ansioso. Tenía un buen presentimiento pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Llegaron a una parte hermosa con bancos para sentarse que a la vez estaban rodeado de flores que plantaba la madre de Lucy. Tomaron asiento ambos y Gajeel comenzó a mover nervioso la pierna sin saber que estaba por suceder. Levy no estaba mejor que el moreno, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y trato de calmarlo sujetando el borde de su vestido y respirando profundamente para calmar el acelerado de su corazón.

\- ¿Sucede algo Levy? – Pregunto el moreno viendo que el silencio se estaba propagando más de lo que quería. Levy se sobresaltó ante lo dicho y decidió que se la jugaría sin importar su nerviosismo.

\- Si Gajeel.. Va digo no.. No sucede nada.. O sí.. Es que no sé cómo decirlo.. – Dijo Levy nerviosa por estar enredándose con sus propias palabras.

\- Tranquila enana.. Lo que quieras decir solo dilo.. – Le dijo Gajeel tratando de que se calmara aunque él no estuviese mejor.

\- De acuerdo.. – Dijo Levy mientras suspiraba para relajarse – Quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí en todo este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos..

\- Oh.. Eso.. – Dijo Gajeel decepcionado de que fuera solo eso – No hay drama enana.. Cuando quieras..

\- Gracias pero no es solo eso Gajeel.. – El moreno se sorprendió por las palabras de Levy – Quería decirte que en este tiempo llegue a.. A quererte mucho.. Pero no como un amigo o un mejor amigo.. Yo te quiero de querer..

Levy no daba más con sus mejillas que seguramente serian del color del cabello de Erza, pero a pesar de sentirse así de nerviosa, sentía que había hecho algo bien al sacar su valor y poder decir lo que realmente sentía por el pelinegro. Gajeel por su parte se había quedado sin habla por las palabras de Levy. Nunca pensó que ella lo dijera pero una inmensa felicidad lo invadió y no podía creer como una persona como ella, siendo tan buena con todos, se hubiese fijado en alguien con tantos problemas y temperamento algo voluble. Sin pensarlo demasiado levanto, el rostro de la peliazul para que lo viese. Por unos segundos sus miradas, rojizo y almendra, se encontraron y no se apartaron. En un momento de valor mutuo, acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un tierno pero posesivo beso.

Levy se colgó de su cuello como no queriéndolo alejar de ella, y Gajeel la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él. El beso comenzó lento pero a cada segundo subía de intensidad. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, se separaron un poco para poder brindarles ese capricho a su cuerpo, pero no se alejaron demasiado. Gajeel junto su frente con la de Levy y cerrando los ojos ambos, le hablo.

\- Levy yo también te quiero de la misma forma.. No quiero separarme de ti nunca.. – Dijo Gajeel, avergonzado de las palabras que usaba.

Levy no podía creer que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, estaba llena de gozo y alegría y solo pudo volverlo a besar para que todas sus palabras, quedaran grabadas con ese simple gesto.

Ambos se perdieron en el tiempo y el espacio, sin importarle que los demás estuviesen por aparecer en esa terraza para seguir con el baile. Solo querían estar el uno con el otro y así iban a estar.

En otra parte del mundo.. En un edificio último modelo y sumamente grande..

\- Aquí tienes.. – Dijo un pelinegro mientras le entregaba unos papeles a un rubio que estaba con su guitarra en el sillón de la sala.

\- ¿Otra canción? – Pregunto el rubio y el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al balcón – ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Ojos de color miel.. – Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Otra canción dedicada a ella.. – Afirmo el rubio, no necesitaba preguntarlo ya que sabía la respuesta – ¿Sabes que no somos conocidos en Magnolia?

\- Si lo sabía.. Nuestros padres hicieron todo para que desaparezcamos de esa ciudad.. – Hablo El pelinegro.

\- ¿Que harás cuando vayamos? – Pregunto el rubio mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado – ¿La buscaras?

El pelinegro no respondió a lo que su hermano decía, el rubio al ver que no tendría respuesta, lo dejo de lado y se dirigió a su cuarto de música para ponerle las melodías que iban con esa letra que realmente era buena. El moreno se quedó observando el cielo estrellado perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Se acordara de mí..? – Se preguntó el pelinegro.

 **Atención!**

 **Ciaooo! Como están todos? Bueno he aquí el cap 24. Espero que les guste como me quedo, avance creo que un poco rapidito pero lo cierto es que ya llevaba varios cap queriendo escribir el beso! XD Bueno como sabrán los veo dentro de dos semanitas para el próximo cap.**

 **Ando con varias cosas y por eso demore un poco en publicar, pero además tengo ganas de preparar un one-shot especial navidad de Gajeel y Levy.. Tratare de llegar para el 24 o el 25..**

 **Bueno no me voy por las ramas.. Como siempre digo, si encuentran parecidos con otros fanfic háganmelo saber para aclarar que no es mi intención.. ii recuerden que en este fanfic habrá una mezcla de lo que yo viví en el secundario en mi país con lo típico que vemos en anime ii mangas..**

 **Bueno los saluditos!**

 **Curuxa! Por fin hubo besoooo! Espero que te gustara jeje.. ii sobre lo de Rogue.. Bueeee espero que no me mates jejej Gracias por la review!**

 **BleachRevolution! Gracias por la review! ii te paso lo mismo que a mí! Apenas termine el manga corrí a leer los fanfic ii como me quede sin fanfic que leer ii algunos que estaban inconclusos, termine escribiendo yo XD**


End file.
